Perfect, Imperfect
by gekanna87
Summary: extra chapter UP! Di musim panas terakhir masa SMA nya, Siswi populer Yamanaka Ino terdorong untuk bertindak di luar jalur. Berpura-pura menjadi wanita dewasa ia berkenalan dengan Putra Sulung Keluarga Uchiha. Siapa mengira pertemuan singkat itu akan mengacaukan rencana hidup Ino yang telah terpetakan dengan rapi dan membuatnya merana - complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N : Dear readers, Saya tahu tidak seharusnya saya membuat fic baru lagi karena yang sebelum-sebelumnya saja belum kelar. Cuma karena ada ide dan ada _request_ ItaIno saya jadi ingin menulisnya. Mari disimak.

 **Perfect, Imperfect**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01**

 **.**

 **A Princess.**

Waktu berjalan lambat di Saint Royal Konoha Academy. Sekolah elite yang di penuhi oleh anak-anak dari keluarga golongan atas. Biaya sekolah yang selangit dan seleksi yang ketat memastikan siswa-siswanya hanya berisikan anak orang kaya atau siswa yang berbakat. Gedung sekolah yang besar berdiri megah di tenggah-tengah kota Konoha. Sekolah itu sangat luas di penuhi berbagai fasilitas mewah bahkan terdapat taman dan hutan kecil mengelilinginya.

Yamanaka Ino seorang siswi kelas dua belas. Menggigiti bolpoinnya menatap ke layar LCD besar di depan kelas yang menampilkan materi pelajaran fisika dengan bosan. Ia tak pernah menyukai Ilmu pasti dan angka-angka. Meskipun begitu Nilai-nilainya masih di atas rata-rata. Sebagai Nona muda keluarga Yamanaka Ino hanya diperbolehkan untuk menunjukkan kesempurnaan. Enam bulan lagi dia akan lulus dari sekolah menengah dan memasuki universitas. Ia telah belajar dengan giat untuk bisa diterima di Universitas favorit pilihkan orang tuanya.

Ino merasa hidupnya telah terpetakan. Semua diatur dan direncanakan oleh orang tuanya dan dia tinggal menuruti setiap langkah dengan baik dan semua orang akan bahagia. Bukannya dia tak punya keinginan sendiri tapi Ino selalu berpikir Ayah dan Ibunya sangat menyayanginya dan Ino tak meragukan apa pun yang mereka rencanakan untuknya adalah hal yang terbaik untuknya. Dia tak pernah membantah dan menjelma menjadi sosok putri yang sempurna yang selalu dibanggakan oleh orang tuanya di hadapan teman-temannya tapi Ino tak pernah merasa hidup.

Bel berbunyi dan pelajaran membosankan itu berakhir. Sang gadis berambut pirang menarik nafas lega. Dia merapikan bukunya dan menyimpannya kembali di tas. Ino berdiri hendak beranjak ke ruang loker dan seorang gadis berambut pink telah berdiri di depan mejanya berkacak pinggang.

"Ino Pig, Mau ke mana? Bukankah kita harus ke klub. Para junior pastinya sudah menunggu."

"Aku tahu _forehead_. Aku harus meletakan buku-buku ini di loker. Lalu kita ke klub."

"Baiklah."

Kedua gadis itu berjalan menyusuri koridor. Rok mereka yang pendek bergemeresik dan bergoyang seiring langkah-langkah ringan kaki-kaki jenjang mereka.

Ino dan Sakura begitu populer di kalangan Siswa. Mereka berdua adalah ketua dan wakil klub pemandu sorak, tapi minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir anak-anak kelas dua belas mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler karena mereka harus fokus dengan ujian akhir yang telah di depan mata.

"Ino apa kau tak memikirkan untuk punya pacar? Sebentar lagi kita lulus dan masa remaja kita akan berakhir tanpa pernah pacaran sekali pun."

"Ayahku tak akan setuju aku pacaran Sakura, lagi pula aku tak tertarik pada siapa-siapa dan tak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Sayang sekali Ino. Padahal kau punya penggemar."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sebentar lagi kita lulus dan kau masih mengejar-ngejar Sasuke Uchiha. Padahal Neji dan Lee menunjukkan perhatian padamu."

"Aku hanya menginginkan Sasuke."

"Kau bilang seperti itu sejak di kelas lima dan berapa kali kau sudah di tolak olehnya?"

"Tak perlu kau mengingatkanku. Tapi aku tak merasa semua itu sia-sia. Aku yakin suatu hari dia akan membalas perasaanku."

"Teruslah bermimpi Sakura." Ino mengunci lokernya.

"Kau jahat Pig."

"Ayo kita ke klub. Aku sedih sebenarnya harus menyerahkan jabatan ketua pada junior kita dan berhenti mengikuti kegiatan klub. Padahal ini satu-satunya yang membuat aku senang."

"Mau bagaimana lagi Ino, Kita harus menghadapi ujian. Orang tuaku tak membebaniku dengan target tapi aku ingin masuk fakultas kedokteran. Jadi aku harus berusaha."

"Ayahku ingin aku melanjutkan pendidikan ke sekolah bisnis dan melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga. Semuanya sudah direncanakan untukku."

"Aku tak terkejut Ino, bila ayahmu juga sudah merencanakan siapa yang akan jadi calon suamimu kelak." Ujar Sakura bercanda.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Ino serius.

"Pig, Apakah kau tak ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku tak paham kau membiarkan orang tuamu mendikte jalan hidupmu."

"Karena Sakura, Aku ingin membahagiakan mereka."

"Lalu apa kau juga bahagia?" Manik sewarna giok Sakura menyipit, meminta Ino menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Bila Sakura selalu emosional dan meledak-ledak maka Ino adalah kebalikannya. Ia selalu bersikap layaknya orang dewasa. Tenang, logis dan pragmatik.

"Tentu saja. Hidupku begitu lancar tanpa masalah tentu aku bahagia."

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum secerah mentari. Tapi Sakura merasa Ino tak pernah benar-benar tersenyum. Dari luar Ino tampak selalu gembira dan ramah. Orang-orang menyukai sikapnya yang hangat tapi bahkan Sakura sendiri tak pernah tahu kesuraman macam apa yang disimpan gadis pirang itu dalam hatinya.

Setelah rapat singkat klub pemandu sorak berakhir. Ino dan Sakura pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang karena mereka datang terlambat tak ada lagi meja kosong tersedia. Mereka berdua berdiri memegang nampan.

"Mau duduk di mana? Semua meja sudah penuh." Keluh Sakura.

"Kita bergabung saja dengan yang lain. Mereka tak akan keberatan." Ino hendak berjalan menuju meja Hinata, tapi pemuda berambut pirang memanggilnya.

"Ino, Sakura kalian duduk di sini saja." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan.

Gadis itu bergerak ke arah meja Naruto yang dihuni cowok-cowok paling keren di Sekolah.

"Terima kasih Naruto, Sudah mengajak kami bergabung untuk makan siang."

"Tak masalah Ino. Senang Putri Saint royal dan dayangnya bisa bergabung di meja kami."

Tinju melayang di kepala Naruto, "Siapa yang kau bilang Dayang? Naruto Baka."

"Aduh Sakura bisa lembut sedikit tidak sih." Pemuda itu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang malang.

Sakura baru menyadari Sasuke duduk di sudut menyeruput jus kotakkannya. Ia menatap Ino dan Sakura dengan bosan.

Sakura jadi salah tingkah, sikapnya langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat melihat sang kapten klub kendo, gadis bersurai pink itu memasang senyum manis. "Hai, Sasuke."

Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya bergumam "Hn." dan menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

Naruto dan geng-nya amat populer di sekolah. Mereka dijuluki Royal Prince dan punya fans club sendiri. Bahkan cewek-cewek dari sekolah lain pun jadi pengemar. Bagaimana tidak wajah mereka tampan, anak keluarga berpengaruh, punya ciri khas masing-masing. Mereka sudah seperti boy band saja.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura dan Ino. Enam siswa paling beken di sekolah duduk satu meja. Tentu saja mereka jadi pusat perhatian tapi Ino dan kawan-kawan telah terbiasa. Mereka terbiasa jadi objek kekaguman dan juga objek gosip. Walau mereka seangkatan tapi mereka tidak sekelas. Hanya Naruto dan Sasuke menghuni kelas dan klub yang sama. Jadi mereka hanya bisa berkumpul pas jam makan siang.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian sudah mundur dari klub?" Sakura memulai percakapan.

"Belum, tapi kami akan mengundurkan diri minggu depan. Meskipun begitu akan tak akan berhenti berlatih." Jawab Naruto.

"Dan kalian? " Ino bertanya pada Sai dan Gaara.

"Mundur dari klub bukan berarti aku berhenti melukis."

"Grup Band ku. Masih rutin berlatih. Aku tak akan membiarkan ujian mengganggu hobi dan jadwal manggungku."

"Memang kegiatan ekstrakurikuler tak mengganggu persiapan ujian masuk universitas kalian?" Sakura bingung mengapa keempat pemuda itu tampak santai.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Aku sudah pasti diterima di jurusan olah raga lewat jalur prestasi dan Sasuke, kalian tahu sendiri Sasuke seorang jenius."

"Sial, Apa hanya aku saja yang harus bekerja keras." Ungkap Sakura.

"Memang kau memilih fakultas apa Sakura?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kedokteran."

"Ah, Wajar saja kau harus berusaha ekstra. Tak mudah masuk fakultas kedokteran." Komentar pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Gaara, Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus nanti." Naruto bertanya pada sahabatnya. Gaara tak pernah membicarakan tentang kelulusan.

"Aku akan keluar dari rumah dan memulai petualanganku di industri musik."

Jawaban Gaara mencengangkan yang lainnya. "Serius? Kau mau keluar dari kenyamanan dan nama besar keluargamu?" Ino tak mengerti mengapa Gaara berniat melakukan tindakan drastis.

"Aku dan Ayahku tak pernah cocok. Ia bersikeras ingin aku mengikuti jejaknya menjadi politisi, tapi aku tak berminat. Aku ingin jadi musisi. Selepas SMA kita sudah jadi orang dewasa. Jadi aku berpikir untuk memilih jalanku sendiri dengan keluar dari rumah."

Sai menarik nafas panjang, " Aku tak seekstrem dirimu Gaara. Aku ingin fokus melukis tapi aku harus paham kakekku akan membutuhkanku untuk menjalankan perusahaan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan melukis sekedar hobi. Kau sendiri bagaimana Ino? Kau pewaris tunggal grup Yamanaka."

"Sama sepertimu Sai, Aku akan pergi ke sekolah bisnis dan melanjutkan bisnis keluarga."

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tak tahu, Aku hanya menuruti permintaan ayahku. Aku ingin mereka bahagia."

"Alasan macam apa itu Ino? Tak pernahkah kau membuat keputusan untuk dirimu sendiri? Aku mengerti kau ingin menjadi anak yang baik tapi apa kau akan terus menerus membiarkan orang lain membuat keputusan untuk dirimu? Kau harus tahu apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku merasa lebih mudah untuk mengikuti perintah orang lain dari pada membuat keputusan sendiri." Ucap Ino menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Aku tahu mengapa Ino, Karena bila kau gagal kau bisa menyalahkan orang lain bukan dirimu." Pertama kalinya Sasuke berkomentar.

"Apa kau takut membuat pilihan dan akhirnya gagal?" tanya Sakura pada Sahabatnya.

"Aku takut mengecewakan mereka." Ucap gadis itu jujur.

"Gagal itu bagian dari pendewasaan, kalau kau selamanya berlindung di bawah kenyamanan orang tuamu kapan kau bisa dewasa."

Gaara melirik Naruto, "Kau lihat kawan kita ini, Naruto adalah sebuah kegagalan. Tapi keluarganya tetap menyayangi si bodoh ini. Meski dia selalu gagal."

"Grr.. Kenapa aku terus yang jadi korban pem- _bully-_ an kalian."

"Karena kau bodoh." Jawab Sasuke.

Mereka tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang cemberut. Meski mereka sering mengolok-olok Naruto mereka tahu Naruto adalah teman yang baik. Malah karena pemuda berambut pirang itu lah mereka ber-enam menjadi teman. Siapa sangka tiga pria penyendiri, pendiam dan _stoic_ berkumpul menjadi teman baik hanya karena pemuda pirang bersikeras mengganggu dan tak membiarkan mereka sendirian.

Ino menatap teman-temannya. Sakura tak peduli selalu gagal ia tetap mengejar Sasuke. Naruto Anak yang waktu SD di tolak dan dibully, kini jadi anak yang populer. Gaara, Sai dan Sasuke punya masalah mereka sendiri dan Ino. Dia selalu menghindari risiko, konfrontasi, bermain aman. Hanya karena tidak ingin riak besar dan badai melanda dirinya.

Mungkin teman-temannya benar. Ia tak akan pernah berkembang bila terus menerus menghuni zona aman. Apakah itu yang kurang dari hidupnya? Meski tampak sempurna dia merasa semuanya datar dan membosankan. Dia butuh petualangan yang akan mengajarkannya bagaimana menjadi orang dewasa.

"Eh ngomong soal ujian masuk, Bagaimana bila kita bersenang-senang dulu sebelum kita dipaksa belajar terus." Usul Naruto.

"Apa idemu?" Sakura menghabiskan dessert pudingnya.

"Pesta, Orang tuaku pergi keluar kota akhir pekan jadi kita bisa menggunakan rumah sesukanya. Apa kalian akan datang?" Tanya Naruto pada Gadis-gadis itu.

"Aku rasa tidak Naruto, Ayahku tak akan mengizinkanku keluar malam." Ungkap Ino.

"Cih, Membosankan sekali kau Ino. Mengapa kau bisa jadi gadis paling populer."

"Simple, Karena dia pirang, cantik berdada montok dan anggota klub pemandu sorak." Ucap Gaara bercanda.

"Huff, Tipikal laki-laki, Apa aku perlu mengencani salah satu dari kalian agar memenuhi stereotip cewek populer dan membully siswa lainnya seperti di film-film?"

"Sai atau Gaara tak keberatan berkencan denganmu. Malah mereka bertaruh siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganmu di pesta dansa kelulusan." Celoteh Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Mata Ino menyipit menatap Gaara dan Sai yang tampak gelisah.

"Jangan-jangan salah satu dari kalian yang meletakan rangkaian bunga di meja Ino." Ledek Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal konyol seperti itu." Sai menggeleng menolak tuduhan Sakura.

"Paling salah satu dari penggemar gilamu" Komentar Gaara.

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat berakhir. Mereka semua kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Ino mencoba menahan kantuknya melewati jam demi jam hingga waktunya pulang.

.

.

Ino berguling-guling di kasurnya yang tertutup bed cover berwarna lavender, gadis itu mengenakan t-shirt dan celana pendek katun. Hari ini libur dan Ino bosan terus menerus belajar. Ia akhirnya memutuskan menghabiskan waktu menonton drama korea yang membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Cinta tampak indah dan mengharukan di film-film dan komik yang dia baca tapi gadis yang baru saja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu tak pernah mencicipi yang namanya musim semi. Ino tak pernah naksir pada siapa pun. Meski banyak cowok-cowok keren nan ganteng mengelilinginya.

Ino selalu berpikir bila ia menikah nanti pasti untuk alasan kepraktisan. Jadi dia merasa tak ada gunanya jatuh cinta karena pada akhirnya calon suaminya akan dipilihkan oleh ayahnya. Ino tak butuh perasaan sentimental yang akan mengaduk dan menguras emosi serta mentalnya karena fokusnya adalah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengemban tugas sebagai calon CEO Yamanaka grup. Bukankah Ino telah bersikap dewasa dengan mengambil alih tanggung jawabnya.

Menjelang Sore Sakura meneleponnya. "Pig, Ayo kita pergi ke pesta Naruto. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan tinggal sampai jam sembilan. Ayahku tak suka melihatku pulang malam."

"Oke, aku jemput jam setengah tujuh."

Ino menatap jam dinding, dia punya waktu satu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap dan bodohnya Ino lupa bertanya pada Sakura harus memakai pakaian apa karena ia tak pernah menghadiri pesta-pesta macam ini.

Gadis itu mandi dan membuka lemarinya menatap deretan pakaian dan sepatu yang ia miliki. Ino suka fashion dan belanja bisa dipastikan dia memiliki koleksi yang banyak. Ino mengambil _skinny jeans_ dan _blouse_ _chiffon_ berwarna ungu. Dia mencobanya dan merasa penampilan itu terlalu feminin dan dewasa untuk pesta anak-anak SMA. Akhirnya dia mengambil rok mini, _crop top_ dan _keds_ kanvas. Kemudian menata rambutnya Lalu mengaplikasikan make up. Dia terlihat sexy pastinya. Ayah Ino tak pernah menilai penampilan putrinya. Ia memberi banyak kebebasan di bidang itu.

Sakura tiba mengendarai ford mustang classicnya. Ino menggelengkan kepala dengan kecintaan Sakura pada Mobil tua.

Ino turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Menyambut temannya. "Sakura kau yakin benda ini tak akan mogok?, Aku bisa mengambil mobilku."

"Ayolah Ino, duduk tak usah khawatir mobilku dirawat dengan baik, Meski mobil ini dibuat tahun tujuh puluhan. Kondisinya prima. Apa orang tuamu ada?"

"Ino menggeleng. Ayah pergi bersama rekan bisnisnya dan Ibu sepertinya rapat di Yayasan."

Gadis berambut pirang itu duduk di kursi penumpang. Mobil sedan merah tanpa atap itu melaju membelah jalanan kota Konoha menuju kediaman Uzumaki. Udara hangat di hari senja membelai pipi dan mengibaskan rambut panjang Ino yang terurai.

"Pig, Ikat rambutmu. Nanti kusut kena angin."

"Bisa aku sisir lagi kok." Jawab gadis itu tak peduli.

Musik tropical Trap mengalun dari stereo. Senyum Ino mengembang menikmati perjalanan. Sakura menekan pedal gas lebih dalam melintasi jalanan sepi. Gadis itu juga tersenyum. Musim panas terakhir mereka di SMA, _she feels so young and wild and free._

Sakura memasuki mansion Uzumaki. Rumah bergaya modern terdiri dari dua lantai. Terdapat kolam renang dan gazebo di halaman belakang. Ino melihat mobil-mobil yang dia kenal sudah terparkir di halaman.

"Ino, Apa kau berniat untuk menghabiskan masa SMA begini saja?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita tak pernah pacaran, Apa lagi ciuman padahal teman-teman kita yang lain bahkan sudah melakukan hal-hal yang lebih. Apa kau tak ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin tahu rasanya berciuman atau sekedar berjalan berpegangan tangan tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan siapa-siapa."

"Apa kau tak mau memikirkan untuk mencoba pacaran dengan Gaara atau Sai? Mereka cukup Ok."

"Yang benar saja Sakura, Gaara itu playboy. Bisa-bisa baru jadian aku sudah kehilangan keperawananku. Kalau Sai, apa kau dengar dia digosipkan Gay?"

"Ternyata Nona sempurna suka gosip juga. Apa benar-benar tak ada yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Aku rasa ada, Aku menyukai Kakashi- _sensai_ "

Mulut Sakura ternganga akibat terkejut. Sekian tahun mereka berteman gadis berambut pink itu tak menduga Ino menyukai Kakashi, "Tapi Ino Kakashi- _Sensai_ sudah punya pacar."

"Aku tahu, Aku hanya mau bilang. Aku suka pada pria dewasa bukan anak-anak labil seperti kebanyakan cowok-cowok di sekolah."

"Aku baru tahu seleramu ternyata Om-om. Pantas saja tak tertarik pada empat pangeran tampan Konoha."

"Eh _Forehead_ , Memang kau mau aku juga naksir pada Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sainganku sudah banyak."

Sakura memencet bel dan dia disambut sang tuan rumah Naruto.

"Aku senang kalian datang, Belum ramai sih, Mungkin anak-anak lain akan datang nanti."

Kedua gadis itu masuk. Suara musik membahana dari stereo. Di meja terdapat banyak botol minuman termasuk minuman beralkohol. Beberapa anak terlihat sibuk bercengkerama atau bercumbu dengan kekasih mereka di pojokkan.

"Oh wow, Kau menggarap pesta ini dengan serius." Ino menatap sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke pesta. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan.

"Iya, Aku dibantu Gaara. Ini pesta terakhir kita sebelum belajar keras untuk ujian, bukankah kita harus _Work hard and_ _play harder._ "

"Hai." Gaara muncul dengan sebotol bir di tangannya untuk menyapa mereka. Dia terlihat menggiurkan dengan Jeans gelap dan T-shirt hitam yang menempel ketat di tubuhnya. Gaara memang cowok dengan daya tarik tersendiri, Rambut merah, Tato di keningnya dan _eyeliner_ yang menghiasi mata hijau kebiruannya membuat pemuda itu tampak berbahaya. "Ino, Sakura kalian terlihat _smokin_ _hot_."

"Terima kasih Gaara, Meskipun aku terlihat cantik, percuma saja. Tuan Uchiha tak juga berpaling padaku."

"Lupakan saja Sasuke. Kau bisa jadi pacarku Sakura. Kebetulan aku sedang Jomblo." Pemuda itu menyeringai menawarkan diri tanpa malu-malu.

" _Smooth_ , Gaara. _So_ _Smooth_ , Jangan menggoda gadis-gadis polos." Sakura pura-pura cemberut.

Naruto tertawa terkekeh, "Kau polos Sakura?, Mungkin ketika kau masih bayi."

Tinju Sakura melayang ke pipi pemuda pirang itu, "Berani meledekku lagi, Aku akan mematahkan rahangmu."

"Ouch, Ok..Ok."

"Apa kalian mau minum? Ambil saja sendiri di meja dapur."

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan minuman beralkohol? Kita semua masih di bawah umur." Mata Ino menyipit melihat Bir di tangan Gaara.

"Mudah, Aku menyuruh Temari membeli Beer, Sedangkan yang lain aku jarah dari koleksi minuman ayahku. Sasuke dan Sai sedang bertanding _billiar_ di belakang."

"Aku heran mengapa kau suka membuat masalah dengan ayahmu Gaara?"

"Karena aku suka konfrontasi."

"Kau memang agresif dalam segala hal ya." Komentar Ino.

Tiba-tiba Saja Gaara sudah berdiri begitu dekat. Pemuda itu menunduk berbisik dengan sugestif di telinga Ino, "Mau mencoba keagresifanku Ino?"

Ino mendorong Gaara, " Aku sudah mengenalmu terlalu lama untuk jatuh pada trik murahanmu." Gadis pirang itu menyeringai. Ia tahu Gaara hanya menggodanya.

"Oh, Kau membuatku sakit hati, Ino." Ucap pemuda itu dramatis.

Ino memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Gaara, "Aku mau menyapa yang lain dulu"

"Oke, _Enjoy the party ladies._ "

.

Ino dan Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas jus jeruk di dapur dan mencari meja _billiard._ Dua pemuda berambut hitam tampak sangat serius menyodok bola bergiliran. Di kursi juga ada Shikamaru yang sedang duduk memangku Temari.

"Siapa yang unggul?" tanya Ino iseng. Sambil melihat bola yang tersebar di meja berwarna hijau itu.

"Tentu saja aku." Jawab Sasuke sombong.

"Kau hanya unggul sedikit. Bila aku bisa memasukkan bola tujuh. Poin kita sama." Pungkas Sai kesal.

"Ino, Kau datang? , Apa paman membiarkanmu keluar hingga larut?" Shikamaru berdiri menyambut Ino begitu pula Temari.

"Mana mungkin Shika, Sebelum jam sepuluh aku dan Sakura sudah harus cabut dari sini."

"Hai Ino." Temari menyapa mantan juniornya di klub pemandu Sorak.

"Temari-Senpai, Lama tak bertemu. Bukannya kau sibuk dengan kuliah.?"

"Tentu Saja, Aku sengaja meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu pacar bodohku ini. Aku merasa tua bergabung dengan pesta anak-anak SMA dan lebih aneh lagi punya pacar masih SMA"

"Mentang-mentang sudah kuliah kau merasa dewasa sekarang Temari _senpai_."

"Secara hukum aku sudah dewasa. Sudah boleh membeli rokok dan bir di supermarket. Mana Sakura?"

"Dia ke toilet. Sebentar lagi kesini."

Kedua gadis pirang itu duduk di kursi. Sakura datang bergabung. Sedangkan Shikamaru, Sai dan Sasuke asyik bermain _billiard_ . Mereka bercakap-cakap tentang klub pemandu sorak karena Temari adalah ketua sebelum Ino. Entah bagaimana Kakak Gaara yang terkenal galak dan pemarah jadi pacaran dengan juniornya yang ogah-ogahan dan pemalas.

Sesekali Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang membungkuk untuk menyodok bola. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Temari?

"Kau masih mengincar Sasuke?" tanya Temari pada gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Aku masih tak bisa melepaskannya. Dia cinta pertamaku."

"Cinta apa Obsesi Sakura?. Padahal banyak pria lain mengejarmu."

"Dan kau Ino. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?."

"Aku memilih untuk Jomlo. " Ucap gadis itu bangga.

"Bukan Temari, Ino hanya tak menemukan tipe favoritnya di sekolah."

"Memang seperti apa type cowok favoritmu"

Sakura menyela, "Ino suka om-om." Lalu gadis berambut pink itu tertawa.

"Ino, Sakura. Apa kalian mau tahu tempat hiburan orang dewasa? Aku bisa membawa kalian."

"Ke mana?" Ino ingin tahu.

"Night club, Kalian tahu See Vous play. Itu club baru yang trendi di Konoha. Besok kita ke sana."

"Tapi kami masih di bawah umur."

"Tenang Saja. Gaara dan Aku kenal pemilik dan penjaga pintunya. Kita akan bersenang-senang besok."

"Kedengarannya Seru."

"Tak apa-apa kita hanya keluar bertiga? Apa Shikamaru tak akan marah?"

"Nah, Dia lebih bahagia bila aku tak ada." Temari terkekeh.

Berpegang pada kata-katanya Ino pun pulang dari tempat Naruto pukul sembilan, ketika siswa-siswa lain baru datang dan melakukan hal-hal gila. Ia sendiri cukup merasa senang bisa mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dan mengalahkan cowok-cowok itu main _billiard_. Tadi dia juga iseng mencoba sedikit bir yang ternyata rasanya tak enak.

Ia pulang disambut ayah dan Ibunya. Yang kebetulan berkata harus pergi ke luar kota besok dan baru akan kembali hari senin. Artinya Ino akan sendirian di rumah hanya ditemani pelayan. Ino mengucapkan selamat malam dan membersihkan _make-up_ dan menggosok gigi sebelum tidur. Lalu ia mencari info di internet tentang klub malam yang Temari sebutkan. Dia sadar pergi ke tempat seperti itu adalah tindakan yang tak patut, tapi jiwa remajanya ingin sekali-kali menjadi pemberontak.

Ino selalu bersikap patut dan taat. Ia mengerjakan tugas dengan benar. Pulang ke rumah sesuai jam malam. Mengikuti les-les yang diinginkan orang tuanya, tidak berpacaran di saat sekolah. Ia melakukan segala yang diminta untuk memenuhi harapan menjadi seorang putri Inoichi Yamanaka. Hanya dia juga merasa membutuhkan sedikit hiburan dan kelonggaran di kala dia merasa stres dan tertekan tapi ia terlalu takut untuk beraksi untuk memenuhi keinginannya karena ia tak ingin sedikit noda hitam akan menghancurkan image yang dia buat.

Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk keluar malam memuaskan keingintahuannya. Sekali ini saja ia ingin melakukan hal-hal gila yang tak akan pernah dilakukan Ino yang sempurna. Ia akan berbohong pada ayahnya dan pergi ke tempat yang tidak mengizinkan remaja lewat. Bila ia menunggu setahun lagi tentu saja ia bisa mengunjungi semua tempat hiburan malam. Tapi ada godaan tersendiri untuk melakukan hal-hal yang terlarang.

Ino tersenyum, Sekali saja ia ingin bersikap liar dan nakal. Setelah itu ia akan kembali memainkan perannya. _You life only once, do whatever you want to do._

Ino begitu excited. Begitu ayah dan Ibunya pergi ke bandara. Gadis itu langsung menelepon Sakura dan Temari. Ketiganya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari bersama untuk shopping, makan siang dan perawatan di Spa. Uang tak pernah jadi masalah buat mereka. Orang tua mereka memberi uang saku dengan dermawan.

Ino mengoleskan lipstik berwarna merah di bibirnya dan melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ia tak terbiasa melihat dirinya menumpuk begitu banyak make up tapi Temari meyakinkannya ia perlu tampak berbeda. Gaun hitam _backless_ selutut membalut tubuhnya dengan elegan. Terakhir dia mengenakan anting panjang. Menyemprotkan parfum favoritnya _jasmine noir_ dan menyempurnakan penampilannya dengan _strap heels 7_ senti _._ Ia tak ingin memakai heels yang lebih tinggi karena Ino ingin menari. Untuk apa ke night club bila tak menari. Kedua temannya juga sudah selesai berdandan.

"Ayok berangkat." Ajak Temari.

Ino tampak gelisah, hal tersebut tak luput dari perhatian Sakura. "Ada apa denganmu Ino?"

"Aku hanya khawatir. Apa mereka akan mengizinkan kita masuk. Kita masih di bawah umur."

"Tenang saja Ino ada aku. Lagi pula kalian tak terlihat seperti remaja."

"Ya, Ya.. Make up setebal ini membuat aku terlihat tua." Ino berseloroh.

"Aku rasa kau gugup karena pertama kali melakukannya. Berbohong pada ayahmu untuk bersenang-senang."

"Memang kau tak gugup Sakura?"

"Tidak sepertimu Pig, Aku ini ratu pesta. Ketika kau tak pernah hadir di pesta-pesta gila anak sekolah kita. Aku selalu di sana."

"Dan kau masih jomlo dan perawan, Ratu pesta macam apa itu." Ujar mengolok-olok Sakura.

Mobil menepi di pinggir jalan, Lampu Neon berwarna terang dengan nama dan logo Club itu menyambut mereka. Terdapat antrean pajang di depan pintu masuk. Ino tak menyangka club ini begitu populer bahkan tak semua orang bisa jadi pengunjung.

"Uh, Apa kita akan mengantre juga?" Sakura mengernyit membayangkan harus berdiri di tengah-tengah antrean yang mengular.

"Ikuti saja Aku." Temari melangkahkan kakinya yang bersepatu _boots_. Melewati orang-orang yang mengantre langsung menuju pintu masuk. Hanya dengan melihat wajah gadis itu saja. Penjaga pintu membiarkan mereka masuk tanpa bertanya. Gadis yang paling tua itu pun menyelipkan selembar uang di tangan sang penjaga pintu.

"Oh, Wow, Begitu saja?" Ino bingung mengapa mereka bisa lewat tanpa mengantre.

"Itulah enaknya jadi ViP. aku dan Gaara sering kemari. Tempat ini sering di kunjungi selebriti dan orang-orang kaya di Konoha." Jelas Temari.

Ino memandang dengan takjub ke sekelilingnya. _Lighting_ , musik dan atmosfernya terasa menyenangkan ia sudah tak sabar ingin bergoyang.

"Temari, Apa kau pikir Gaara dan yang lainnya akan datang kemari?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu, "Aku memberitahu Shika dan Gaara rencana kita. Tapi aku tak mengundang mereka untuk datang. Barangkali mereka muncul nanti. Ayolah Sakura ini _ladies_ _Night_. Hanya para gadis yang ingin bersenang-senang. Apa kau berharap Sasuke muncul disini dan kau bisa pamer betapa cantiknya dirimu."

"Tidak begitu juga sih."

"Ayo cari minum dulu. Malam baru dimulai."

Kedua gadis itu mengikuti Temari seperti anak itik menuju Bar dan membiarkan gadis suna itu memesankan mereka minuman.

"Ayo bersulang, Untuk malan yang gila dan menyenangkan."

"Cheers." Tiga gelas berdenting.

"Yang Jomlo silakan pilih-pilih dulu." Ucap Temari.

"Memang kita sedang dipasar?"

"Lihat saja, di kiri kanan banyak cowok keren. Sayang aku sudah punya Shikamaru. Mungkin aku lihat-lihat saja. Rasanya seperti pergi ke mall di kala tak punya uang." Temari pura-pura kecewa.

Tingkahnya di sambut tawa rendah Ino dan Sakura.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha duduk di sofa kulit hitam. Menatap ke lantai dansa dengan rasa tak tertarik. Ia menelan _Bourbon_ -nya dengan sekali teguk. Mempertanyakan mengapa dirinya berada di sini. Dia lebih memilih untuk pulang ke apartemennya yang nyaman untuk beristirahat setelah stres dan lembur yang panjang di kantor daripada duduk tak jelas di klub yang berisik dan ramai ini.

Ini semua ide Kisame yang menyeretnya dengan paksa kemari di tambah lagi dia di kelilingi oleh anggota geng Akatsuki yang mulutnya pada usil semua. Dia menyesal bergabung dengan kelompok tak jelas seperti ini.

"Itachi, Mengapa kau bermuka masam begitu. Kami mengajakmu kemari untuk melepas penat. Bukan untuk menambah keriput di wajahmu."

"Sabar Kisame, Beberapa gelas lagi Itachi akan berhenti menjadi begitu tegang atau mungkin dia butuh lebih dari sekedar alkohol untuk menghilangkan ketegangannya." Konan dengan santainya duduk di antara Yahiko dan Nagato.

"Apa maksudmu Konan?"

"Mungkin kau butuh seks Itachi, kami tak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau mendapatkan sedikit aksi dari lawan jenis."

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk bermain-main dengan wanita." Pria itu menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya berharap es batu di dalamnya mencair lebih cepat dan membuat minumannya lebih mudah di telan.

"Aku mengerti, bekerja di bawah arahan Madara dan Fugaku tentunya menyiksa. Bahkan Jenius sepertimu saja kesulitan memenuhi harapan mereka. Tapi Itachi rehatlah sejenak. Apa kau tak merasa lelah dengan semua tekanan itu."

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tak akan puas bila pekerjaanku tak selesai dan sempurna." Jawabnya singkat.

"Itachi aku jamin sikap perfeksionismu akan menyulitkan dirimu sendiri."

"Kau salah Nagato, Dengan jadi perfeksionis aku merasa terus menerus berkembang menjadi lebih baik."

"Tapi tak akan menolongmu untuk mendapatkan wanita, kau benar-benar menyia-nyiakan karisma Uchiha dan wajah tampanmu." Seloroh wanita berambut ungu itu.

Pandangan mata pria berambut hitam itu terpaku di seberang ruangan. Duduk di meja bar dia menemukan gadis yang penampilannya mampu memukau dirinya. Selama beberapa detik dia tak berkedip dan fokus menatap gadis berambut pirang yang tampak tertawa-tawa dengan teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya Itachi menemukan sesuatu." Suara Nagato mengembalikan fokusnya pada rekan-rekannya.

"Yeah, Dia menatap salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang duduk di bar"

"Mengapa kau tak ke sana dan mengajaknya berkenalan? Atau jangan-jangan kemampuanmu sudah karatan." Ejek Kisame.

"Mau bertaruh Kisame, Aku akan mendapatkan gadis itu."

"Aku bertaruh dua puluh ribu yen, Kau pulang dengan tangan hampa."

"Begitu."

"Kami akan di sini akan menertawaimu bila kau ditolak."

"Kisame, Jangan remehkan kemampuan seorang Uchiha." Dia berdiri dan melangkah penuh determinasi ke arah Bar di mana gadis yang menarik perhatiannya berada.

.

.

"Ino, Kau tak ikut menari?" Ajak Sakura.

"Aku duduk di sini saja." Ino masih belum ingin beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia mengobservasi sekelilingnya dengan penuh minat. Dalam pikirannya klub malam selalu identik dengan mabuk-mabukan, seks bebas, Narkoba dan prostitusi tapi ia salah. Semua itu tergantung lagi pada individunya dan pilihan masing-masing. Pilihan tersedia bukan berarti dia harus mengambilnya. Semua kembali pada kontrol diri.

Dia bisa menikmati tempat ini tanpa perlu menjadi mabuk atau _high_. Ino menatap gelas champagne di tangannya. Temari bersikeras agar dia mencobanya dan Ino menyukai minuman bergelembung itu. Meski ketika setengah gelas telah habis membuat badannya terasa ringan. Sekarang ia memikirkan apa hal baru yang harus dia coba. Mungkin dia bisa berkenalan dan _flirting_ dengan seseorang. Baru saja dia memutuskan untuk men- _scan_ sekelilingnya. Seorang pria sudah duduk di kursi yang di tinggalkan Sakura.

"Halo Nona, Boleh aku membelikanmu minum?"

Ino merasa tegang. Dia sering disapa dan diajak berkenalan oleh siswa laki-laki. Tapi ini berbeda. Yang mendekatinya kali ini adalah pria dewasa. Ino tetap bersikap tenang tak mungkin pria itu akan macam-macam dengannya di tempat seramai ini.

"Ah, Terima kasih. Tapi gelasku masih penuh." Jawab Ino menunjukkan gelasnya dan tersenyum sopan. Dia memperhatikan pria itu dengan saksama. Rambut hitam, sepasang mata onyx yang gelap, rahang maskulin dan wajah rupawan. Ino tak bisa menebak berapa umur pria itu. Tapi dia enak dilihat.

"Boleh aku berkenalan denganmu?" Pria itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Ino dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Itachi."

Merasa tak sopan menolak, Ino menjabat tangan pria itu.

"Aku Ino, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ino merasa pria itu menggenggam tangannya terlalu lama.

"Aku menyukai senyummu."

Ino seratus persen yakin pria itu sedang _flirting_ dengan dirinya. Ini benar-benar pengalaman baru. Pria dewasa tertarik dengan dirinya. Sepertinya situasi ini harus dia manfaatkan dengan baik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect, Imperfect.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 02**

 **.**

 **Experiment**

 **.**

Di bawah cahaya lampu beraneka warna yang berkelip dan aroma asap rokok yang tertinggal di udara. Diiringi suara _bass_ berdentum mengentakkan tubuh para pengunjung yang memenuhi lantai dansa. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangkat gelas _champagne_ ke bibirnya. Meneguk cairan gelembung keemasan yang membuat pikirannya sedikit melayang. Matanya tak lepas menatap pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. 'Sungguh tampan' Pikir gadis itu. Dia memiliki karisma yang tak akan bisa Ino temukan pada teman-teman sebayanya.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba merayuku?" timpal gadis itu pura-pura naif.

Itachi tersenyum. _God_ , Jantung Ino seketika terlonjak. Bagaimana bisa sebuah senyum membuat seorang pria tampak begitu _sexy_.

" _i am trying_ , Kau terlihat terlalu muda untuk berada di sini."

"Kau pikir _door men_ di depan akan mengizinkanku masuk bila aku belum cukup umur. Jangan biarkan wajah _baby face_ ku ini mengecohmu."

"Aku bertanya-tanya. Apa ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke _night_ _club_?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihatmu sedikit gelisah dan tak nyaman tapi sepertinya kini kau terlihat relaks dan menikmati suasana."

"Ah, Jadi kau telah mengamatiku dari tadi."

" _Can't help myself to not admire such a beauty like you."_

Ino bisa merasakan rasa hangat merambat di pipinya. Ia bersyukur dengan penerangan minimum di club itu. Akan memalukan bila dia ketahuan merona hanya dengan modal gombal semata. Entah dari mana Ino menemukan keberanian untuk membalas pria itu.

"Mungkin aku merasa relaks karena bercengkerama dengan pria tampan sepertimu " Ino sadar dia sedang menyulut api. Tapi permainan ini terasa mengasikan.

"Aku berharap kau tak keberatan aku mencuri sedikit waktumu. Aku tak ingin kembali ke mejaku dan menghabiskan waktu minum dan di olok-olok oleh teman-temanku."

"Aku tak keberatan, lagi pula seperti yang kau lihat aku sendirian."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino dan melihat gadis itu berbicara dengan pria tak di kenal. Gadis berambut pink itu langsung menyenggol Temari untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Temari, Kita harus kembali ke bar. Ino tampaknya diganggu oleh om-om tak jelas."

Gadis Suna itu merenggut, " Ino tampak senang ditemani pria itu. Mengapa kita harus mengganggunya. Jarang-jarang Nona Sempurna itu bermain-main. Biarkan saja. Lagian _flirting_ itu tak berbahaya."

Mungkin Temari benar, Ino adalah gadis yang cerdas tak mungkin rasanya dia akan kepincut begitu saja oleh rayuan lelaki, Tapi Sakura masih menatap sahabatnya dengan khawatir.

Melihat gelas Ino sudah kosong, Itachi berinisiatif memesan minuman untuk mereka. Bartender kembali dengan dua gelas seloki. Pria berambut _raven_ itu menyerahkan satu gelas pada Ino.

"Apa ini?" Ino mengambil gelas mungil yang diberi _topping whipped cream_ dancerimerah. Minuman itu terlihat manis.

"Minuman ini disebut _Blow Job_ "

" _Ew...what a name_." Komentar gadis berambut pirang itu. Mengapa _cocktail_ yang tampak begitu indah diberi nama mesum.

" _Cocktail_ ini seharusnya diminum tanpa menggunakan tangan dan kau harus menghabiskannya sekali teguk. tapi karena kau pemula minum saja pakai sedotan." Itachi mengulurkan sedotan.

Ino mengambil tangkai buah ceri dan memakannya sebelum menghabiskan minuman itu. Mata Itachi terpaku pada bibir Ino yang berwarna merah. Entah mengapa aksi _innocent_ itu terlihat erotis di mata Itachi. Pria itu menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana bisa dalam sekian menit bersama gadis ini dia langsung menjadi pria mesum.

Mungkin ini karena ia terlalu lama absen dari berinteraksi dengan wanita. Pacar terakhirnya Izuna meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu dan sejak itu ia tak terlibat dengan wanita. Lagi pula ia tak punya waktu untuk menjalin hubungan. Kisame benar, _He needs to get laid._

Ino menghabiskan _shooter_ -nya. Rasa manis dari _irish cream_ dan sedikit _hint_ kopi dari _amaretto_ terasa bagai surga di lidahnya. Tapi ia tak mempersiapkan diri dengan alkohol yang membakar tenggorokannya. Ia merasa sedikit hangat dan pening. "Oh, Rasanya sangat enak. Tapi alkoholnya terlalu keras"

"Apa kau mau minum lagi?" Itachi menawarkan.

"Hm, Apa kau berniat membuatku mabuk tuan?"

"Tidak tentu saja tidak." Itachi menghabiskan _blow job_ -nya dalam sekali teguk. "Mau menari?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa ke _night club_ kalau tidak menari?"

"Apa kau suka menari?"

"Tentu saja, Aku menari sejak kecil dan menari selalu membuatku merasa bebas. Apa kau juga suka menari?"

" _Not really_ , Tapi ayahku bersikeras membuatku belajar berdansa."

Itachi berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino, " _Shall we dance, princess."_ Ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

Ino tergelak, di balik wajah seriusnya ternyata pria ini memiliki sedikit humor. " _Of course, my prince_ " balas gadis itu mengejek.

Itachi membimbing gadis itu ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa yang di sesaki orang-orang. Pria itu tampak bimbang.

"Kenapa?" Ino harus berbicara di telinga pria itu. Musik begitu keras tak memungkinkan untuk berbicara dengan normal.

"Bagaimana cara menari dengan musik ini?".

"Ikuti saja gerakan orang lain."

Pria itu menggeleng melihat orang-orang pada _twerking_ mengikuti irama lagu _work_ dari Rihanna, _"I am too old for that move."_

Beruntung setelah itu Dj memainkan lagu yang _soft_ setelah dari tadi mengentak lantai dansa dengan irama _up beat._

 _Young ambition,_

 _Say we'll go slow but we never do_

 _Premonition,_

 _See me spendin' every night with you._

Ino menyukai lagu ini dia mendengarkannya hampir setiap hari , gadis itu mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan meliuk mengikuti irama tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya.

 _Oh yeah, under the kitchen light_

 _You still look like a dynamite_

 _And i wanna end up with you._

 _Oh, don't need no place to go_

 _Just put on the radio_

 _You know what i wanna do._

Itachi terhipnotis melihat gadis itu, Dia begitu memikat. Ino dengan gemulai menari menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Rambut panjangnya terkibas seiring gerakan kepalanya. Gadis itu menutup matanya membiarkan irama yang terasa sensual membimbing tubuhnya.

 _We can just dance to this_

 _Don't take much to start me._

Entah bagaimana Itachi ikut menari, Ia meraih tangan gadis itu dan memutarnya. Ino tertawa dan Itachi memutarnya sekali lagi. Gadis itu berakhir di dekapannya.

 _We can just dance to this._

 _Push up on my body_

 _You know we've already seen all of the party_

 _We can just dance to this._

Ino merasakan punggung telanjangnya menabrak dada bidang pria itu. Tangan Itachi melingkari pinggangnya menarik tubuh Ino mendekat menempel dengan dirinya. Ini pertama kalinya Ino begitu dekat dengan laki-laki. Rasanya menyenangkan sepasang lengan kuat membelit dirinya dan mereka bergerak dengan sinkronis. Menari seolah hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

Lagu itu hampir berakhir. Ino berdiri di hadapan Itachi. Mata mereka saling pandang. Satu tangan pria itu masih melingkari pinggangnya dan Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Ino. Gadis itu merasa jantungnya berdebar. Dia sadar dia baru mengenal Itachi setengah jam yang lalu tapi Ino merasa ada ketertarikan fisik yang besar di antara mereka. Ternyata yang namanya _chemistry_ benar adanya. Ia selalu bersikap skeptis saat membaca novel _romance_. Ia menganggap apa yang tertulis hanya khayalan pengarangnya tapi kini ia sendiri mengalaminya.

Layaknya dua kutub magnet yang berbeda, Mereka tertarik satu sama lain. Mereka masih saling tatap dan Ino merasa tersesat dalam mata sewarna onyx yang dalam. Ino bisa menyalahkan atmosfer club dan alkohol yang diminumnya membuat dirinya terbuai. Tidak biasanya ia bertindak serampangan, tapi bukankah itu tujuannya datang kemari?. Bereksperimen dengan melakukan hal-hal tabu. Berapa aturan lagi yang akan dia langgar. Entah mengapa dia merasa excited dengan prospek menghabiskan waktu bersama Itachi.

Ibu jari pria itu berhenti di sudut bibirnya. Itachi menunduk. Menatap bibir merah itu dengan lapar. Ino tahu apa yang pria itu inginkan.

" _Can I_?" Pria itu bertanya meminta persetujuan. Ia tak akan mencium gadis itu bila tak menginginkannya.

"Sure" Jawab Ino berbisik.

Begitu bibir pria itu menyentuh bibirnya. Ino merasakan sejuta kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap di perutnya. Gadis itu menutup mata menikmati rasa ciuman pertamanya. Bibir pria itu terasa manis seperti _cocktail_ yang baru saja mereka minum. Tangan pria itu menariknya merapat. Sementara Ino yang merasa kakinya menjadi lemas mengalungkan tangan di lehernya.

Itachi memperdalam ciumannya. Merayu bibir gadis itu agar membuka untuknya. Awalnya dia terkejut karena Ino hanya terdiam kaku, tak membalas ciumannya tapi segera gadis itu belajar cara menggunakan bibirnya dan rasa canggung pun mencair.

Bila ia tahu berciuman itu rasanya menyenangkan Ino pasti sudah melakukannya dari dulu tapi ia tak pernah bertemu seorang pria yang membangkitkan minat dan rasa ingin tahunya. Gadis berambut pirang itu merasakan sensasi asing di bawah perutnya saat lidah pria itu menyelinap di antara bibirnya. _It's amazing._ Ino merasa begitu ringan seolah dia sedang melayang. Dengan tak sadar erangan rendah meluncur dari bibirnya. Mereka mengakhiri ciumannya hanya untuk bernafas.

Ino menatap Itachi kebingungan, Tak mengerti dengan rasa panas yang membakar pembuluh nadinya. Membuat kulitnya merona dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa membutuhkan sentuhan. Apakah ini yang namanya gairah? _It's burning like a flame._ Di mata pria itu Ino melihat nafsu. Dia bukan gadis naif. Dia tahu ketika seseorang pria menginginkannya.

"Mau pergi dari sini." Itachi bertanya sambil membelai poni yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke apartemenku. _I am sorry but i am lusting after you."_ Ucapnya jujur.

Seharusnya kalimat itu menjadi alarm bagi Ino, tetapi ia malah punya pemikiran lain. Keingintahuannya begitu besar membuatnya mengabaikan pikiran rasionalnya. Bila ciuman saja rasanya begini. _What sex would have been?._

Apakah dia akan mengambil kesempatan ini?, mengikuti dorongan hatinya untuk berbuat gila di musim panas terakhir masa remajanya. Beberapa bulan lagi dia akan menjadi dewasa, tak masalah rasanya bila dia berhubungan dengan Itachi. Toh dia bisa berbohong tentang usianya. Lagi pula mereka hanya dua orang asing yang tak akan bertemu lagi. Hal yang dia lakukan malam ini tak akan mempengaruhi perjalanan hidupnya.

"Ayo, _I don't mind to have some fun_ " Ino tak pernah berpikir seperti Sakura. Yang ingin tetap _Virgin_ sampai ia menikah. Ino tak punya pandangan seperti itu, untuk gadis itu seks adalah hal yang biologis yang lumrah terjadi antara pria dan wanita yang saling menginginkan. Alasan mengapa ia tak tersentuh sampai sekarang hanya karena tak ada pria yang membuatnya tertarik.

Mereka bergandengan tangan hendak pergi tapi Sakura menghadangnya. Ino sama sekali lupa dengan keberadaannya dan Temari.

"Kau mau ke mana Ino?"

"Aku akan mengantar Ino pulang." Jawab Itachi sopan.

"Ino apa kau gila, mau pergi dengan pria tak dikenal. Bagaimana kalau dia berniat buruk."

Ino berpikir sejenak, Kata-kata Sakura benar. Ini terlalu ceroboh dan berbahaya tapi bagaimana ya? Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama pria itu lebih lama.

Melihat keraguan Ino. Itachi takut gadis itu berubah pikiran. Dia mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya dan memberikan Sakura selembar kartu Nama. "Ini kartu namaku, Aku berjanji akan menjaga temanmu dan membawanya pulang. Kalau memang tak percaya tanya saja manajer klub ini. Dia mengenalku." Itachi mencoba meyakinkan gadis berambut pink itu kalau dia tak punya niat jahat.

"Sakura jangan khawatirkan aku oke. Aku bisa mengurus diriku. _Have fun_!" Ia pun pergi digandeng oleh Itachi.

"Hei Ino tunggu dulu!" teriak Sakura. Tapi kedua orang itu keburu hilang menyelinap di antara orang-orang.

Di tengah-tengah minimnya penerangan dalam klub itu Sakura berhasil membaca kartu nama yang di tinggalkan pria itu. "Holy Shit!"

Umpatan itu terdengar oleh Temari yang baru saja kembali dari toilet. "Ada apa Sakura?"

"Temari, Ino baru saja pergi dengan pria asing yang ternyata seorang Uchiha."

Mata gadis berkuncir empat itu membelalak, "Serius?, hanya dalam semalam gadis alim jadi begitu liar. Aku jadi khawatir Sakura"

"Aku juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi sepertinya dia benar-benar kepincut oleh pria tadi, aku maklum saja spesies seperti itu tak akan bisa ditemukan di sekolah."

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu ceritanya besok dan lagi bila pria itu memang seorang Uchiha. Sasuke pasti mengenalnya."

"Berdoa saja kalau Ino tak akan menyesali kebodohannya besok. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya meski dia sahabatku."

.

.

Ino terkesan dengan mobil Lamborghini Galardo milik Itachi yang terparkir di Vip area. Dengan sopan pria itu membukakan pintu mobil sport hitamnya untuk Ino.

" _Rich men, are you?_ "

" _Impressed_?" Kebanyakan wanita terkesan pada kekayaannya, nama keluarganya atau wajahnya tapi hanya sedikit yang tertarik mengenal kepribadiannya. Ia tahu dirinya pribadi pendiam, tertutup dan serius. Seorang _workholic_ dan perfeksionis yang sulit dimengerti. Tunangannya Izuna lelah dengan sikapnya, menurut wanita itu dia dingin, sering bersikap acuh dan terlalu banyak menuntut karena itu Izuna meninggalkannya. Ia tak menyalahkan wanita itu. Bila ia lebih bahagia bersama pria lain Itachi pun tak mencegah kepergiannya. Sifat mereka terlalu berbeda. Ia belajar terkadang rasa cinta dan ketertarikan saja tak cukup untuk membangun fondasi sebuah hubungan.

"Aku berharap ayahku mau membelikan mobil seperti ini."

"Ah, Anak orang kaya ternyata, Berapa usiamu?"

"Tidak sopan menanyakan seorang wanita berapa usianya. Ngomong-ngomong apa pekerjaanmu?"

" _Managing Director_ "

"Kau tampak terlalu muda untuk posisi itu."

"Memang kau pikir berapa usiaku?"

"Dua puluh lima tahun" Tebak gadis itu.

"Salah, Dua puluh delapan dan aku mendapatkan posisi ini karena kerja keras. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mahasiswi bisnis tingkat akhir di Universitas Yamato dan sedang magang di perusahaan ayahku." Dia berbohong dengan lancar. Ino tak benar-benar berbohong karena ia memang akan mengambil ujian masuk universitas Yamato dan ayahnya memintanya segera bekerja di perusahaan setelah dia lulus SMA.

Mobil itu melaju melintasi jalanan kota konoha yang sepi. Menuju distrik elite di mana sekolah Ino berada. Di area tersebut menjulang apartemen dan hotel-hotel terbaik di Konoha. Sepanjang jalan trotoar dan kebun-kebun tertata rapi dan bersih membedakan area tersebut dari bagian kota Konoha lainnya.

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi Itachi untuk sampai ke apartemennya. Mereka melangkah ke lobi dan menaiki lift menuju lantai teratas di mana apartemenpria itu berada. Mendadak Itachi jadi _nervous_. Ia bukan tipikal pria penggemar hubungan singkat tanpa arti tetapi ia malah mengajak gadis yang baru dikenal ke apartemennya. Apa yang ada di pikirannya tadi.

Setelah pengaruh alkohol turun dari sistem tubuhnya Ino juga merasa canggung. Di luar klub semua terasa berbeda. Atmosfer memabukkan itu menghilang dan momen keajaiban lenyap begitu tempat berganti. Itachi pun mendadak menjadi pendiam dan Ino mempertanyakan kembali keputusannya.

Pintu lift terbuka, Itachi menggandeng Ino melewati pintu kayu berukir yang membawanya pada sebuah ruang duduk luas yang di dominasi warna-warna tanah, dari _sand beige_ hingga _dark brown._ Terdapat sebuah dapur modern dan meja makan di sisi lain ruangan.

Ino takjub melihat pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari jendela-jendela lebar berbingkai aluminium hitam. Pencahayaan tak langsung dari lampu yang tersembunyi di balik panel-panel penghias langit-langit memberikan bias lembut kekuningan membuat kesan _warm_ begitu terasa.

Sepertinya Itachi lebih memfokuskan kenyamanan dengan pilihan interior yang simpel tapi praktis.

"Tempat ini menakjubkan" Ino berdecak kagum. Ia melangkah mendekati jendela dan menemukan teras yang di penuhi pot tanaman, sepasang kursi rotan dan meja kaca.

" Aku ingin rumahku senyaman mungkin karena tempat ini satu-satunya pelarian bagiku setelah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di kantor."

"Kau banyak bekerja?"

"Teman-temanku bilang aku gila kerja. Tapi aku tak merasa seperti itu karena aku menyukai pekerjaanku. Silakan duduk Ino. Buat dirimu merasa nyaman. Aku akan mengambil minuman"

"Bisakah kita duduk di teras? Aku ingin menikmati langit bertabur bintang."

"Tentu saja, tapi kau tak akan melihat banyak bintang di langit kota"

"Aku tahu."

Ino membuka pintu yang menghubungkan teras dan ruang duduk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar untuk menikmati semilir udara panas dan lembab di bulan Juli. Itachi kembali membawa dua buah gelas dan sebotol _champagne_. Dia meletakannya di atas meja.

"Sepertinya kita butuh musik, apa kau suka musik jazz?"

"Aku rasa _smooth jazz_ cocok untuk suasana malam ini."

Pria itu menyambungkan _bluetooth_ ponselnya pada sistem audio yang terpasang di rumahnya. Tak lama alunan lembut _saxophone_ terdengar dari _speaker_ mungil yang menempel di tembok.

Itachi kemudian membuka botol dan mengisi gelas mereka. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kau yang mengajakku kemari, _what's on your mind?"_

"Aku tak tahu, Jujur aku tak pernah mengalami ketertarikan instan seperti ini. Apa lagi membawa pulang gadis yang baru dikenal. Sekarang aku bingung mau melakukan apa."

"Setelah sedikit sadar tiba-tiba kau jadi pemalu ya?"

"Nah, Aku tidak mabuk."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain catur?" Cetus Ino melihat papan catur indah yang terbuat onyx dan marmer terletak di atas meja.

"Kau bisa bermain catur?"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka memulai permainan dan Ino membuat langkah pertama. Dia sering bermain dengan ayahnya dan Shikamaru, tentu saja kedua pria itu sering mengalahkannya tapi Ino bukan pemain catur kacangan. Wanita itu mengerakkan kudanya dan tersenyum. Berharap Itachi masuk perangkap.

Itachi tak mengerakkan menterinya untuk memakan kuda Ino. Dia malah memindahkan bidaknya.

"Kau pikir bisa menjebakku Ino, Strategimu terbaca."

"Tak ada salahnya aku mencoba." Kening Ino berkerut menatap papan catur, memikirkan langkah yang akan dia ambil berikutnya. Dalam kepalanya ia sibuk menganalisis segala kemungkinan dan gadis itu tak menyadari Itachi menatapnya dengan intens.

Gadis ini mengesankan, tak hanya cantik tapi ia juga berhasil memojokkan dirinya dalam pertarungan strategi dan kecerdasan. Dia menatap dahi yang berkerut penuh konsentrasi. Sepertinya Ino punya kebiasaan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat berpikir. Dia mengamati setiap detail kecil yang di tunjukan wanita itu dan bagaimana mata _aquamarine_ -nya berpendar ketika ia berhasil memojokkan dirinya satu langkah.

Gagal fokus pada permainan catur-nya. Itachi tak menyadari raja-nya telah terperangkap.

Ino mengambil langkah terakhir. Ia mengerakkan menterinya dan tersenyum, "Skak mat!, Kemenangan milikku. Itachi"

"Sebagai orang yang kalah, Aku akan menerima hukumanku dengan melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan."

"Baiklah, Cium aku kalau begitu."

Pria itu menarik Ino berdiri dan memeluknya. Tak ada keraguan. " _I am more than happy to comply, princess."_

" _I am no princess._ " Bisik gadis berambut pirang itu.

" _Tonight you'll be my princess._ " Itachi mencium wanita itu dengan lembut. Malam ini ia tak ingin bergulat dengan pemikiran, logika dan konsekuensi. Mungkin ada baiknya dia melepaskan diri dari kungkungan dogma kepantasan dan moralitas yang ditanamkan sejak kecil. Ia ingin sekali saja membiarkan dirinya bebas mengikuti keinginan dan gairah yang tampaknya membanjiri akal sehatnya.

 _It will be fine to be crazy just for a night. It won't change anything in their life._

Mereka berdua memiliki pemikiran yang sama untuk mengejar kenikmatan malam ini dan ketika mentari terbit apa yang terjadi akan terlupakan dan mereka melanjutkan kisah mereka masing-masing, tapi tak seorang pun menduga benang takdir telah mengikat mereka.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : soft lime.

A/N : Terima kasih pada para pembaca baik yang silent dan yang telah berbaik hati meninggalkan komentar. Niat saya mau melanjutkan up-date fic saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi apa daya ternyata ide tak bisa di paksakan. Saya tak benar-benar punya waktu untuk duduk berkonsentrasi dan menulis. Jadi saya mengetik semua fic saya memakai _hand_ _phone_ di setiap kesempatan. Kadang baru nulis satu kalimat sudah di interupsi balita nakal. Bila ada Typo tolong dimaklumi. Saya tak pernah mengedit lagi apa yang saya tulis. Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk menikmati tulisan saya. Menulis dan membaca fanfic telah menjadi hiburan murah dan favorit saya di antara pekerjaan IRT yang membosankan. Terima kasih dukungannya.

 **Perfect, Imperfect**

 **.**

 **Chapter 03**

 **.**

 **The Day After**

 **.**

Hanya dengan satu ciuman tubuh Ino terasa meleleh. Meskipun ia tak sepenuhnya buta dengan gairah dan nafsu, tak pernah ia menyangka sentuhan seorang pria mampu membuatnya merasa terlengkapi. Ciuman mereka semakin memanas. Tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan atau bagaimana harus merespons. Ino menyerahkan diri pada insting primitif yang mendorongnya untuk melabuhkan jari-jemari di rambut hitam Itachi yang terasa halus saat tersentuh tangannya.

Bibir beradu, saling mencumbu. sekeliling mereka berputar, membaur dalam latar belakang yang tak lagi menjadi fokus utama dalam pikiran mereka. Realitas dan logika telah hanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang membuat mereka mabuk dan terengah.

Gadis perawan itu memalingkan wajah saat bibir lembab dan hangat Itachi menjelajahi lehernya, meninggalkan jejak bara panas di kulitnya. Ino tahu ia telah terbakar dan sudah terlambat untuk berubah pikiran. Erangan rendah tertahan meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya tatkala pria itu menemukan titik sensitif yang bahkan ia tidak tahu ia miliki.

Tangan kanan pria itu membelai punggungnya yang telanjang. Pakaiannya yang minim terasa bagaikan berkat karena Ia bisa merasakan tangan dan bibir pria itu memetakan setiap jengkal kulitnya yang terekspos.

Ino merasakan desakan yang besar untuk disentuh dan menyentuh. Untuk berbagi kehangatan tubuh dan hal lain yang Ino tidak pahami tapi secara alami ia ketahui. Seolah kebutuhan akan keintiman selalu berada di sana, tersimpan secara naluriah di bawah kesadarannya.

Entah bagaimana mereka berdua berakhir di kamar pria itu, telanjang berbaring di atas tempat tidur berseprai sutra yang memberikan sensasi sejuk dikulit mereka. Tungkai saling membelit bibir saling berpagut. Ino bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri dengan jelas.

Pria itu menindihnya. Betapa senangnya Ino merasakan beban tubuh pria itu mengimpit dirinya. Mata onyx-nya menatap Ino dengan perhatian. Sejuta pertanyaan dan nafsu yang tergambar dengan begitu jelas.

"Ino, apa kau yakin mau melakukan ini? Kita masih bisa berhenti."

Gadis berambut pirang itu telah membuang ideal tentang dirinya jauh-jauh. Ia tak lagi memproses sikap dan pemikirannya sebagai Nona besar Yamanka. Saat ini dia hanya seorang wanita yang begitu basah dan ingin terpuaskan. Setitik kenikmatan yang telah ia kecap membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Dia tahu Itachi mampu memberikannya pengalaman yang tak akan dia lupakan.

"No, Jangan berhenti."

Itachi tersenyum, betapa beruntungnya dia mendapatkan gadis yang begitu molek dan manis berbaring di bawahnya menatap dengan pandangan memohon. _God, She drive him crazy,_ bahkan Izuna pun tak mampu membuatnya lepas kendali. Kekuatan macam apa yang gadis ini miliki hingga mampu menghipnotisnya sejauh ini.

Dia mengagumi apa yang dia lihat, rona pink menjalari kulit putih gadingnya, bibir mungil itu tampak lembab dan bengkak akibat ciumannya dan mata sewarna _aquamarine_ itu menyeretnya jatuh dalam kegilaan. Mengapa ia berpikir segala tentang gadis itu begitu sempurna?. Apakah gadis ini yang ia cari-cari?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Itachi?" Ino merasa heranan mengapa pria itu hanya diam dan menatapnya.

"Mengagumimu." Jawab Itachi singkat.

Semburat merah muda mewarnai pipi Ino. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk meletakkan tangannya di dada pria itu. Merasakan otot-otot keras terlatih dengan telapak tangannya. Jadi ini rasanya menyentuh pria. Keras dan maskulin. "Jangan membuatku merasa lebih malu dari ini." Bisik Ino lirih.

" _You are beautiful_." Itachi menciumnya sekali lagi. Dia akan memberikan Ino malam terbaik yang pernah wanita itu lewati.

.

.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya terbangun dan menyadari lengan seseorang sedang memeluknya. Akhirnya ia melakukannya. Dia tak menyesal karena itu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan. Sungguh Ironis ia malah merasa lengkap ketika bagian dari dirinya dirusak. Ia bukan lagi seorang gadis perawan, tapi seorang wanita.

Dengan hati-hati Ino beringsut melepaskan diri dari dekapan pria itu tanpa membangunkannya. Ino berdiri dan berjalan berjingkat-jingkat mengumpulkan pakaiannya. Gadis itu melihat jam dinding. Ini masih pukul empat pagi tapi ia harus pergi sekarang menghindari dirinya melakukan _walk of shame_ yang tentunya akan disaksikan lebih banyak orang apabila ia memutuskan untuk pulang saat mentari telah terbit _._ Ia berpakaian dengan cepat dan memanggil taksi. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit aneh akibat nyeri di antara kedua kakinya. Dia lega ternyata pengalaman pertamanya tak semenyakitkan cerita teman-teman.

Ia menutup pintu apartemen Itachi dan turun dengan lift. Sangat di sayangkan dia harus mengakhirinya sebagai _one night stand._ Itachi pria yang menyenangkan dan Ino tak akan keberatan untuk berkencan dengannya tapi apa yang akan pria itu lakukan bila tahu Ino hanya seorang murid SMA. Malah salah-salah dia bisa membuat Itachi masuk penjara karena mengencani gadis di bawah umur. Ino harus puas dengan apa yang dia dapat malam ini. Bukankah dia hanya menginginkan pengalaman. Taksi telah menunggunya dan mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah keluarga Yamanaka.

.

Itachi terbangun sendirian. Gadis itu pasti menyelinap pergi saat ia masih tertidur. Pria itu kecewa, Ino bahkan tak memberitahu nama keluarganya atau meninggalkan nomor ponselnya. Jelas sudah gadis itu tak menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar _one night stand_ dengan pria asing. Sungguh disayangkan padahal dia ingin mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh.

Apa gadis itu tak tertarik padanya untuk memutuskan lenyap begitu saja. Entah mengapa ia merasa dimanfaatkan untuk urusan seks semata. Bila ia bercerita pada Kisame pasti pria itu akan menertawainya. Tidak ada wanita yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menjadi dekat dengan dirinya. Tentu saja Ino tak tahu dia seorang Uchiha, Nama besar keluarganya menjadi magnet tersendiri bagi kaum hawa. mungkin bila dia tahu apa gadis itu akan tetap tinggal dan menghabiskan hari minggu dengannya.

Itachi masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan dengan malas. Hari minggu, apa yang harus dia lakukan di hari libur? Berdiam diri di rumah dan membaca buku tak lagi menjadi pilihan. Dia menarik selimutnya dan matanya terpaku dengan noda merah yang begitu mencolok mewarnai seprai putihnya.

" _Oh, Fuck_!" pria itu mengumpat menyadari apa itu. Darah, darah siapa. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah dia lakukan. Ia baru saja memerawani anak gadis orang tanpa menyadarinya. Mengapa Ino tak memberitahunya? Lagi pula Ino tak terlihat kesakitan semalam. Bagaimana ia bisa menduga Ino seorang perawan bila gadis itu beraksi layaknya seorang pro. Itachi jadi bingung, mengapa gadis itu menyerahkan keperawanannya pada orang asing bukan dengan pria yang dicintai seperti pada umumnya. Uh gadis itu penuh misteri. Sekarang ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menemukan gadis itu. Dia hanya berharap Ino akan menghubunginya karena ia ingat telah memberikan kartu namanya pada teman gadis itu.

Itachi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Memulai harinya dengan membasuh tubuh yang lengket karena keringat. Mungkin dia harus melupakan gadis pirang itujika memungkinkan.

Calon pewaris perusahaan Uchiha itu menyalakan shower, membiarkan tetes air hangat jatuh membasuh kulitnya memberikan dirinya kesegaran dan kesadaran untuk memperlakukan apa yang terjadi kemarin sebagai sebuah mimpi tapi ia tak bisa mengenyahkan rasa kecewa dan dimanfaatkan yang kian terasa. Dia begitu bodoh. _Investing too much emotion just for a little tryst._ Tapi meski ia tak bisa bertemu gadis itu lagi Itachi berharap Ino akan mengingatnya. Bukankah yang pertama akan selalu dikenang.

.

Ino terbangun tengah hari dengan rasa pegal dan lapar. Subuh-subuh dia pulang dengan menyelinap. Syukurnya kepulangannya tadi hanya disaksikan oleh penjaga malam yang sudah Ino suap untuk tutup mulut dari penghuni rumah lainnya. Orang tuanya baru tiba besok sore jadi dia masih bisa berbuat sesuka hati hari ini. Tapi tak ada lagi yang dia inginkan. Semua telah tercentang dalam wish listnya.

Ino memeriksa ponselnya, dua belas panggilan tak terjawab dari Sakura dan begitu banyak pesan. Ia membaca yang terbaru.

 **Pig telepon aku segera. Bila tidak aku akan membawa polisi mencari pria itu.**

Dengan cepat Ino menekan nomor ponsel Sakura menghubungi gadis itu sebelum membuat kekacauan. Begitu tersambung Ino tanpa basa-basi langsung mengomel.

" _Billboard brow,_ Jangan macam-macam pakai bawa-bawa polisi segala. Aku baru bangun dan baik-baik saja di rumah."

"Kau membuatku panik, aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi pagi."

"Apa kau tak ke pikiran kalau aku tak tidur semalam suntuk." Dengus gadis itu kesal.

"Mana aku tahu, Apa kau pulang dengan utuh pig, tanpa luka sedikit pun"

"Yep, Aku pulang dengan utuh minus keperawananku."

"Aku tak terkejut mengingat apa yang kalian lakukan di klub. _You two making out on the dance floor_. _Yuck._ "

Ino bisa membayangkan Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Jangan iri Sakura, bila kau menginginkan _some action_ sebelum kelulusan. Cobalah merayu Sasuke dengan lebih baik."

" _I tried already_ dan Aku heran Ino, Kau tak pernah menjadi fans Sasuke tapi kau malah kepincut dengan Uchiha yang lain."

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Ino benar-benar tak tahu apa yang temannya bicarakan.

"Ada apa denganmu Ino? Pria yang mengajakmu pergi kemarin itu adalah Itachi Uchiha, _Managing Director_ Uchiha corp."

"What?" Ino tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Berarti pria itu punya hubungan dengan Sasuke. "Sakura apa kau punya nomor ponsel Sasuke? Tolong kirim padaku."

"Memangnya kau ada perlu apa dengannya?"

"Tak usah banyak tanya. Kirimkan saja. Dan bila kau ingin makan siang gratis dan detail kejadian semalam jemput aku di rumah satu jam lagi."

"Ok, ok aku akan menjemputmu."

"Terima kasih Sakura."

Ino mendapatkan nomor Sasuke tanpa ragu ia menelepon pemuda itu. Ia ingin memastikan siapa pria itu sebenarnya.

"Hallo siapa ini?" Suara dengan nada sebal menyapa Ino.

"Ini Ino, Yamanaka Ino"

"Ada apa meneleponku?"

"Apa kau tahu seseorang dengan nama Itachi di keluargamu?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Itachi Uchiha adalah kakakku. Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin tahu. Terima kasih atas Infomu. Selamat berakhir pekan."

"Kau aneh sekali Ino."

Ino menjatuhkan ponselnya di kasur. _Oh my god,_ di antara banyak kemungkinan dia malah meniduri kakak Sasuke. _It's fuck up._ Pantas saja Itachi terlihat familier. Untungnya dunia pria itu dan dunianya tak sama. Jadi tak ada kemungkinan mereka bisa berpapasan lagi.

.

"Jadi apa saja yang kalian lakukan semalam?" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

Ino menyedot _milk shake_ -nya yang tinggal separuh, matanya tampak mengawang-awang. Entah ke mana pikiran gadis itu pergi.

"Hei, Ino apa kau melamun?" Temari menepuk punggungnya.

"Apa...apa? Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Oh pig, Apa kau menyesal sekarang?"

"Nope, Aku hanya berpikir sayang sekali aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Memang kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Uh..tidak, Aku berbohong soal umurku padanya. Aku yakin pria dewasa macam itu enggan berurusan dengan anak SMA, Apa yang terjadi semalam tak akan terulang lagi. Aku hanya mencari pengalaman dan sudah mendapatkannya. Aku cukup puas."

" _So how was the sex?"_

Pertanyaan Temari yang tanpa basa-basi berhasil membuat wajah Ino menjadi merah muda.

"Uh, Aku tak punya pengalaman lain untuk membandingkannya tapi aku bisa bilang sangat menyenangkan. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa ada orang sampai kecanduan. _I can't discribe how amazing it was."_

"Kau beruntung Ino, _my first time was sucks_. Aku dan Shika sama-sama tak punya pengalaman. Sungguh kami berdua canggung sekali. Belum lagi sakitnya minta ampun. Aku tak mau bicara padanya setelah itu."

"Bisa ganti kita ganti topik?" Sakura memprotes.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kau tak nyaman menjadi satu-satunya yang masih _virgin_ di sini?" Olok-olok wanita berkuncir empat itu.

"Tak seperti kalian, Aku memilih memberikannya pada suamiku kelak."

"Tetaplah menjalankan prinsipmu Sakura. Meski orang-orang bilang itu kuno dan tak gaul. Jangan merasa kau harus melakukannya karena sekedar ikut-ikutan teman atau merasa terpaksa."

"Ino benar, tiap orang memiliki prinsip dan nilai moralnya masing-masing. Hanya terkadang aku tak suka melihat pandangan pribadi digunakan untuk menilai orang lain."

"Aku jadi teringat Karin, Anak-anak bilang dia gadis murahan dan memusuhinya hanya karena ia sering berganti pacar. Padahal menurutku dia baik dan tak pernah mengganggu siapa-siapa dan ia tak pernah merebut pacar orang."

"Karena itu aku sangat hati-hati menjaga image-ku. Satu kesalahan dan semua hal baik yang aku punya akan sirna di mata orang lain."

"Jadi selama ini kau sering berpura-pura?"

"Bukan berpura-pura, mungkin menahan diri. Kau ingat insiden Karui menumpahkan makanan padaku di kantin? Aku yakin dia sengaja."

"Aku ingat saat itu kau hanya tersenyum. Padahal seragam dan rambutmu kotor tersiram kare."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjambak dan menamparnya. Tapi aku diam. Bayangkan apa kata seisi sekolah bila aku bertindak bar-bar."

"Ha..ha..ha, Bisa-bisa kau kehilangan penggemarmu dan dihujat."

"Yep dan aku tak mau itu terjadi."

"Tidakkah kau lelah dengan semua akting dan kepura-puraan itu Ino? Kalau aku dan Gaara sih tak pernah peduli pada kata orang. Mengapa repot-repot. Kalau mereka tak suka, _just let them fuck off._ Apalagi kalau kita tak merugikan mereka."

"Aku tak punya kepercayaan diri sepertimu Temari atau kau Sakura. Aku tahu ini gila tapi aku membutuhkan validasi dari orang lain untuk membuat diriku merasa lebih baik."

" _In short,_ Kau butuh banyak pujian dan pengakuan. Tidak Ino jangan mengantungkan kebahagiaanmu pada apa yang orang katakan padamu." Nasihat Temari.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengaduk-aduk sedotan di gelas _milk shake_ -nya yang hampir habis. Sungguh tidak realistis bila ia merasa rendah diri. Ia tahu dia punya wajah yang cantik, prestasi yang bagus dan lahir di keluarga berada. Tapi ia tak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan dia tak akan pernah menjadi cukup baik bagi orang tuanya atau cukup baik bagi orang lain. _Nothing of her worth enough._ Ia punya pikiran bahwa orang-orang mencintainya hanya karena ia menampilkan sosok yang mereka harapkan. Akankan ada seseorang yang bisa melihat dirinya di balik lapis demi lapis kepalsuan. Menyingkap topengnya dan mencintai dirinya yang penuh kekurangan?. "Aku tak tahu aku bisa, Aku tak kuat menerima penolakan dan kritik."

"Ino dengar, Kau tak akan pernah bahagia bila begini terus. Apa semalam kau senang? Melakukan hal yang ingin kau lakukan?" Desak Temari.

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan lebih sering."

"Tapi Temari, Aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan keinginan orang tuaku."

"Ayolah Ino, Biarkan mereka melihat siapa dirimu dan suatu hari mereka akan menerima perbedaan dan menghormati keinginanmu. Bila kau hanya diam dan terus berpura-pura. Kau perlahan-lahan membunuh dirimu sendiri."

"I know."

.

.

Di tempat lain Itachi yang kurang beruntung, terpaksa menghabiskan _weekend-_ nya bersama Kisame. Mengapa Ino harus kabur, Dia jadi tak punya pilihan selain makan siang dengan pria yang hobi mengolok-oloknya itu.

"Kisame, Kau berhutang dua puluh ribu yen padaku."

Tangan Kisame yang sibuk memotong _steak_ pesanannya berhenti bergerak. Pria itu menatap rekannya tak percaya, "Kau Itachi, membawa pulang cewek sembarangan yang kau temui di _night_ _club_ ?. Apa kau berpikir untuk berhenti menjadi pria alim dan jaim?"

Mendengar kata cewek sembarangan Itachi jadi tersinggung, "Ino bukan gadis sembarangan. Dia cantik, pintar berkelas. Dia bahkan mengalahkanku bermain catur."

Kisame merasa takjub Itachi membela gadis yang baru dia kenal semalam, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar tertarik padanya. Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Bersenang-senang." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tampak masam untuk ukuran pria yang baru saja mendapatkan aksi dari seorang gadis seksi."

"Aku hanya merasa kesal, Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku nama dan nomor teleponnya."

"Sungguh? Aku tak percaya ada gadis yang tak tergiur untuk mengenalmu setelah melihat wajah dan kekayaanmu."

"Aku juga bingung. Aku harap bisa berjumpa dengannya lagi."

"Sudahlah Itachi, Gadis itu tak menginginkan apa pun darimu selain seks, Harusnya kau senang mendapatkan gadis yang tak membuatmu sakit kepala karena memaksamu untuk mengencaninya hanya karena kalian sudah berhubungan badan. Lupakan saja gadis itu. Masih banyak ikan di laut yang bisa kau pancing."

"Yah, tapi untukku itu terasa lebih dari sekedar _one night stand._ "

"Itu karena kau adalah pria sentimental dan berhati lembut. _How about i make you thoughen up a little bit_. Kita bisa pergi ke gym setelah ini."

"Sparring? Kau berniat menghajarku untuk menghiburku. How nice!"

"Yoi, Kau tak akan sanggup mengatasi pukulan-pukulanku Itachi. Kau duduk di kursi kantormu terlalu lama untuk bisa memanfaatkan otot-ototmu."

"Jangan besar kepala dulu pak tua. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Sesuai dengan kata-katanya, Itachi mendaratkan _upper-cut_ di pipi Kisame. Bulir keringat membasahi wajahnya. Rambutnya lembab di balik pelindung kepala yang ia gunakan. Dengan sigap Itachi menghindari kombinasi _jab_ dan _hook_ kanan yang di lontarkan lawannya. Dia mungkin tak punya stamina dan kekuatan seperti dulu. Tapi ia punya teknik. Sesuatu yang Kisame tak kuasai. Pria itu menyerang dengan kasar, mengerahkan tenaganya yang besar.

Itachi suka bertinju. Kegiatan olahraga yang intens ini menjadi _outlet_ pelampiasan stres, rasa frustrasi dan agresinya. Pria berambut _raven_ itu melemparkan pukulan demi pukulan yang meski tak semua mengenai Kisame. Paling tidak ia merepotkan pria itu. Untuk sesaat Ia bisa melupakan Ino dan senyumnya. Fokus menghindari serangan balasan yang brutal.

Kisame menghadiahkan beberapa luka memar dan membiru di wajah dan tubuhnya. Di akhir pertarungan dia merebahkan diri di Ring terengah dan kehabisan tenaga. Memejamkan matanya merasakan adrenalin bergegas mengisi darah di nadinya. Kisame benar-benar menghabisinya.

"Kau sudah karatan Itachi." Kisame menghinanya.

"Diam, Kau tahu aku tak punya waktu untuk berlatih."

"Makanya luangkan sedikit waktumu untuk melakukan hal personal. Kau mesti belajar menyeimbangkan hidup."

"Ya..ya teruslah mengoceh Kisame." Itachi bangkit berdiri dan mengamati wajah rekannya yang juga tak luput dari goresan dan lebam, " _I am doing good number on you too._ "

"Merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Tanya Kisame pada pria berambut _raven_ itu.

"Ya." Itachi berusaha untuk membuat gadis itu keluar dari sistemnya. Pria itu meyakinkan dirinya apa yang terjadi kemarin hanya sekedar hiburan semata. Tak layak untuk di pikirkan lebih lanjut.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu. Ino dan Siswa-siswa lainnya disibukkan oleh persiapan ujian. Gadis itu memilih untuk mengubur _affair_ singkatnya dengan kakak Sasuke di belakang kepala bersama rahasia-rahasianya yang lain.

Dia punya target untuk dipenuhi. Nilai sempurna untuk dipersembahkan kepada orang tuanya. Ino tak yakin mereka akan menerima hasil yang kurang dari hasil-hasil ujian yang sebelumnya. Ino melangkah dari ruang loker ke ruang kelasnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berputar. Gaara yang kebetulan melintas di lorong yang sama melihat Ino mulai terhuyung. Dengan sigap pemuda berambut merah itu menangkap Ino sebelum gadis pirang itu jatuh.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Sai yang juga di sana memungut tas dan buku-buku Ino yang jatuh di lantai. "Kau tampak kurang sehat, Beauty"

Ino mencoba menyeimbangkan diri dengan berpegangan pada kedua lengan pemuda berambut merah itu. "Terima kasih. Aku rasa aku sedikit pusing karena bergadang."

"Jangan belajar terus Ino, Kau juga harus beristirahat. Bagaimana kalau kami mengantarkanmu ke UKS?" usul Gaara.

"Kau tampak pucat." Ucap Sai dengan khawatir.

"Baiklah." Mungkin Ino akan merasa lebih baik dengan beristirahat dan melewatkan pelajaran pertama.

Mereka sampai di ruang UKS. Shizune perawat sekolah menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa ini?"

Gaara dan Sai memapah Ino yang tampak lemas. "Dia hampir pingsan tadi."

"Bawa ke tempat tidur, Biar aku periksa."

Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk dan membantu gadis itu berbaring di ranjang. Kemudian meninggalkannya untuk diperiksa oleh Shizune.

"Ino, Kami pergi ke kelas ya." Sai masih menatap Ino dengan khawatir. Meski mereka tak terlalu dekat Sai menganggap Ino sebagai temannya. Ino adalah satu satunya perempuan yang keberadaannya bisa ia toleransi dan tentu saja Sakura. Tapi ia tak pernah menganggap gadis berambut pink itu sebagai wanita. Dengan kekuatan seperti Hulk tak mungkin Sakura adalah seorang wanita.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah membantuku." Ino tersenyum lemah.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruang UKS Gaara diam-diam melirik Ino. Dia tak mengerti mengapa dia peduli pada gadis itu padahal dia dan Ino bagai langit dan bumi. Begitu berbeda.

Shizune melakukan pemeriksaan. Dia mulai mengukur temperatur dan tekanan darah gadis itu.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal, tapi tekanan darahmu cukup rendah. Apa ini sering terjadi. Kau tiba-tiba merasa mau pingsan?"

"Tidak, Ini pertama kalinya."

Shizune mengarahkan senter untuk memeriksa mata gadis berambut pirang itu. "Aku rasa kau kelelahan."

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku sering merasa sangat lelah belakangan ini. Mungkin akibat belajar terlalu keras untuk ujian."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Ino, kau juga harus menjaga kesehatan. Sekarang kau istirahat di sini. Bila nanti sudah merasa lebih baik. Kau bisa kembali ke kelas."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah Shizune pergi. Ino mulai menguap. Badannya terasa aneh belakangan ini ia terus menerus merasa lelah. Tak peduli berapa lama ia tertidur. Mungkin ia kurang vitamin atau sesuatu. Ino tertidur dan memimpikan Itachi.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N : Terima kasih ya reviewnya, kalian membuat saya semangat menulis. Mungkin sebagian pembaca tak suka ke mana arah cerita ini tapi hal seperti ini terjadi. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari teman sekelas saya ketika SMA yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang menjelang ujian. Usut punya usut ternyata dia "kecelakaan" tak ada yang menduga karena ia selalu alim tapi begitulah masa SMA memang penuh kelabilan dan godaan dan terkadang sebagai orang dewasa pun kita kadang sesekali berbuat bodoh.

 **Perfect, Imperfect.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 04**

 **.**

 **Disaster.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia tak percaya, pelarian kecilnya berubah menjadi bencana. Kecerobohan, Eror, Kesalahan yang dia buat bermanifestasi menjadi mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata. _Shit_! Harusnya ia tak pernah melakukannya tanpa kontrasepsi. Betapa bodohnya ia berpikir kemungkinan hamil sangat kecil karena ia yakin anak tidak di dapat dengan mudah hanya dengan satu kali percobaan tapi ia lupa. Kemungkinan kecil bukan berarti tak bisa terjadi.

Ia telah berbohong pada Itachi dengan mengatakan ia minum pil karena pria itu tak menemukan kondom di kamarnya dan Ino tak ingin mereka berhenti. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan pria itu karena Ino memberikan informasi yang salah dan ia tak bisa meminta tanggung jawab pria itu. Ini murni kesalahannya dan ia juga tak berhak merusak kehidupan pria yang dia kenal hanya beberapa jam saja karena kebohongan yang dengan mudah ia ucapkan.

Sekarang apa? Dua garis merah yang muncul di alat tes kehamilan itu kian menjelaskan kalau ia tidak sakit seperti yang ia kira tapi ia hamil. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Tes kehamilan yang dia pegang jatuh ke lantai. Gadis itu berjongkok menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kamar mandi dan menangis. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan ini? Ia telah menghancurkan masa depannya sendiri. Ke mana ia harus meminta bantuan. Bagaimana dia harus membicarakan ini dengan orang tuanya.

Ino menyeret tubuhnya untuk kembali menangis di tempat tidur. Kelulusan empat bulan lagi. Bisakah ia menyembunyikan kehamilannya hingga hari kelulusan tiba?

.

Ino menjalankan hari-harinya seperti biasa. Ia datang ke sekolah dan berusaha untuk terlihat normal. Dia masih tersenyum tiap kali siswa-siswa lain menyapanya tapi ia menjauh dari pergaulan. Ketika jam istirahat ia menyembunyikan dirinya di perpustakaan. Dia bahkan menghindari Sakura.

Siang ini dia naik sendirian ke atas atap gedung. Tak seorang siswa pun menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sini. Ino merenung, mencoba mencari solusi dari permasalahan pelik yang menimpanya. Menyesal pun percuma karena tidak mengubah keadaan. Ia butuh solusi. Seminggu sudah ia mengetahui dirinya hamil dan ia masih belum menceritakannya pada siapa-siapa.

Ino mengerti ini bukanlah masalah yang dia bisa pendam dan selesaikan sendirian. Ia perlu bantuan dan harus memberitahu orang tuanya. Ino tak ingin membayangkan reaksi mereka ketika anak gadis remajanya memberitahu dia hamil di luar nikah dan bahkan tak mengetahui siapa pria yang menghamilinya. Ino yakin keluarganya akan berusaha menutupi skandal ini. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan dengan seorang bayi? Ia tak siap untuk ini. Sepanjang waktu ia berpikir ia akan kuliah dan mengambil posisi ayahnya di perusahaan dan sekarang ada bayi dalam perutnya. Bagaimana dengan semua rencana orang tuanya? Ia telah menghancurkan semua itu.

Seseorang telah mendahuluinya, Berdiri di ujung bangunan Sabaku Gaara. Rambut merahnya yang mencolok langsung membuat Ino mengenalinya. Pemuda itu dengan santainya menghisap rokok sambil menatap ke kejauhan. Gaara terkenal sebagai siswa berandal dan bermasalah. Tapi Ino merasa pemuda itu punya alasan bagus di balik semua pemberontakannya.

"Gaara, Kau merokok di sini? Tak takut dewan kedisiplinan men-skorsmu lagi?"

"Tempat Ini aman Ino, tak seorang pun akan menemukan aku di sini."

"Kau benar, Jarang sekali ada yang naik ke atap. Padahal pemandangan di sini menakjubkan."

"Apa yang membawa gadis populer sepertimu menyepi ke tempat ini?"

"Masalah, Sesuatu yang tak bisa ku selesaikan sendiri."

Mereka menatap pepohonan tinggi yang terletak di hutan belakang sekolah. Ino ingin menceritakan masalahnya pada seseorang yang tak akan menghakiminya. Ia melirik pemuda berambut merah itu yang setiap saat menerima hujatan, hukuman dan caci maki akibat sikapnya yang tak konvensional dan pemberontak. Bagaimana ia tetap berdiri dengan tangguh dan percaya diri meski banyak orang tak menyukainya. Mungkin Gaara bisa mengerti masalahnya dan Ino yakin pria pendiam itu akan menjaga rahasianya.

Pemuda itu menjentikkan abu rokoknya. Sebelum menghisapnya lagi dan menghembuskan asap putih dari bibirnya. "Masalah? Aku tak menyangka gadis lurus dan penurut sepertimu bisa punya masalah."

"Aku tak selalu lurus-lurus saja, kau tak tahu itu."

"Berarti kau pintar menyimpan sisi burukmu dari orang lain. Apa masalahmu?" Dia menanyakannya dengan datar dan tak tertarik.

"Aku hamil"

Rokok yang ia pegang terjatuh. Ia menoleh menatap Ino dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau, Apa?"

"Ya, Aku hamil Gaara dan aku belum memberitahu siapa-siapa."

"Lalu mengapa kau memberitahuku?"

"Aku merasa ingin memberitahu seseorang dan aku yakin kau tak akan menghakimiku."

" _No, I don't judge_. Lagi pula kau bukan remaja pertama yang hamil di luar nikah. Tapi sungguh aku tak menyangka hal seperti ini menimpamu. Aku bahkan tak tahu kau punya pacar."

"Aku memang tak punya pacar, _It was a random guy_ yang aku jumpai di _night club._ "

"Jadi kau tak bisa minta pertanggung jawaban pria itu?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tak tahu namanya. Jadi semua ini salahku karena berbuat ceroboh."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak tahu Gaara, Aku terlalu muda untuk memiliki anak dan aku juga tak tahu bagaimana orang tuaku akan bereaksi. Aku takut bila mereka membuangku."

"Aku punya Ide, Bagaimana kalau kau bilang saja aku yang menghamilimu."

Sekarang Ino yang terkejut, "Apa kau sudah gila?. Semua orang akan menyalahkanmu."

"Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi antagonis dan aku hanya ingin menolongmu Ino, Orang tahu reputasiku. Bukankah masuk akal bila mereka berpikir aku merayumu dan menghamilimu. Ayahku tak akan heran karena aku pernah dengan ceroboh menghamili seorang gadis ketika aku berusia lima belas tahun tapi ayahku menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan caranya. _He used to deal with all my shits_ dan keluargamu akan menyalahkankukarena aku memberimu pengaruh negatif. Mungkin mereka akan menjadi lebih lunak padamu."

"Aku tak tahu Gaara, Rasanya aku tak tega untuk mengorbankanmu di sini."

"Pikirkan Ino, mau tak mau kau harus menyampaikan kehamilan ini pada orang tuamu. Mana yang lebih mending memberitahu mereka ayah anak itu adalah pria yang tak kau kenal atau putra politisi ternama?. Paling buruk mereka meminta kita menikah dan kita bisa bercerai setelahnya dan bila mereka tak ingin membantu dan membuangmu kau bisa tinggal bersamaku."

"Bagaimana remaja sepertiku bisa hidup tanpa bantuan orang tua apalagi aku juga akan memiliki bayi. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Dengar Ino, Ketika aku berusia delapan belas tahun bulan depan. Aku akan mewarisi harta peninggalan Ibuku dan kau sudah tahu aku berniat meninggalkan rumah untuk hidup mandiri jauh dari tekanan ayahku. Bila orang tuamu tak mengakuimu dan menendangmu dari rumah. Bergabunglah bersamaku."

"Mengapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

"Aku tak punya motif buruk. Bukankah kita teman. Lagi pula kau akan kesulitan untuk menjalani ini sendiri. Tiga bulan lagi kehamilanmu akan terlihat jelas. Persiapkan diri saja mendapatkan tatapan dan cibiran dari murid dan bahkan guru. Meski tak ada aturan yang bilang siswi hamil tak boleh melanjutkan studinya tapi kau tahu sendiri beratnya menanggung aib."

"Aku tahu. Rasanya aku ingin bersembunyi saja tapi aku harus menyelesaikan sekolah bila ingin lanjut kuliah." Ino menarik nafas panjang. "Bagaimana kau mengatasi dan menjalani hari-hari di anggap begundal dan sampah masyarakat"

"Aku tak memedulikannya. Orang menilai hanya dari penampilan. Mereka bisa bicara apa pun tentang diriku. Aku hanya peduli pada yang aku inginkan."

"Terdengar sangat egois bagiku."

" Mungkin tapi aku merasa kebahagiaanku adalah hal utama. Bagaimana aku bisa membuat orang lain senang bila aku sendiri tak bahagia. Bila orang lain tak suka denganku. Itu masalah mereka bukan masalahku."

"Kedengarannya begitu mudah."

"Memang mudah."

" Aku minta maaf, Sejujurnya aku sempat takut padamu Gaara. Dengan penampilan, reputasi dan gosip yang aku dengar. Aku menarik kesimpulan kalau kau berbahaya. Tapi ternyata kau baik juga."

"Kau tidak salah, Aku memang bisa berbahaya bila orang Memprovokasi dan mencari masalah denganku tapi aku tak pernah menyakiti teman-temanku. Ayo kita turun, sepertinya masih ada waktu tersisa untuk makan siang. Mau ikut ke kantin? Aku rasa yang lain masih di sana."

Ino mengangguk. Mereka turun ke menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju kantin bersama. Ino sadar anak-anak lain menatapnya penuh spekulasi karena tak biasanya ia berjalan berduaan saja dengan anak laki-laki. Apa lagi Gaara. Ia yakin tak lama gosip akan berembus. Tapi ia tak peduli masalah kecil ini. Ia punya masalah yang sangat besar dan perut yang juga akan membesar.

.

Di kantin yang masih tampak ramai. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Sakura menghabiskan makan siangnya. Mereka punya setengah jam lagi sebelum jam pelajaran berikutnya dimulai.

"Ke mana Ino?, " Pemuda pirang itu bertanya pada Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu, Aku mencarinya ke kelas tapi ia tidak ada. Sudah satu minggu dia tak bergabung makan siang dengan kita. Sungguh aneh. Apa dia menghindariku."

"Memang Dosa macam apa yang kau buat hingga Ino menghindarimu?"

"Nah itu dia yang aku tak tahu."

"Mungkin _beauty_ sibuk belajar dia kan masuk peringkat sepuluh besar siswa terbaik. Dua minggu lagi ada ujian tahap awal." Ujar Sai mencoba logis.

"Mungkin saja Sai. Mengingat target yang ia ingin capai. Aku khawatir dia lelah dan stres."

"Sebenarnya aku dan Gaara sempat mengantarnya ke UKS minggu lalu. Dia nyaris pingsan di lorong."

"Uh, Kita harus menasihatinya."

Asyik berbincang, Mereka tak menyadari dua langkah kaki mendekat.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" Suara tinggi Ino membuat tiga kepala menoleh. Sedangkan Sasuke cuek saja sibuk bermain _game_ _online_ di ponselnya.

"Ke mana kau pig? Aku mencarimu ke kelas."

"Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi."

"Dan kau datang bersamaan dengan Gaara, apa kalian berduaan tadi?" Mata biru Naruto menyipit curiga pada Ino dan Gaara yang berdiri bersebelahan.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari ponsel hanya untuk berkomentar, " Sai. Sepertinya Gaara mencuri start untuk merebut perhatian Ino. Kau harus lebih agresif."

Sai hanya tersenyum, " Beauty, apa kau baik-baik saja? Tolong abaikan komentar Sasuke."

"Cih, Sok jaim kau Sai. Padahal kami semua tahu kau naksir Ino." Ledek Naruto.

"Sudah, Sudah. Kalian membuat aku dan Sai merasa tak nyaman."

"Aku lapar mau mengambil makanan, Ino apa kau mau sesuatu?" Tanya Gaara pada gadis itu.

"Ambilkan aku jus jeruk dan roti saja. Terima kasih."

"Cie...Gaara, sejak kapan kau mau jadi pesuruh Ino?"

"Aduh, kau berisik sekali Naruto." Sakura melempar kotak jusnya yang telah kosong ke kepala pemuda pirang itu.

.

.

Dalam kamar yang bernuansa _lilac_ dan _lavender_. Ino berguling dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang berukuran _queen_ size yang dipenuhi bantal. Ia menatap lama kartu nama yang ia minta dari Sakura. Ino tergoda untuk menghubungi Itachi dan menceritakan masalahnya, tapi ia takut. Bagaimana bila pria itu menolak atau bahkan pura-pura tak mengenalnya? Dia terang-terangan menipu Itachi untuk melakukan hal yang bisa menjeratnya ke penjara dan Ino merasa lebih baik tak menyebut nama ayah ini pada siapa pun. Tapi sekarang ia harus berterus terang dengan orang tuanya. Pelayan telah curiga karena ia terus menerus mual dan muntah. Tapi ayah dan Ibunya terlalu sibuk untuk melihat ada hal yang aneh dengan putrinya.

Ino mendengar orang tuanya telah kembali. Seperti biasa mereka akan berkumpul untuk makan bersama pukul tujuh nanti. Ino mempersiapkan mentalnya. Ia tahu orang tuanya akan kecewa berat tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Mereka harus tahu dan Ino tak bisa menutupi kehamilannya terus menerus. Perutnya terasa melilit karena tegang.

Pelayan mengetuk pintunya untuk memberitahu makan malam telah siap. Ino mengganti turun tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memberitahu orang tuannya dan siap menanggung konsekuensinya.

Ino makan dengan diam, apa yang ia masukan ke mulutnya terasa hambar. Ia sama sekali tak punya nafsu makan. Sesekali ia melirik ayah dan Ibunya.

Inoichi melihat gelagat aneh putrinya dan berinisiatif untuk bertanya, "Ino, Mengapa kau tampak resah? Apa kau punya masalah di sekolah."

"Tidak, Sekolahku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu apa yang mengganggumu."

Ino menatap ayah dan Ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku minta maaf, Aku mengecewakan kalian."

"Mengapa kau menangis Sayang, kau selalu membuat kami bangga. Tak pernah mengeluh dan selalu berusaha keras untuk memberikan yang terbaik." Ibunya berdiri dan melangkah untuk memeluknya.

"Aku telah berbuat bodoh mama?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ino. Ayah tak pernah melihatmu tegang dan histeris."

"Aku hamil ayah." Isak gadis itu.

Ayah dan Ibunya syok. Mereka terdiam dan mematung. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi mereka untuk memahami kalimat yang Ino ucapkan.

"Apa? Kau tak bercanda?"

Ino menggeleng lemah.

Murka Inoichi datang bagaikan badai, Begitu tiba-tiba.

"Kau, Apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau memberi aib bagi keluarga ini. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau pacaran diam-diam di belakang kami. Siapa pria brengsek yang menghamilimu."

"Aku tak tahu namanya ayah."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu hanya hubungan semalam"

"Plak..." Telapak tangan Inoichi membuat kontak dengan pipi Putrinya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memukul putri kesayangannya.

"Aku tak pernah mengajarkanmu jadi wanita nakal."

Ino memegangi pipinya yang sakit dan merah, Entah dari mana Ino mendadak jadi Emosi dan meledak, Api kemarahan berpijar di mata aquamarinenya, "Tidak, Kau mengajarkanku untuk menjadi boneka. Kau memintaku menjadi sempurna tapi aku tak akan bisa. Aku lelah setiap saat mencoba mengisi harapan kalian. Kalian ingin anak laki-laki yang akan mewarisi nama Yamanaka. Tapi aku terlahir sebagai wanita. Aku selalu mencoba menuruti kalian, Aku tak pernah membantah, Aku mencoba memberikan apa yang kalian inginkan tapi pernahkah kalian bertanya apa yang aku inginkan?"

Kedua orang tuanya terdiam. Putri mereka selalu santun. Mereka merasa tak mengenal gadis yang berteriak dengan lancang dan penuh kemarahan yang ditujukan pada mereka.

Ino menatap ayahnya. Ia tak pernah melawan tapi kali ini ia telah merasa muak dengan segala yang telah dia alami. Berapa banyak rasa tidak puas yang tak pernah ia suarakan. Berapa banyak rasa kecewa yang dia pendam. Dan Ino selalu merasa pendapatnya terabaikan hingga dia berhenti bersuara karena hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Ia hanya dipandang sebagai sebuah objek yang mengangkat gengsi orang tuanya bila ia sukses dan berhasil.

"Ayah, Kau mengatur segalanya untukku sesuai keinginanmu dan kau tak peduli dengan pendapatku."

"Kau anak tak tahu diri." Inoichi yang marah hampir memukul Ino lagi tapi sang istri mencegahnya dengan memegang lengannya.

"Jangan termakan emosi, Pak. Kita harus memikirkan hal ini dengan tenang."

Di dorong oleh rasa kesal Ino lari ke kamarnya dan mengemasi beberapa barang di tas ranselnya. Ia tak ingin berada di rumah. Ayah dan Ibunya mengunci diri di ruang kerja pastinya mendiskusikan dirinya. Ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyelinap keluar rumah. Ia tak membawa mobilnya. Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan entah ke mana. Ia punya cukup uang untuk membayar taksi tapi ia masih bingung mau ke mana. Mendatangi rumah Sakura bukan pilihan karena ayahnya pasti akan mencarinya ke sana.

Ino menghubungi Temari, Barangkali gadis itu bisa membantunya.

"Hallo Temari, Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku bertengkar dengan ayahku dan lari dari rumah. Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu?"

"Ino, Saat ini aku tinggal di asrama kampus. Aku hanya pulang akhir minggu, Bila kau mau datang saja ke rumah. Kau bisa minta bantuan Gaara dia masih tinggal di sana. Bukankah kalian berteman. Aku yakin adikku akan dengan senang hati membantumu."

"Terima kasih Temari, Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Gadis itu memanggil taksi dan memberitahu sopir alamat rumah Temari. Sampai di depan gerbang ia merasa segan. Tapi akhirnya ia menelepon Gaara.

"Ino ada apa?" Suara Gaara terdengar sedikit serak.

"Aku di depan gerbang rumahmu."

Segera pemuda itu keluar dan menemukan Ino tertunduk lesu. Ia bisa melihat pipi gadis itu merah dan mulai membiru. Seseorang memukulnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku memberitahu orang tuaku soal kehamilan ini dan mereka marah."

"Apa ayahmu yang menamparmu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam."

Ino merasa kalut, Saking kalutnya ia tak memperhatikan rumah yang besar dan menawan itu. Ini bukan pertama kaliannya ia di sini. Dulu ketika Temari masih menjadi ketua klub gadis itu suka mengundang anak-anak pemandu sorak untuk berlatih di rumahnya.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Pemuda itu dengan santai duduk di sofa dan menaikkan kakinya di meja. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Ino menarik nafas, " Aku memberi tahu mereka keadaanku. Lalu ayahku marah dan menamparku. Aku kesal dan melawan. Karena emosi dan muak aku kabur hanya dengan membawa tas ranselku. Aku tak tahu harus ke mana dan menelepon Temari."

"Begitu, Apa kau mau bersembunyi di sini sementara untuk menenangkan diri. Aku akan minta pelayan menyiapkan kamar untukmu tapi di sini hanya akan ada kita berdua dan beberapa pelayan."

"Memang ke mana ayahmu?"

"Sibuk berkampanye. Jadi tak usah merasa canggung. Temari dan Kankuro memilih tinggal di asrama kampus mereka meninggalkanku seorang diri di sini."

"Kau pasti kesepian."

"Tidak juga, Aku sering keluar bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya."

Tanpa Ino tahu Gaara mengirim pesan pada Sakura.

 **Gaara : Sakura, Ino berada di rumahku. Bila orang tuanya bertanya padamu bilang saja putrinya aman dan akan kembali beberapa hari. Ino butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.**

 **Sakura : Apa yang terjadi.**

 **Gaara** _ **: Not my place to tell you.**_ **Tanyakan sendiri pada Ino nanti.**

.

.

Kembali ke rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Sang Nyonya rumah mencari Puterinya di kamar, Ia hendak berbicara empat mata. Mungkin Inoichi keterlaluan menampar anaknya tapi pria itu terlalu terkejut dan marah untuk bisa berpikir jernih. Mereka semua panik. Apa yang akan orang-orang bilang bila mengetahui Ino hamil. Dia dan Inoichi akan dicap gagal mendidik anak.

Wanita itu mengetuk pintu kamar Ino tapi tak menemukan jawaban. Akhirnya ia mendorong pintu yang tak terkunci dan tak menemukan Ino di dalam. Semua barangnya masih utuh hanya tas _backpack_ gadis itu menghilang. Dengan terburu-buru Ia turun mencari suaminya.

"Pak, Ino lari dari rumah."

Mendengar hal itu. Inoichi yang duduk di ruang kerjanya menjadi geram, "Anak itu tak berhenti membuat masalah. Coba kau hubungi keluarga Haruno. Mungkin ia di sana."

"Baiklah pak." Nyonya Yamanaka meraih ponsel nya. Untuk menghubungi keluarga Haruno.

Setelah berbicara dengan Sakura. Istri Inoichi itu tampak lemas, "Pak, Ino tak ada di sana. Sakura bilang Ino berpesan ia butuh menenangkan diri untuk beberapa hari dan akan kembali. Haruskah kita melapor polisi."

"Jangan, biarkan saja aku tak mau media mendengar berita anak kita kabur dari rumah. Biarkan saja Ino berbuat semaunya sekarang. Tapi aku akan memblokir semua kartu kredit dan rekeningnya. Biar anak itu tahu apa artinya hidup tanpa uang orang tuannya."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Dalam beberapa bulan kehamilannya akan terlihat. Oh Inoichi apa kata teman-temanku nanti. Kita harus menyembunyikan aib ini."

"Tak ada jalan lain, Kita harus menikahkannya."

"Dengan siapa? Memang ada keluarga terhormat yang mau menerima menantu gadis remaja yang sedang hamil." Ucap wanita berambut coklat itu panik.

"Kita harus melakukannya Fuyuki. Menyelamatkan wajah kita. Meski harganya akan sangat mahal."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Terima kasih untuk review-nya. Saya sangat bahagia dengan masukan-masukan yang saya terima.

 **Perfect, Imperfect**

 **.**

 **Chapter 05**

 **.**

 **A Groom.**

Bangunan pencakar langit tertinggi di Konoha yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha _tower_ merupakan lambang kebesaran dan kesuksesan keluarga Uchiha selama beberapa generasi. Tempat Itu merupakan pusat kegiatan unit bisnis Uchiha _corporation_ dan juga kantor bagi ratusan karyawan.

Itachi, Sang _Managing Director_ melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift. Pria itu membawa sejumlah berkas penting untuk atasan dan juga ayahnya Fugaku Uchiha. Wajahnya tampak kalut. Suara Sol sepatu kulitnya yang beradu dengan lantai marmer membuat orang bisa menebak kalau pria itu sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ia bahkan tak menggubris sapaan para karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya.

Tanpa mengetuk ia memasuki kantor sang Ayah.

"Ayah, Maaf aku harus menyampaikan kabar buruk."

"Apa yang terjadi Itachi." Fugaku mengalihkan perhatian dari dokumen-dokumen yang dia baca.

"Aku gagal mendapatkan perusahaan Yiruma. Mereka telah diakuisisi Yamanaka grup padahal kita memerlukan perusahaan itu untuk mendistribusikan produk yang baru kita buat."

"Apa boleh buat, Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Itachi. Aku tak pernah meragukan kemampuanmu. Hanya kali ini perusahaan Yamanaka selangkah di depan kita."

"Apa kau sadar ayah, mereka telah merebut lima belas persen pasar kita. Bila kita tak hati-hati kita bisa kehilangan lebih banyak."

"Aku tahu. Ngomong-ngomong kemarin Inoichi Yamanaka mencariku membawa proposal yang sulit untuk ditolak."

"Apa yang ditawarkan pria itu? Bukankah kalian adalah saingan?"

"Dia menawarkan lima puluh satu persen saham perusahaannya pada kita."

"Yang benar? Itu sama saja dengan dia menawarkan perusahaan Yamanka untuk menjadi anak perusahaan kita. Ini akan jadi sanggat menguntungkan ayah. Berapa harga yang ia minta?"

"Itu yang membuatku sedikit merasa aneh, Ia tak meminta apa pun selain menyatukan kedua perusahaan dengan ikatan pernikahan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Inoichi tak punya anak laki-laki untuk meneruskan perusahaannya. Dia hanya memiliki anak gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun dan Ia ingin putra bungsuku menikahi gadis itu dan menggantikan dirinya sebagai direktur. Anehnya ia juga meminta agar pernikahan dilaksanakan secepatnya."

"Terdengar meragukan untukku, putrinya masih begitu muda kenapa harus dinikahkan."

"Aku curiga Inoichi mencoba menutupi sesuatu yang sangat besar hingga ia rela kehilangan perusahaannya."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ayah?, Apa kau akan menjual Sasuke untuk mendapatkan _deal_ ini?"

"Aku belum tahu, tapi Inoichi bilang bila aku tidak memberi jawaban dalam satu minggu ia akan memberikan proposal ini pada Hyuuga."

"Berita buruk bagi kita bila Hyuga dan Yamanaka bersatu, mereka akan menjadi ancaman yang lebih besar di segmen pasar yang kita garap."

"Sebenarnya sudah jelas, lebih menguntungkan bila kita terima saja proposal ini, tak ada ruginya untuk kita."

"Tapi ayah bagaimana dengan Sasuke, Ia terlalu muda untuk menikah."

"Itachi, Jaman dulu juga orang menikah muda. Apa kau ingat ayah menikah dengan ibumu karena dijodohkan di usia sembilan belas tahun. Lagi pula Inoichi tak berkata kita tak boleh menceraikan putrinya. Artinya bila Sasuke tak menyukainya, dia bisa menceraikan gadis Yamanka itu dan kembali menjadi pria bebas."

"Sebaiknya kau bicarakan pada Sasuke dulu. Kita tak bisa menentukan masa depannya secara sepihak."

"Baiklah, Aku akan berbicara pada Sasuke nanti dan satu lagi, kapan kau akan membawa seorang gadis ke rumah?"

"Ayah, Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja untuk mengurusi masalah itu."

"Apa kau perlu aku turun tangan."

"Ayah, urusi saja perjodohan Sasuke dulu. Perjodohanku bisa belakangan."

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah dari dulu membuatmu belajar dan bekerja dengan keras hingga kau kehilangan waktu untuk bersosialisasi dan bersenang-senang."

"Aku mencintai pekerjaanku dan aku sadar akan tanggung jawabku sebagai putra sulung untuk melanjutkan perusahaan. Ayah aku ingin perusahaan ini berkembang lebih besar begitu aku menjabat menjadi CEO dan aku tak ingin merusak konsentrasiku dengan hal yang tak penting."

"Aku tahu, Kau akan membawa perusahaan ini menjadi lebih sukses tetapi jangan lupa di belakang pria sukses berdiri seorang wanita yang hebat, kau hampir berusia tiga puluh tahun. Pikirkan masak-masak untuk mencari istri."

"Sudahlah Ayah, Jodohku mungkin belum ada jadi tak usah kita membahas kehidupan pribadiku. Ini laporan kegagalan akuisisi itu. Mungkin ayah bisa menemukan kesalahan strategi yang aku jalankan. Aku permisi dulu."

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah Ino dan Gaara tak masuk sekolah, gadis berambut merah muda itu menggigit kuku jarinya seraya berpikir dan menduga-duga apa yang terjadi.

Setelah pesan singkat dari Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu tak lagi menghubunginya, begitu pula Ino. Lelah bergulat dengan rasa khawatir dan penasaran Sakura memutuskan untuk menyambangi rumah keluarga Sabaku.

Gadis itu berdiri pintu gerbang yang besar terbuat dari kayu. Ia memencet bel berkali-kali tapi tak ada seorang pun membukakan pintu. Dia tak menyerah tak mungkin tak ada orang di rumah sebesar itu. Paling tidak ada penjaga dan pelayan. Akhirnya setelah memencet bel selama lima menit penjaga membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa?"

"Apa Gaara ada di rumah? Saya harus bertemu dengannya."

"Apa nona adalah salah satu pacarnya?"

"Bukan, memang kenapa?"

"Karena tuan muda sekarang sedang bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang. Apa Anda yakin tidak mencari keributan?"

"Izinkan saja aku masuk, Mereka berdua adalah temanku."

"Tunggu disini."

Sakura merasa kesal disuruh menunggu lagi. Melihat reaksi penjaga, gadis berambut merah muda itu memutuskan Gaara sang _playboy_ urakan sering menyebabkan pertikaian antar wanita. Pertanyaannya mengapa Ino kabur ke sini. Tentunya selain dirinya Ino dekat dengan Temari. Tapi mengapa malah Gaara yang menghubunginya. Ke mana Temari?

Gaara datang bersama penjaga Gerbang. Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu tampak terkejut, "Sakura, Sedang apa disini?"

"Mencari Ino. Ibunya mengabarkan pada sekolah kalau putrinya sedang sakit. Tapi kau memberitahuku Ino ada di sini."

"Benar, Aku senang kau datang. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menghiburnya tapi ia masih saja sedih. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Mungkin bicara denganmu akan membuatnya lebih baik."

"Apa masalah yang dihadapi Ino?"

"Kau bicara saja sendiri padanya. Dia berada di taman sekarang."

.

Gaara mengantar Sakura ke kebun dan mereka melihat Ino duduk bersandar pada tiang gazebo yang terbuat dari kayu dan menatap kosong ke arah kolam renang. Gadis itu mengenakan kaus kedodoran yang pastinya milik Gaara.

Mendengar pemuda berambut merah itu menarik nafas panjang, Sakura menoleh padanya. "Kau mengkhawatirkan Ino?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tak tahu kau juga bisa mengkhawatirkan seorang Teman."

"Ino adalah satu-satunya gadis yang aku pedulikan selain Temari. Lebih baik aku meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk bercakap-cakap."

Sebelum pemuda itu pergi, Sakura kembali bertanya. " Apa dia menceritakan padamu masalahnya?"

"Iya, Aku tahu tapi ia sudah menolak bantuanku."

.

.

Ino kembali merenung, Ia merasa tak enak sudah merepotkan Gaara dua hari ini. Pemuda itu begitu baik dan berusaha menghiburnya. Bahkan kemarin Gaara mengajaknya berkendara ke pantai. Ia tak bisa tinggal di sini terlalu lama. Apa sebaiknya ia pulang saja. Mungkin orang tuanya akan memaafkannya.

"Ino."

"Hai Sakura, Mengapa kau tahu aku di sini?. Apa Temari memberitahumu?"

"Tidak, Gaara yang menghubungiku. Apa yang terjadi padamu Ino?, Tiba-tiba saja kau lari dari rumah."

Sakura tak pernah melihat sahabatnya tak berdaya. Mata gadis itu sembab dan rupanya tampak pias. Ino selalu bisa menemukan solusi untuk masalahnya tapi melihat rasa putus asa di matanya, Sakura menebak apa pun yang menimpa Ino sudah di luar kendali gadis itu.

"Aku sudah menghancurkan masa depanku Sakura." Ucapnya sedikit sengau karena terlalu banyak menangis. Begitu berat bagi Ino untuk mengakui sekarang ia tak lagi punya gambaran jelas mengenai hidupnya dan jalan yang akan ia ambil. Ia merasa terjebak dalam lubang gelap yang ia gali sendiri.

"Bagaimana?"

"Karena sekarang aku hamil." Gadis itu mulai terisak lagi. Ia selalu mendengar para wanita bersyukur dan bahagia ketika mengandung tapi menghadapi kehamilan yang tak diinginkan dunia Ino serasa runtuh dia tak bahagia sedikit pun.

Sakura begitu terkejut, "Apa kau mengandung anak pria itu?"

Ino mengangguk lemah.

"Ya tuhan, Pria itu harus bertanggung jawab. Aku akan memberitahu Sasuke kalau kakaknya bajingan." Ucap gadis itu geram. Ia tak menyangka berani-beraninya pria itu menghamili anak gadis orang. Dia pria dewasa, Mengapa bisa seceroboh itu.

"Jangan, ini bukan salah Itachi. Semua salahku. Akulah yang bodoh dan ceroboh. Biar saja kesalahan ini jadi tanggung jawabku sendiri."

"Tapi Ino, ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja."

"Sakura _please_ , Apa kau bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila media tahu calon CEO Uchiha grup menghamili gadis di bawah umur? Apa kau ingin pria itu mendekam di penjara dan kredibilitas keluarga Uchiha runtuh karena kecerobohanku? Aku tak mau. Aku mohon berjanjilah padaku jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang ini. "

"Masalah ini begitu pelik." Dahi Sakura berkerut dalam pantas saja Ino terlihat putus asa.

"Aku tahu, Aku akan kembali ke rumah dan menghadapi orang tuaku lagi. Aku harap mereka tak lagi marah padaku."

"Apa kau mau aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Boleh, Aku mengambil barangku dulu dan pamit pada Gaara."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan Gaara duduk sambil minum beer dingin di sofa.

"Gaara aku memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang. Bagaimanapun masalah ini harus aku selesaikan dengan orang tuaku."

"Aku paham Ino. Jangan biarkan mereka mendiktemu lagi oke."

"Aku tak tahu, Mereka pasti sudah menemukan solusi untuk masalahku ini."

" _Be strong_ Ino dan bila kau butuh bantuan. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Terima kasih banyak." Gadis berambut pirang itu dengan refleks memeluk Gaara.

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ya, Sampai jumpa. Ayo kita pergi, Sakura."

"Kami permisi dulu Gaara. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Ino. Bye!"

Mereka berdua duduk manis di dalam mobil Mustang tua milik Sakura yang melintasi jalan kota Konoha menuju Rumah Ino.

"Apa kau siap menghadapi orang tuamu lagi?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengemudi.

"Yah, Aku sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Semoga mereka juga begitu. Aku akan mendengarkan saran mereka bila masuk akal."

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Gaara?, Satu sekolah bergosip kalau kau jatuh dalam rayuannya."

"Biar saja orang bergosip. Sekarang aku sadar Gaara jauh lebih baik dari yang orang-orang ceritakan." Tanpa Sadar Ino tersenyum.

"Hm...apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ayolah Sakura, Kami hanya berteman."

.

Ino memegang gagang pintu dengan determinasi untuk tidak menjadi emosional. Sakura hanya mengantarnya sampai di pintu gerbang rumahnya dan Ino sekali lagi harus berhadapan dengan orang tuanya sendirian. Kali ini ia harus menghadapinya dengan kepala dingin karena ia sadar sangat sulit untuk membesarkan seorang anak sendirian. Apalagi dia hanya remaja yang belum pernah mengecap kerasnya kehidupan. Siapa yang bisa ia andalkan selain orang tuanya.

"Ayah, Ibu. Aku pulang." Ucap gadis itu. Ia tiba saat hari sudah mulai senja.

Gadis berambut pirang itu disambut oleh Ibunya dengan pelukan, Ino melihat kekhawatiran di matanya. "Maafkan ayahmu bertindak kasar. Kami hanya syok dengan apa yang kau sampaikan."

"Aku juga minta maaf telah lari dari rumah. Apa kalian akan mengusirku karena kesalahan ini?"

"Ino, Aku melahirkanmu dan membesarkanmu selama tujuh belas tahun. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir satu kesalahan yang kau lakukan akan berhenti membuatku berhenti jadi Ibumu. Kami hanya tak terbiasa dibuat kecewa oleh dirimu. Kami sadar kami salah karena menekanmu terlalu jauh dan memberatkanmu dengan semua harapan kami."

"Apa ayah juga akan berpikiran sama. Aku akan mencemari nama keluarga."

"Ayahmu telah berpikir cukup keras untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Apa kau mau mendengarkan usulnya?"

Ino mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang kerja Inoichi. Pria itu tampak lelah dan letih. Stres dan Kekhawatiran tergurat di wajahnya. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana menghadapi putrinya yang memberontak. Ia hanya berharap kali ini Ino akan bekerja sama. Ia sama sekali tak punya niat buruk dengan putrinya. Seperti halnya orang tua lainnya. Ia ingin hal terbaik bagi anaknya. Selama ini Ino tak pernah mengeluh dan selalu tersenyum dan ia berpikir anaknya bahagia. Tapi ia sekarang sadar ia tak pernah benar-benar memberikan pilihan atau mendengarkan putrinya dan senyum yang ia punya hanya pura-pura belaka.

"Ino, Ayah minta maaf. Seharusnya ayah tak boleh memukulmu. Duduklah, ada hal yang harus kita diskusikan."

Ino mendudukkan dirinya di kursi berlapis kulit hitam yang diletakan di depan meja kerja berpelitur coklat tua. Ino tahu dalam hati ayahnya menyayanginya tapi ia tetap saja tegang menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Ino, melihat situasimu kau punya beberapa pilihan untuk diambil. Sudah berapa lama usia kandunganmu?"

"Sekitar enam minggu."

"Dengar Ino, Kau masih sangat muda dan keberadaan seorang anak akan mengubah hidupmu dengan drastis. Apa kau sadar itu? Kau akan kehilangan dan harus mengubah banyak hal demi sang bayi."

"Aku tahu ayah. Aku tak siap untuk ini tapi bayinya sudah ada dalam perutku."

"Bila kau merasa berat dan tak menginginkan bayi ini kita bisa mengantarmu ke luar negeri untuk aborsi."

"Apa kau serius ayah? Memintaku untuk membunuh anak yang aku kandung. Aku tidak mau."

"Aku tidak memintamu. Itu hanya salah satu pilihan praktis yang tidak akan mengubah hidupmu. Kalau kau bersikeras ingin membesarkan anak ini kau hanya punya satu pilihan. Menikah."

"Menikah? Apa ayah serius. Mengapa aku harus menikah tidak bisakah aku melahirkan anak ini dan membesarkannya bersama kalian?"

"Ino, Ini jepang. Bukan negara barat yang telah terbiasa melihat wanita melahirkan dan membesarkan anak sendirian. Apa kau mau anakmu dilabeli status anak haram oleh masyarakat karena terlahir di luar pernikahan. Kau harus memikirkan masa depan anakmu dan lagi apa yang akan kau katakan padanya bila dia sudah mulai mengerti dan bertanya mengapa ia tak punya ayah. Bila kau memang ingin melahirkannya mulailah berpikir demi kebaikan anak itu bukan dirimu."

Ino terdiam, kata-kata ayahnya benar. Idealnya seorang anak tumbuh dalam keluarga dan ia juga tentunya tak ingin suatu hari nanti anak ini akan sakit hati dihina sebagai anak haram. Bila ia menikah maka anak ini akan punya ayah meski hanya dalam surat-surat.

"Aku paham maksudmu. Aku akan menikah hanya sebagai formalitas. Tapi siapa yang mau menikahi gadis yang hamil anak orang lain?" Ino jadi teringat tawaran Gaara untuk menikahi dan menyelamatkan kehormatannya tapi Ino tak ingin menyeret Gaara dalam masalah ini.

"Aku sudah membuat penawaran dengan beberapa orang. Siapa pun yang menikahimu akan menjadi pemegang Saham mayoritas perusahaan kita."

Mata Ino terbelalak, "Mengapa kau mengorbankan perusahaan untuk mencarikan suami untukku?"

"Ino, Kau memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Ibu dan kau juga adalah satu-satunya pewarisku. Bila kau sibuk dengan semua itu aku ingin seseorang yang kompeten untuk menangani perusahaan yang telah dua generasi kita jalankan dan alangkah baiknya bila itu suamimu."

"Ayah aku tahu aku tak akan pernah menikah karena cinta tapi apa yang terjadi bila aku tak bahagia."

"Sayang, Aku akan memastikan suamimu akan menghormatimu dan kau bisa menceraikannya bila kau tak suka. Semua terserah padamu. Cinta itu menurut ayah bisa dipupuk pelan-pelan."

"Jadi aku akan menikah?"

"Begitu kau lulus. Aku sebenarnya belum ingin melepaskanmu secepat ini tapi tak ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan kehormatan kita."

"Ayah aku minta maaf, hal ini sudah mengacaukan rencanamu dan membuatmu kehilangan perusahaan."

Inoichi bangkit dari kursi dan memeluk putrinya. "Aku mungkin bukan ayah yang terbaik. Tapi aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Maafkan bila kadang ayah menjadi kelewatan"

"Maafkan aku juga, Rasa rendah diriku membuat aku meragukan rasa sayang kalian padaku. Aku selalu merasa kalian hanya mencintaiku bila aku berguna."

"Oh Ino, Ayah tak pernah bermaksud membuatmu merasa seperti itu."

.

.

Di rumah keluarga Uchiha tengah terjadi perdebatan sengit antara Sasuke dan Ayahnya.

"Serius? Ayah memintaku untuk menikahi putri Inoichi Yamanaka."

"Ayolah Sasuke, Lakukan ini demi perusahaan."

"Tapi aku terlalu muda, aku masih belum ingin menikah. Aku tak keberatan untuk ditunangkan tapi menikah? Terlalu cepat ayah."

"Ini permintaan dari keluarga Yamanaka. Ayah sendiri tak paham mengapa Inoichi ingin cepat-cepat menikahkan putrinya bahkan ia rela melepas saham perusahaannya. Bukankah kau satu sekolah dengan gadis itu?"

"Iya Gadis itu salah seorang temanku. Apa ini adalah kesepakatan bisnis? bila aku menikahi Ino Uchiha corp akan mendapatkan perusahaan Yamanaka."

"Ya, bukankah itu sangat menguntungkan."

"Menguntungkan, tapi aku tak suka semua itu dibarter dengan kebebasanku."

Kening Fugaku berkerut, "Dengar Sasuke, Buatlah dirimu berguna sekali saja. Aku selalu membiarkanmu bebas menjalankan apa yang kau mau dan aku hanya memintamu menikahi Yamanaka Ino dan kau tak lagi dituntut untuk berkontribusi dalam keluarga ini. Lagi pula kau bisa menceraikannya setelah beberapa saat."

"Aku tak mau, Aku ingin memilih istriku sendiri."

"Ayah tak lagi memohon. Kali ini ayah memerintahkanmu menikah dengannya. Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena ayah tak memaksamu untuk belajar dan mengambil alih perusahaan sejak dini seperti yang ayah tekankan pada Itachi."

"Ayah aku tahu aku tak sebrilian kakak karena itu kau tidak melakukannya bukan begitu?" Sasuke sangat benci di banding-bandingkan dengan kakaknya. Mengapa kakaknya selalu terlihat sempurna sementara dia penuh dengan kesalahan. Sasuke paham mereka dua orang dengan kepribadian berbeda tetapi karena Itachi adalah saudaranya mereka kerap dibanding-bandingkan. Apa orang lain tak sadar. Tiap manusia punya kelebihan masing-masing.

"Kau salah Sasuke. Aku hanya tak ingin kau kehilangan masa kanak-kanak dan remaja dengan memaksamu menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya. Aku tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti Itachi."

"Lalu mengapa kau memintaku menikahi Ino? "

"Pertama, Kalian sebaya dan juga satu sekolah. Bukankah kalian juga teman? Akan lebih mudah menikah dengan orang yang sudah dikenal. Kedua, Ini hanya bersifat sementara. Inoichi pun setuju bila kalian tak bahagia berumah tangga kalian boleh berpisah. Aku pikir ini tak ada ruginya untukmu atau untuk keluarga kita dan Satu alasan lagi. Bila kau menolak maka Inoichi akan menjodohkan putrinya dengan Neji Hyuuga. Apa kau tahu artinya itu?"

"Aku paham, Merger antara Hyuuga dan Yamanaka akan membahayakan posisi perusahaan kita." Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menekuk wajah berpikir apa Ino tahu tentang perjodohan ini. Besok ia mesti bertanya pada gadis itu. Ada apa gerangan dengan semua kegilaan ini.

"Kalau begitu kau setuju untuk menikah?"

"Memang aku punya pilihan ayah?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan aneh ini dengan masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : All Characters Belong to Masahi Kishimoto

A/N : I am back with another update, terima kasih masukan dan kritikannya. Ini rekor pribadi buat saya menulis 12 halaman dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Tentunya ditambah bergadang, mata ngantuk dan minum kopi. Saya kurang yakin dengan kualitas tulisan ini karena saya biasanya hanya menulis apa yang lewat di kepala tanpa banyak berpikir soal plot, semantic, diksi, ejaan dan macam-macam. Not a real writer though. Hanya menuangkan sebuah cerita yang dikahyalkan dalam sebuah tulisan dan kemampuan minim. Saya hanya berharap kalian menikmati jalan cerita meski banyak kekurangannya.

 **Perfect, Imperfect**

 **.**

 **Chapter 06**

 **.**

 **Rumors**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino mengerjap tatkala secercah hangatnya sinar mentari menembus celah-celah kaca jendelanya. Gadis itu menggeliat malas dan merasa enggan untuk bangkit meninggalkan kenyamanan tempat tidurnya. Ingin rasanya dia kembali memejamkan mata dan bermimpi. Lari dari kenyataan buruk yang mengimpitnya tanpa menyisakan ruang sedikit pun baginya untuk bergerak.

Kedamaian semu di pagi hari yang sekejap ia rasakan lenyap seketika. Gadis itu terlonjak merasakan panas di ulu hatinya. Cairan asam terasa meluap dari lambung dan mengalir menuju _esofagus_ nya. Dengan cepat Ino berlari menuju kamar mandi. Menundukkan kepala pirangnya di atas kloset. Memuntahkan semua isi perutnya yang tak banyak.

Betapa ia membencinya memulai hari dengan kepala tertunduk di toilet. Menghadapi rasa mual dan tak berdaya. Ya Tuhan, Mengapa begini susahnya jadi perempuan keluh gadis itu dalam hati. Bisakah dia bertahan tiga bulan seperti ini? _Morning_ _sicknessis real shit._ Belum apa-apa dia sudah merasa lelah oleh kehamilannya. Bisakah dia kembali tidur? Dia merasa energinya telah terkuras habis bahkan ketika dia belum sempat memulai harinya.

Gadis itu menerang pelan teringat ia masih harus pergi ke sekolah. Tanpa semangat ia menyeret kakinya ke bawah shower dan melepaskan piama yang menempel di tubuhnya, berharap semburan air hangat akan memberikan _booster_ yang dia butuh kan untuk melanjutkan hari yang tampak sangat lama.

Setelah menata rambut panjangnya dalam sebuah _ponytail_ dan mengenakan seragam. Ino turun menuju dapur untuk sarapan tapi pada akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk langsung berangkat ke sekolah karena aroma makanan membuatnya mual.

Ino dengan kesal menyalakan musik di mobil mini cooper-nya dengan keras mengharap musik akan menghilangkan rasa tak enak di kerongkongannya. Mobil mungil itu dengan mudah meliuk-liuk melewati kepadatan kota dan ramainya jalanan di pagi hari. Begitu ia sampai di sekolah gadis itu parkir di tempat favoritnya. Sebuah _spot_ di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Ino mengambil tas dan beberapa bukunya dari kursi penumpang dalam perjalanan menuju gedung sekolah ia melihat Gaara baru saja datang. Pemuda itu juga melihat Ino dan memencet klakson mobilnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan melambai. Ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya menunggu Gaara muncul setelah memarkirkan kendaraannya.

"Pagi, Ino."

"Hm.. Pagi tuan Sabaku, Tumben kau datang kepagian." Sindir gadis itu.

"Well, Kau terlihat sehat untuk ukuran gadis yang sedang hamil." Balas pemuda itu tanpa dosa.

Mata Ino mendelik tajam, "Hush, tutup mulutmu. Kalau orang lain tahu. Aku akan menghajarmu."

"Oh ya, Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan lengan kurusmu itu. Lebih mudah membuatku diam dengan menciumku daripada menamparku." Goda pemuda berambut merah itu.

"God, Kau membuatku merinding dan mual. Aku sudah muntah banyak pagi ini. Jangan kau tambah lagi."

" _Yikes, I don't_ _want_ _to_ _hear_ _it_." Gaara memasang ekspresi jijik yang berlebihan dan membuat Ino tertawa.

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke dalam gedung sekolah tanpa memperhatikan tatapan penuh spekulasi anak-anak lainnya.

"Kau santai sekali, Mana tas dan bukumu?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Semua di loker, Aku tak pernah membawa benda-benda itu pulang."

"Dan seragam macam apa itu Gaara. Bila kau bertemu Asuma - _sensai_ dia akan langsung mendampratmu habis-habisan." Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat pria itu mengenakan celana sekolah yang sudah di modifikasi menjadi model _baggy_. Ia juga mengenakan t-shirt hitam bertuliskan ' _fuck_ _off_ _bitch_ ' yang ditumpuk dengan kemeja lengan panjang putih yang dengan sengaja tidak dia kancingkan. Dia membuat seragam yang seharusnya tampak _elegan_ menjadi _funky_. Belum lagi sebuah anting berbentuk salib bertengger di telinga kirinya.

"Apa kau menjadi anggota dewan kedisiplinan hari ini? atau kau sedang memperhatikan penampilanku?"

Wajah Ino bersemburat merah jambu, " _Please_ deh, Jangan melontarkan rayuan tidak bermutumu padaku. Siapa juga yang memperhatikanmu."

"Siapa yang merayumu Ino?" Pemuda itu pura-pura tak tahu.

Tiba di ruang loker, Ino mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal sekolah dan meletakan beberapa bukunya. Dalam loker ia menemukan puluhan surat penggemar.

"Kau populer juga ya."

Ino mengintip isi loker Gaara dan menemukan banyak surat di sana.

"Wuah, Banyak sekali ya penggemarmu"

"Ini belum seberapa, coba kau lihat loker Sasuke isinya lebih banyak lagi. Dia bahkan punya _stalker_."

"Repot juga ya jadi siswa populer."

"Gaya bicaramu seolah-olah kau tak populer saja. Bagaimana pembicaraan dengan orang tuamu berlangsung?"

"Kami menemukan solusi. Aku akan menikah setelah kelulusan." Gadis itu bersandar pada lemari loker dari besi itu.

"Ku rasa itu jalan yang masuk akal, tapi dengan siapa kau akan menikah?"

"Hm.. aku kurang tahu. Ayahku yang akan menentukannya." Ino menunduk menatap ujung kakinya. Ia tak merasa siap untuk menikah tapi apa daya. Ia tak ingin anaknya dicap anak haram.

"Bila kau tak bahagia Ino, datang saja padaku."

Gaara menatap Ino dengan cara yang gadis itu tak pahami. Apa pemuda itu kasihan padanya.

"Mengapa kau begitu baik?, Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana kalau memang iya."

Ino langsung melongo, "Yang benar?"

"Tidak aku bercanda." Pemuda itu menutup loker dan menguncinya.

"Lebih baik kita ke kelas sekarang. Sampai jumpa saat makan siang." Ino meninggalkan Sabaku Gaara dan berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya.

.

Ino mengikuti pelajaran dengan rasa mengantuk. Penjelasan gurunya terdengar bagaikan _lullaby_ di telinga. Sebuah prestasi tersendiri untuk tetap membuka mata dan duduk dengan tegap tatkala mata sudah terasa seperti lampu berdaya lima watt yang hampir padam. Ino membayangkan kasurnya dan tiba-tiba saja sosok Itachi yang tersenyum dan bertelanjang dada melintas di benaknya. Sontak ia kaget mengapa tiba-tiba ia teringat pria itu di tengah-tengah pelajaran biologi tentang reproduksi yang ia dengar sambil lalu. Ini pasti salah hormonnya yang menggila gara-gara efek kehamilan.

Ino menarik nafas panjang. Memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku teks yang terbuka di atas meja.

"Nona Yamanaka, Coba kau baca paragraf berikutnya" Suara Anko- _Sensai_ memanggil namanya membuat Ino gelagapan. Dari tadi dia sibuk menahan kantuk hingga tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ino menoleh ke belakang karena merasa punggungnya dicolek. Hinata menunjukkan buku teksnya dan jari telunjuknya memberitahu Ino bagian mana yang harus di baca. Ino merasa lega Hinata menyelamatkannya dari rasa malu.

Setelah pelajaran usia Ino mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis berambut Indigo itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi. Andai kau tak memberitahuku aku yakin Anko- _sensai_ akan menghukumku."

"Tak masalah Ino, dari tadi aku melihatmu melamun dan terkantuk-kantuk. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku rasa aku tidur terlalu larut semalam. Apa kau mau ikut makan siang bersamaku?"

"Apa kau akan duduk semeja dengan para pangeran?"

"Iya, Aku rasa begitu. Mereka tak akan keberatan bila kau ikut."

Wajah Hinata langsung merona, "Uh tidak, Terima kasih Ino. Aku malu bergabung dengan kalian."

"Mengapa wajahmu memerah begitu Hinata. Apa kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka."

Wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat. Ino ingin tertawa geli melihat reaksi polos gadis dari klan Hyuuga itu.

"Um..Ano, Sampaikan salamku pada Naruto-kun."

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berbalik dan berlari. Menghilang entah ke mana. Ino tersenyum dalam hati. Ia bisa berperan jadi mak comblang yang ahli bila ia mau. Menjodohkan gadis pemalu dengan pemuda paling rame di sekolah kelihatannya bakal seru.

.

Ino berjalan sendirian ke kantin tanpa Sakura. Ia menanti-nanti gadis itu datang ke kelasnya seperti biasa tapi dia tak muncul-muncul juga. Karena perutnya telah bergemuruh Ino memutuskan untuk mencari makan. Begitu masuk kantin dia langsung menemukan semburat surai berwarna warna merah muda duduk di meja paling pojok. Ino langsung ke sana menghampiri mereka sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi di kelas ternyata kau sudah di sini nongkrong dengan cowok-cowok."

"Aku malas mencarimu, Ingat seminggu lebih kau bersembunyi dariku. Dari pada aku capek-capek ke kelasmu. Aku langsung saja datang kemari."

Ino langsung duduk di kursi kosong yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tampak tak senang dan ekspresi wajahnya begitu sepat lebih parah dari rupa orang yang sedang sembelit. Ino tak sempat berpikir lebih lama untuk menganalisa ekspresi yang Sasuke hadiahkan padanya karena perutnya berbunyi lagi. Gadis berambut pirang platina itu mengalihkan antensinya pada Naruto dan menatap rekan sesama pirangnya dengan tatapan memelas, "Naruto ambilkan aku makanan dong, Aku malas untuk mengantri."

"Cih, Mengapa menyuruhku. Kan ada pacarmu di sini."

"Kau mau tahu apa yang Hinata katakan padaku tidak?"

"Ok, Makanan apa yang harus aku ambilkan?" Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Pokoknya jangan yang berminyak-minyak. Aku sedang tak enak perut."

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali dengan nampan penuh makanan.

"Jadi apa yang Hinata katakan?"

"Dia menyukaimu, Baka"

"Yang benar?"

"Kalau tak percaya tanya saja pada orangnya sendiri. Tapi hati-hati pada Neji."

"Aku takut mendekati Hinata gara-gara dia."

Gaara mengunyah rotinya dengan acuh ikut berkomentar, "Mau punya pacar itu butuh pengorbanan, Bro."

"Memang kau mau menerima pukulan Neji? Dia itu kapten taekwondo tau."

"Demi cinta, why not!. Kau akan menyesal bila tak mendekati Hinata." Sambung Sakura.

"Mengapa?" Naruto jadi bingung.

"Kau masih bertanya mengapa? Tak banyak gadis yang menyukai pria tolol macam dirimu. Jadi bila kau ingin mempunyai kencan saat _prom_ _night_ nanti atau bahkan punya pacar kau harus berusaha mendekati Hinata." Mulut Sai yang tak punya filternya kadang memang menyakitkan untuk didengar tapi semua yang duduk di meja itu mangut-mangut setuju.

Di antara ke enam orang itu. Sasuke tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya menatap Ino dan membuat gadis itu merasa tak enak. "Hei Sasuke, Mengapa kau menatapku dengan sepat seperti itu. Apa kau punya masalah denganku?"

"Aku hanya sedang menatap calon istriku bukan begitu Ino".

Sontak saja penghuni meja itu terkejut, Sakura menjatuhkan garpu yang ia pegang. Gaara dan Sai terdiam bibir mereka terkatup rapat membentuk garis tipis dan keras. Naruto tersedak jus yang sedang diminumnya dan Ino hanya menatap Sasuke dengan mulut ternganga.

Melihat ekspresi Ino. Sasuke menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, "Melihat ekspresimu. Aku menduga kau tidak tahu."

Tersadar dari syoknya Ino hannya menggeleng, "Aku tahu setelah kelulusan aku akan menikah. Tapi aku tak tahu dengan siapa. Jadi ayahku mendekati keluargamu?"

"A...pa ini semua benar?" Suara Sakura bergetar. Tampak seulas rasa sakit hati di mata sewarna jamrudnya."

"Maaf, Aku juga tak tahu." Ino bingung kenapa masalahnya jadi tambah runyam. Sepertinya ia harus jujur pada teman-temannya apalagi Sasuke, "Bisakah kita bertemu di _starbuck_ sepulang sekolah. Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan pada kalian."

Begitu Ino selesai bicara, bel berbunyi. Menandai waktu istirahat siang telah habis. Mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Langkah Ino terasa berat apa lagi di tambah dengan tatapan sakit hati Sakura. Ia jadi merasa dirinya menjadi seorang pelakor di sini. Padahal Sakura dan Sasuke tidak pacaran dan Ino tak menggoda Sasuke. Kebetulan saja keluarga mereka merencanakan perjodohan ini. Wajar mungkin bila Sakura sakit hati mendengar pria yang ditaksir akan menikah dengan sahabat sendiri. Ia akan menjelaskan segalanya pada teman-temannya dan Ia juga perlu berbicara empat mata dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mengapa urusannya semakin rumit.

.

.

Begitu jam pulang sekolah. Mobil mewah mereka semua terparkir di depan café paling terkenal di area itu. Enam orang siswa _Royal High School_ langsung mengambil sofa di pojokan yang jauh dari pandangan pengunjung lainnya. Setelah mereka menyesap kopi pesanannya masing-masing , empat pasang mata menatap Ino dan Sasuke silih berganti menanti sebuah penjelasan.

"Sasuke, tolong ceritakan mengapa kau harus menikahiku?" Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu bertanya pada temannya.

"Aku diperintah ayahku, Ia berkata ayahmu membuat perjanjian bila aku menikah denganmu maka Uchiha Corp akan mengambil alih lima puluh satu persen saham perusahaan Yamanaka."

Sai terkejut mendengarnya, "Lima puluh satu persen, Apa kau tahu berapa nilai saham perusahaan Yamanka di bursa? _That's a lot of money_. Apakah ayahmu waras Ino? Dengan memberikan saham mayoritas Uchiha bisa mendikte strategi dan keputusan bisnis perusahaan ayahmu. Tentu ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk Uchiha grup untuk memonopoli bisnis property."

"Analisamu tak salah. Untuk alasan itu ayahku menginginkan kesepakatan ini. Lagi pula bila kami menolak, Ayah Ino akan mengajukan proposal pada Hyuuga dan Shimura."

Sai menopang dagunya dan berpikir, "Aku tak keberatan menikah dengan Ino tetapi perusahaan kami tidak begitu diuntungkan dengan memiliki saham Yamanaka karena kami lebih banyak berurusan dengan retails. Aku paham mengapa Ayah Ino menawarkan proposal ini pada Uchiha Group terlebih dahulu. Yang tidak aku mengerti mengapa Ino harus dinikahkan begitu cepat?"

"Jadi Ino, Apa ada alasan khusus yang membuatmu harus menikah denganku begitu kita lulus?"

Ino menarik nafas panjang. Ia bisa melihat perubahan di raut wajah Sakura. Sahabatnya terlihat pucat dan tegang. Kedua telapak tangan gadis itu mengepal di pangkuannya, "Alasan aku harus cepat-cepat menikah adalah karena saat ini aku sedang hamil."

Ketiga pria itu terpana, "Siapa yang menghamilimu?" Desak Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa bilang."

Dua pasang mata gelap dan sepasang manik biru terarah pada Gaara yang terlihat tenang dan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh spekulasi.

"Jangan bilang kalian menduga aku yang menghamili Ino. Kalian salah aku mungkin _playboy_ tapi aku bukan penjahat kelamin tak bertanggung jawab." Gaara membela dirinya dari tuduhan tak masuk di akal.

"Jadi kau menikah denganku untuk menyamarkan aib?"

"Tentu saja, Aku memerlukan suami agar anak ini bisa diterima dengan baik di kalangan kita dan tentu saja menyelamatkan muka keluarga."

"Apa kau sadar Ino, Kau memintaku untuk mengakui anak yang tak jelas asal-usulnya sebagai seorang Uchiha."

Ino menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, karena Ia dan Sakura tahu kalau anak dalam kandungannya memang berdarah Uchiha.

"Sasuke, Apa kau keberatan untuk membantuku? Aku tak butuh suami sungguhan. Setelah bayi ini lahir kita bisa bercerai dan saham itu milik kalian apa ruginya bagimu?. Bila aku bisa memilih aku lebih baik menikah dengan Gaara karena ia dengan ikhlas mau membantuku tapi masalah ini ayahku yang memutuskan."

"Jangan khawatir Ino, Bila Sasuke menolak dan proposal itu dialihkan padaku. Aku dengan senang hati akan menikahimu dan mengakui anak itu sebagai anakku."

"Sai, Terima kasih banyak."

Naruto dari tadi bingung dan mengaruk-garuk rambutnya. Mengapa ia tak paham masalah ini, " Ino bukankah lebih baik kau menemui pria yang membuatmu hamil dan meminta tanggung jawab. Siapa tahu dia mau melakukannya."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa laki-laki itu Oke, Bayi yang aku kandung adalah produk dari _One night stand._ "

"Bohong!" Sakura yang dari tadi terdiam mulai geram. "Ino tahu siapa lelaki itu, Dia hanya tak ingin memberitahunya."

"Sakura bukankah kau berjanji untuk tidak membahasnya. Guys bisa kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Keempat pemuda itu saling menatap penuh arti. Mereka tak ingin terlibat dengan masalah antar wanita jadi dengan patuh mereka menyingkir merasakan atmosfer energy negatif mulai merayap di sekitar mereka.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan marah, "Apa kau mau melupakan janjimu padaku untuk tutup mulut dan tidak memberitahu siapapun soal ayah bayi ini?"

"Tapi Ino, Bila Sasuke tahu kakaknya lah yang menghamilimu mungkin Sasuke tak perlu menikah denganmu."

"Aku tak ingin terdengar jahat. Aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke. Tapi Orang tua kami telah memutuskan untuk melakukan kesepakatan bisnis ini. Bila memang Sasuke punya perasaan untukmu atau gadis lain. Dia pastinya akan menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi kenyataannya tidak."

"Aku tak ingin kau memiliki Sasuke."

"Sakura, Sasuke bukan milik siapa-siapa. Simpan kecemburuanmu dan tolong sadar dia tidak menyukaimu. Jangan pikir aku merebut Sasuke darimu karena dari awal dia bukan milikmu dan biar kau lega. Aku tak punya perasaan untuknya. Aku hanya butuh akte pernikahan dan sangat disayangkan ayahku memilih Sasuke untuk peran ini dan orang tuanya pun setuju. Bila kau masih mau menyukainya aku tak melarangmu. Lagipula ini hanya pernikahan pura-pura."

Sakura terisak, yang di katakan Ino ada benarnya. Bila Sasuke memang tak ingin melakukan ini dia akan menolaknya dan memang benar selama ini Sasuke hanya mengaggapnya sebagai seorang teman tapi hatinya tak rela melepas Sasuke meski selama ini cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Salahkah ia terus menerus berharap?.

"Apa kau akan membenciku Sakura?, Kau pikir aku mau menikah dengan Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin anak ini bisa diterima di masyarakat dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menutupi aib ini." Ino terdengar letih dan lelah.

"Maafkan aku Ino, Aku hanya berpikir bila Sasuke tidak menikah. Harapan kalau suatu hari dia akan mencintaiku akan tetap hidup. Aku tak ingin kehilangan harapan itu."

"Harapan itu milik kita sendiri Ino, Tak ada larangan untuk berharap. Bila kau ingin tetap mengejar Sasuke silahkan saja. Pernikahanku tak berarti apa-apa selain kertas yang akan mendasari kelahiran bayi ini."

Sakura memeluk Ino, "Sebagai sahabat seharusnya aku mendukungmu di masa sulit seperti ini. Dengan kehamilan, pernikahan dan bayi di depan mata kau pasti akan bingung dengan perubahan drastis ini."

"Aku takut, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau aku gagal beradaptasi dengan peran baruku? Bagaimana kalau kau tak bisa menjadi Ibu yang baik. Aku terlalu muda untuk ini."

"Bila menikahi Sasuke membuatmu merasa lebih aman, Aku pinjamkan dia kepadamu, tapi jangan ikut-ikutan jatuh cinta padanya oke?"

" Sasuke bukan tipeku, Jangan khawatir. Nanti aku kembalikan lagi koq."

Kedua gadis itu sadar persahabatan jauh lebih penting dari seorang pria. Mereka tidak sedang memperebutkan Sasuke. Sakura mengerti Sasuke sendiri memilih untuk menikah dengan Ino mengapa ia harus menyalahkan sahabatnya untuk ini? Dia harus bisa berlapang dada. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan tak bisa dipelihara selamanya. Sakura tak ingin terus menerus meregang hati karena perasaannya yang tak terbalas.

Di luar cafe tepatnya di parkiran. Empat cowok beken nan kaya dan juga rupawan itu melanjutkan diskusinya sehubungan perjodohan Sasuke dan Ino. Naruto masih tampak _speechless_ mengetahui gadis yang tampak selalu alim dan cerita ternyata jadi korban kecelakaan _one_ _nights_ _tand_ pula.

"Aku masih tak percaya Ino hamil begitu saja. Dia tak terlihat seperti gadis-gadis bandel."

"Makanya jangan lihat orang dari penampilan saja, Orang yang merasa tertekan bisa melakukan apa saja sekedar untuk mencari pelarian." Ujar Gaara sambil menghabiskan _frappuccino_ -nya.

"Bicara dari pengalaman ya?" Sai bersandar di pintu mobil Gaara yang berwarna hitam."Apa kau serius akan menikahi Ino?" Pemuda berkulit pucat itu melirik kawannya yang sedang berjongkok menatap burung gagak melintasi langit senja.

"Ayahku tak memberikan pilihan." Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Ia meminta aku berkontribusi untuk perusahaan sekali ini saja dan kemudian aku akan bebas untuk melalukan apa yang aku mau."

"Memang kau tak mau bekerja untuk Uchiha corp.?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, Aku mau masuk sekolah hukum."

"Sakura tampak tak senang dengan kejadian ini." Lanjut Naruto.

"Wajar, Pria yang disukai menikah dengan sahabat sendiri. Tentu saja ditikung itu menyakitkan." Gaara dan semua orang tahu betapa Sakura berusaha mengejar-ngejar Sasuke tapi pemuda bermata gelap itu selalu bersikap dingin. Anehnya, meski diacuhkan Sakura tak pernah berhenti mencoba.

"Aku bingung mengapa Sakura harus begitu marah. Aku sudah menolaknya berkali-kali." Sasuke tak paham dengan reaksi posesif yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis berambut pink itu. Mereka kan hanya teman.

"Namanya juga wanita, cenderung impulsif dan irasional." Jawab Sai singkat. Berapa banyak pun dia membaca dan mengamati tingkah para gadis ia masih tak bisa menebak jalan pemikiran mereka.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu. Ngomong-omong tutup mulut kalian soal Ino yang sedang hamil. Ia tak perlu mendapatkan pandangan miring dan cibiran di sekolah." Gaara mengingatkan rekan-rekannya.

"Mengapa kau begitu perhatian pada Ino?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

Gaara diam tak menjawab

"Kau menyukainya" Tebak Naruto.

"Bila kau memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Aku sendiri yang akan menghajarmu." Gaara menebar ancamannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

Sai menoleh ke arah cafe itu. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke sana dan melihat gadis-gadis itu."

"Sejauh ini satpam belum melempar mereka keluar sepertinya tak ada yang perlu kita cemaskan, tapi Sai benar kita harus ke sana." Jawab Gaara setuju.

Mereka kembali ke dalam dan menemukan ketegangan antara Sakura dan Ino telah menghilang. Alis para pemuda itu terangkat melihat begitu cepatnya _mood_ para gadis berubah.

"Aku pikir kalian akan cakar-cakaran dan jambak-jambakan memperebutkan Sasuke." Ujar Naruto sambil duduk kembali ke sofa.

"Kami tak menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara tak berkelas seperti itu. Lagi pula Sasuke tak layak diperebutkan. Biar anggota fans clubnya saja yang bersikap norak."

Mata hijau Sakura langsung terbelalak mendengar _fans club_ disebut-sebut, "Ya Tuhan Ino, Apa yang akan terjadi bila penggemar Sasuke mendengar kalian akan menikah?"

"Sakura bukankah kau juga salah seorang _member-_ nya, Melihat reaksimu tadi aku menduga reaksi yang lainnya akan lebih parah." Ino mengingatkan Sakura kalau gadis itu adalah pencetus berdirinya fans club itu.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Pengemar Sasuke banyak yang nekat. Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja Ino."

"Makanya kalian semua harus menutup mulut rapat-rapat soal ini hingga hari kelulusan nanti."Ino mendesah pajang. Kepalanya mulai cenat-cenut.

"Aku setuju, Aku tak ingin gosip mengganggu hari-hari terakhirku di SMA" tambah Sasuke.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan mulai berkencan?" Tanya Sai entah dapat Ide dari mana.

"Uh, Kami tak butuh yang seperti itu. Ini hanya pernikahan bisnis. Lagi pula aku tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Sasuke."

"Kenapa aku jadi merasa tersinggung, kau membuatku terdengar seperti laki-laki yang tak punya daya tarik."

"Maaf saja Sasuke, Kau bukan tipeku. Aku hanya butuh surat nikahnya saja."

"Hm.. menarik, Aku ingin tahu seperti apa pria idealmu Ino?"

Keempat pemuda itu memasang kuping baik-baik guna mendengarkan kriteria pria idaman Sang Nona muda Yamanaka. Yang mereka seratus persen yakin tidak akan pernah ditemukan.

"Aku suka pria yang cerdas, tampan, tinggi, kaya, dewasa, hum..apa lagi ya."

"Bersyukur saja kau dijodohkan denganku Ino. Kalau kau mencari sendiri pria macam itu, Kau tidak akan pernah menikah."

"Perempuan sering tidak realistis." Putus Sai begitu mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Suka menuntut dan memerintah." Sambung Gaara.

"Dan juga cepat marah." Tambah Naruto.

Kening Sakura langsung berkedut, "Kalau memang wanita begitu merepotkan, kalian menjomblo saja."

"Kami memang Jomblo. Salah, Sasuke baru saja bertunangan. Mengapa kita tak merayakannya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dirayakan, apa kau tidak sadar ini adalah berita buruk."

"Tentu, Hamil di luar nikah lalu dijodohkan dengan paksa dan menikah di usia remaja menjadikan hidupmu kian menarik Ino." Komentar Gaara.

"Aku merasa depresi, Maafkan aku Sasuke. Kau jadi terseret dalam masalah ini dan aku juga minta maaf, Sakura. Aku jadi terkesan menikungmu. Semua ini terjadi gara-gara malam sial itu."

"Pelajaran buat kita untuk tak memikirkan nikmat sesaat saja." Gaara mencoba terdengar bijaksana. Tentu boleh mengejar kenikmatan tapi perhitungkan juga risikonya.

"Memang kau akan berhenti melakukan hubungan seks hanya karena takut membuat cewekmu hamil?" Naruto hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala. Di antara mereka berempat hanya Gaara yang punya pengalaman dengan wanita. Sasuke tak peduli dengan wanita, Sai malah tak suka dengan wanita. Naruto, dia kurang beruntung dengan wanita.

"Tentu saja tidak, Buat apa ada kondom. _Should_ _play_ _safe_ _you_ _know._ Pelajaran untukmu Naruto. Kalau kau berhasil mendekati Hinata sebaiknya kau simpan satu di dompetmu. Siapa yang tahu kapan setan datang menggoda."

Ino menyiku rusuk Gaara yang duduk disebelahnya. "Kau lah setannya. Tuan Sabaku."

"Ouch, Kau menyakitiku Nona Yamanaka."

"Makanya jangan mengajarkan Naruto hal yang tidak-tidak. Biarkan mereka berdua menjadi pasangan kekasih yang polos dan lugu."

"Ya..ya, Aku tahu kau bukan gadis polos dan lugu lagi, Nona Yamanaka." Gaara menyindir Ino terang-terangan.

Sasuke menatap mereka berdua, "Kau tahu aku merasa lebih cocok kau yang menikahi Ino daripada aku."

"Aku sudah menawarkan diri tapi ditolak. Padahal Ino, bila aku jadi suamimu aku jamin hidupmu jadi lebih berwarna."

"Katakan saja itu pada ayahku. Dia pasti tak mau seorang berandal menjadi anak menantunya. Apa kau juga mau didaulat menjadi CEO Yamanaka Grup? Itu syarat ayah bagi pria yang akan menjadi suamiku dan Gaara kau akan mati bosan dengan kerja kantoran."

"Lalu apa Sasuke diharuskan untuk mengurus perusahaan Yamanaka karena dia akan jadi suamimu?" tanya Sai ingin tahu.

"Tidak, tidak. Urusan macam itu ditangani Itachi-Nii. Aku akan menyibukkan diri dengan kuliahku. Pernikahan kami tak mengubah apa pun."

Ino langsung merasa tak enak mendengar nama Itachi disebut-sebut, Apa yang terjadi bila Ino bertemu Itachi? Apa pria itu akan mengenali dirinya sebagai wanita yang pernah dia ajak tidur. Entah apa reaksi pria itu bila menemukan calon istri adiknya adalah mantan teman tidurnya. Ini sangat kacau.

Sakura bisa melihat badai bergolak di mata Ino. Dia paham akan peliknya masalah ini. Anak yang di kandung Ino memang seorang Uchiha dan pantas menyandang nama itu. Tapi pria yang akan menikahi Ino adalah pria yang salah. Sakura tak akan mengadu dan membuat masalah ini semakin sulit bagi Ino tapi ia tak rela Sasuke menjadi suami sahabatnya meski hanya bohong-bohongan.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha tampak letih, Ia menuangkan dirinya segelas kopi dan duduk di kursinya yang besar dan nyaman. Ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Setiap malam ia terbangun karena ia memimpikan seorang gadis berambut pirang , terkadang mimpi indah, terkadang mimpi buruk dan yang lebih membuatnya tak nyaman ia memimpikan gadis itu merintih, menggeliat dan memekikkan namanya. Suara gadis itu terdengar begitu nyata dan ia akan terbangun bersimbah keringat dan rasa tidak puas yang hanya bisa ditenangkan dengan kucuran air dingin dari shower.

Entah berapa malam yang ia habiskan di kelab malam itu. Menanti dan berharap gadis itu akan datang lagi tapi ia tak pernah muncul hingga akhirnya dia menyerah tetapi sosok gadis itu tak hilang dari derap langkah kaki memasuki kantornya membuat Itachi tersentak dari khayalannya dan Fugaku Uchiha berdiri di depan mejanya. Membawa sebuah file yang tak begitu tebal.

"Ada apa mencariku ayah?"

"Aku telah bicara dengan Sasuke dan Ia setuju untuk menikahi gadis Yamanaka itu. Aku menugaskanmu untuk bernegosiasi dengan Inoichi tentang akuisisi dan integrasi Yamanaka Grup menjadi anak perusahaan kita seperti yang proposal ini jelaskan."

"Baiklah ayah, akan aku lakukan segera."

"Bisa kau bayangkan bila berita ini terdengar harga saham kita akan bergerak naik dan berapa banyak profit yang bisa kita hasilkan dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan Yamanaka untuk ekspansi bisnis."

"Ayah, Simpan dulu Ide-idemu. Kau dan Inoichi harus menentukan tanggal pernikahannya."

"Kau benar, ayah akan memberitahunya berita baik ini dulu."

Setelah ayahnya pergi, Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu mulai membaca proposal yang diserahkan ayahnya. Dari apa yang tertulis Inoichi terdengar begitu putus asa untuk menikahkan putrinya. Ia jadi berpikir apa gadis itu cacat, terlalu jelek atau memiliki kelainan mental hingga sang ayah harus menyogok calon mempelai pria dengan saham yang bernilai triliunan. Dia menemukan nama gadis itu disebutkan dalam satu paragraf. Ino Yamanaka berusia tujuh belas tahun. Siswi _Royal High_ _School_. Sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Ia penasaran dengan wajah gadis yang akan menjadi adik iparnya. Kebetulan sekali nama gadis itu sama dengan gadis yang ia temui di kelab malam.

Memuaskan rasa penasarannya ia mengetikkan nama Ino Yamanaka di mesin pencari. Dia terkejut menemukan akun _instagram_ dengan nama yang sama. Itachi membuka link itu dan dia disuguhkan sebuah foto gadis berambut panjang dengan warna pirang platina berbalut bikini hitam. Mata _aquamarine_ nya terlihat serasi dengan bibir pink yang tersenyum lembut. Ini wajah yang sama dengan wajah yang menghantui mimpi-mimpinya.

Itachi menahan nafas, mencoba mengerti mengapa ada dua gadis dengan nama dan wajah yang sama. Sesuatu terhubung di otaknya.

Gadis itu telah membohonginya. Dia tidak berusia dua puluh dua tahun tapi tujuh belas. Dia tertipu. Fakta sederhana yang ia temukan menghujamnya kesadarannya dengan keras. Ya Tuhan, Ia telah meniduri gadis di bawah umur. Itachi mengusap wajahnya panik. Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap mengetahui gadis yang ia inginkan terlalu muda untuknya dan akan menikahi adiknya.

Pria itu berjalan mondar-mandir bagai singa yang terkurung dalam kandang. Tentu saja tak akan pantas bila ia memimpikan istri adiknya. Tapi Itachi menginginkan gadis itu

"Sial!" Pria itu mengumpat. Tak pernah ia sekalut ini. Wanita yang dia inginkan ternyata tak bisa ia miliki. Mengapa malam itu mereka harus bertemu dan Ino berbohong padanya. Apa nasib sedang mempermainkannya?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N : Maafkan bila chapter lalu banyak ditemukan typo, kurang spasi atau kalimat hilang. Saya tidak mengerti karena fic yang saya ketik di baik-baik saja dan sudah diedit meski seadanya. Begitu di _upload_ ke _doc_ _manager_ jadinya hancur seperti itu dan anehnya hanya terjadi bila saya _upload_ lewat laptop. Saya harap _chapter_ kali ini minim kesalahan.

 **Perfect, Imperfect.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 07**

 **.**

 **Family Dinner**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menyisir rambutnya perlahan, menatap bayangannya di cermin. Setelah percakapan mereka di Starbucks, Beberapa hari kemudian ayahnya dan Fugaku Uchiha menyepakati untuk melangsungkan acara pernikahannya dan Sasuke di bulan November. Ino sejujurnya khawatir kalau di usia kandungan lima bulan perutnya akan mulai terlihat tapi mereka tidak bisa menikah sebelum ujian akhir dilaksanakan. Ia harus bisa menyiasati perutnya agar tak tampak membuncit di hari pernikahannya nanti.

Dengan hati galau Ino mengaplikasikan lipstick berwarna pastel pink yang lembut serasi dengan gaun _ciffon_ hijau _turquoise_ pucat yang dia pilih untuk menghadiri acara makan malam hari ini. Ia sengaja memilih warna kalem agar tidak tampak mencolok.

Tangannya sedikit gemetar membuat proses mewarnai bibirnya menjadi lebih lama. Dia merasa kalut karena tak akan bisa menghindari pertemuan kembali dengan Itachi Uchiha. Bagaimana ia akan bersikap pada pria yang kelak akan menjadi kakak iparnya itu. Ino menarik nafas begitu selesai dengan lipsticknya. Terakhir dia menyemprotkan parfum _floral_ favoritnya dan menyelesaikan ritual kaum hawa yang hari ini berjalan lumayan singkat karena ia melakukannya dengan sekedarnya.

Gadis itu mengambil _clucth_ -nya di atas meja rias dan bergegas turun. Ayah dan Ibunya telah siap. Inoichi memilih mengenakan jas berwarna hitam begitu pula Ibunya yang tampak formal dengan _tailored_ _dress_ berwarna hijau Emerald.

"Kau sudah siap Ino?"

"Sudah ayah."

"Kita berangkat sekarang."

Ino memasang wajah tenang. Ia telah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan dan pemuda itu juga berjanji akan merahasiakan perihal kehamilannya. Sopir membawa mereka ke restoran paling terkenal di Konoha. Ino melangkah sendirian di belakang orang tuanya. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang begitu pelayan membawa mereka ke ruangan makan privat yang telah direservasi oleh keluarga Uchiha. Ia berusaha menutupi kecemasannya bertemu dengan Itachi kembali. Apa pria itu mengingatnya? Semoga saja tidak. Dia sengaja memoles wajah seadanya dan menggunakan _style_ yang berbeda. Berharap pria itu terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat wajahnya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu memasuki ruangan dengan penuh antisipasi betapa leganya dia ketika hanya menemukan tiga orang saja yang telah duduk di meja. Ino bernafas lega dan senyumnya terkembang.

Fugaku dan keluarganya berdiri untuk menyambut keluarga Yamanaka.

"Senang akhirnya berjumpa denganmu tanpa membahas persaingan Inoichi."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau menyambut putriku menjadi keluarga kalian."

Kedua pria itu bersalaman dengan hangat. Ino memperhatikan Sasuke dan wajah setengah bosannya. Ia tahu pemuda itu tak mau datang ke acara ini tapi acara makan malam ini merupakan perkenalan keluarga sekaligus pertunangan mereka. Kedua keluarga setuju untuk melakukan pertunangan secara pribadi dan sederhana seperti permintaannya.

Fugaku memberi pandangan menilai pada gadis berambut pirang itu, "Putrimu sangat cantik dan juga berprestasi. Aku senang dia akan menjadi menantuku. Ayo kita duduk."

Ketika ke enam orang itu telah duduk, pelayan membuka serbet dan meletakannya di pangkuan mereka lalu menyerahkan daftar menu. Kemudian pelayan lainnya mengisi gelas-gelas dengan wine yang telah dipilih spesial oleh pemilik restoran untuk menghormati tamu VIP mereka. Tentu saja Sasuke dan dirinya tak minum karena mereka masih di bawah umur. Gadis berambut pirang itu beradu pandang dengan calon suaminya yang duduk tepat di depannya. Ino mengerahkan tatapan memohon, Ia ingin dukungan penuh dari Sasuke untuk berpura-pura antusias dengan pernikahan ini seperti yang mereka telah bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang putriku Sasuke, Aku harap kau tak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini."

"Mungkin paman tidak tahu tapi aku dan Ino berteman sejak lama. Jadi tak masalah bagiku untuk menikahinya. Dia gadis yang baik. Aku rasa Ino akan menjadi pendamping yang sempurna untukku."

Meski tahu ucapan Sasuke hanya sekedar basa-basi sopan. Tetap saja Ino merasa malu. Telinga Ino memerah mendengar pujian itu. Dia tak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke bisa berbasa-basi dengan mudah karena di sekolah pria itu selalu dingin dan jarang bicara.

"Aku mempercayakan putriku padamu. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga dan menyayanginya."

"Tentu saja, Paman Inoichi. Saya akan menjalankan tanggung jawab sebagai suami."

Fugaku menyesap wine dari gelasnya, "Kau tenang saja Inoichi. Kedua putraku sangat mengerti tentang tanggung jawab. Sasuke akan mengurus Ino dengan baik."

"Aku lega bila kau bilang begitu. Dimana Itachi?"

Mendengar nama pria itu disebut Ino menunduk mempermainkan serbet di atas pangkuannya dengan jari. Ino tak ingin bertemu pria itu segera.

"Itachi ada rapat mendadak tadi. Bila sempat ia akan mampir ke mari. Mengenai acara pernikahannya siapa yang akan mengurus?"

"Biar aku dan Fuyuki yang mengurusnya. Anak-anak kita akan sibuk memikirkan ujian dan kalian bapak-bapak sudah sibuk dengan urusan di perusahaan." Jawab Mikoto Uchiha.

"Mikoto benar. Ino, Sasuke. Kalian tak keberatan kami yang mengurus semua detail pernikahan ini?"

"Terserah kalian saja, tapi kalau bisa kami tak menginginkan pernikahan yang megah. Bukan begitu Ino?"

"Iya Ibu, Aku ingin pernikahannya sederhana saja."

"Aku tidak setuju, Ini acara besar. Pernikahan antara keluarga Uchiha dan Yamanaka harus diselenggarakan dengan meriah."

" Ayah, Aku dan Sasuke terlalu muda untuk menikah. Kami tak ingin orang-orang berspekulasi tentang pernikahan ini. Jadi kurasa pernikahan yang dihadiri kerabat dan teman saja cukup buat kami."

"Putrimu ada benarnya Inoichi, Aku sendiri terkejut kau ingin menikahkan putrimu cepat-cepat. Apa ada alasan khusus?"

Inoichi terlihat sedikit tegang menjawab pertanyaan ini. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin Fugaku tahu putrinya tengah hamil. Pria itu punya harga diri tinggi. Tak mungkin ia mau mengakui bayi yang ayahnya entah siapa sebagai seorang Uchiha."Ino memutuskan tidak tertarik untuk menjadi penerusku. Karena kau punya dua putra aku berharap Sasuke akan melanjutkan perusahaan Yamanaka sebagai suami Ino dan aku ingin ia menjadi CEO secepatnya."

"Sayang sekali paman, Aku tak bisa mengurus perusahaanmu. Aku penerima perjodohan ini karena ayahku berjanji melepaskan diriku dari tanggung jawab menjalankan perusahaan."

"Benarkah yang Sasuke katakan?" Wajah Inoichi tampak kecewa.

"Iya, Aku minta maaf padamu. Sasuke ingin mengejar cita-citanya dan sebagai ayah aku harus mendukungnya, Tetapi jangan khawatir aku yakin Itachi akan sanggup mengurus kedua perusahaan ini dengan tangan dingin."

"Bila kau berkata begitu, Aku mempercayaimu Fugaku."

"Bagaimana bila kita bersulang untuk kebahagiaan anak-anak kita dan kesuksesan kerja sama kita."

"Bersulang." Suara gelas kaca berdenting di udara.

Mereka kembali bercakap-cakap sambil menikmati hidangannya. Sesekali Ino melirik Sasuke yang memasang wajah ramah dan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya dengan sopan dan antusias. Pemuda itu tak seperti Sasuke yang ia kenal di sekolah.

Pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu. Ino tak bisa melihat karena membelakangi pintu.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Jantung Ino serasa berhenti berdetak beberapa saat. Ia tak perlu menoleh untuk mengenali pemilik suara itu. Suara yang sama membisikan kata-kata manis ketika mereka saling terbelit dan bergulat dengan nafsu. Tubuh Ino membeku mendengar langkah kaki pria itu mendekat. Ino meletakkan pisau dan garpu yang ia pegang di piring kemudian meraih gelas air, meneguknya dengan perlahan sembari berdoa mengumpulkan ketenangannya. Ia tak boleh terlihat panik.

"Ku pikir kau tak akan datang Itachi."

"Maafkan aku paman Inoichi, Tadi tiba-tiba ada rapat. Syukur rapatnya selesai lebih cepat dari yang kukira jadi aku tidak melewatkan acara penting ini."

"Itachi berkenalan dulu dengan calon adik iparmu." Perintah Fugaku pada putra sulungnya.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Nona Ino Yamanaka."

Cara pria Ino mengucapkan namanya membuat Ino bergidik seolah ia tahu sesuatu. Gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berbalik dan melangkah untuk menghadapi pria pertamanya.

"Senang bertemu anda , Itachi-San. Selama ini saya hanya mendengar cerita tentangmu." Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa pria itu tak mengenalinya atau pura-pura tak mengenalinya. Ekspresinya tak tampak terkejut.

"Tak usah formal begitu, Panggil saja aku Itachi-nii. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan jadi adik iparku."

"Baiklah, Itachi-Nii."

Mau tidak mau Ino harus menatap pria itu agar terlihat sopan. Ia tak bisa terus-menerus menunduk mencoba menutupi wajahnya. Itachi berdiri di hadapannya dengan tinggi lebih dari seratus delapan puluh centimeter tetap menjulang meski Ino mengenakkan _high heels_ -nya. Gadis itu menengadah mengangkat dagunya. Dia sepenuhnya berpikir pria itu tak mengenalinya dan Ino pun melayangkan sebuah senyum manis pada kakak Sasuke.

Entah untuk alasan sopan santun atau apa. Itachi meraih tangan kanan Ino dan dengan sedikit membungkuk mencium telapak tangan gadis itu. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Ino, Selamat datang dalam keluarga ini."

Ino yang sedikit syok menarik tangannya seolah-olah baru saja menyentuh api. "Terima kasih, Itachi-Nii."

Perasaan Itu muncul lagi. Tiap kali Itachi menatapnya, Ia merasakan energi aneh berputar dan bergerak di antara mereka seolah memaksa dirinya untuk mendekat dan kemudian terpaku akibat sensasi elektrik yang mengaliri setiap sel saraf di kulitnya. Apa ia telah tersihir oleh mata gelap yang memabukkan itu?, Bukankah Sasuke juga memiliki mata yang sama mengapa ia tak merasakan sensasi yang sama.

Merasa Itachi dan Ino bertatapan terlalu lama untuk bisa dibilang sopan. Sasuke berdehem dengan keras, "Kakak, duduklah di sebelahku dan pesan sesuatu. Apa kau tak lapar?"

Pria itu bergegas duduk di sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di sebelah kursi Sasuke. Percakapan tentang pekerjaan pun mengalir lancar di antara para pria sedangkan Mikoto dan Ibunya sibuk mendiskusikan acara pernikahan mereka. Sesekali Ino melirik ke arah Itachi. Dia terlihat sama atau malah lebih tampan dari hari pertama mereka berjumpa. Ya tuhan, tak seharusnya ia memendam ketertarikan pada calon kakak iparnya kan.

Sasuke yang pendiam ternyata cukup peka melihat kejanggalan di antara keduanya. Bukankah hari ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua bertemu. Tetapi cara Itachi menatap Ino saat wanita itu tak melihat, atau ketika Sasuke menemukan gadis itu mencuri pandang dengan sudut matanya membuat Sasuke curiga.

Merasa sesak berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Itachi. Ino permisi sebentar menuju toilet. Sepanjang makan malam berlangsung gadis berambut pirang itu berusaha mengabaikan sosok putra sulung keluarga Uchiha yang menatapnya ingin tahu. Bila pria itu sadar akan siapa dirinya. Ino yakin pria itu akan menginginkan penjelasan. Yang tidak dia duga ternyata pria itu mengikutinya keluar.

Ino sangat terkejut ia menemukan Itachi berdiri di depan pintu keluar toilet wanita. Seratus persen Ino yakin pria itu ingin bicara padanya. Dia belum siap berhadapan dengan pria berambut _raven_ itu. Jadi Ino memutuskan berjalan melewatinya dan tidak menggubris kehadirannya tetapi Itachi tak membiarkan gadis itu berlalu begitu saja. Ia menarik tangan Ino, Memaksa gadis itu berhenti.

"Lepaskan Aku!" Ucapnya dingin.

"Tidak, Sampai kau mau bicara."

"Aku tak berhutang penjelasan apa pun padamu." Ino berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, Ia tak ingin Itachi tahu sentuhannya begitu mempengaruhi dirinya.

"Tidak?, Mengapa kau berbohong padaku?" Itachi mendesak Ino untuk menjawab.

"Mengapa aku perlu menjelaskan motivasiku padamu. Yang berlalu biar lah berlalu. Anggap saja kita tak pernah melakukan sesuatu. _Godammit, it was just one night stand._ "

"Begitu, Kau memintaku untuk melupakan hal yang sangat penting."

"Penting? Bukankah itu hanya sekedar pelampiasan nafsu antara pria dan wanita yang tak saling mengenal dan kita seharusnya tak bertemu."

"Aku kecewa kau menganggapnya begitu. Mengapa kau berbohong padaku?"

"Sederhana, Apa kau akan meniduri gadis di bawah umur yang masih perawan? Tentu saja tidak."

"Hm.. kalau begitu kau berbohong karena kau menginginkanku."

Entah kapan Itachi berhasil menyudutkan Ino ke tembok dan terjepit di antara dua tangan pria itu memegang lengannya memaksanya untuk tak bergerak dan menatap iris hitam yang kini tampak seperti lautan emosi. Tak ingin kalah dan terintimidasi Ino meluruskan punggungnya dan mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh. "Jangan merasa Istimewa dulu tuan Uchiha, Kau hanya sekedar percobaan. Bila kau tidak ada di sana. Aku pasti memilih lainnya"

"Dan sekarang kau akan menikahi adikku. Puas bisa meniduri kakak dan adik sekaligus?"

Ino merasa jengkel, Memang siapa yang ingin mengalami masalah seperti ini. Dia tak meminta ditunangkan dengan Sasuke. "Sayang sekali, Jodohku bukan aku yang memilih. Sebaiknya kau membiasakan diri melihatku bersama adikmu. Calon kakak ipar." Ino meletakan tangannya di dada Itachi mencoba mendorong pria itu agar ia bisa lewat. "Sekarang menyingkirlah dariku."

Meski telah didorong pria itu tak bergerak sedikit pun. Malah pria itu merengkuh bahunya dan menunduk. "No..No. Aku belum selesai denganmu Ino. Jangan harap bisa lari dariku." Bisiknya dengan suara rendah mengancam.

"Kau gila, Lepaskan Ak..u" Belum selesai Ino bicara. Bibir Itachi telah membungkamnya bibirnya.

Rasa hangat dan manis bibir pria itu serta aroma tubuhnya yang tajam dan maskulin membuat Ino terlena. Ia lupa tak seharusnya ia berurusan dengan calon kakak iparnya lagi. Tetapi berdiri terimpit di antara tembok dan dada bidangnya membuat Ino tak bisa berpikir panjang.

Entah berapa lama mereka berdiri di sana dengan bibir saling memagut penuh rasa lapar. Itachi tak pernah bisa melupakan rasa ciuman wanita itu. Dia menginginkan Ino lagi dan lagi. Meski gadis itu terlalu muda untuknya dan lebih pantas bersama adiknya dia merasa tak bisa menerimanya. Mengapa ia merasa begitu posesif dengan gadis yang hanya menghabiskan waktu semalam dengannya. Gadis yang membohonginya dan berkata apa yang mereka lakukan hanya buah dari rasa iseng dan ingin tahu belaka. Tidak, Itachi tak akan membiarkan gadis ini lepas begitu saja. Ia belum selesai dengannya. Puas mencium Ino, Itachi melepaskan gadis itu yang tampak terkejut dan terengah.

Pria berambut _raven_ itu menyeringai dan mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celananya. Masih tetap menatap Ino Ia menghapus sisa lipstick wanita itu yang tertinggal di bibirnya dengan sombong. Kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Dia harus cepat kembali sebelum yang lain mencari-cari mereka.

Ino merasa sangat kesal. Mengapa ia membiarkan pria itu menciumnya lagi. Bahkan ia mulai mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena menikmatinya. Ya Tuhan. Mengapa Itachi Uchiha tak membiarkannya hidup tenang. Ino kembali masuk ke toilet untuk merapikan lipsticknya yang berantakan.

.

Itachi kembali ke meja mereka tanpa terlihat mencurigakan. Tapi Sasuke telah mencium sesuatu yang tak biasa dari gelagat kakaknya. Kakaknya tersenyum. Seperti dirinya Itachi jarang tersenyum di luar senyum sopan dan basa-basi. Tapi kali ini kakaknya kembali dari luar dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat. Apa gerangan yang membuat Itachi tampak senang selain berita kenaikan saham perusahaan di bursa?.

"Kakak, apa kau melihat Ino, Mengapa dia lama sekali?"

"Tidak, Bukannya dia bilang mau ke toilet, Aku tadi pergi menelepon di luar."

"Pekerjaan? Apa kakak punya kehidupan lain selain mengurus perusahaan?"

"Hampir tak ada, selain berlatih tinju bersama Kisame atau ke kelab malam sesekali karena diajak gerombolan Akatsuki."

"Aku heran mengapa kakak masih bergaul dengan orang-orang tak jelas seperti mereka."

"Mereka sudah menyeretku ke mana-mana dari sejak zaman kuliah. Meski aku tak ingin ikut."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Karena di sekolah aku juga punya teman seperti itu. Meski sudah diabaikan tetap saja menempel."

"Yah, tapi keberadaan teman membuat hidup lebih berwarna. Bukan begitu Sasuke. Apalagi dengan punya istri."

Sasuke memasang wajah cemberut, "Aku merasa terlalu muda untuk menikah. Harusnya kau yang menikah kak. Tapi apa daya Ayah sudah bertitah."

"Apa kau tak menyukai Ino?"

"Dia gadis yang baik dan aku mengenalnya dari taman kanak-kanak. Lagi pula dia gadis paling cerdas dan populer di sekolah. Aku tak keberatan menjadikannya istri meski Ino agak keras kepala."

"Begitu."

Apa dia salah dengar. Itachi terdengar agak kecewa.

"Kakak sendiri bagaimana?, Sudah menemukan wanita yang cocok."

"Masih belum. Tapi ada gadis yang menarik perhatianku sayangnya dia sudah mau jadi milik orang lain."

"Kalau memang tertarik, mengapa tak berusaha merebutnya kak? Selama janur kuning belum melengkung masih bukan milik siapa-siapa."

"Masalahnya Sasuke, Aku harus meyakinkan gadis itu. Kalau bersamaku adalah pilihan terbaik."

"Bukankah kau pintar merayu. Anggota dewan komisioner perusahaan kita yang keras kepala itu. Kau bahkan membuat kakek Madara mendengarkanmu. Masa satu wanita saja tak bisa kau yakinkan."

"Sasuke, Wanita itu makhluk yang rumit."

"Karena itu aku cukup senang dinikahkan dengan Ino. Setidaknya aku tak perlu pusing-pusing untuk urusan mencari istri. Hanya disayangkan hal ini terjadi terlalu cepat. Ayah Ino tak bisa menunggu beberapa tahun lagi."

"Mengapa begitu terburu-buru?"

"Aku tak tahu, Apa mungkin Paman Inoichi sedang sakit keras dan ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan seseorang untuk menjaga putrinya."

"Aku tak mendengar apa pun soal itu."

"Kakak, Apa kau pernah bertemu Ino sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat Itachi terusik. "Tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku kenal dengan anak SMA."

"Tapi Ino pernah meneleponku sekali hanya untuk bertanya apa aku kenal Itachi Uchiha."

"Mungkin kau harus bertanya padanya. Bukan aku"

Ino kembali, Para orang tua masih asyik bercakap. Sasuke juga terlihat sibuk mengobrol dengan Itachi. Gadis itu duduk tanpa suara dan meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Kau akhirnya kembali. Mengapa lama sekali?"

"Biasa, Aku harus memperbaiki riasanku."

"Mau pergi dari sini? Aku sudah bosan."

"Kau pikir mereka akan mengizinkannya?" tanya Ino sambil melirik kedua orang tua mereka.

"Biar aku yang bicara." Sasuke berdiri ."Ayah, paman Inoichi. Bolehkah kami pergi sekarang? Aku dan Ino punya rencana lain untuk malam ini."

"Terserah kalian saja anak muda, Hanya tolong antar Ino pulang sebelum tengah malam." Jawab Inoichi.

"Baik paman." Sasuke berjalan dan menggandeng tangan Ino pergi dari tempat itu.

Itachi menangkap Ino membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke sebelum mereka menghilang di balik pintu. Entah mengapa dia jadi marah.

"Kalian lihat Ino dan Sasuke tampak serasi. Aku rasa mereka akan melengkapi satu sama lain" Komentar Mikoto ketika pasangan itu berlalu.

"Aku harap mereka akan menemukan cinta suatu hari meski pernikahan ini karena perjodohan."

Merasa terganggu dengan percakapan itu Itachi berdiri, "Maaf, Aku mohon diri dulu. Besok pagi aku ada banyak pekerjaan."

"Tak apa Itachi, Beristirahatlah. Sampai jumpa besok di kantor."

"Selamat malam, Ayah. Paman Inoichi aku permisi dulu."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Itachi berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menggagalkan perjodohan ini. Ia punya waktu kurang dari tiga bulan untuk meyakinkan Ino atau adiknya. Menikah bukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Mungkin ia sudah gila berencana menyabotase kepentingan perusahaan demi kepentingan pribadinya tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Ino jadi adik iparnya.

"Sasuke, Kemana kau hendak membawaku?" Ino duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang menyetir dengan ugal-ugalan. Gadis itu jadi pusing dan mual.

"Kencan, Bukankah itu yang di lakukan orang-orang ketika pacaran."

"Uh..Kita tidak pacaran, bisa menyetir dengan normal tidak. Kalau kau tak hati-hati. Mobilmu akan penuh muntah."

Mendengar ancaman Ino, Sasuke menurunkan kecepatan mobil BMW birunya. "Perlukah aku menepi?, Aku tak ingin kau mengotori kekasihku yang cantik ini."

"Huh, Kau lebih mementingkan mobil dari pada tunanganmu ya."

"Tentu saja."

"Mengapa kau membawaku pergi dari sana?"

"Apa kau tak bosan mereka membahas pernikahan ini terus. Lagi pula kita perlu bicara empat mata tentang pernikahan ini."

"Apa lagi Sasuke? Bukankah kau telah setuju dengan pengaturan yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya."

"Aku menginginkan sedikit perubahan. Aku tak ingin kau terlibat atau dekat dengan pria mana pun selama kita menikah nanti."

"Tak masalah buatku." Jawab Ino lancar.

"Benarkah? Jujur Ino ada apa dengan dirimu dan kakakku."

Wajah Ino langsung pias. Ia tak tahu mengapa Sasuke mencurigai mereka. Apa tadi Itachi menceritakan sesuatu? Ino menelan ludahnya mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang masuk akal

"Sasuke, Aku..."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengerem mendadak. Membuat tubuh Ino terlonjak dari kursinya. Syukur dia mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Apa apa Sasuke?"

"Aku baru teringat, kau bertanya soal Itachi padaku beberapa saat yang lalu. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"Kau salah, Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu kakakmu."

"Dia juga bilang begitu. Haruskah aku mempercayainya?"

"Terserah padamu saja. Tapi Sasuke bagaimana kau berpikir kakakmu terlibat dengan anak SMA."

"Kau benar Ino, Kakakku tak akan pernah berbuat sebodoh itu. Aku salah telah meragukan kalian."

Ino lega untuk sesaat ia bisa mematahkan kecurigaan Sasuke. Tapi mengapa Sasuke bisa langsung curiga? Barangkali ia harus meminimalkan interaksinya dengan Itachi. Ia tak ingin kehamilannya diketahui oleh pria itu. Itachi terlalu pintar untuk bisa diperdaya.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

 **Perfect, Imperfect.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8.**

 **.**

 **A Plan.**

 **.**

"Mengapa kau membawaku kesini?" Ino mendengus kesal. Ia kesulitan berjalan di tepian sungai dengan _high heels_ -nya. Belum lagi gaun tipis yang ia kenakan tak cukup melindunginya dari tiupan angin malam. Cahaya remang dari lampu-lampu taman yang terpasang membuat suasana cukup romantis. Banyak orang duduk-duduk dan sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan pasangan atau anjingnya.

"Mencari udara segar." Jawab Sasuke pendek. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku kayu menyilangkan kakinya. Mengamati riak-riak air sungai yang memantulkan cahaya bulan yang berada di atasnya.

"Ini bukan segar lagi. Dingin tahu." Keluh gadis itu memeluk dirinya berharap angin berhenti berembus.

"Salah sendiri pakai pakaian tipis begitu." Melihat Ino mengigil Sasuke melepas jas-nya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Ino.

"Terima kasih, Kalau kau mau tahu aku tak merencanakan pergi ke tepi sungai malam-malam begini. Jadi bukan salahku. Mengapa kau mengajakku kabur dari makan malam itu?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang kita harus bicara. Pernikahannya tiga bulan lagi. Apa kau tak terpikir untuk memberitahu ayah bayi itu? Dia juga berhak tahu kalau ia menjadi ayah. Mungkin dia mau bertanggung jawab."

"Lalu apa Sasuke, Meskipun ia mau bertanggung jawab itu artinya aku harus menikah dengannya. Pria yang tak aku kenal sifat dan tingkah lakunya. Apa kau sangat keberatan menikah denganku sehingga menyuruhku menikah dengan orang asing?"

"Aku tak keberatan, tapi masalahnya anak dalam kandunganmu tak hanya milikmu tapi juga bagian dari pria itu. Aku hanya berpikir sebaiknya kau memberitahunya."

"Oh lupakan saja Sasuke, Dia tak akan peduli. Lagi pula lebih logis aku menikah denganmu. Pemuda yang telah aku kenal bertahun-tahun daripada pria tanpa nama yang hanya aku kenal beberapa jam saja dan belum tentu juga ayahku setuju meski pria itu mau bertanggung jawab."

"Ok, terserahmu saja. Aku tak mendesakmu lagi tapi aku berpikir kau _menjudge_ pria itu _too harshly_ padahal kau tak mengenalnya. Aku setuju saja untuk menikah tapi ingat pernikahan ini hanya pura-pura. Hanya tiga tahun Ino, setelah itu kita bebas."

"Aku tahu, Aku tak akan merepotkanmu lama-lama. Kita jalani saja semua ini dan bersikap biasa saja. Jangan sampai anak-anak di sekolah tahu."

"Yah, Lebih baik semua di rahasiakan saja."

Melihat Ino merapatkan Jas-nya Sasuke paham gadis itu masih kedinginan. Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino. "Ayo kita pergi mencari segelas coklat panas sebelum pulang."

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap tangan Sasuke dengan ragu, "Baiklah, Aku sudah tak tahan dengan dinginnya udara ini."

"Sebaiknya pegang tanganku. Kau tak ingin kan terjadi apa-apa gara-gara sepatu bodohmu itu."

Sasuke benar, Bisa saja ia tersandung dan jatuh gara-gara berjalan menggunakan _heels_ di rerumputan. Ia pun meraih tangan itu. Sasuke menggandengnya hingga ke tempat mobilnya parkir. Ino cukup heran ternyata si bungsu Uchiha bisa perhatian juga. Dia selalu cuek di sekolah. Bahkan lebih cuek dari Gaara. Untung saja tak ada orang yang mereka kenal melihat. Salah-salah mereka disangka pacaran nanti.

"Ino, Kau simpan saja _high heels_ mu dulu. Bahaya bila kau jatuh saat sedang hamil."

"Iya..iya, Aku baru tahu kau pedulian."

"Jangan pikir karena aku selalu diam aku tak memedulikan kawan-kawanku."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau membantuku."

"Aku tak membantumu dengan cuma-cuma. Kau membuat keluargaku jadi lebih kaya. Sebuah simbiosis mutualisme."

Setelah mampir sebentar untuk mendapatkan segelas coklat panas Sasuke pun mengantar Ino pulang ke rumah.

Pria itu pergi tanpa mampir. "Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah dan sebaiknya kita tak memberitahu teman-teman kita tanggal pernikahannya sudah di tentukan."

"Aku mengerti. Nanti saja kita beritahu saat undangannya sudah tercetak."

Ino baru memasuki rumah begitu mobil Sasuke keluar dari gerbang. Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang memikirkan Itachi Uchiha yang akan menjadi gangguan bagi dirinya. Jelas pria itu masih tertarik padanya mengingat pria itu menciumnya tadi. Cepat-cepat Ino menghapus lelaki itu dari benaknya. Ino tak mau lagi berurusan dengan pria itu karena dia menyebalkan sekali. Mengapa malam itu ia berpikir Itachi seksi dan keren? Mungkin pengaruh atmosfer kelab malam dan bergelas-gelas minuman beralkohol.

.

.

Itachi bergelung sendirian di ranjangnya ia tak bisa tidur. Yamanaka Ino membuatnya hilang akal. Dia mencium paksa gadis remaja itu, parahnya lagi gadis itu akan dinikahi adiknya sendiri. Tak pernah Itachi merasa begitu rendah dan bejat menjadi lelaki tapi gadis berambut pirang itu tahu cara untuk menarik keluar keburukan dalam dirinya yang selalu ia simpan rapat-rapat. Ia orang dewasa tak selayaknya terhanyut dalam godaan remaja labil tapi menghadapi Yamanaka Ino kinerja otaknya menjadi dipertanyakan. Ke mana semua logika yang tertanam ketika di butuhkah? Semua lenyap begitu ia menatap sepasang mata berwarna _aqua-marine._

 _This is maddening_ , Gadis itu menipunya lalu memprovokasinya. Dari luar Ino tampak tenang seperti malaikat tapi Itachi tahu dalam diri gadis itu terdapat api yang berbahaya dan ia merasa dirinya terdorong untuk mengenal dan menyelami lebih jauh kepribadian kompleks yang ditutupi oleh sikap tenang dan anggun.

Pertemuannya tadi membuat Itachi menyadari bahwa gadis itu terkekang dan apa yang terjadi malam itu di klub bersamanya hanya bentuk dari pembangkangan dan rasa ingin tahu khas remaja. Itachi mengerti karena ia pernah di sana. Menjadi remaja dan menjalani hidup yang telah direncanakan. Dia tak pernah bisa mempunyai impiannya sendiri karena peran dan tanggung jawabnya telah ditentukan begitu ia lahir tapi berbeda dengan Ino. dia tak pernah tergerak mengikuti bisikan hatinya untuk berbuat gila. Mungkin Ino juga sama seperti dirinya menjalani hari-harinya dengan menekan keinginannya sendiri dan untuk sesaat menginginkan kebebasan dan sekarang gadis itu terjebak dalam perjodohan yang tak bisa ditolak. Apakah gadis itu bahagia dengan perjodohan ini? Ino terlihat sangat akrab dengan Sasuke dan melihat hal itu membuat Itachi merasa iri.

Menyerah untuk tidur, pria itu bangun dari ranjangnya dan melangkah ke dapur mencari segelas air. Apartemennya begitu sunyi. Ia menyalakan televisi tanpa benar-benar menyimak. Sudah berapa lama ia tinggal sendirian? Ino adalah gadis pertama yang tidur di ranjangnya. Ia membeli apartemen ini ketika memutuskan untuk melamar Izuna tapi wanita itu dan dirinya sadar mereka tak punya cukup banyak kecocokan untuk bisa menikah. Terlanjur membeli rumah ia pindah kemari untuk memperoleh lebih banyak privasi tapi terkadang ia merasa kesepian.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dorongan hatinya berkata untuk mencoba menggagalkan pernikahan adiknya tapi atas dasar apa? Obsesi tak sehatnya atas gadis remaja itu? Dan membuat akuisisi perusahaan Yamanaka gagal terjadi. Mungkin dia harus diam saja dan mendoakan adiknya dan Ino bahagia seperti yang seorang saudara lakukan. Pria itu duduk berselonjor di sofa, membiarkan suara televisi memberikannya sedikit gangguan. Itachi menutup matanya dan senyum kemenangan Ino saat men- _skak mat_ dirinya muncul di ingatan. Apakah gadis itu juga akan menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya pada Sasuke? _A hot, fiery, rebelious and challanging personality_ _that made him drawn to her._ Itachi berharap tidak.

.

.

Ino merasa sangat lelah sepulang sekolah, seharian ini dia _bad mood_ hingga membuat Sakura sebal dan meninggalkan Ino yang merasa risih dengan setiap hal kecil yang terasa mengganggunya. Dia bukan tukang mengeluh tapi hari ini ia merasa super sensitif bahkan daun-daun yang jatuh mengotori kebun sekolah saja membuatnya ingin marah. Mengapa emosinya jadi seperti _roller coaster_ begini. Ini lebih buruk dari saat dia kena PMS.

Tak ingin segera pulang ke rumah, gadis itu singgah di starbucks. Dia ingin sekali minum _frappucino_ dorongannya tak tertahankan untuk menyesap kopi manis penuh cream berkalori tinggi itu. Sejak tahu ia hamil Ino tak ambil pusing soal dietnya. Ia makan apa yang ia mau karena pada akhirnya dia akan tampak seperti gajah bengkak. Apa gunanya menjaga penampilan sekarang.

Gadis itu duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk. Sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan mendengarkan lagu via _head set_ tidak menyadari seorang pria berambut _raven_ yang mengenakan jas navy baru saja masuk dan memesan kopi.

Itachi bersandar di counter menanti pesanan kopinya jadi. Sambil menunggu dengan Iseng ia menatap sekeliling cafe dan matanya tertuju pada gadis berseragam putih dan berambut pirang platina yang sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel dan _frappe-_ nya. Yamanaka Ino, kebetulan sekali.

"Tuan, ini kopi pesanan anda."

"Terima kasih." Jawab Itachi singkat. Ia membawa kopinya berjalan menuju meja gadis itu.

"Hai," Sapa pria itu tetapi Ino tak bergeming. Matanya lekat pada layar ponsel yang menyala gadis itu menonton video klip dari BTS.

"J-Hope oppa ganteng banget" Tanpa sadar Ino berbicara sendirian.

Mendengar Itu Itachi langsung duduk di kursi kosong di hadapan Ino. Gadis itu baru memberi perhatian ketika sadar ada orang asing duduk di mejanya.

"Aku baru tahu Nona besar macam dirimu memiliki hobi _fangirling_ juga. Aku pikir kau bersikap lebih dewasa."

Ino langsung melepas _head set_ nya. "Kau, Mau apa ke sini?" Ino langsung mendesis menyadari pria yang duduk bersamanya tak lain dan tak bukan Itachi Uchiha. Alarm di kepala pirangnya langsung berbunyi.

"Mencari kopi tentunya." Ia menunjuk cangkir kertas panas yang baru ia taruh di meja. "Aku melihatmu jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyapamu, aku hanya ingin mengenal adik iparku lebih baik."

Ino menatap pria itu dengan mata besarnya, "Oh, Apa menciumku kemarin juga bagian dari mengenal calon adik iparmu degan lebih baik?"

"Kau membalas ciumanku, Jadi siapa yang salah. Masih mau mengelak dan bilang kau tak tertarik padaku?"

Ino terdiam, Dia ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking sebalnya. "Berapa kali aku bilang apa yang terjadi di antara kita tak berarti apa-apa."

"Kau dingin sekali padaku. Ino, Apa kau sebegitu sukanya pada Sasuke hingga tak sabar untuk menikahinya?" Itachi mencoba terdengar biasa saja tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa pahit yang mewarnai suaranya.

"Perjodohan ini sudah diatur, jadi kumohon padamu untuk tidak mengganggu. Demi perusahaan Uchiha dan Yamanaka. Lagi pula mengapa kau peduli?"

"Aku memikirkan kebahagiaan adikku, Sasuke setuju bukan berarti dia mau. Aku tak ingin melihat kalian berdua terjebak dalam pernikahan tanpa cinta."

"Benarkah? Atau kau menginginkan diriku hanya untuk dirimu sendiri?" Pancing Ino galak. Apa pria itu berpikir dia sekali menyerahkan tubuhnya pada pria itu berarti dia bisa memilikinya.

"Kalau memang Iya kenapa?, Aku yang _mencicipimu_ duluan."

' _Brengsek'_ dia jadi gatal ingin menampar pipi pria itu. Ino melihat sekelilingnya. Cafe itu sangat ramai. Gadis berambut pirang itu pun berdiri dan berkata dengan cukup kencang hingga orang lain bisa mendengarnya.

"Om...Apa kau tak malu mencoba merayu siswi SMA."

Orang-orang langsung menatap Itachi dengan pandangan aneh dan berbisik-bisik. Puas mempermalukan Itachi. Ino langsung pergi. Begitu masuk ke dalam mobil Ino langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mengingat ekspresi pria itu saat dia memanggilnya om.

Itachi tidak mengejar gadis itu. Ia meminum kopi hitam kentalnya dengan kesal tapi di sisi lain dia juga merasa terpesona. Gadis itu punya keberanian untuk melawan dan mempermalukannya. Yamanaka Ino bukan gadis lembut yang lugu. Tunggu saja Itachi akan memberikan gadis nakal itu pelajaran. Ia akan berbicara pada ayahnya dan Sasuke atau bahkan Inoichi untuk mengubah pikiran mereka.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Ino tak lagi bertemu Itachi tetapi pria itu tak lepas dari kepalanya. Kata-kata Sasuke terngiang-ngiang di telinga. Kalau pria itu berhak tahu ia menjadi ayah. Apakah dia jahat bila tak memberitahu Itachi, dia tak ingin pria itu jatuh dalam masalah. Dia bisa menebak betapa marahnya Fugaku Uchiha dan Ayahnya bila tahu apa yang terjadi dan mereka akan menyalahkan Itachi sebagai orang dewasa. Apalagi bila skandal ini tercium media. Reputasi Itachi sebagai pria baik-baik akan hancur seketika.

Bukannya Ino tak menyukai Itachi, Hanya saja apa pikiran orang bila ia menyukai pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya? Belum lagi perbedaan besar di antara mereka soal selera dan kedewasaan. Ketertarikan fisik saja tak cukup untuk menjembatani perbedaan yang muncul bila seandainya Itachi mau bertanggung jawab dan menikahinya. Secara logika jauh lebih aman menjalin pernikahan pura-pura bersama Sasuke. Ino mengenal Sasuke dengan cukup baik dan mereka berteman dan Ino merasa persahabatan menjadi fondasi yang lebih mantap untuk memasuki pernikahan ketimbang ketertarikan fisik lagi pula dengan Sasuke ia bisa membuat perjanjian ini itu dan tidak adanya ketertarikan di antara mereka tak akan memicu komplikasi dalam pernikahan pura-pura ini.

Ino mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Ia kesulitan menerima kenyataan kalau dia hamil. Dia merasa amat sangat terbebani dengan semua ini dan belum siap mental untuk mengorbankan banyak hal demi membesarkan anak ini. Ya tuhan, Dia hanya seorang remaja yang masih ingin menikmati bersikap egois dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan belum sempat mencicipi yang namanya kebebasan ataupun kemandirian dan sekarang ia terikat dengan kewajiban dan tugas seumur hidup sebagai seorang Ibu.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Ino dari pikirannya.

"Ino, Boleh ibu masuk?"

"Masuk saja bu." Jawab Ino singkat

Ibunya muncul dengan wajah khawatir, "Mengapa kau tak turun untuk makan malam?"

"Aku merasa mual dan tak ingin makan."

Sang Ibu duduk di tepi ranjang putrinya, "Apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Kau bisa bercerita padaku."

"Aku hanya khawatir aku tak akan suka membesarkan anak ini."

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Karena aku tak menginginkannya. Kehadiran bayi ini merusak semua rencana hidupku. Bagaimana aku bisa senang?. Aku saja belum menemukan diriku dan bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup membimbing seorang anak." Ino berbicara dengan rasa frustrasi

"Ino jangan kau anggap seorang anak itu sebagai beban. Mereka adalah anugerah. Setiap wanita punya insting alami untuk menjadi seorang ibu kau jangan mengkhawatirkan itu. Benar menjadi ibu adalah pekerjaan berat yang penuh pengorbanan tapi jangan lupa Ino, kau membawa anak ini ke dunia dan sudah jadi tugas dan tanggung jawabmu mengurus mereka semampumu."

"Tapi bagaimana bila aku tak bisa?"

"Kau selalu punya kami. Kau tidak akan membesarkannya sendirian ada Aku dan Ayahmu. Kami akan membantu."

"Oh Ibu, Aku takut dan aku tak siap untuk menjalani semua ini."

"Tenanglah Sayang. Semakin kau pikirkan, semakin kau akan menjadi khawatir dan semua akan tampak menakutkan. Jalani saja karena semua sudah terlanjur seperti ini. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa bersikap dewasa dan mempertanggung jawab kan semua keputusan yang kau ambil."

"Aku mengerti."

"Bagaimana bila kita ke dapur dan makan sesuatu?"

Ino mengangguk dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Bu, Apa kau membenciku? Aku sudah membuat kalian susah dan kecewa."

"Mungkin aku merasa marah karena kau bertindak bodoh tapi kami juga berbuat salah, Ingat Ino tak ada orang tua yang membenci anaknya."

"Ibu, Aku pikir kau hanya menggunakanku untuk mengangkat martabatmu dimata teman-temanmu."

"Ya, Aku melakukannya. Apa aku salah membanggakan anak sendiri, dan aku minta maaf padamu kalau semua tuntutan kami membuatmu sengsara. Kami berpikir kami melindungimu tapi ternyata kami salah. Tapi mulai saat ini lebih baik kita saling bicara dan kami akan mencoba mendengarkanmu. Apa kau mau _sandwich_? Duduk saja. Ibu akan menyiapkannya untukmu.

Ino merasa sedikit lega. Ia tak sendirian menjalani ini. Orang tuanya akan membantunya. Begitu pula teman-temannya. Ketika ia berpikir semua akan menjauhinya karena ia bukan lagi si nona sempurna. Mereka malah merangkulnya. Ino jadi merasa lebih dekat pada orang tua dan teman-temannya dan ia merasa tak perlu lagi memasang topeng berhadapan dengan mereka

.

.

Itachi untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumah keluarganya. Dia merasa bersalah semenjak pindah rumah hubungannya dengan Sasuke merenggang.

Waktu kecil anak itu selalu mengikutinya dan meniru hal-hal yang dia lakukan. Sasuke kecil mengidolakannya dan ia sangat menyangai adiknya. Umur mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh membuat persaingan di antara mereka hampir tak ada. Ia memohon pada ayahnya untuk membiarkan Sasuke bebas karena cukup dirinya yang melanjutkan beban menanggung nama baik keluarga. Ia tak ingin adiknya juga kehilangan waktu untuk bermain dan bergaul menikmati masa kanak-kanak hanya untuk belajar dan dipaksa berpikir menjadi dewasa secepatnya.

Setelah ia sibuk di perusahaan ia sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk Sasuke tapi tak hanya itu. Adiknya sendiri sibuk menjalani kehidupan yang tidak bisa ia ikuti. Itachi kadang merasa sedih, tak ada lagi mata yang menatap dirinya dengan kagum atau memintanya untuk mengajarkannya sesuatu. Adiknya telah tumbuh dewasa dan tak membutuhkan dirinya lagi. Sekarang Sasuke bisa menentukan jalannya sendiri dan ia harus memperlakukan adiknya selayaknya pria dewasa.

Rumah itu sepi, Ayah dan Ibunya tak ada. Hanya ada pelayan. Ia menemukan Sasuke sedang di dapur mengupas sebuah apel.

"Ita-nii, Apa yang membawamu kemari?, Ayah dan Ibu sedang tak pergi."

"Aku datang untuk bicara padamu, Kau punya waktu?"

"Tentu saja, sudah lama kita tak menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Itachi mengambil sekaleng _soft_ _drink_ dari kulkas kemudian mereka duduk di sofa dengan santai.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan ujianmu?"

" Tak ada yang spesial, aku pasti diterima di fakultas hukum Universitas Todai."

"Aku tahu kau sangat cerdas."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Tak segenius dirimu."

"Dan aku tak punya intuisi seperti dirimu" Sambung Itachi.

"Apa kau tak ke kantor? Kau tampak santai." Sasuke merujuk pada penampilan Itachi yang begitu kasual. Ia hanya mengenakan t-shirt hitam polos dan denim biru yang di padu dengan sepatu kanvas.

"Mana mungkin aku libur, Ayah dan Kakek Madara membuatku kerja rodi. Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal."

"Aku kasihan padamu, Kak. Kapan kau bisa punya waktu mencari istri?"

"Ah, Itu saja yang kalian bahas. Lebih baik kita bahas soal calon istrimu dulu."

"Ino?, Mengapa kau ingin membahas masalah pernikahanku bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau menyukai Ino. Aku tak ingin kau tidak bahagia demi perusahaan. Kita tak membutuhkan perusahaan Yamanaka kau mengertikan? Kau bisa menolak pernikahan ini bila memberatkanmu."

"Aku tak punya perasaan khusus padanya, tapi kami cukup akrab. Aku tak bisa menolaknya karena aku harus membantu Ino."

"Jadi memang ada sesuatu dengan keluarga Yamanka yang ingin putrinya menikah cepat-cepat."

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu karena ini urusan internal mereka dan kakak, mengapa kau menaruh perhatian lebih pada Yamanaka Ino? Aku memperhatikan dengan jelas caramu menatapnya saat makan malam itu. Apa kau suka padanya?"

Itachi menghela nafas, "Kau tak akan marah kan? Aku menyukai gadis itu sejak pertama melihatnya. Aku bicara padamu karena bila kau merasa keberatan untuk menikah. Aku akan merayu ayah dan Inoichi untuk menjodohkan Ino denganku saja."

Sasuke tertawa, "Maaf saja kakak, tidak bisa. Lagi pula Ino tak akan suka. Dia mau dijodohkan denganku karena ia mengenalku. Dia akan menolak perjodohan deganmu."

"Sepertinya kau juga menyukainya ya. Sasuke?"

"Tidak kak, Aku dan teman-teman lainnya hanya mencoba untuk menolong Ino. Aku tak punya motif buruk, Tidak sepertimu kak. Mau dengar saran dariku? Lupakan Ino dan cari wanita yang pantas untukmu. Lagi pula apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan gadis muda seperti Ino? Dia tak akan mengerti dirimu."

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya Sasuke, tapi aku merasa kau agak posesif pada sesuatu yang belum benar-benar kau miliki."

"Kak, Kita tak pernah bersaing. Jadi jangan memulainya. Sebaiknya kau tak mendekati Ino."

Itachi berdiri untuk membuang kaleng minumannya yang telah kosong, "Kau berani mengancamku sekarang, Aku tak akan mendekati _temanmu_ itu karena gadis itu akan datang sendiri padaku."

"Terserah kau saja kak, Aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari rasa kecewa."

"Aku pulang dulu Sasuke, Sampaikan pada ayah dan Ibu aku mampir."

"Oke, Hati-hati di jalan kak."

Dugaan Sasuke benar, Itachi menyukai Ino. Pertanyaannya bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Kakaknya bukan tipe pria romantis putus asa yang bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan Ino bilang ia tak mengenal Itachi sebelumnya hanya tahu namanya saja. Jadi apa mereka berdua berbohong? Mengapa kalau begitu? Ini memusingkan. Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

 **To be continued**

A/N: yep, yang tadi tanya kapan update ini sudah saya jawab. He..he..he.. maaf Sedikit delay karena saya harus up fic lainnya.

Makasih buat semua review yang masuk. Saya bahagia banget. Maaf gak bisa balas di sini satu persatu karena buru-buru, tapi berkat komentar kalian saya jadi terpacu untuk cepat – cepat update.

See you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Perfect, Imperfect.**

 **Chapter 09.**

 **Graduation.**

Ujian akhir tinggal sebulan lagi, seharusnya Ino fokus untuk belajar tapi tubuhnya tidak setuju. Meski telah dibekali obat anti mual oleh dokter ahli kandungan tapi _morning sickness_ -nya tak kunjung membaik. Malah mualnya kini terasa sepanjang hari. Ino permisi dari kelas fisika untuk lari ke toilet. Syukur ia tiba tepat waktu. Sesungguhnya ia lelah sekali, tubuhnya lemas tapi bagaimanapun ia harus tetap masuk sekolah. Ino berada di salah satu bilik toilet wanita, Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara siswi-siswi lain berbicara.

"Eh kau dengar beritanya? Katanya Yamanaka Ino sedang hamil."

"Yang benar saja, Dia kan begitu alim."

"Alah, Paling dia pura-pura alim. Aku tak pernah menyukainya. Selalu saja sok cantik dan kecentilan. Lagaknya seperti ratu saja."

"Munafik banget ya, di Sekolah berakting jadi murid teladan tahu-tahunya perek."

Wajah Ino memucat, ternyata dia sedang digosipkan. Tentu saja mereka menduga-duga sesuatu terjadi dengannya karena setiap saat ia permisi untuk ke toilet hanya untuk muntah tapi ia tak menduga mulut para siswi lainnya begitu keji.

"Siapa ya cowok yang menghamilinya?. Dia kan tak pernah punya pacar."

"Gaara- _senpai_ kah?"

"Paling juga dia digilir sama semua cowok itu. Kenapa juga hanya dia dan jongosnya yang diajak makan siang oleh para pangeran kalau tak ada apa-apanya."

Muak mendengar mereka berceloteh tak karuan tentang dirinya dan juga teman-temannya Ino membuka pintu dan keluar. Tiga siswi yang tadi bergosip terkejut dengan penampakan Ino dan terdiam seketika.

"Kalau berani, bicara langsung di depan orangnya." Ino emosi dan melabrak mereka. Memang apa hak orang-orang ini untuk menjelek-jelekkan dirinya. "Kalau kalian punya otak bukankah lebih baik melakukan hal yang berguna daripada bergosip." Ino berlalu meninggalkan tiga siswi yang tidak ia kenal. Ketiganya memasang wajah kesal.

Merasa marah, Ino tak kembali ke kelas. Ia menaiki tangga menuju atap. Ia tak ingin berhadapan dengan siapa-siapa. Mengapa hatinya begitu sensitif? Mendengar dirinya digosipkan seperti itu oleh ia langsung sakit hati.

Ia ingin sendirian tapi ternyata ia telah didahului orang lain. Gaara berbaring di atas lantai semen menonton awan berarak. Satu tangannya menjadi bantalan, terlipat di belakang kepalanya dan tangan lainnya menggenggam batang rokok yang menyala. Beberapa puntung rokok bekas berserakan di dekatnya. Ino pikir hanya Shikamaru yang punya hobi menonton awan.

"Kau bolos lagi ya Gaara?" Ino ikut berbaring di sebelah pemuda itu, dia juga menatap langit biru dan awan yang berarak. Melihat langit yang luas terbentang gadis itu merasa dirinya begitu kecil dan tidak signifikan. Masalah hidupnya jadi berasa tak penting di bandingkan masalah yang dihadapi dunia. Ino mencoba relaks, ia meluruskan punggungnya di lantai. Mungkin seragam putihnya akan jadi kotor tapi ia tak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri.

"Aku sudah biasa bolos, tapi apa yang membawamu kemari di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran?"

"Mereka tahu aku hamil dan memanggilku perek."

"Abaikan saja." Nasihat Gaara.

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan. Mengapa orang-orang begitu kejam dalam berasumsi. Mereka bahkan tak mengenalku dan men- _judge_ aku murahan."

"Ino di dunia ini banyak orang-orang yang tak puas dengan diri mereka sendiri. Mereka butuh menjelek-jelekkan orang lain untuk merasa lebih baik. Apa kau akan membiarkan pendapat subjektif mereka mempengaruhi kepercayaan dirimu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau."

"Jadi berjalanlah dengan kepala tegak, Jangan biarkan kata-kata mereka mempengaruhimu. Kau gadis yang baik dan hebat Ino."

"Gaara, Aku senang kau berpikir begitu. Kau tak seperti penampilanmu. Terkadang kau bisa terdengar dewasa."

"Terdengar dewasa belum tentu bersikap dewasa. Aku masih tetap suka berbuat bodoh."

"Bukankah kita semua juga begitu."

"Ino, Apa kau menyesali perbuatanmu?"

"Tentu saja Gaara, tapi percuma meratapinya. Aku hanya bisa memandang ke depan dan belajar dari kesalahan ini."

"Apa yang kau pelajari?"

"Untuk tidak bertindak impulsif dan melupakan alat kontrasepsi." Sekarang Ino bisa menertawai kebodohannya. Ia membayar sangat mahal untuk menghabiskan malam bersama pria seperti Itachi. Seharusnya ia bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik.

Gaara menoleh untuk menatap Ino, "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja bersama Sasuke?"

"Kami punya kesepakatan. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku harap begitu. Aku tak ingin kau jatuh dalam masalah yang lebih besar."

"Seperti?."

"Jatuh cinta padanya dan berniat membuat pernikahan kalian jadi sungguhan."

"Ayolah Gaara, tak mungkin aku tertarik pada Sasuke." Ino menepis kemungkinan tak masuk akal itu bukan hanya karena Ino sudah terlanjur tergoda oleh kakaknya yang seksi itu, tapi dari awal ia hanya melihat Sasuke sebagai teman yang cuek dan di saat genting bisa diandalkan.

"Aku hanya berharap kau bisa melalui masa sulit ini dengan tegar." Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali menatap langit. Seolah juga sedang mencari jawaban atas permasalahan hidupnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ino kembali memfokuskan diri pada awan-awan berbentuknya berubah-ubah. Mereka diam seperti sibuk dengan lamunan masing-masing hingga jam makan siang tiba. Gadis berambut pirang itu merasa menemukan sosok kakak yang tak pernah ia miliki dalam diri Gaara. Bila bertemu dan bersilat lidah dengan Itachi membuat darahnya berasa bergejolak. Maka bersama Gaara ia merasakan ketenangan padahal pemuda itu bisa dibilang pengacau tapi entah bagaimana setiap kata-katanya mampu mengurangi pikiran negatif Ino.

Ino sangat terkejut menemukan dirinya perlahan menjadi korban _pembully_ -an. Setiap hari ia harus membersihkan lokernya dari kertas-kertas berisikan kata-kata sampah yang menghujat dirinya. Setiap kali ia melangkah melewati koridor ia akan menemukan siswa lainnya berbisik-bisik, menatapnya dengan jijik atau kasihan. Bahkan di papan pengumuman kerap kali ada tulisan yang menghinanya.

Tubuhnya mulai tampak berisi dan Ino mencoba menutupinya dengan mengenakan jaket longgar di atas baju seragamnya yang tentu saja mempertegas kebenaran gosip itu. Terkadang ia merasa tak tahan, datang ke sekolah saja sudah terasa seperti perjuangan yang berat. Bersyukur kelima temannya tak menghakiminya dan kelulusan sudah di depan mata.

Betapa Ironis, Dia yang populer kini menjadi orang buangan hanya karena ia hamil di luar nikah. Gosip itu merebak dengan cepat. Ia bahkan dipanggil ke ruang konseling oleh Kurenai _Sensai_. Ino terpaksa menceritakan kebenaran pada gurunya. Untungnya mereka tak memaksa Ino berhenti sekolah.

Begitu Ino mengambil tas dan barang di lokernya. Gadis itu melangkah ke belakang gedung sekolah. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu bersembunyi dalam gudang penyimpanan alat olah raga. Ini hari terakhir ujian dan dia sudah berdiri di ujung batas kewarasannya. Meski ia belajar menguatkan diri, mengabaikan semua hal buruk yang dialamatkan untuknya tetap saja Ino merasa tertekan dan merasa kecewa karena orang-orang yang dulu bersusah payah ingin menjadi temannya kini membuangnya. Memang benar, teman sejati baru terlihat ketika kita sedang mengalami kesusahan di tengah semua cobaan ini ia berusaha menemukan hal positif. Paling tidak sekarang orang tuanya mendengarkannya dan ia punya enam orang sahabat yang bisa ia percayai.

Sakura tahu sahabatnya sedang menderita tapi ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Gadis berambut pink itu mengikuti temannya ke dalam gudang.

"Pig, Sampai kapan kau mau menangis?. Aku mengerti ini pasti sulit untukmu tapi ujian sudah berakhir. Setelah kelulusan kau tak akan menghadapi cemoohan ini lagi."

"Siapa yang bilang Sakura?, Meski aku mencoba menebalkan wajahku tetap saja rasa malu tergantung di kepalaku. Meski aku menikah dengan Sasuke, Mereka akan menyadari aku menikahinya karena aku hamil."

"Lalu apa? Nasi sudah jadi bubur, Kenapa baru sekarang kau memikirkan rasa malumu bukan pada saat kau _making out_ di club dengan pria itu?, Ino tentukan prioritasmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini bersama bayimu? Mengapa kau masih pusing memikirkan hal remeh yang tak perlu padahal banyak masalah penting yang harus kau putuskan."

Ino masih terisak, Meski keluarga dan sahabatnya memaklumi keadaannya tapi tidak di luar sana. Di sekolahnya sendiri ia menjadi bulan-bulanan. Apa kata para kerabat dan tamu-tamu lain yang akan menghadiri pesta pernikahannya nanti. Membayangkannya saja ia jadi lelah mental. Mungkin besok ia bisa tinggal di kamarnya yang aman jauh dari prasangka-prasangka buruk yang dihadiahkan padanya.

Sakura melangkah untuk duduk di samping Ino yang sesenggukan. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat dan panjang, "Pig, Jangan menangis lagi. Semua ini akan berlalu. Lama-lama mereka akan melupakannya begitu ada gosip yang lebih baik, _Be strong please_."

" _Krek_..." Suara pintu gudang yang terbuka mengejutkan mereka berdua.

Mata biru Naruto tampak lega melihat keberadaan kedua gadis itu di sana, "Mengapa kalian bersembunyi di sini? Dari tadi aku berusaha menghubungi ponsel kalian tapi tak ada jawaban. Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto menyadari bekas air mata yang belum mengering di pipi Ino.

"Ino hanya lelah di- _bully_."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu bersedekap menatap Ino serius, Ia sendiri pernah mengalaminya ketika masih di sekolah dasar. "Apa kau akan terus bersembunyi begitu Ino? Tertunduk dan membiarkan orang-orang tak punya kerajaan itu mempengaruhi perasaanmu. Ayo keluar dari sini. Tegakkan kepalamu dan bila kau mau berikan mereka jari tengah. Lagi pula kita harus merayakan hari akhir ujian."

"Positif sekali kau Naruto." Balas Ino pada pemuda itu.

"Ino, Bila aku tak berpikir positif aku sudah bunuh diri jauh-jauh hari. Aku tahu ini bukan masa-masa terbaikmu tapi berusahalah untuk melihat hal positif. Barangkali bayi itu akan membawa kebahagiaan lain untukmu siapa yang tahu?"

"Naruto benar, Kami tak ingin melihat kau depresi dan mengurung diri di rumah hanya karena kau merasa malu tentang apa yang orang bicarakan tentangmu."

"Iya..ya. Aku terlalu fokus pada apa kata orang hingga aku lupa kalau aku sendiri yang menentukan jalan hidupku."

"Kalau kau sudah tenang bagaimana kalau kita semua pergi jalan-jalan. Sasuke dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di tempat parkir."

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke areal parkir sekolah di mana ketiga pemuda lainnya sedang menunggu. Senyum Ino akhirnya terkembang. Tangan Sakura di punggungnya dan mata sewarna Emerald-nya berpendar meyakinkan sahabatnya sedalam apa pun Ino jatuh ia akan selalu ada di sana. Begitu pula Sai, Gaara, Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka tak akan membiarkan Ino menghadapi ini sendiri.

Oktober, Upacara kelulusan akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi. Ia dan Sasuke didaulat untuk memberikan pidato perpisahan. Mereka lulus sebagai siswa dan siswi terbaik. Meski banyak siswi di sekolah masih bersikap nyinyir padanya. Prestasi Ino tetap berkilau. Kehamilannya, meski menjadi bahan pembicaraan tapi tak menghentikannya untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Untuk pertama kalinya Ino merasa bangga. Tentu akan lebih mudah bila ia berdiam diri saja di rumah menghindar dari hujatan tapi ia merasa sayang karena kelulusan dekat sekali. Meski dua bulan ini dia dinilai dan dicemooh tapi dia berhasil menyelesaikan studinya.

Keenam orang itu duduk santai di taman sekolah. Kantin tak lagi menjadi tempat berkumpul favorit mereka karena mereka sadar Ino tak nyaman dengan banyaknya siswa yang memenuhi tempat itu. Jadi di sinilah mereka duduk di antara pepohonan yang daunnya mulai gugur.

Naruto dan Gaara datang dengan membawa beberapa kotak minuman dan roti.

"Ini pesananmu _Teme_ , Lain kali jangan kau suruh aku beli roti yang susah dicari." Naruto melempar roti yang terbungkus plastik itu pada Sasuke.

"Susah, perasaan roti ini ada di kantin. Kau saja yang hobi mengeluh." Sasuke membuka Roti rasa kare itu dan mulai menggigitnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita lulus ya semakin sedikit waktu yang kita punya untuk berkumpul seperti ini." Sai menatap teman-temannya sedih.

"Kau benar, Begitu kita lulus. Kita akan terpisah dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing." Sakura mengamini. Tak terbayang kehidupannya jadi mahasiswa tanpa Ino di sampingnya. Mereka telah bersama sejak TK tapi sekarang mereka harus berpisah.

"Aku harap meski kampus kita berbeda, kita masih akan tetap akrab." Naruto mengunyah Rotinya yang kini terasa hambar. Dia bersusah payah mendekati Sasuke, Gaara dan Sai tiga siswa yang terkenal dingin dan tak bersahabat. Memaksa mereka untuk berteman dengannya dan sekarang begitu hari kelulusan tiba tak ada lagi acara pesta-pesta gila bersama mereka, atau sekedar mengopi-ngopi bareng. Ia akan kesepian lagi dan memulai dari nol di universitas nanti.

"Aku ingin kita membuat kenangan sebelum kelulusan."

"Apa Idemu Ino?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis pirang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita besok membolos dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Sekolah kita kan tak punya acara _study tour_." Lanjut Ino.

"Aku menyukai idemu." Gaara tak keberatan bolos sekolah.

"Ah, Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Nara, Musim gugur begini pemandangannya pasti indah." Usul Sai.

"Ah, Iya. Aku setuju. Kita bisa berjalan-jalan melihat kuil-kuil tua dan daun _Momiji_ berguguran." Sambung Sakura.

"Bukan tipe liburan yang aku pilih, tapi bila kalian ke sana aku akan ikut." Gaara adalah tipe orang yang lebih terhibur pergi ke taman bermain daripada jalan- jalan ke museum.

"Aku suka pergi ke mana saja." Komentar Naruto.

"Dan kau Sasuke?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu menanti jawaban dari pemuda yang tampak tak mengikuti percakapan mereka.

"Hn...n, Baiklah aku ikut. Kalau aku tidak ikut aku yakin si _dobe_ akan menyeretku."

"Kalau begitu fix, Kita bertemu besok pagi di cafe depan stasiun."

Perjalanan selama tiga jam dalam kereta cepat tak terasa. Ino tertidur sepanjang perjalanan. Turun dari kereta mereka menaiki bus yang membawa mereka ke taman Nara dan mereka semua takjub melihat kemegahan atap pagoda-pagoda kuil yang telah berdiri ratusan tahun berlatar belakang pepohonan berwarna oranye kemerahan.

Mereka berkeliling dan berfoto di setiap _spot_ menarik. Setelah mereka cukup banyak berjalan. Keenam siswa sekolah menengah atas itu memutuskan beristirahat di bawah pepohonan yang daunnya mulai berjatuhan.

Sai mengeluarkan alat lukisnya dan mulai menggambar sketsa, jiwa seninya terpanggil untuk menuangkan keindahan Ini dalam sebuah lukisan. Ino mendekati pemuda tersebut. Di antara mereka semua. Sai yang paling aneh. Dia selalu ramah dan tersenyum tapi juga paling pendiam dan menjaga jarak. Kepribadiannya kontradiktif.

"Kau melukis pemandangan ini?"

"Iya, terlalu indah untuk di lewatkan." Tangan pemuda itu sibuk mengoreskan pensil di atas kertas putih yang ia bawa, "Maukah kau berpose untukku sebentar _beauty_? Mungkin ini hari terakhir aku bisa memintamu jadi modelku."

"Kenapa begitu?."

"Kita akan lulus dan berpisah. Kau juga akan menikah tiga minggu lagi kan?. Aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah pernikahan yang indah."

"Ok, sebaiknya kau membuatku tampak cantik dalam lukisanmu."

"Kau memang cantik Ino. Untuk apa aku memberikan julukan _beauty_. Duduklah di batang pohon yang roboh itu." Pinta sang pelukis.

Ino melakukan yang diminta. Ia duduk di sana. Tanpa sadar ia membuka telapak tangannya menangkap daun _momiji_ yang berguguran dari pohon di atas kepalanya. Ia menjadi melankolis dan sedih. Mereka semua akan berpisah, ia ingin persahabatan ini kekal tapi apa daya. Pilihan hidup membawa mereka pada jalan yang berbeda. Meski ia akan menikahi Sasuke pemuda itu telah memutuskan ia akan tinggal di asrama jadi mereka akan hidup terpisah sepanjang pernikahan pura-pura mereka berlangsung. Sementara teman-temannya mengejar mimpi. Ino tak punya rencana masa depan. Ia telah diterima di universitas tapi Akankah dia baik-baik saja sendirian? membesarkan bayinya dan melanjutkan studi bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan di saat bersamaan.

Sai menangkap ekspresi muram gadis itu dan melukiskannya dengan baik. Dia tahu Ino sedih tapi dirinya tak bisa banyak membantu selain berdiri di sampingnya sebagai teman. Dia baru sadar kalau ia memendam rasa untuk gadis itu tapi ia tak ingin membuat hidup Ino bertambah ruwet dengan membahas masalah hati. Sai tak menginginkan apa pun dari Gadis itu selain senyumnya dan dia berharap Sasuke akan menjaga Ino dengan baik. Bila ia sampai mendengar Ino menjadi lebih menderita. Ia sendiri akan mencari Sasuke dan tak segan membawa Ino kabur.

Sakura dan Naruto sedang bercengkerama tentang kelas khusus yang mereka berdua pernah ikuti. Sementara Sasuke dan Gaara duduk di bangku taman mendiskusikan Ino.

"Sasuke apa kau masih yakin untuk menikah?"

"Tentu saja. Kami sudah mengatur semuanya. Begitu perkuliahan di mulai aku akan tinggal di asrama."

"Jadi kalian tak akan tinggal bersama?"

"Tidak, pernikahan itu sekedar formalitas. Aku harap kami tak akan menemui banyak masalah tapi satu hal masih menganggukku."

"Apa itu?"

"Identitas pria yang menghamili Ino."

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit curiga, Ino menyembunyikan siapa ayah bayi itu dari kita. Ia bahkan tak menyebutkan sebuah nama dan melarang Sakura memberitahu kita. Apa jangan-jangan kita mengenalnya?"

"Sakura dan Temari tahu siapa pria itu. Tapi mereka memilih tutup mulut. Aku tak mengerti mengapa Ino begitu takut untuk menemuinya. Ia bahkan menolak mencari pria itu."

"Apa kau pikir Ino dipaksa untuk melakukannya?."

"Itu yang aku khawatirkan. Ia takut berurusan dengan pria itu lagi karena pria itu memaksanya "

"Kita harus mencoba membuat salah satu dari mereka berbicara. Paling tidak aku ingin mendengar sebuah nama."

"Mengapa begitu penting bagimu untuk mengetahui identitas lelaki itu?."

"Karena aku ingin menghajarnya, pria bodoh itu menghancurkan masa depan Ino."

"Kalau kau menemukannya, Aku ikut denganmu oke, Kita akan memastikan pria itu tak menghamili gadis-gadis lainnya."

Perjalanan hari itu berlangsung menyenangkan. Ino merasa bahagia membuat kenangan Indah di sisa masa SMA nya tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini? Apa ia akan kuliah. Lalu bagaimana dengan bayinya? Di mana ia akan tinggal?. Segudang pertanyaan muncul dan ia kebingungan mencari jawaban. Setelah seharian berjalan-jalan ia merasa sangat lelah. Ino membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur malam itu. Meski dengan pikiran penuh ia berhasil tidur dan dalam mimpinya ia melihat sekilas apa yang bisa menjadi masa depannya.

Upacara kelulusan Konoha Royal High School dimulai. Di gedung auditorium yang menampung ratusan orang. Semua siswa kelas XII mengenakan toga berwarna putih dengan garis keemasan seperti warna seragam mereka. Orang tua murid dan keluarga ikut menghadiri acara yang menjadi permulaan petualangan mereka menjadi orang dewasa.

Sekarang Ino merasakannya. Ketika masa bersekolah dulu segalanya terasa mudah karena ia sudah tahu, begitu ia menyelesaikan SD, dia akan melanjutkan ke SMP mengikuti jenjang yang sudah dipersiapkan dan di pengunjung pendidikan SMA-nya, Dia dihadapkan dengan berbagai pilihan hidup yang membuatnya bingung dan ketakutan. Ia tak pernah membuat keputusannya sendiri dan membiarkan orang tuanya memilih untuknya karena ia tahu. Bila ia gagal untuk menjadi sukses ia bisa mempersalahkan orang tuanya tapi apa yang terjadi belakangan ini membuatnya sadar ketika ia membuat kesalahan atas pilihannya sendiri. Ia bisa menerima konsekuensinya dengan lebih baik. Bahkan ia merasa bangga meski membuat kesalahan besar karena ia sekarang tahu dirinya cukup kuat untuk tidak lari dari tanggung jawab dan belajar menghadapi kritik dan cemoohan.

Ino berdiri dipanggung. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Gadis itu membawakan pidato kelulusannya. Di antara para tamu ia melihat Itachi. Mata pria itu tertuju padanya dan Ino tak bisa berpaling. Mengapa pria itu datang?

"Pernahkah kalian takut mengambil keputusan dan memilih mengikuti langkah orang lain? Pernahkah kalian membiarkan opini orang lain membuat kalian berhenti mendengarkan kata hati kalian sendiri? Karena aku pernah dan semua itu berakhir menjadi rasa tidak puas. Teman-teman, kalian tentunya tahu aku membuat kesalahan besar tapi aku tak meratapinya karena aku sadar aku hanya manusia yang tak luput dari kekurangan. Yang terpenting adalah memiliki keberanian untuk melangkah dan mencoba, keluar dari zona aman dan menerima tantangan. Hanya dengan demikian kita bisa berkembang dan maju. Ketika kita membuat kesalahan bertanggung jawablah dengan belajar untuk mengakui dan memperbaikinya. Setelah hari kelulusan ini kita akan dihadapkan pada banyak pilihan. Ikuti kata hatimu, Abaikan suara-suara sumbang yang menghalangi langkahmu. Meski terjatuh berusahalah untuk bangkit lagi karena hidup hanya sekali jangan disia-siakan untuk hidup dalam bayangan orang lain. Jadilah kapten yang mengendalikan kapal nasibmu sendiri. Selamat hari kelulusan teman-teman. Semoga kita selalu menemukan keberanian untuk menjalani hidup yang penuh tantangan." Ino mengakhiri pidato singkatnya diiringi riuh tepuk tangan dari para hadirin. Tanpa sadar air matanya berlinang. Keputusan Impulsifnya mengikuti Itachi memang membawa segudang masalah, tapi hal itu juga membuatnya sadar kalau ia ingin dicintai dan diterima sebagai dirinya sendiri.

Bukan orang lain yang menyabotase kebahagiaannya tapi dirinya sendiri. Semua terjadi karena ia tak percaya diri. Mulai hari ini ia berjanji untuk berhenti mencari validasi dan belajar mencintai dirinya sendiri. Melangkah karena hatinya menginginkan, bukan karena rasa takut dan kepraktisan.

Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat Ia menyadari siapa yang Ino pandang saat berpidato tadi. Meski ia tak lagi pernah melihat Itachi dan Ino berinteraksi tatapan mereka seolah berbicara tentang suatu rahasia. Mengapa ini terasa sangat mengganggunya?.

Begitu rangkaian upacara usai dan para siswa mendapatkan Ijazahnya. Mereka bergabung dengan keluarga dan teman-teman untuk foto-foto atau bercengkerama. Keluarga Uchiha menghampiri Ino dan orang tuanya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Ino, Kini kau sudah menjadi dewasa." Itachi tersenyum dan menyodorkan rangkaian bunga casablanca lili yang dipadu dengan kesegaran mawar merah padanya.

Ino menerimanya dengan canggung. Rasanya tak sopan mencak-mencak dan menolak bunga seindah itu di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini, "Terima kasih, Ita-nii."

"Oi...Kakak, Mana hadiah kelulusan untukku? Tak adil kau memberikan Ino bunga dan tak memberikanku apa-apa." Protes Sasuke.

Pria itu merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan kunci mobil ke tangan Sasuke, "Kau boleh memakai mobilku."

"Benaran?" Sasuke tak percaya. Itachi sangat mencintai mobil-mobilnya sampai tak seorang pun boleh mengendarainya.

"Serius, tapi bila lecet sedikit saja aku akan menghajarmu. Berikan aku kunci mobilmu karena aku harus kembali ke kantor."

"Ini, Mobilku terparkir di lapangan." Sasuke menyerahkan kuncinya."Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Aku tak akan melewatkan hari kelulusan adikku. Selamat juga untukmu."

Setelah itu Sasuke dan Ino bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Rasa haru dan kebahagiaan melanda mereka. "Aku senang kita bisa lulus bersama-sama." Naruto menatap teman-temannya tampak bahagia. "Aku harap meskipun kita terpisah, kita akan tetap berteman." Lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja _Dobe_ , kau diizinkan untuk menggangguku kapan saja."

"Aku berterima kasih pada kalian karena telah membuat masa sekolahku jadi menyenangkan." Sai tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum bukan senyum palsu yang ia sering berikan pada penggemarnya.

Naruto merangkul bahu pemuda pucat itu. "Sai, Kita bisa mengganggu si _teme_ di kampusnya nanti sama-sama"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat foto kenang-kenangan." Usul Sakura.

Mereka berenam pun berpose di depan gedung sekolah. Di tahun-tahun ke depan, Masa-masa ini akan selalu terkenang. Masa remaja yang indah, penuh persahabatan dan petualangan untuk menemukan jati diri. Setelah ini mereka semua akan melangkah sebagai orang dewasa menghadapi kehidupan yang jauh lebih berat.

Hari Sabtu datang, Ino merasa tak ingin berhadapan dengan orang banyak. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap karena belakangan ini dia jadi begitu sensitif dan kehilangan kontrol emosinya. Ia tak ingin membuat kekacauan di pesta perusahaan Uchiha. Tapi ia tak bisa mengelak. Orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk mengumumkan pernikahan sekaligus kerja sama perusahaan di acara ini. Yang tentunya dihadiri oleh karyawan, _share holder_ dan mitra perusahaan.

Acara diadakan di _ballroom_ Hotel Saint Regis , Sebuah hotel bintang lima di Konoha dan di _hosting_ oleh Mikoto Uchiha sendiri. Ino tak boleh mempermalukan keluarganya. Ibunya bahkan berkeliling berjam-jam untuk menemukan gaun yang tepat untuknya. Ino menatap bayangan tubuh polosnya di cermin. Kandungannya sudah berusia empat bulan lebih, perutnya mulai tampak membuncit meski tak banyak. Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang kebanyakan makan. Uh.. Ino tak merasa cantik sama sekali.

Ino meraih gaun hitam yang dibelikan Ibunya. Model gaun _empire_ _waist_ itu menyembunyikan perutnya dengan sempurna. Gaun bergaya _grecian_ yang ia kenakan menjuntai hingga menyapu lantai. Detail kristal dan ornamen bordiran dari benang emas yang menghiasi garis leher dan pinggang menambah kesan mewah dan elegan. Demi kenyamanan Ino memilih mengenakan sandal _flat_ ala gladiator yang melilit hingga ke betisnya dari pada sepatu hak tinggi. Ia tak ingin tersandung dan membahayakan bayinya.

Ino memasang bulu mata palsu untuk melengkapi efek dramatis pada make up _smokey eyes-_ nya. Dengan sedikit teknik _countur_ and _highlight_ yang ia pelajari dari _vlogger_ di you tube. Dia berhasil membuat tulang pipinya tampak tinggi dan tirus. Gadis itu memoleskan lipstick Nude di bibirnya dan melihat bayangannya dengan puas.

Dia harus tampak mengesankan karena malam ini orang-orang akan menilai kelayakannya sebagai menantu keluarga Uchiha. Penting baginya untuk memberikan kesan pertama yang baik karena ia juga tak ingin nama keluarganya tercoreng akibat tingkahnya.

Keluarga Yamanaka disambut dengan hangat oleh pemrakarsa pesta. Fugaku dan istrinya menyeret pasangan Yamanaka untuk bertemu dan berkenalan dengan kerabat serta orang-orang penting di perusahaan. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ino berduaan.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa, Ino." Sasuke memandangi gadis itu naik turun. Dengan rambut pirang tergerai Ino tampak seperti salah satu dewi Yunani.

"Kau juga sangat tampan, Setelan jas dari Valentino?"

"Yap, Kau benar."

"Aku mengenali potongannya."

"Sebaiknya kau tak membicarakan fashion denganku Ino, Itu bukan keahlianku." Sasuke memberikan lengannya pada Ino untuk di gandeng dan tentu saja Ino mengamitnya. Menurut skenario mereka adalah pasangan. Jadi Ino dan Sasuke tak keberatan pura-pura mesra sepanjang pesta.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Hm...Menyapa beberapa orang dan menikmati pesta."

Sepanjang malam itu Ino bergelayut di lengan Sasuke. Menyapa beberapa orang dan berbasa-basi. Dia merasa lega karena sangat terlatih untuk ini dan sepanjang malam matanya mencari-cari sosok Itachi. Ino senang pria itu tak muncul karena bagaimanapun Ino merasa canggung berhadapan dengannya. Sasuke meninggalkannya sejenak di depan meja _buffet_ untuk pergi ke toilet. Ino sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan mencari orang tuanya.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya membuat Ino menoleh,

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Pria bermata _onyx_ itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Itachi, Apa lagi maumu?"

"Oh, Kau tak memanggilku Om atau Ita-Nii lagi?" Pria itu menyeringai meledek Ino.

"Kenapa aku mesti berdansa denganmu?"

"Karena aku calon kakak iparmu? Tidak aneh bila aku mengajakmu berdansa."

Dahi Ino berkerut, "Ok, Baiklah. Tapi jangan menginjak kakiku." Ino meletakkan tangannya di telapak tangan pria itu dan Itachi membimbingnya ke lantai dansa.

"Waltz?"

"Yap." Ino dan Itachi memulai dengan _close position._ Ino meletakkan tangan kanannya dibahu Itachi, sedangkan tangan pria itu di punggungnya. Mereka mulai melangkah dan berputar-putar di lantai dansa. Mengejutkan _lead_ dari Itachi begitu jelas. Pria itu tahu cara menari dengan baik.

Entah Apa maunya Itachi, Ia menarik Ino merapat. Hampir tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Ino harus memiringkan wajahnya karena bibir mereka jadi terlalu dekat, "Apa kau tak berpikir ini sedikit _scandalous_?" ujar Ino mendesis tatkala merasakan tangan pria itu melingkari punggungnya dengan lebih erat.

"Aku tak peduli, hanya ingin menikmati menari denganmu. Apa kau lupa malam itu kau juga menari denganku?" Itachi berbisik rendah di telinga Ino.

Jantung Ino langsung berdetak lebih cepat. Seiring langkah waltz mereka. "Apa tak salah kau merayuku, saat mereka mengumumkan pertunanganku dengan adikmu?."

"Hm...kau mengingkari ketertarikanmu padaku."

"Siapa yang tertarik padamu" Bisik Ino kesal. Ia tak ingin penari-penari lainnya mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Bukankah jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang ketika bersamaku Ino? "

Seketika wajah Ino merona, Ia tak suka tubuhnya bereaksi dengan Itachi dan mengkhianati pikirannya berkali-kali. Ino menginginkan cinta, bersama Sasuke ia menemukan persahabatan dan Itachi, _It's pure lust._ Jadi mana yang lebih baik, menikah dengan sahabat atau mengikuti nafsu."Mengapa kau masih mengejarku?"

"Karena aku ingin memilikimu."

 _ **You don't own me.**_

 _ **I am not just one of your many toys.**_

 _ **You don't own me.**_

 _ **Don't say I cant go with another boys.**_

Lirik lagu yang mereka tarikan begitu mengena di hati Ino, "Aku bukan mainan untuk dimiliki atau kau perebutkan dengan Sasuke."

"Kau harus memberiku kesempatan Ino, _Please_."

"Maaf, Aku sudah terikat perjanjian. Bila kau ingin merusaknya bicaralah pada ayahku dan ayahmu. Mereka dari awal setuju aku terlalu muda untuk dijodohkan denganmu karena itu mereka memilih Sasuke."

"Dan bila kau harus memilih sendiri antara aku dan Sasuke Siapa yang akan kau nikahi?"

"Sasuke." Ucap Ino dengan jelas. "Kau hanya orang asing bagiku dan aku tak ingin membagi kehidupanku dengan orang yang tak kukenal."

"Sayang sekali Ino, kau tak tahu apa yang bisa kutawarkan padamu."

Sasuke mengamati Kakaknya dan Ino yang tengah berdansa. Alisnya berkerut. Itachi memeluk Ino terlalu erat. Mereka tampak sedang berdebat dan wajah Ino merona. Apa hanya khayalannya saja? Ia melihat ketegangan di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke semakin curiga, sudah jelas kakaknya berkata menyukai Ino tapi dalam derajat seperti apa? Sasuke tak tahu. Ia tak ingin Ino dipermainkan oleh kakaknya. Apa mungkin Itachi berminat dengan Ino hanya karena ayahnya memberikan gadis itu padanya. Sasuke bersandar pada sebuah pilar yang berada tak jauh dari lantai dansa. Dia terus mengamati mereka menari.

Begitu musik berhenti, Ino mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Itachi tapi pria itu tak membiarkannya. "Aku harus mencari Sasuke."

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar saja."

"Baiklah sebentar saja." Ino setuju.

Itachi membawa gadis itu keluar dari _ballroom_. Mereka berdua berdiri di koridor yang sepi. Sayup-sayup musik dari ruang pesta terdengar.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan lagi padaku."

"Dengar Ino, Sejak malam kau meninggalkan apartemenku. Aku mencoba mencarimu. Aku bahkan datang ke klub itu setiap malam berharap kau akan datang lagi tapi aku tak pernah menemukanmu. Aku tak pernah bisa menyingkirkanmu dari pikiranku meski aku mencoba. Aku menyukaimu Ino dan betapa terkejutnya aku menemukan kalau kau dijodohkan dengan adikku."

"Aku tak tahu masalahnya akan jadi runyam begini. Aku baru tahu kau seorang Uchiha keesokan harinya. Bila malam itu aku tahu kau adalah saudara temanku aku tak akan ikut denganmu."

"Mengapa kau tak menghubungiku Ino? Aku memberikan kartu namaku pada temanmu."

"Mengapa aku harus menghubungimu?, Aku masih SMA kau bisa masuk penjara karena berkencan denganku."

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah dewasa."

"Itachi, Gadis yang kau sukai tidak nyata. Aku bukan gadis yang kau temui malam itu."

Pria itu menyentuh pipi Ino, "Tidak gadis itu nyata Ino, Dia adalah bagian dari kepribadianmu yang kau sembunyikan rapat-rapat."

"Kau tak bisa bilang kau menyukaiku bila kau tak mengenal diriku sepenuhnya."

"Karena itu berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu Ino."

Itachi menatapnya dengan lembut. Ino tak tahu mengapa nafasnya tercekat dan dia tiba-tiba merasa sedih. Ia tertarik pada Itachi tapi ia tak mencintai pria itu. Tak mungkin Ino jatuh cinta pada pria yang tak dia kenal. Pernikahannya dengan Sasuke sudah di depan mata. Lebih baik ia mengikuti rencananya meski ayah kandung bayi ini tertarik padanya.

"Aku tak punya waktu, Aku tak mencintamu dan kau tak mencintaiku. Apa yang terjadi malam itu hanya nafsu dan kau terobsesi pada gadis yang tak nyata. Berhentilah mengejarku Itachi." Ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Ino mendongak untuk menatap mata pria itu dan ia melihat kesedihan.

"Apa kau jujur pada dirimu, apa kau mendengarkan kata hatimu kalau kau sedikit pun tak tertarik padaku?. Aku merasa kau menolakku karena kau takut...takut pada perasaanmu sendiri yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika."

Pria itu benar, Ino lebih memilih kenyamanan, merasa aman dengan hal yang dia kenal dan pahami. Menjalani sesuatu yang dia bisa kontrol dan manipulasi. Ketertarikannya pada Itachi berbahaya, terasa bagai api yang bila ia tak hati-hati akan membakar habis dirinya. Ia tak menginginkan pergolakan. Ia takut memulai sesuatu tanpa tahu apa-apa karena risiko gagal selalu lebih tinggi. Karena itu ia menolaknya. Ia tak mau mengambil risiko.

"Ketertarikanku padamu hanya ketertarikan fisik."

Itachi sedikit membungkuk, bibirnya melayang beberapa senti di atas Ino. "Benarkah? Padahal aku tertarik pada semangatmu dan kecerdasanmu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Ino."

Ino merasa tergelitik. Bibir Itachi begitu dekat. Ia jadi tergoda, Tuhan tahu ia menginginkan pria ini tapi ia tak berniat untuk bersamanya. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk menjalani komitmen sungguhan. Sasuke akan menjadi kompatriotnya tapi Itachi? Bila ia bersamanya tak terbayang pernikahan macam apa yang akan mereka miliki. Perbedaannya antara mereka terlalu jauh. Ini terakhir kalinya ia membiarkan dirinya menyentuh Itachi. Menutup cerita yang diawali dengan pertemuan gila. Mungkin kah dia akan menyesal nanti? Melepaskan satu-satunya pria yang membuatnya merasa seolah ratusan kupu-kupu mengepak dalam tubuhnya.

Ciuman itu terasa manis dan pahit. Ia takut untuk menyukai Itachi meski sudah bersumpah untuk selalu mengikuti kata hati tapi pikirannya meminta memilih jalur yang lebih mudah. Dimana hati dan dirinya tak akan dipertaruhkan. Sebuah hubungan dengan risiko minimal.

"Ita-Nii, Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berdiri di ujung koridor. Ekspresi pemuda itu tak terbaca. Ia mengikuti Ino dan Kakaknya, tapi ia tak menduga akan menyaksikan mereka berdua berciuman.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N :** Next chapter the wedding. Apa yang terjadi di pesta pernikahan nanti?

Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya.

 **SasuIno351, Sukie Foxie, Della, Febri, Ino-chan, Meenyaw, Alexwillybuntu,Lmlsn,Gin.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N : Non-edit, mohon maklum kalau banyak salah.

Maaf, bila saya tak sempat membalas review satu persatu. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih dengan mengusahakan update secepatnya.

 **Perfect, Imperfect**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **The Wedding.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino sangat terkejut, Seketika ia melepaskan diri dari impitan tubuh Itachi.

Sasuke berdiri di sana menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Seseorang, Jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini."

Ino serta merta menghambur ke sisi Sasuke tanpa memandang Itachi lagi. Dia berlari seolah tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan pria itu lebih lama, "Tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan. Ayo kita kembali ke pesta." Gadis itu kemudian mengamit lengan sang pemuda untuk mengajaknya kembali ke _ballroom_.

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Ia tak akan pergi sebelum mendapat penjelasan. Itachi dan Ino bertindak aneh. Ada apa di antara mereka?

"Aku tidak buta, Kalian tadi berciuman kan?, Mau menjelaskan sesuatu kak?"

Itachi menyisir rambut hitam sebahunya dengan jari. Ia tampak sedikit nervous. Sungguh ia tak ingin bersitegang dengan adiknya hanya karena wanita. "Aku merayu Ino dan menciumnya."

"Kakak, Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu. Jauhi temanku. Apa kau sudah lupa Dia juga calon istriku?" Suara Sasuke yang dingin menebar ancaman bagi sang kakak. Pemuda itu tak paham mengapa kakaknya yang selalu bijaksana dan berkepala dingin bertingkah serampangan begini. Apa dia tak peduli lagi pada citra calon pemimpin tanpa cela yang susah payah dibangun?.

"Baiklah, Ini tak akan terulang lagi. Aku akan berhenti mengejar Ino." Itachi merasa tidak yakin ia bisa berhenti karena ia penasaran ingin membuat Ino mengakui perasaannya, tetapi secara logis apa yang dia lakukan hanya akan memicu skandal.

"Lebih baik begitu. Sadarlah dengan posisimu, Kak. " Ia berbalik bersama Ino kembali ke pesta.

Itachi bersandar di dinding dan merasa begitu tolol. Mengapa pula pria dewasa sepertinya mengejar-ngejar gadis kecil. Apa kata orang tentangnya nanti. Ino sudah menolaknya berkali-kali. Mungkin dia memang harus menyerah. Gadis itu tak ingin berurusan dengannya meski jelas dia tertarik padanya.

Pria itu merasa sesak dan melonggarkan dasinya. Ia kesal mengapa ia harus menyukai gadis itu. _Shit_...Dia pikir Ino seorang wanita yang sudah matang. Paham akan dirinya dan keinginannya sendiri. Kenyataannya ia hanya remaja yang masih penuh kebimbangan dan bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain menuruti kata-kata orang tuanya.

'Masa bodoh' Pikir pria itu kesal. Bila Ino memilih mengingkari daya tarik di antara mereka dia tak akan membahasnya lagi. Biar saja dia menikah dengan Sasuke. Itachi tak peduli. Dia tak akan memohon-mohon lagi pada gadis yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya. Dia juga punya harga diri dan gengsi. Pria itu pun melangkah keluar gedung. Ia tak ingin mendengarkan pengumuman pernikahan mereka.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan mencari para orang tua yang entah sedang di mana. Sasuke menatap Ino yang memasang muka dingin untuk menutupi emosinya akibat ciuman Itachi tadi. Apa yang membuat Ino begitu tertarik secara fisik dengan Itachi. Setiap kali pria itu berada di dekatnya Ino merasa seperti ngengat yang melihat api. Dia akan terus mendekat meski tahu ia akan terbakar.

"Ino, Apa kau serius melanjutkan pernikahan ini. Acaranya minggu depan. Kau masih punya waktu untuk berpikir."

"Apa lagi yang harus kupikirkan? Semakin lama kehamilanku semakin sulit disembunyikan."

"Hubunganmu dengan Kakakku. Jangan pikir aku tak mengamati. Aku yakin ada sesuatu di antara kalian."

"Tak ada apa pun di antara kami. Aku tak paham mengapa Itachi menggodaku seperti itu."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau pura-pura buta atau memang tak sensitif. Itachi menyukaimu. Terobsesi padamu malah. Dia tak terlihat seperti dirinya sendiri saat bersamamu."

"Aku tak punya perasaan apa pun untuknya."

"Jadi kita melanjutkan rencana ini?"

"Tentu, Kau tahu skandal sekecil apa pun akan memengaruhi perusahaan dan keluarga kita."

"Aku paham, Aku harap Itachi juga sadar akan hal ini dan berhenti membuat masalah."

"Jangan khawatir Sasuke. Aku akan berusaha menghindarinya."

Ino memasang senyum pura-pura hingga pesta berakhir. Ia luar biasa lelah berdiri hampir sepanjang malam. Ia tak melihat Itachi lagi setelah insiden itu. Pengumuman akuisisi dan pernikahan mereka disambut meriah. Setelah acara bersulang selesai. Ino menyingkir dari keramaian dengan melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Ino, Apa kau sudah lelah? Ayah akan meminta Sasuke mengantarmu pulang. Aku dan Fugaku masih harus berbicara dengan mitra bisnis Uchiha."

"Terima kasih, Aku memang sudah mengantuk."

"Ino, Maafkan ayah bila masih memaksamu sampai akhir dengan menjodohkanmu bersama Sasuke."

"Ayah, kau mengorbankan separuh perusahaanmu untuk memberikanku masa depan yang lebih baik bukan?, Aku paham."

"Entahlah Ino, Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih baik bagimu. Menikah muda dengan pria yang tak kau cintai atau membesarkan anak di luar nikah sebagai _single parents_. Bila saja orang-orang tak begitu fanatik dengan stigma sosial aku akan membiarkanmu memilih solusi sendiri."

"Apa kau tahu ayah, dua bulan terakhir aku di-bully, dihina dan dicemooh oleh siswa disekolah. Meski aku mencoba mengabaikannya tetap saja menyakitkan. Aku rasa ini keputusan yang tepat. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan diriku dan anak ini bila aku tak menikah."

Inoichi merangkul bahu putrinya. "Jadilah kuat anakku, hidup itu selalu penuh masalah dan cobaan. Aku berdoa kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan dalam kekacauan ini."

"Semoga saja ayah." Ino bersender pada ayahnya. Belakangan ini Ino merasa lebih dekat pada sang ayah. Semua rasa kesal yang terpendam untuk orang tuanya telah menguap. Andai saja dulu mereka belajar untuk berkomunikasi. Ino mungkin tak akan berniat untuk berbuat liar. Ia hanya merasa tertekan dengan hidupnya yang penuh tuntutan.

"Ayo kembali ke dalam. Kita cari Sasuke."

"Baiklah ayah."

.

.

Sasuke berbaring malas di tempat tidurnya. Ia meletakan buku yang ia baca dan melirik sebal pada tamu tak diundang yang dengan asyiknya duduk di lantai dan memainkan xbox miliknya. Dia bahkan sudah mengotori kamarnya yang steril dengan bungkusan _snack_ dan kaleng _soft drink._

" _Dobe_ , Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari?" Sasuke menatap kepala berambut pirang yang membelakanginya dengan tajam.

"Sekolah sudah libur, aku pikir kau akan kesepian jadi aku datang untuk bermain denganmu."

"Aku bukan bocah yang butuh teman bermain. Aku lebih suka sendirian kau tahu itu."

"Tapi aku bosan Sasuke. Gaara sedang pergi ke luar kota. Sai sibuk membantu kakeknya. Hanya kau yang sedang menganggur."

"Tch...Jadi kau memutuskan untuk menggangguku. Baik benar kau, _Dobe_ "

"Hei, Bukannya pernikahanmu dan Ino kurang dari seminggu. Mengapa kau tampak begitu santai dan tenang?"

"Cuma pernikahan bukan hal yang penting untuk dicemaskan. Aku merasa ragu sebenarnya untuk menikah tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu Ino."

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu?" Naruto bercakap-cakap sambil melanjutkan permainannya.

"Aku memergoki Ino dan kakakku berciuman."

Naruto langsung menoleh memberikan Sasuke perhatian penuh, "Yang benar saja?, Bukankah kakakmu itu sudah uzur. Kenapa dia mendekati Ino?"

"Itulah yang aku tak tahu, aku yakin ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Kadang tanpa sengaja aku melihat mereka saling menatap dengan misterius."

"Bicaralah dengan Sakura, Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu. Para gadis selalu menceritakan rahasia pada sahabat baiknya."

"Kau pikir Sakura mau buka mulut?"

"Hm.. Gunakan pesonamu, _Teme._ Sakura kan menyukaimu. Rayu saja dia supaya mau buka mulut."

"Heh...Kau bisa jadi licik juga. Aku telepon Sakura sekarang."

Sakura Haruno sedang bosan, gadis bermata Emerald itu mengurung diri di kamarnya dengan setumpuk buku. Ujian akhir memang sudah berakhir tapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi sedang menantinya. Bila ia ingin diterima di fakultas kedokteran ia harus belajar lebih tekun lagi.

Dia mengetuk- ketukan bolpoin yang dia pegang tanpa sadar ketika memikirkan masalah sahabatnya. Ia tentunya akan selalu mendukung Ino tapi siapa yang tak sakit hati melihat pujaan hati menikah dengan teman sendiri meski hanya pura-pura dan juga terpaksa. Sakura pun meletakan kepalanya di meja mendesah berat. Sungguh ia tak rela Sasuke menikahi Ino padahal ayah bayi yang dikandungnya adalah Itachi. Mengapa bukan Itachi saja yang menikahi Ino. Sakura tak mengerti mengapa Ino merahasiakan ini. Bila sahabatnya itu mau jujur pasti Itachi akan bertanggung jawab. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan bila tahu akan hal ini. Akankah dia melanjutkan rencana mereka?. Sayang sekali dia sudah berjanji pada Ino untuk tutup mulut.

Ponsel gadis itu berbunyi. Melihat nama yang terpampang di layar Sakura langsung mengangkat telepon dengan semangat. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menghubunginya duluan.

"Sasuke ada apa?"

"Apa kau punya waktu?, Bila tak sibuk aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu sekarang." Ucap pria itu dengan nada manis.

Sakura serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh. "Apa kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Bukan kencan Sakura, hanya ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Baiklah, Aku bisa menemuimu sekarang. Mau bertemu di mana?"

"Starbucks yang biasa."

"Ok, Sampai jumpa setengah jam lagi."

Sakura bergegas berganti pakaian. Gadis itu mengganti celana pendeknya dengan denim dan memakai _keds_ putihnya. Sakura bertaruh Sasuke ingin membicarakan soal Ino. Apa pemuda itu berubah pikiran soal pernikahan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengambil kunci Mustang-nya dan pergi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya naruto pada pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

"Dia setuju untuk menemuiku. Ayo kita pergi."

"Wuih, tumben kau mengajak diriku."

"Aku tak mau menemui Sakura sendirian saja. Nanti dia salah paham."

"Kau mau menjadikanku obat nyamuk ya, _teme_?"

"Banyak bacot kau _dobe_. Sudah ikut saja nanti aku traktir _frappe_."

"Ok. Selama ada yang _gratisan_ aku pasti mau menemanimu."

Sasuke memasang sabuk pengaman dan menginjak pedal gas. Mereka meluncur ke cafe tongkrongan favorit anak-anak sekolah

"Gila mobil ini keren" Naruto terkagum-kagum dengan lamborghini yang dikendarai Sasuke.

"Bagus kan, Itachi meminjamkannya padaku entah untuk berapa lama. Apa sekalian saja ya tak usah aku kembalikan. Aku terlanjur cinta dengan mobil ini."

"Baik benar Kakakmu."

"Ya, Dia Kakak terbaik."

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam cafe, menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari-cari Sasuke yang bilang sudah sampai di sini. Begitu ia menemukan pemuda itu di salah satu meja di area _out_ _door_. Hatinya sedikit kecewa karena melihat Sasuke tak sendirian. Naruto duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut raven itu membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

'Kesal...l' pikir gadis Haruno itu dalam hati. Dia sudah berharap bakal bisa berduaan saja dengan Sasuke. Mengapa juga rubah berisik itu diajak?

Sakura menghampiri mereka dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kosong.

" _Sorry_ terlambat, Kalian sudah menungguku lama?"

"Tidak, baru saja tiba. Maaf bila aku membuatmu meninggalkan kesibukanmu." Ujar Sasuke

"Kalian mah enak, Sudah pasti diterima di universitas, Sementara aku masih harus berjibaku menghadapi ujian masuk."

"Kau mau pesan apa?, Biar si _Dobe_ ini yang mengantre."

"Ice cappucino deh"

Naruto memasang muka manyun, "Enak banget kau menyuruh-nyuruh orang, Aku bukan budakmu woi."

"Mau aku tinggalkan kau di sini tanpa tumpangan?" Ancam Sasuke dengan sadis.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun menyerah, Ia berdiri dan menjulurkan tanggangnya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Mana uangnya? Sekalian aku juga mau pesan satu _frappe_ lagi. Katanya kau yang traktir."

Dengan menggerutu Sasuke membuka dompetnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Naruto. "Udah, cepat antre sana."

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah dua temannya itu. "Jahat kau Sasuke, Dari dulu selalu saja memperlakukan Naruto seperti budak. Naruto terlalu baik padamu."

"Dia mendapatkan persahabatanku karena ikhlas menjadi pembantuku. Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Masalah Ino kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menebak?"

"Sasuke kau tak pernah tertarik padaku untuk mengajakku bertemu di luar jam sekolah tanpa yang lainnya kecuali kau punya kepentingan. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Apa Ino punya hubungan dengan Itachi, Kakakku?"

Wajah Sakura menegang. Apa Sasuke sudah tahu identitas ayah bayi yang dikandung Ino. "Maaf Sasuke, Aku tak tahu. Aku bahkan tak kenal kakakmu."

"Apa kau yakin Ino tak menceritakan sesuatu?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, Aku buta soal ini. Mengapa kau mendadak mencurigai mereka?"

"Aku melihat mereka berciuman."

Netra hijau Sakura membelalak, "Serius, Kapan?"

"Dua hari yang lalu, Saat pesta perusahaan berlangsung. Aku melihat mereka menari dan menyelinap pergi. Aku mengikuti mereka dan memergoki kakakku mencium Ino di lorong."

Sakura tak habis pikir mengapa Ino melibatkan diri dengan Itachi dan Ia bahkan tak menceritakan ini padanya. Apa sahabatnya tak mempercayainya lagi. Ino tak pernah menyimpan rahasia pada dirinya, "Lalu apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Itachi bilang ia menyukai Ino tapi Ino ingin melanjutkan rencana pernikahan ini. Hal ini membuatku ragu untuk menikahinya tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu."

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu apa-apa, Maaf."

"Bahkan nama ayah bayi itu?, Aku yakin kau tahu."

"Untuk apa kau ingin tahu? Tidak akan mengubah keputusan Ino."

"Aku hanya ingin membuat pria itu menyesal sudah membuat Ino begitu."

"Dengar, Jangan kau bicara seolah-olah Ino adalah korban. Kau tak bisa menyalahkan si lelaki. Ino sendiri yang mau ikut dengannya. Aku hanya bingung mengapa Ino tak mau memberitahu pria itu hanya karena ia merasa bersalah."

"Bersalah, Mengapa Ino yang harus merasa bersalah?"

"Itu karena Ino membohongi laki-laki itu."

"Jadi siapa dia?"

Sakura diam sesaat. Dengan nada tegas ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku tak akan bilang karena aku menghormati keputusan Ino."

"Kau tidak paham Sakura, Mudah bagaiku untuk mengakui bayi Ino sebagai anakku meski sekedar nama karena aku sendiri tak akan terlibat untuk membesarkan anak itu. Aku tak ingin melangkahi hak seseorang ayah siapa tahu pria itu menginginkan untuk ambil bagian dalam kehidupan anaknya."

"Tapi Ino tak menginginkan pria itu dalam hidupnya."

"Terserah Sakura, tapi aku rasa pria itu wajib tahu apa yang terjadi. Itu adalah hal yang paling benar untuk dilakukan."

Naruto muncul membawa dua gelas kopi, "Hey apa yang kalian perdebatkan?"

"Identitas ayah bayi yang Ino kandung. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan pria itu sebelum aku menikahi Ino empat hari lagi"

"Sasuke, Bila kau memintaku datang hanya untuk mengkhianati kepercayaan Ino. Aku pergi sekarang. Ino tak mau berurusan dengan pria itu lagi. Sebaiknya kau hormati keputusannya"

"Baiklah aku akan berhenti bertanya." Sasuke menyerah.

Sakura berdiri dan pergi dengan marah. "Kau membuatku kesal Sasuke"

Naruto kebingungan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hanya wanita dan persahabatan konyol mereka" Sasuke mengurut batang hidungnya. Mungkin sebaiknya dia memang tak ikut campur urusan Ino dan hanya memainkan perannya. Tapi ia ingin melakukan hal yang benar.

"Terus kopi ini bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengacungkan capucinno pesanan Sakura.

"Kau minum saja."

.

.

Sakura pergi ke rumah Ino tanpa menghubungi gadis berambut pirang itu terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya bingung, bila Ino memang tak berniat terlibat dengan Itachi mengapa pula dia membiarkan kakak Sasuke itu menciumnya. Ini dilema bagi Sakura. Bila memang Ino menyukai Itachi bukankah sebaiknya ia menikah dengan pria itu bukan Sasuke.

Tiba di kediaman Yamanaka. Sakura memencet bel. Para pelayan yang telah mengenalnya mempersilakan dia masuk dan memberitahu Ino sedang di kamarnya.

Ino sedang menonton drama sambil makan es krim ketika sang sahabat menerobos ke kamarnya.

"Pig, Santai sekali kau?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengenakan daster longgar duduk berselonjor di ranjang. Es krim coklat ekstra besar dan sendok memenuhi tangannya.

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari? Bukanya kau sibuk belajar?"

Sakura duduk di sebelah Ino. "Aku baru saja bertemu Sasuke."

"Kalian kencan?" ucap Ino dengan nada cuek seolah Sasuke bukan pria yang akan dia nikahi sebentar lagi.

"Enggak lah, Dia hanya bertanya soal dirimu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Ayah bayimu."

Ino menarik nafas panjang, "Kau tak memberitahunya kan? Aku heran mengapa dia begitu ingin tahu."

"Sasuke merasa hal yang benar adalah memberitahu pria itu dan sebenarnya aku juga setuju. Apa lagi setelah aku mendengar kau berciuman dengan Itachi."

Ino berhenti menyuapkan es krim ke mulutnya. Ternyata Sasuke memberitahukan kejadian itu pada Sakura.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pig, kau menyukai Itachi atau tidak?"

"Aku tak tahu, Memang dari awal ada ketertarikan fisik di antara kami dan dia bilang dia menyukaiku tapi aku rasa dia hanya terpesona pada sosok wanita yang aku tampilkan malam itu. Bukan diriku."

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahunya kalau kau hamil? Itachi pasti akan bertanggung jawab dan kau tak perlu merepotkan Sasuke."

"Kau tak paham. Aku tak ingin Itachi menikahiku karena terpaksa dan di samping itu karena dia ayah anak ini dia pasti akan ikut campur dengan segala keputusan yang aku ambil. Lagi pula Sakura ia lebih tua dariku dan aku yakin ia hanya akan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil dan akan mengabaikan pendapatku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin. Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya Itachi. Apa kau tak merasa berasalah membuat Sasuke juga terpaksa menikahimu?"

"Karena aku tak mengenalnya maka aku tak mau menikah dengannya. Aku bersama Sasuke hanya untuk kepentingan bisnis tapi bila aku bersama Itachi, _it's going to be real deal._ "

"Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Ino, bukankah lebih baik membesarkan sang anak dengan ayah kandungnya. Memberinya keluarga yang utuh. Sasuke bilang ia hanya akan mengakuinya sebatas nama. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja membesarkan bayi sendirian sementara Sasuke akan kuliah di kota lain?"

"Sakura kau tak perlu memahaminya. Aku lebih suka mengatur semuanya sendirian. Lagi pula seberat apa sih mengurus bayi? Lihat saja banyak orang berhasil membesarkan anak-anaknya hingga dewasa."

"Aku rasa kau menyukai Itachi, tapi kau merasa lebih aman bersama Sasuke karena itu kau memilih melanjutkan pernikahan ini. Aku cukup mengenalmu Ino. Aku tahu kau tak suka spekulasi dan selalu mencari jalan mudah."

"Memang salah aku berpikir begitu?"

"Tidak, aku paham kau tak mau ambil risiko. Tapi itu juga berarti kau tak akan meraih kebahagiaan maksimal."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tak menginginkan keterlibatan Itachi untuk mengurus anak ini."

"Sangat disayangkan, kau tak memberikan kesempatan pada dirimu dan dirinya untuk menemukan cinta padahal kalian saling tertarik."

"Aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk menelaah perasaanku atau untuk mengenalnya. Lagi pula Sakura cinta tak akan tumbuh atas dasar kebohongan. Aku lega dijodohkan dengan Sasuke karena kami bisa membangun hubungan atas dasar persahabatan yang bebas prasangka."

"Tapi aku masih merasa kau perlu memberitahu Itachi, bayi itu kalian ciptakan berdua."

"Tidak, pokoknya tidak."

"Ya sudah kalau kau keras kepala begitu."

.

.

Hari besar bagi Ino akhirnya pun tiba. Sore itu langit tampak cerah meski angin musim gugur berembus cukup dingin. Upacara pernikahan diadakan di sebuah kapel bergaya gotik. Bangku-bangku kayu berhiaskan pita dan bunga dan sebuah altar Indah berdiri megah. Ruangan itu di penuhi wangi mawar, lavender dan lili. Semua dekorasi berwarna putih.

Di salah satu ruangan. Sang mempelai wanita duduk dengan tenang menatap cermin sementara dua orang sahabatnya memasangkan rangkaian bunga putih di atas kepala gadis itu.

"Ino apa kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Yap, Ini jalan terbaik."

Temari yang sibuk di universitas tak mendengar kabar pernikahan ini hingga Ino memutuskan untuk meneleponnya. Memintanya menjadi pengiring pengantin.

"Aku tak percaya kau menikahi Sasuke padahal pria yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab bukan dia."

"Ayolah Temari, Jangan kau bahas lagi. Aku lelah mengulang-ulang alasan aku memilih pernikahan ini pada kalian."

"Kau gila Ino, sungguh gila." Komentar putri keluarga Sabaku itu.

"Aku hanya memilih hal yang paling logis."

"Dan paling aman." Sambung Sakura.

Hinata datang membawa rangkaian bunga besar yang terdiri dari mawar pink, lavender dan cala lili. "Ini buketmu Ino, Kita diminta siap sebentar lagi. Kau tampak sangat cantik ."

"Terima kasih Hinata." Ino berdiri. Ujung gaunnya menyapu lantai. Kondisi perutnya membuat gadis itu tak punya banyak pilihan selain memilih model _empire waist._ Gaun itu tampak sederhana tapi manis. Dengan lengan pendek dan garis leher rendah berbentuk hati yang terbuat dari brokat prancis. Make up wajahnya pun simpel dan natural. Ia tak ingin heboh-heboh di pesta pernikahan pura-pura. Lagi pula acara ini bersifat privat. Hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan kerabat saja. Jumlahnya tak lebih dari lima puluh orang.

Tak lama terdengar ketukan di pintu. "Kalian sudah siap acaranya akan di mulai."

"Masuk saja ayah, Kami sudah siap."

Inoichi tertegun melihat sosok putrinya dalam gaun pengantin. Dia terlihat seperti wanita dewasa. Pria itu melangkah dan memeluk Ino. "Kau cantik sekali putriku."

"Ayah.."

Rasa haru melanda Inoichi. Ia masih tak rela melepaskan putri kecilnya secepat ini. Sekarang gadisnya akan menjadi tanggung jawab pria lain. Padahal Ino masih sangat muda, "Ino, meski kau akan menikah di hatiku kau masih tetap putri kecilku. Berat bagiku untuk menyerahkanmu pada calon suamimu."

"Ayah, aku tetap putrimu kan? Meski setelah ini margaku akan berubah."

"Tentu saja, Ayo kita temui calon suamimu di altar." Inoichi menggandeng lengan putrinya.

Sasuke telah berdiri menanti sang mempelai wanita di altar bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang menjadi pendamping. Pria itu tampak luar biasa tampan dengan _tuxedo_ hitamnya sedangkan Naruto, Sai dan Gaara berdiri di belakangnya mengenakan potongan tuxedo yang sama. Mereka semua tampak tampan dengan ciri khasnya masing-masing.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu datar dan bosan padahal ini hari pernikahannya sedangkan Gaara tampak _stoic_ seperti biasa. Naruto tersenyum ceria menikmati atmosfer pernikahan dan Sai dia mempraktikkan senyum palsunya.

Begitu organ memainkan _the wedding march._ Satu per satu gadis-gadis itu berjalan melewati lorong yang berhias bunga kemudian berdiri di sisi altar. Semua tamu menoleh begitu sang mempelai wanita berjalan melewati lorong itu di gandeng sang ayah menuju altar untuk bertemu dengan mempelai pria dan disatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Para tamu tampak takjub dengan kecantikan yang dipancarkan mempelai wanita yang terbalut gaun putih. Dia begitu muda. Terlalu muda untuk menikah. Yamanaka Ino berjalan dengan anggun. Dagunya terangkat tapi gadis itu tidak tersenyum. Sedikit pun ia tak merasakan kegembiraan. Semua ini dilakukan karena situasi memaksa. Dia merasa tegang dan ingin acara ini cepat-cepat berakhir. Ino sadar semua mata melihat dan menilainya dan dia merasa tak enak. Bagaimana bila mereka tahu bila Ino hamil? Sejauh ini keluarga Uchiha tidak curiga karena ia menutupinya dengan baik.

Inoichi menyerahkan tangan putrinya pada Sasuke. Mereka berdua berdiri bersisian di hadapan sang pendeta.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino berbisik.

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin acara ini cepat selesai"

"Aku juga."

Di kursi depan Fugaku menyaksikan pernikahan putranya bungsunya tapi putranya yang lain tidak ada di dalam kapel.

"Mikoto, Apa kau melihat Itachi?. Di mana akan itu? Masa dia melewatkan pernikahan adiknya."

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi aku melihatnya datang. Mungkin ke toilet."

Pria yang dibicarakan bersender di pintu kapel. Wajahnya tampak muram dan bimbang. Melihat Ino berjalan di lorong dan meraih tangan adiknya memberikan sentilan di hatinya. Matanya mengelap terfokus pada sang mempelai wanita. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?, Dia telah memutuskan menyerah mengejar Ino tetapi hal yang ia dengar kemarin membuatnya berpikir ulang. Ino tak hanya menipunya. Ia bahkan merahasiakan hal yang sangat penting darinya. Mengapa gadis kecil itu mempermainkannya seperti ini. Itachi tak boleh membiarkannya begitu saja tetapi kekacauan yang akan terjadi membuatnya berpikir dua kali.

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya di samping. Dia harus membuat keputusan dengan cepat. Sekarang atau semuanya akan terlambat.

Prosesi pernikahan berlangsung dengan hikmat. Setelah pengantar dan sambutan serta pemberkatan. Pemimpin pernikahan menanyakan kesediaan mereka.

"Nona Yamanaka Ino, Apakah anda bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suami anda, Untuk selalu merawat dan menemaninya dikala suka maupun duka, sehat mau pun sakit. Hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Ino dengan tenang. Ia tahu mereka akan bercerai tiga tahun lagi. Jadi sumpah ini tak berarti apa-apa.

"Tuan Sasuke Uchiha apa anda bersedia menerima Yamanaka Ino sebagai istri dan menjaga serta menemaninya dalam suka dan duka. Sakit maupun sehat. hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia" Jawab Sasuke.

"Sebelum saya menyatukan kedua insan ini dalam ikatan suci, adakah yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?" Pemimpin acara bertanya pada para hadirin.

"Saya keberatan" Jawab Itachi dengan lantang dari pintu.

Terdengar bisik-bisik riuh rendah di antara tamu yang menghadiri acara itu.

Wajah Ino memucat melihat Itachi berjalan melewati lorong. Pria itu menatapnya dengan marah. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak bingung karena kakaknya yang selalu tenang dan logis praktis sedang menyabotase pernikahannya.

"Yamakana Ino tak bisa menikahi adikku, karena dia sedang mengandung anakku." Ucap pria itu dengan dingin di hadapan orang banyak.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

 **Perfect, Imperfect**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **Resolution.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening, Jantung Ino berdetak kencang seiring adrenalin berpacu mengisi pembuluh darahnya. Pupilnya melebar dan Instingnya menginginkan dirinya untuk bersembunyi saat puluhan pasang mata menatapnya penuh spekulasi. Ino bak seorang pengecut. Dia ingin lari dari masalah yang bagaikan bom waktu siap untuk meledak, tetapi tatapan tajam sepasang mata kelam yang terlihat marah dan kecewa membuatnya terpaku. Mengapa Itachi tampak begitu terpukul?

Ino diam di tempatnya memilih untuk menunduk menghindari semua tatapan yang membuatnya merasa rendah dan bersalah. Bagaimana Itachi bisa tahu?. Rahasianya hanya diketahui oleh Sakura dan Temari. Apa mungkin mereka mengkhianatinya?, tapi mengapa?.

"Nona Ino, Apa keberatan dari pria ini benar adanya?" Tanya sang pendeta.

Ino hendak menyangkal, Ia hendak berkata tidak tapi ledakan kemarahan Sasuke membuat penyangkalan tak lagi mungkin. Pria yang hampir menjadi suaminya berlari menuju tempat sang kakak berdiri. Dengan agresif dia menarik kerah Jas Itachi yang berdiri dengan wajah pasif.

"Ternyata kau, Si brengsek yang menghancurkan masa depan Ino. Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan membuat anak gadis orang hamil. Ino bahkan belum tamat SMA. Apa kau sudah gila Itachi?"

Suara bisik-bisik terdengar rendah. Skandal besar tengah terjadi melibatkan dua orang bersaudara Uchiha dan seorang gadis Yamanaka. Mereka semua berpikir tentang moral rusak seorang remaja yang hamil di luar nikah dan pria dewasa yang tega menggauli anak di bawah umur. Kejadian ini benar-benar merusak reputasi Ino dan Itachi.

"Jadi benar dia hamil?" Pria itu malah bertanya memastikan info yang dia terima semalam benar adanya.

Keluarga Uchiha terenyak mendengar masalah ini. Fugaku menatap Inoichi mengharap penjelasan, tapi kepala keluarga Yamanaka itu juga kehilangan kata-kata mengetahui pria yang menodai putrinya tak lain dan tak bukan Itachi Uchiha yang dikenal baik, sopan dan selalu santun.

Beberapa orang berteriak ketika Sasuke mulai memukul kakaknya, "Aku tak tahu kakakku ternyata orang bejat. Teganya kau mengauli anak di bawah umur tanpa memikirkan risikonya. Apa kau tahu apa yang Ino alami di sekolah?"

Pemuda itu kembali menyarangkan tinjunya di pipi Itachi. Membuat pipinya memar. Dia tak berusaha mengelak dari pukulan adiknya. Gaara dan yang lainnya hanya diam tak ingin melerai. Bahkan pemuda berambut merah itu menahan diri untuk tak ikut-ikutan memukul Itachi. Bajingan itu memang pantas dihajar. Apa pun yang terjadi di antara Ino dan Itachi seharusnya pria itu menjaga Ino. Masa pria dewasa seperti dirinya tak mengerti konsekuensi dari seks.

Pukulan Sasuke membuat Itachi terjengkang, Ino menghambur ke arah mereka. Ia memegangi tangan Sasuke, "Hentikan...Tolong Hentikan, Itachi tidak bersalah. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang berbohong padanya."

"Kau Ino, Mengapa membuat masalahnya menjadi rumit. Bila saja kau bicara padaku hal seperti ini tak perlu terjadi." Itachi berbicara sambil memegang pipinya.

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri dan aku tak akan meminta maaf padamu," Ujar gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Kau berutang penjelasan padaku."

Di deretan bangku pertama Mikoto dan Istri Inoichi tampak pucat melihat acara yang susah payah rencanakan hancur begitu saja. Kedua wanita itu menyadari problem besar macam apa yang keluarga mereka akan hadapi. Apalagi bila sampai diliput media.

Mikoto menarik lengan jas suaminya yang masih tampak linglung. Ia tak percaya dengan kenyataan menyedihkan ini.

"Suamiku, Apa yang harus kita lakukan?. Rasanya tak mungkin kita melanjutkan acara ini."

" Sebaiknya aku bicara dengan Inoichi. Mengapa ia tak memberitahu kita putrinya hamil. Kita harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan tenang."

"Tapi lihat putra kita. Mereka malah berkelahi." Mikoto tambah panik ketika melihat putra bungsunya meninju sang kakak.

"Nanti juga mereka tenang. Ayo temui keluarga Yamanaka." Fugaku melirik ke arah altar dan dugaannya benar situasi di sana telah mendingin tapi spekulasi dan kasak-kusuk yang ia dengar dari para tamu kian memanas.

Sasuke yang emosi tak mendengar permohonan Ino. Ia menghempas tangan milik gadis itu yang menghalanginya untuk memukul kakaknya lagi.

"Tenang Sasuke, Kau sudah cukup memukulnya." Naruto meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke mencoba menghentikan Sasuke yang sedang kalap, "apa setelah ini kau masih akan menikahi Ino?"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menarik nafas panjang memandang Itachi yang masih duduk di lantai memegangi pipinya dan Ino yang sedang berlutut di samping pria itu.

"Aku rasa tidak Naruto, Ini masalah mereka berdua. Bila aku tahu dari awal bayi itu milik Itachi aku tak akan ikut campur."

Ino memeriksa wajah Itachi yang lebam kemudian memelototi Sasuke, "Mengapa kau memukulnya?"

"Mengapa?, Karena dia sudah berbuat bodoh," Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Bila dari awal kau jujur pada kami, Situasi tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Ino? Tapi melihat kakakku mau bertanggung jawab maka aku tak perlu lagi menikahimu."

"Aku tak mencintai kakakmu karena itu aku tak ingin menikahinya."

Ino mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan mudahnya. Membuat Itachi begitu tercengang tapi ia tak peduli lagi sekarang. Terserah saja bila gadis itu tak punya perasaan untuknya tapi ia akan bersikeras menjadi ayah bagi bayi yang dikandungnya.

Sakura berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Menatap Ino dengan penuh sesal.

"Ino, Aku yang memberitahu Itachi. Aku tahu kau tak ingin ia terlibat, tapi aku merasa melakukan tindakan yang tepat. Menyembunyikan kebenaran dan melanjutkan pernikahan ini sangat tidak adil bagi Itachi, bagi Sasuke atau bagiku."

Ino marah dan merasa dikhianati, ia melangkah dan berdiri di hadapan gadis bermata zamrud itu, "Kau, tega sekali menghancurkanku!, Katamu kau ikhlas merelakan Sasuke tapi kenyataannya kau menusukku dari belakang," Ino mendesis galak.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena Sasuke, tapi untuk kebaikanmu. Bila aku tak mendengar kau dan Itachi masih ada sesuatu setelah malam itu. Aku pasti akan menutup mulutku. Aku tak ingin kau menyesal Ino."

"Aku menyesal percaya padamu" Ino melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar Sakura saking marahnya tetapi Gaara dengan sigap menghentikannya.

"Ino, Tenangkan dirimu. Aku rasa Sakura benar. Kau suka-tidak suka, kami semua berpendapat hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah memberitahu pria ini kalau kau hamil. Bukannya malah merahasiakannya."

"Sekarang ini urusan kalian berdua." Sasuke menatap pada Ino dan Itachi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dari awal dia sudah curiga dengan mereka berdua.

Sai yang dari tadi diam dan mengamati menepuk punggung Sasuke. "Hei, Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Situasinya kian tak menyenangkan."

"Setuju, Kita tinggalkan saja Ino untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Itachi." Temari menyadari mereka jadi tontonan para tamu yang dari tadi tak beranjak dari kursi mereka.

"Ok, tak ada pernikahan pestanya bubar." Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kapel itu diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Hinata yang tak tahu menahu berdiri kebingungan di sana. Naruto menarik tangan gadis berambut Indigo itu mengajaknya kabur dari kekacauan yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka.

"Ano...Naruto-kun, Apa yang terjadi." Saking bingungnya Hinata tak menyadari tangan Naruto sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Ayo jalan."

.

.

Sepuluh menit berselang Inoichi dan Fugaku mengumumkan pernikahan dibatalkan. Mereka minta maaf pada para tamu dan meminta mereka pulang.

Itachi menyeret Ino ke ruang tunggu pengantin wanita untuk bisa berbicara berdua dengan gadis itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu murka. Ia melempari Itachi dengan buket bunga di tangannya. Duri mawar sedikit menggores pipi kanan pria itu yang mulai membiru akibat pukulan Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau begitu jahat padaku, kau menggagalkan semuanya dengan cara yang dramatis. Apa kau puas?" Ino mendelik memberikan Itachi tatapan membunuh.

"Jahat?, Pilihan apa yang aku punya?, Membiarkan kau menikahi Sasuke dan membuat anakku sendiri memanggilku paman?. Aku tak mau. Harusnya kau bicara padaku. Apa aku terlihat seperti pria yang tak bertanggung jawab?"

Ino bersedekap dan berurai air mata. Mengapa jadi begini? Dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya degan caranya sendiri.

"Aku tak ingin kau ikut memikul kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Aku telah membohongimu soal umur dan pil itu. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan reputasimu bila orang tahu kau mengencani anak di bawah umur?, Aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak menyusahkanmu."

"Reputasi? Begitu pentingkah pencitraan bagimu? Kau memilih untuk menikahi adikku untuk menyelamatkan reputasi kita dan lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang Ino. Kita telah membuat skandal besar yang disaksikan oleh puluhan orang karena kau memilih diam."

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu tahu soal ini dan kita semua bisa tenang."

"Kau pikir adil merahasiakan kenyataan aku punya anak? Seberapa pun kau tidak sukanya padaku seharusnya kau memberitahuku karena separuh dari darah anak itu mengalir darahku. Bila kau memang tak mau terlibat denganku kita bisa berkompromi tapi tak seperti ini."

"Bila kau tahu, Kau pasti akan memaksa untuk bertanggung jawab dengan cara menikahiku dan aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu."

"Kau bersikeras menolakku tapi kau mau menikah dengan Sasuke. Apa kau mencintai adikku?"

"Aku mengenalnya lebih baik dari aku mengenalmu. Aku tak ingin hidup bersama pria asing yang tak bisa aku percaya."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Itachi tersinggung. "Kaulah yang berbohong dan menyimpan rahasia. Kaulah orang yang tak bisa dipercaya dan sekarang aku tak akan memberikanmu banyak pilihan. Kau bisa menyelamatkan sedikit reputasi yang kau miliki dengan menikahiku seperti sewajarnya atau silakan berkelit dan besarkan anak itu sebagai anak haram. Aku akan menuntut tes DNA dan kita berjumpa di pengadilan."

Ino terdiam, Dia mencoba mencari celah untuk tidak mengambil opsi terakhir tapi ia tak menemukan solusi yang sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya. Mau tak mau ia harus menerima Itachi, lagi pula bila pernikahannya tak bahagia. Ia bisa memaksa pria itu menceraikannya.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Inoichi dan Istrinya berdiri di depan ruang ganti. Mereka mendengarkan Ino dan Itachi saling berteriak dan marah-marah. Ino terdengar emosional.

"Inoichi, Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?" Fugaku bertanya pada calon besannya.

"Putriku memang sedang hamil karena seorang pria brengsek telah menodainya tapi aku tak tahu siapa. Baru tadi aku sadar ternyata ia adalah putra sulungmu." Ucapnya marah.

"Tunggu, Kau tahu putrimu sedang hamil dan meminta Sasuke menikahinya untuk menyelamatkan wajah kalian. Keterlaluan."

"Fugaku, Kau pikir mengapa aku menyerahkan lima puluh satu persen saham Yamanaka padamu? Itu sebagai kompensasi untuk menerima Ino dan anaknya dalam keluarga kalian tapi sepertinya aku tak perlu membayar lagi. Karena yang merusak masa depan anak gadisku adalah putramu. Aku tak paham mengapa Itachi menjadikan Ino sebagai permainan kecilnya. Dia hanya seorang gadis SMA."

Nyonya Yamanaka memegang lengan Suaminya. " Sudah pak, Jangan emosi. Yang telah terjadi tak bisa diubah lagi. Sekarang kita harus tenang dan menemukan solusi."

Fugaku membungkuk di hadapan Yamanaka Inoichi, Pria itu benar-benar merasa bersalah dan malu atas tingkah putranya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas perbuatan Itachi dan menyebabkan masalah besar dalam keluarga kalian."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Fugaku, kalau dipikir ini bukan kesalahan putramu seorang. Putriku pasti punya andil juga dalam hal ini. Aku rasa tak mungkin Itachi meniduri Ino tanpa persetujuan gadis itu."

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Itachi keluar untuk memberitahu keluarganya keputusan yang ia ambil. Ino mengikutinya dengan langkah gontai. Gadis itu tak sanggup menatap wajah orang tuanya.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Ino, dan memang benar anak yang dia kandung adalah milikku karena itu hari Senin kami akan menikah di kantor catatan sipil. Aku minta maaf pada kalian, tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu kebenarannya sampai tadi malam. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan aku menikahi Ino, Paman Inoichi."

"Aku rasa ini jalan yang terbaik. Aku harap kau akan menjaga putriku ."

Mata cokelat Fubuki tampak lelah dan sedih. "Andai saja kau bicara Ino, Pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke tak perlu terjadi dan lihat sekarang kami punya pesta pernikahan untuk dibatalkan."

"Aku tak mau menikahi Itachi ayah."

"Bila kau berpikir begitu, dari awal seharusnya kau tak tidur dengannya. Sekarang nasi telah menjadi bubur. Aku tak tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua tapi kalian akan dihadapkan pada tugas untuk membesarkan seorang anak. Aku harap kalian bisa melakukannya dengan benar."

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Ia harus hidup bersama Itachi. Semoga mereka bisa akur -akur saja, tetapi yang Ino tak ketahui hati putra sulung Uchiha itu telah berubah. Semua pesona dan daya tarik Ino lenyap dimata Itachi setelah melihat keegoisannya. Sekarang ia hanya melihat Ino sebagai seorang yang keras kepala, kekanakan dan pengecut. Dengan gadis seperti ini menjadi istrinya. Akankah Ino mau belajar untuk mengerti dirinya dan menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang istri dengan baik. Itachi sudah bisa memprediksi badai yang akan mewarnai kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

.

.

Di luar kapel terdapat taman yang luas. Pepohonan tampak gundul tak berdaun dan rumput telah mengering kecokelatan. Di beberapa tempat semak bunga _begonia_ dan _crocus_ bermekaran memberi warna yang mencolok dilatar belakang kuning kecokelatan. Empat orang pemuda dan tiga orang gadis duduk-duduk santai di atas rumput di tepian kolam yang airnya berwarna kehijauan. Mereka tak peduli pakaian mahalnya akan menjadi kotor. Mereka hanya lega karena telah berhasil lari dari drama yang terjadi di acara pernikahan tadi.

Sasuke duduk berselonjor menatap jauh. Ia sedang memikirkan nasib Ino yang mereka tinggalkan sendirian di sana untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dia melirik Sakura dengan sudut matanya, ia melihat rasa khawatir di mata sewarna zamrud itu.

"Apa sekarang kau khawatir Ino akan memusuhimu, Sakura?," Tanya Sasuke pada gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku harap suatu hari dia akan mengerti aku bicara pada Itachi demi kebaikannya dan memaafkanku. Bukankah kau yang waktu itu bilang memberitahu pria itu adalah hal yang tepat untuk di lakukan."

"Aku hanya tak menduga dari sekian banyak laki-laki ia memilih melepas keperawanannya pada Kakakku. Bagaimana bisa mereka saling mengenal?"

Temari mendesah, "Itu semua karena aku. Aku mengajak Ino dan Sakura ke klub malam meski masih di bawah umur. Dia berkenalan dengan Itachi dan kami sama sekali tak tahu dia kakakmu. Malam itu Ino menghilang bersamanya dan Itachi memberikan kartu namanya pada Sakura tapi sudah terlambat untuk menghentikan mereka."

"Pantas saja Ino meneleponku pagi-pagi untuk bertanya siapa Itachi Uchiha."

"Sasuke, Apa kau kecewa kakakmu menggagalkan pernikahan ini?," Sai bertanya karena ia melihat raut wajah Sasuke sedikit murung mungkin.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu malah mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyum yang tak kasat mata, "Aku kecewa karena pada akhirnya aku gagal menjadi penyelamat Ino. Dia tak perlu diselamatkan sepertinya."

Gaara terkekeh, "Aku pikir kau juga menyukai Ino seperti Aku dan Sai. Tapi ternyata kau hanya ingin membuat aksi heroik dengan menyelamatkan reputasi Ino."

"Ayolah Gaara, di kalangan sosial kita apa yang paling penting? Uang, reputasi dan penampilan. Saat ini reputasi keluargaku dan keluarga Yamanaka sedang jatuh. Semoga saja harga saham kami tak ikut jatuh juga karena Itachi adalah calon CEO perusahaan. Apa pun yang ia lakukan akan mempengaruhi image perusahaan."

"Aku rasa mereka akan menikah. Ino tak punya pilihan lain kan?" Hinata, Sang gadis pemalu ikut menyimak. Entah sejak kapan ia ikut terseret di kelompok anak-anak populer ini. Padahal ia hanya bertegur sapa dengan Ino sesekali dikelas tapi ia tak keberatan menjadi dekat dengan Naruto.

"Aku rasa begitu. Aku harap Ino dan Itachi baik-baik saja. Aku rasa mereka saling menyukai." Jawab Sakura optimis."

"Ah, Aku jadi patah hati." Komentar Sai singkat.

Mata Naruto membulat, "Jadi benar kau naksir Ino, Aku selalu menduga kau gay?"

"Rumor dari mana itu, aku masih belum belok. Aku memang menyukai Ino tapi aku tak mengejarnya." Ujar Sai santai.

"Tenang saja Sai, Orang menikah masih bisa cerai. Masih ada kesempatan buat kita." Ujar Gaara bercanda.

"Kau jahat sekali Gaara, mengharapkan Ino mengalami perceraian. Kau harus mendoakan kebahagiaannya tahu." Temari jengkel mendengar komentar goblok adiknya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka tapi bila Itachi tak membuat Ino bahagia. Aku akan membawa Ino lari."

"Apa kau yakin kau tak punya perasaan untuk Ino Sasuke?" Sakura merasa tak nyaman mendengar Sasuke begitu peduli dengan Ino.

"Yap, Aku tak butuh kau juga ikut menjadi sainganku, Sasuke." Gaara kembali bercanda

"Entanlah aku tak tahu," Jawab Sasuke ragu. "aku tak pernah menyukai seseorang."

"Sudah, Jangan memperdebatkan Ino lagi. Lebih baik kita doakan dan dukung Ino agar bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dalam kehidupan barunya sebagai istri dan Ibu." Ujar Temari dengan bijak

.

.

Hari Senin datang begitu cepat. Ino menghabiskan hari minggunya untuk menyesali nasibnya dan marah pada Sakura. Ia juga kesal tak seorang pun dari mereka yang mencoba menghubunginya. Apa alasan mereka mendiamkan Ino?. Padahal mereka bilang akan selalu mendukungnya.

Ino datang ke kantor catatan sipil ditemani orang tuanya. Dia mengenakan _seath dress_ berwarna hitam tak lagi peduli kehamilannya terlihat jelas. _Let them know this is a shootgun wedding._ Ia ingin sengaja membuat _statement_ kalau ia menikahi Itachi karena tak punya pilihan bukan karena dia mau.

Pria itu muncul juga mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sedang menghadiri pemakaman bukan melakukan pernikahan. Acara itu berlangsung kurang dari sepuluh menit. Begitu Ino dan Itachi membubuhkan tanda tangan di beberapa berkas dan sertifikat nikah mereka maka mereka resmi menjadi suami istri.

Ino membubuhkan tanda tangan tanpa antusiasme seorang pengantin. Begitu pula Itachi. Pegawai pencatat pernikahan pun heran. Mengapa sang pengantin pria tampak seperti sedang menelan pil pahit ketika menggoreskan penanya dan sang wanita berwajah begitu muram seolah sedang berduka cita?, tapi begitu melihat usia Ino yang begitu muda dan perutnya yang membuncit pria itu tahu ia sedang mempersatukan sepasang manusia yang tak saling mencinta setidaknya itu menjelaskan ketidakhadiran senyum di bibir mereka.

Fugaku dan Inoichi menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka. Kedua orang tua itu lega satu masalah telah berakhir tapi mereka juga masih tetap khawatir bagaimana perkawinan mereka berdua ke depannya. Fugaku merasa putranya yang dingin dan gila kerja tak akan sanggup memahami keinginan seorang wanita yang masih muda. Sedangkan Inoichi mengkhawatirkan Ino. Selama ini putrinya selalu menurut pada kata-katanya. Akankah Ino akan menuruti suaminya atau malah membangkang? Perbedaan di antara mereka akan menjadi jurang dan sumber pergolakan dalam rumah tangga. Hanya saja kedua pria paruh baya itu berharap kehadiran seorang anak akan membuat mereka mau bekerja sama.

Inoichi memeluk Itachi dengan hangat, "Sekarang kau menjadi putraku. Aku mohon kau menjaga Ino dengan baik."

"Aku akan berusaha membahagiakan putrimu." Ia membalas pelukan sang mertua.

Istri Inoichi meneteskan air mata, "Sedih rasanya melepaskanmu putri kecilku. Baru kemarin rasanya aku mengendongmu dan sekarang kau akan menjadi seorang istri dan Ibu."

Ino memeluk Ibunya. "Oh Ibu, Aku tak akan ke mana-mana. Hanya pindah ke rumah Itachi. Aku pasti akan pulang."

"Berusahalah menjadi istri yang baik dan pengertian Ino," Ibunya berpesan pada dirinya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto bergiliran memeluk Ino. Mereka terlihat senang meski skandal ini menodai reputasi keluarga mereka.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha, Ino. Jangan ragu-ragu untuk menganggap diriku dan Mikoto sebagai orang tuamu."

Ino merasa lega orang tua Itachi menerimanya dengan hangat. Apa Sasuke juga akan menerimanya menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha dengan baik? Mengingat mereka tak lagi bicara sejak pesta pernikahan beberapa hari lalu. Ino merasa begitu kecil dan lemah tanpa dukungan teman-temannya. Ino melirik pria yang kini menjadi suaminya. Itachi tak berbicara sepatah kata pun padanya. Dia tak tahu Itachi bisa menjadi begitu dingin. Dari awal mereka bertemu pria itu selalu hangat, _flirty_ dan kerap menggodanya. Bukakah Itachi menyukainya? Tapi wajah di sampingnya tak lagi menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu. Ino yakin pria itu marah atas kebohongannya dan benar, Itachi layak untuk marah. Bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Itachi jika mereka berduaan saja. Ino langsung sakit kepala.

"Maaf, Kalau boleh aku mau Ino tinggal bersamaku mulai hari ini."

"Silakan saja, Sekarang Ino adalah Istrimu."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Itachi menarik tangan Ino dengan sedikit kasar. Memaksa gadis itu mengikuti langkahnya, meninggalkan kantor catatan sipil menuju mobilnya.

Mereka berkendara dalam diam. Ino dalam hati merasa lega ia tak perlu berbicara karena ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan dengan suaminya. Ino memikirkan apa yang akan menantinya dalam pernikahan ini. Dia telah merancang masa depannya dengan Sasuke dan Ino ragu Itachi akan mau menuruti semua idenya. Pria itu punya kepentingan dengan anak ini. Dia tak akan membiarkan Ino menjalankan idenya untuk menikah pura-pura dan tinggal terpisah membesarkan anaknya sendirian.

Ino kembali menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen itu setelah lima bulan lamanya. Ia berjalan ke teras dan menemukan meja dan papan catur itu masih di sana. Saat itu dia datang kemari dengan perasaan excited untuk menghabiskan malam dengan pria itu dan sekarang ia merasa tak nyaman.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Nyonya Uchiha Ino." Itachi menyusulnya ke teras.

Ino menyadari Itachi bersikap sinis, dia bukan lagi pria yang tersenyum dan menggodanya.

"Nama itu terdengar aneh, Aku tak menyukainya." Balas Ino dengan tak kalah sinisnya.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri karena mulai hari ini kau adalah istriku."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

Itachi melangkah mendekati Ino, berdiri di hadapan gadis berambut pirang itu. Tatapannya tegas mengirimkan pesan dia tak bisa di ajak bermain-main. "Seorang istri yang penurut dan tak mempermalukan diriku."

"Jadi kau juga ingin mendikte hidupku, Maaf aku baru saja memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang aku mau bukan menuruti orang lain."

"Oh jadi kau mau membantah suamimu?"

"Mengapa aku harus menurutimu. Aku bisa berpikir untuk diriku sendiri."

"Ya..Ya.. tentu saja, Apa kau sanggup berpikir untuk kita?, Kau hanya seorang remaja labil yang tak pernah berpikir panjang. Apa kau lihat masalah kita jadi runyam karena kau memilih menutup mulutmu dariku dan kau pikir itu bijaksana?."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja bila kau tak ikut campur dan sekarang aku harus terjebak dalam pernikahan ini denganmu."

"Apa hakmu untuk memisahkanku dari anak yang bahkan aku tak tahu keberadaannya. Kau merasa telah berbuat baik dengan tidak melibatkanku. Kenyataannya itu tindakan yang egois."

"Kau pikir aku mau hamil?, kau pikir aku ikhlas rencana hidupku kandas. _This is goddamn mistake._ "

"Iya sebuah kesalahan besar yang terjadi karena kebohonganmu dan kita berdua akan menanggungnya."

"Kau menyalahkanku?, Kau yang merayuku duluan."

"Aku menyesalinya Ino, aku pikir aku menyukaimu tapi seperti yang kau bilang, mungkin wanita yang aku temui hanya kepingan imajinasiku semata."

Ino menghempaskan dirinya di kursi. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" _Try to get along,_ tapi jangan harapkan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan cinta. _You don't deserve it._ "

Ino menatap mata onyx itu dengan tak percaya. Pria yang berdiri di depannya tak seperti Itachi yang dia kenal.

"Mengapa kau bersikap begini?"

"Apa kau berharap aku akan terus mengejar-ngejar dan merayumu?, _There so much rejection and lies a man could take._ Aku punya harga diri Ino dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu bertindak semaunya."

" _you can't control me_." Ucap Ino penuh tekad.

"Kita akan lihat seberapa keras kepalanya dirimu. Tolong belajar menerima kenyataan sekarang kau seorang gadis yang terikat."

"Tentu, Jangan khawatir aku akan belajar menerimanya dengan baik." Ujar Ino mencoba ironis karena ia tahu, Dia tak akan mau dengan mudahnya menjadi boneka, Tidak lagi. Ia tak harus menuruti Itachi seperti ia menuruti orang tuanya.

"Baguslah," Itachi berbalik dan meninggalkan Ino.

"Hei, Mau ke mana?," Tanya Ino.

Pria itu menoleh sebentar, "Oh apa aku berkewajiban menjelaskan aktivitasku padamu istriku. Aku pikir kau tak berminat untuk tahu."

"Terserah, Aku tak peduli." Ino bersedekap marah.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Sampai jumpa." Sekejap ia tersenyum tapi Ino tak melihatnya.

"A...aar..rgh, Apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Teriak Ino kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan kedua tangan.

Itachi duduk di mobilnya menarik nafas panjang. Sulit membayangkan kini ia punya istri dan menanti kehadiran seorang anak. _Hell_ , dia bahkan tak benar-benar mengenal gadis itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Itachi khawatir Ino akan menolaknya lagi dan lagi. Lebih baik ia menjaga jarak dengan istri kecilnya.

To be continued...

A/N : akhirnya mereka menikah saudara-saudara tapi jangan harap happily ever after ya.

Terima kasih pada pembaca yang sudi mampir dan meninggalkan komentar. Semoga kalian terhibur.

HappY Reading !


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Perfect, Imperfect**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **Marriage life.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi duduk di ruang kerjanya. Kantornya tampak bersih dan steril. Segalanya tampak standar dan fungsional. Ia merasa tak perlu mendekorasi ruang kerjanya dengan mewah. Yang penting ia punya kursi yang nyaman karena ia menghabiskan lebih dari delapan jam sehari untuk duduk di depan komputer dan memeriksa dokumen.

Setelah lelah membaca dan mereview beberapa berkas yang menumpuk. Ia bersandar dengan lelah di kursi kulit yang menopang tubuhnya. Pikirannya langsung melayang pada Ino.

Ia sadar gadis malang itu sedang menderita, terjebak dalam pernikahan yang tak ia inginkan. Mengandung anak yang tak ia minta. Gadis itu harus menerima semua rencana hidupnya hangus begitu saja menjelma menjadi masa depan yang tak pernah diduga dan tak siap untuk dijalani.

Dia juga mengerti saat ini Ino masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, tapi bagaimana dia sebagai suami bisa membantu bila Ino bersikap memusuhinya. Ia hanya bisa memaksa gadis itu menurut padanya karena Ino menolak semua pandangan dan Ide yang tak sesuai dengan cara berpikirnya.

Bila Itachi menuruti kata hatinya ia akan mencoba menenangkan Ino dengan sikap hangat dan meyakinkannya mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi gadis itu tak bersikap manis, tidak pada dirinya. Pernikahan mereka menjadi sebuah _power struggle._ Di mana setiap saat Ino berusaha membantah dirinya tanpa berdasar cukup logika hanya untuk menunjukkan dirinya tak akan tunduk pada Itachi. Ini menjadi hal yang mengesalkan.

Barangkali di mata gadis itu ia telah menjelma menjadi seorang tiran yang ingin mengatur kehidupannya dan mengekangnya dengan status sebagai suami. Dia lelah gadis itu berpikir hanya tentang dirinya sendiri. Apa Ino tak paham menikah itu tak lagi soal aku atau kamu. Mereka berdua harus berpikir sebagai kami. Dua individu dengan sifat berbeda yang kini harus bersatu dalam entitas yang di sebut rumah tangga. Bersikap egois dengan mengabaikan pendapat dan pertimbangan pasangan hanya akan memperburuk suasana. Bila Ino tak bisa mencintainya paling tidak gadis itu harus mencoba bekerja sama dengannya.

Pria itu menarik nafas panjang dan melonggarkan dasinya. Mungkin ia juga salah, menghukum Ino dengan bersikap dingin dan menjauh malah membuat masalah semakin besar. Tapi apa yang mesti ia lakukan? Gadis itu menolaknya di setiap tikungan. Dia paham Ino terlalu muda, dan dialah yang harus berusaha sabar dan memberi gadis itu pengertian. Tapi ia kehabisan kesabaran karena Ino sepertinya tak mengakui keberadaannya sebagai suami.

Itachi membaca surat yang ia temukan tadi pagi di kotak surat. Ino telah mengikuti ujian masuk universitas tanpa memberitahu dirinya. Kini ia telah diterima di universitas, apa rencana gadis itu sebenarnya? Ia kembali menghela nafas dan sakit kepala membayangkan pertengkaran yang akan terjadi dengan istri kecilnya. Bila ia membahas soal pembangkangan ini.

Ternyata menikah dengan gadis yang begitu muda sangat sulit. Mereka berdua memiliki prioritas yang berbeda. Ino ingin menemukan jati dirinya dan menjalankan hidup sebagai orang dewasa yang bebas. Sementara dia sendiri sudah kenyang dengan semua itu. Ia menginginkan kehidupan yang stabil, kedatangan seorang anak mungkin tak akan banyak menggubah kehidupannya tapi anak akan mengubah hidup seorang wanita dengan drastis. Ia hanya bisa berharap Ino akan mengerti dia harus berkorban dan kehilangan satu fase dalam hidupnya untuk menjalani peran sebagai istri dan Ibu. Bisakah Ino berlapang dada?. Meski gadis itu tak pernah memintanya, Tapi semua telah terjadi. Mereka berdua hanya bisa melangkah ke depan. Meski akan berat dan penuh kekacauan.

.

Ino merasa tubuhnya seperti balon yang siap meledak kapan saja. Ia sedang duduk di restoran menanti seorang teman. Ino merasa amat sedih. Satu demi satu sahabat SMA-nya melangkah ke luar dan Dia mau tak mau merasa di tinggalkan. Tersingkir dalam suatu jalan yang berbeda dari teman-tamannya. Dia belum bicara lagi dengan Sakura meski dua bulan telah berlalu. Ia tak lagi menyalahkan gadis berambut merah jambu itu karena pada akhirnya ia paham ia telah salah tapi ia gengsi untuk meminta maaf.

Sabaku bersaudara muncul di pintu. Gaara dan Temari berjalan ke arah meja Ino.

"God, Ino lihatlah dirimu, _you look amazing_!" Komentar Temari yang baru ia lihat lagi setelah hari pernikahannya. Gadis Suna itu mau memeluk Ino tapi terhalangi perut besarnya.

Ino tertawa, " _Amazingly_ _Big_?, Aku merasa perutku akan meledak kapan saja."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Suara Bariton Gaara menyapanya. Pemuda itu masih terlihat begitu tampan seperti biasa. Sedangkan Ino kini bagai gajah bengkak. Ia sering menangis melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang berubah banyak di cermin. Dia merasa kehilangan dirinya dan menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

"Buruk, Kalian tahu pernikahan tak seindah yang diceritakan."

"Apa yang terjadi Ino?"

"Itachi _being an ass_ , Aku lelah berurusan dengannya tiap hari. Sikapnya begitu menjengkelkan. Padahal seingatku ia tak seperti itu saat kami bertemu."

"Tapi apakah kau juga telah bersikap baik padanya? Sepengetahuanku Ino kaulah yang bersikap penuh kebencian pada pria yang hanya mencoba bertindak benar dengan menggagalkan pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke dan aku yakin kau juga masih belum bicara pada Sakura."

"Bagaimana kau tahu Temari?"

"Aku sudah hafal sifatmu. Aku tahu betapa sulitnya dirimu untuk meminta maaf. Ino kau tak bisa menjadi anak kecil yang merajuk karena beberapa hal berjalan tak sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

" Apa kau ingin pernikahanmu berhasil, atau tidak?" Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Ino tercengang karena ia tak pernah memikirkannya. Ia hanya berpikir begitu anak ini lahir hidupnya akan kembali seperti dulu seperti halnya tubuhnya.

"Aku tak pernah memikirkannya. Aku hanya ingin hidupku kembali seperti dulu tak memikirkan apa pun selain diriku sendiri."

"Maaf bila aku memberimu kabar buruk. _That's immposible_." Jelas Gaara.

"Bisa saja Ino, tapi dengan begitu kau akan menjadi wanita egois dan tak bertanggung jawab dengan mengabaikan kepentingan anak dan suamimu. Apa kau mau jadi seperti itu?"

"Tapi aku tak pernah menginginkan anak atau suami. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Aku paham," Ucap Temari. "Tapi kenyataannya sekarang kau punya. Jadi rengkuhlah statusmu yang baru. Bukannya menolak mati-matian dan mencoba berpikir kau adalah dirimu yang dulu."

"Ino, Apakah kau sudah berusaha bicara dan mendengarkan suamimu? Apakah kau sudah berusaha untuk mengenal dan mengerti pria itu. Aku yakin Itachi tak punya maksud buruk padamu."

Ino kehabisan kata-kata untuk membela diri. Ia memang tak berusaha banyak untuk menjalani pernikahan mereka. Dari pada menjalin hubungan dia malah sibuk membuat jurang dan menabuh genderang perang pada suaminya. Apakah ia yang membuat Itachi menjadi dingin dan kasar dengan sikap semau gue nya?.

"Ino, Kakakku benar, Kau menikah dengan Itachi. Terpaksa atau tidak, dia adalah keluargamu sekarang. Bila kalian ingin hidup damai kau harus berusaha mendengarkannya. Apa lagi bila anak kalian lahir nanti. Berusahalah untuk berdiskusi layaknya dua orang dewasa menggunakan kepala dingin. Atau jangan-jangan kau berusaha bertingkah buruk agar dia kesal dan menceraikanmu?"

"Aku tak tahu Gaara, Awalnya aku menyukainya, Tapi ketika aku merasa dia menyabotase kehidupanku aku merasa sangat marah. Apa haknya untuk mengacaukan rencanaku?"

"Kau masih kesal soal pernikahan itu?, Itachi telah melakukan hal yang benar. Tidak terlambat untuk membangun hubungan yang baik dengannya. Itu bila kau mau."

Terbayang wajah lelah Itachi di benak Ino setiap kali mereka bertengkar. Ino juga sebenarnya capek tapi dia tak ingin terlihat kalah pada suaminya. Dia memang sengaja menguji kesabaran putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu.

Seandainya bila memang Itachi bersikap dingin dan kasar padanya karena muak dengan sikap Ino. Apakah pria itu akan kembali menjadi sedikit lebih baik bila ia melunak? Mungkin kah ia harus mencoba strategi ini karena telah terbukti bertengkar dan melawan suaminya hanya menambah konflik pada pernikahan mereka yang dari awal sudah salah.

"Aku akan mencoba. Sebenarnya aku lelah mendebat Itachi terus menerus. Oke, Cukup membicarakan masalahku. Apa yang rencana kalian?"

"Aku akan meninggalkan kota Ini besok dan telah mengirim demo kami ke perusahaan rekaman. Aku pindah ke Kumogakure. Industri musik begitu pesat di sana dan aku juga mendapatkan undangan untuk jadi band pembuka konser _rapper_ Killer B."

"Wow, Awal yang bagus Gaara. Aku harap kau akan sukses menjalani _passion_ -mu."

"Terima kasih Ino, Aku datang untuk berpamitan padamu. Naruto dan Sasuke juga akan segera pergi. Sakura telah diterima di universitas kedokteran Suna. Dia pun akan meninggalkan Konoha."

"Aku sangat sedih pada akhirnya kita berpencar-pencar. Menjalani pilihan hidup masing-masing. Hanya tinggal aku dan Sai saja yang tetap di Konoha." Ino memasang wajah sendu. Waktu telah berlalu sekarang mereka mesti bersahabat dengan cara lain.

"Bukan berarti kita berhenti menjadi teman." Temari tersenyum. "Jangan Khawatir Ino, kau akan punya sesuatu yang baru untuk membuat dirimu tetap sibuk." Sambung gadis berkuncir empat itu.

"Kalau boleh aku memberimu saran. Sebaiknya kau memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Sakura sebelum dia pergi. Kalian sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Amat disayangkan bila kalian berpisah dalam kepahitan."

"Iya, Aku akan melakukannya Gaara. Aku senang kalian berdua meluangkan waktu untukku. Dua bulan ini terasa menyesakkan dan aku benar-benar merasa kesepian."

"Ino, Maafkan kami bila baru sempat mengunjungimu. Maklum kita semua terjebak dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Meskipun sekarang aku dan Gaara tinggal jauh kau tetap bisa menghubungi kami kapan saja."

"Benar Ino, Bila kau berniat untuk kabur dari suamimu. Pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu."

Temari menyikut Gaara, "Apa kau sedang mencoba menaikkan level playboy-mu dengan menggoda istri orang?"

"Apa salahnya mencoba?"

"Baru tadi kau menyuruh Ino mencoba berbaikan dengan suaminya dan sekarang kau malah terdengar seperti mengharapkan pernikahan Ino bubar."

"Kau menganalisa terlalu dalam, Aku hanya menawarkan _hospitality_ bagi temanku yang cantik ini."

"Beginilah lelaki Ino, Modus melulu. Syukur Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk menggoda wanita."

Ino terkekeh, "Terima kasih dukungannya teman-teman."

.

.

Ino menonton TV di ruang tamu sambil menunggu suaminya pulang. Itachi selalu pulang larut malam. Terkadang Ino tak tahu kapan suaminya datang karena ia telah terlelap dan ketika pagi tiba biasanya Itachi akan meninggalkan rumah dengan marah. Ino sadar ia bersikap menyebalkan tapi Itachi juga sama saja. Setelah berbicara dengan Gaara dan Temari Ino sadar sebaiknya ia memperlakukan Itachi sebagai sekutu bukan musuh.

Pintu depan terbuka, Itachi pulang ke rumah dengan tampang lelah dan kusut. Ia sengaja tinggal hingga larut malam di kantor untuk menghindari istrinya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan Ino. Ia tak suka membentak gadis itu. Ia juga tak suka melihatnya menangis tapi Ino selalu bisa membuatnya murka kehilangan semua kontrol emosi dan kesabaran yang telah ia latih bertahun-tahun.

Pria itu mendengar suara televisi menyala. Ia melintasi ruang tamu dan menemukan istrinya meringkuk di sofa. Ino sepertinya ketiduran. Itachi menatap wajah gadis yang ia nikahi dua bulan lalu. Dia begitu muda. Rasa bersalah menusuk ulu hatinya. Bila saja ia bisa memutar waktu ia tak akan membiarkan ini terjadi pada Ino. Kecerobohan mereka harus di bayar mahal. Terutama oleh gadis itu. Ia ingin mendukung Ino, membantunya menjalani kehidupan barunya tapi wanita itu begitu keras kepala menolaknya membuat dirinya merasa frustrasi, marah dan tak berguna.

Mata gadis itu mengerjap lalu membuka. Ia melihat suaminya sedang menatapnya. Bukan dengan pandangan keras dan dingin yang ia selalu berikan setelah hari pernikahan mereka. Bukan pandangan marah yang ia lontarkan dalam setiap perdebatan mereka. Ino teringat cara pria itu menatapnya saat Ino menghabiskan malam di pelukannya.

"Itachi...kau baru pulang?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Mengapa kau tidur di sofa? Kau bisa masuk angin."

Ino mendengar nada khawatir dalam suara pria itu. Ternyata Itachi memedulikannya.

"Aku ketiduran saat aku menunggumu pulang."

"Kau menungguku untuk apa?"

"Kita perlu bicara."

"Bukankah kita berbicara setiap hari dan kau tahu semuanya berakhir menjadi perdebatan emosional. Aku terlalu lelah untuk ini. Aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang."

"Karena itu kita harus bicara. Kau dengarkan aku dulu. Kita tak bisa begini selamanya."

"Jadi apa maumu? Memintaku menceraikanmu? Tidak akan." Pria itu melangkah ke kamar tidur. Berharap menyudahi percakapan mereka.

Ino jadi marah. Itachi tak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Ia mengikuti pria itu. "Dasar Bodoh, Kapan kau akan mendengarkanku? Aku hanya ingin minta maaf."

Langkah Itachi berhenti seketika. Ia berbalik menghadap Ino yang tampak akan menangis. Selama ini Ino tak pernah minta maaf. Ia bertingkah seolah semua yang harus ia jalani adalah salah Itachi. Es di hatinya mencair, ia juga lelah berpura-pura acuh padahal ia mengkhawatirkan Ino.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

"Banyak hal, tapi aku lelah kita bertengkar terus-menerus. Aku pikir pada akhirnya kau akan menyerah dan menceraikanku. Tapi kau juga keras kepala."

"Aku tak ingin menceraikanmu."

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Aku ingin kita berbaikan dan memulai dari awal. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kita jadi begini." Wajah Ino tertunduk

Itachi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia menarik tangan Ino untuk duduk di sebelahnya

"Itu karena kita berdua sama-sama bersikukuh dan saling menyalahkan. Aku juga minta maaf bersikap dingin dan kasar padaku. Aku hanya frustrasi kau terus menerus menolakku. Aku tak pernah ingin kau membenciku."

"Bisakah kita memulai lagi?, Apa kau mengerti tak mudah bagiku untuk menjalani semua ini?. Aku baru lulus SMA dan sekarang aku diharapkan menjadi istri dan ibu. Menikahi pria yang tak sepenuhnya aku kenal. Ini membuat aku merasa tertekan belum lagi aku merasa kehilangan teman-teman dan hidupku."

"Aku mengerti ini sulit, karena itu Ino. Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku menikahimu karena aku ingin mendukung dan membantumu melewati ini. Membantumu merawat anak kita tapi kau malah bersikap seolah pernikahan kita adalah sebuah kutukan. Kau tak perlu belajar mencintaiku bila kau tak mau. Tapi aku mohon cobalah untuk bisa akur demi anak ini. Apa kau ingin ia tumbuh besar melihat orang tua yang cekcok setiap hari?"

Ino menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Itachi, entah kapan telapak tangan pria itu menggenggam tangannya. "Itu juga yang aku pikirkan. Meski aku tak menginginkan anak ini tapi aku tetap akan peduli. Aku tak ingin dia tumbuh dalam rumah tangga yang tak harmonis. Aku mungkin masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan mulai sekarang aku siap mendengarkanmu."

Itachi mengambil selembar kertas dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Ino. Gadis itu menerimanya dan membaca surat kelulusan dari universitas yang ia pilih.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Aku kesal kau tak memberitahuku, tapi aku tak ingin mendikte hidupmu. Kalau kau ingin kuliah silakan saja. Asal jangan mengabaikan prioritasmu Ino. Aku akan marah bila kau mengabaikan anak kita hanya untuk fokus pada ambisimu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apakah kau akan punya waktu untuk mengurus kami."

"Aku sudah menetapkan prioritas Ino. Keluargaku nomor satu baru perusahaan dan aku harap kau tahu prioritasmu."

"Aku hanya tak ingin ketinggalan dengan yang lain. Aku mengerti pasti sulit kuliah sambil punya bayi."

"Kau bisa menunda kuliahmu dan bila kau ingin bekerja kau bisa langsung masuk di perusahaan ayahmu dan suatu hari mengantikkannya menjadi CEO."

"Serius?"

"Beban pekerjaanku sudah banyak dan bila kau memang _capable_ dan _credibel_ mengapa tidak. Malam sudah larut sebaiknya kita tidur."

Ino menurut, Ia membaringkan dirinya di sisi kiri ranjang dan menarik selimut. Tak lama Itachi kembali dan bergabung dengannya.

"Apa kau pikir kita bisa mencoba untuk saling percaya?" Tanya Ino memunggungi pria itu.

"Apa pun bisa terjadi kalau kita mau. Aku rasa kita harus belajar berkomunikasi dengan lebih baik dan mulai berkompromi."

"Selamat tidur Itachi."

"Selamat tidur Ino."

Itachi mematikan lampu tidur yang terletak di atas meja nakas. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di bantal, merasa positif dan kembali di penuhi oleh harapan. Hanya dengan sebuah kata maaf semua rasa kesal dan kemarahannya menguap. Ia merasa lega sangat lega.

Sebuah dengkuran halus tertangkap oleh telinganya. Sepertinya Ino telah terlelap. Pria berambut _raven_ itu beringsut mendekati tubuh Ino yang berbaring ke samping. Satu-satunya posisi tidur yang membuat dirinya nyaman dengan perut besarnya. Itachi melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang gadis itu dengan posesif. Menutup matanya dengan lelah kemudian jatuh tertidur. Malam itu dia tidur dengan nyenyak dengan Ino dalam pelukannya. Semoga saja dengan keterbukaan di antara mereka situasinya akan membaik.

.

.

Ino merasa jauh lebih bahagia hari ini. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berdua terbangun dengan seulas senyum. Gadis itu sibuk, menuang telur dan tepung ke dalam mangkuk untuk membuat pancake. Ia berjinjit berusaha membuka rak dapur untuk mengambil gula. Tiba-tiba saja Itachi sudah berdiri di belakangnya mengambil stoples itu terlebih dahulu.

"Ino, Kau harus hati-hati." Pria itu menyerahkan stoples gula pada Ino.

"Hanya mengambil gula, kau terlalu khawatir." Ino melanjutkan membuat adonan dan mulai memanggang.

Itachi membuat secangkir kopi untuk dirinya dan menuangkan segelas susu untuk Ino, Ia menata pisau dan garpu di meja dan mengambil sirup _maple_. Setelah tak ada lagi yang bisa ia kerjakan Itachi duduk di meja makan mungil yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur dan menatap istrinya memasak. Ia mendesah lega. Sejauh ini belum ada pertengkaran, masih terlalu awal memang untuk mengatakan hari ini akan berjalan dengan damai tapi setidaknya setelah pembicaraan mereka semalam mereka bisa mencoba menjadi akur.

Ino datang membawa dua piring di kedua tangannya. Potongan pancake yang masih hangat terlihat lezat. Gadis itu meletakan piring di atas meja. "Ayo sarapan."

"Ino, Kapan lagi kau akan bertemu dokter kandungan?"

"Besok lusa, Mengapa bertanya?"

"Aku ingin menemanimu. Selama ini aku melewatkan kunjungan bulanan ke dokter."

"Kau tak melewatkan sesuatu yang penting Itachi, semua baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku juga ingin tahu."

"Oke, Luangkan waktu lusa jam 9 pagi. Aku juga harus bertanya bayinya laki atau perempuan. Kita perlu memberinya nama."

"Ah, Kau benar. Tidak terpikir olehku."

Ino memainkan pancake di piring dengan sendoknya. Tiba-tiba saja nafsu makannya menghilang. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan Itachi?. Aku terlalu sibuk bertengkar denganmu dan mengurusi ujian masuk. Anak ini akan lahir dua bulan lagi dan kita belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara merawat bayi."

"Kau benar, kita tak tahu cara menjadi orang tua. Tapi belum terlambat untuk mengikuti kelas pre-natal. Lusa kita harus mencari tahu."

"Anak ini belum lahir saja aku sudah merasa menjadi orang tua yang buruk."

"Jangan berkecil hati Ino, Kita bisa meminta bantuan ibumu dan Ibuku. Kita juga bisa mencari pengasuh. Ada hal lain yang juga tak kalah penting."

"Apa?"

"Aku hendak membeli rumah. Kita tak punya cukup ruang di apartemen ini. Apa kau mau melihat-lihat denganku besok?"

"Kau akan mempertimbangkan pendapatku?"

"Tentu saja bukankah itu yang kita bicarakan semalam? Lagi pula rumah ini bukan hanya rumah untukku tapi untuk kita. Jadi kau pun harus menyukainya."

"Baiklah."

"Aku berangkat ke kantor sekarang, kalau kau mau pergi jangan menyetir sendiri oke. Panggillah sopir." Pria itu menghabiskan kopinya lalu beranjak ke pintu.

Tumben Ino ikut mengantar pria itu. Biasanya ia bersikap masa bodoh. Ia bahkan tak pernah membuatkan Itachi sarapan. Ini hari pertama ia merasa mereka adalah pasangan. "Apa kau membenciku?" Gadis pirang itu bertanya sebelum Itachi melewati pintu.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu Ino, Jangan lupa kau satu-satunya gadis yang membuatku seperti orang gila, muncul di klub tiap malam hanya untuk berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Ino tersenyum, pria yang ia kenal telah kembali sepertinya. Ternyata hanya butuh satu kata maaf untuk memulai perjalanan yang lebih baik. "Aku begitu berkesan ya?"

"Tak hanya berkesan, kau juga pembuat masalah dan keras kepala." Itachi menatap Ino. Ketika gadis itu tak sedang marah-marah dan menancapkan racun dan cakarnya. Dia terlihat begitu cantik dan cemerlang. Itachi berbalik lagi untuk mendekati Istrinya. "Boleh aku memegang perutmu?"

"Tentu saja."

Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi meletakkan tangannya di perut Ino yang membesar. Entah mengapa Jantung Ino jadi berdebar-debar.

"Papa, Pergi dulu. Ya" Pria itu pamit pada sang jabang bayi. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan gerakan dari perut Ino dan ia terkejut. "Apa itu tadi?"

"Bayinya bergerak Itachi. Anak ini sangat aktif. Kau bisa melihatnya saat kita ke dokter kandungan nanti."

"Ok, aku tak sabar melihatnya. Aku berangkat ya."

"Hati-hati dan aku harap kau tak pulang terlalu malam. Aku bosan makan sendirian. Keluh Ino."

"Aku akan pulang sebelum jam tujuh." Pria itu pun melewati ambang pintu. Langkah kakinya terdengar menjauh.

Ino mengelus perutnya, "Hey baby, Apa aku senang papa dan mama mencoba untuk akur? Ini semua untuk dirimu loh."

Pertanyaan Ino balas oleh tendangan yang cukup keras. Membuat Ino terkejut dan terkekeh. "Sepertinya begitu."

.

.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : suicidal though.**

 **Perfect, Imperfect**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **Motherhood.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup besar berdiri megah di tengah-tengah taman yang tertata dengan rapi. Pepohonan mulai ditumbuhi tunas-tunas daun kehijauan tetapi nuansa musim dingin masih mendominasi meski kini telah memasuki awal bulan Maret.

Sudah tiga bulan Ino menikah dan pernikahan yang baru seumur jagung itu berlalu dengan penuh gejolak. Pertikaian, Kemarahan, Sesal, Keputusasaan, Kesedihan, segala emosi negatif yang ia rasakan menjadi pertanda betapa rapuhnya pernikahan mereka. Meski sekarang dia dan Itachi berusaha untuk menjalin kebersamaan. Berusaha untuk kompak dan menemukan tujuan bersama tetapi jurang itu masih ada meski kini telah dijembatani dengan penerimaan dan maaf. Jelas dimata Ino, Itachi memiliki perasaan untuknya. Dia bisa mengatakan suaminya mencoba membuat dirinya nyaman, tetapi dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang di rasakannya untuk Itachi selain ketertarikan fisik.

Ino menyesap teh dari cangkirnya. Ia tersenyum mengingat kecanggungan pria itu ketika menemaninya mengikuti kelas prenatal atau kegembiraan pria itu tatkala melihat anak mereka dari layar _ultrasound_. Mungkin Itachi tak mengharapkan kehadiran seorang anak dalam hidupnya tapi Ino bisa melihat cinta pria itu pada bayi yang bahkan belum lahir ke dunia. Hal itu membuat Ino sesak karena dia sendiri tak memiliki sentimen yang sama tentang bayi dalam perutnya. Salahkah dia bila dia merasa terbebani?. Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit. Gadis berambut pirang itu meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja menarik nafas panjang menanti rasa sakit yang tajam itu menghilang.

Rasa leganya tak bertahan lama karena sepuluh menit kemudian perutnya menjadi mulas. Ino memutuskan berjalan bolak-balik di ruang tamu rumah barunya. Dia kembali merasakan kontraksi, tapi memang hal itu selalu terjadi dalam satu bulan terakhir. Sekarang kandungannya memasuki bulan terakhir. Dokter mengatakan bayi kemungkinan akan lahir dua minggu lagi. Jadi Ino berpikir mungkin yang ia alami sekarang hanya kontraksi palsu.

Ibunya dan Mikoto menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya menjelang persalinan tapi Ino menolak. Ia tak ingin mereka tahu betapa canggung rumah tangganya. Dia dan Itachi masih sering berbeda pendapat yang ujung-ujungnya menjadi perdebatan. Bagusnya pertengkaran mereka kali ini bersifat konstruktif karena mereka tak ingin lagi dengan sengaja saling menyakiti dan menghukum satu sama lain. Meski tak bisa Ino ungkiri rasa kesal selalu ada tapi mereka berdua sekarang lebih mudah menerima dan memaafkan.

Ino masih tak bisa melepas sikap keras kepalanya, meski sekarang Itachi bersikap melunak dan belajar untuk mengerti cara berpikirnya. Dia senang Itachi belajar memaklumi kekurangannya. Bagaimanapun pria itu tak bisa menuntut Ino langsung menjadi dewasa. Apa yang ia tahu menjadi orang dewasa? Hingga sembilan bulan lalu ia hanya seorang remaja yang bahkan tak pernah punya pacar dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan hidup bersama seorang pria yang bukan kerabatnya dan menanti kelahiran seorang putra.

Ino merasa aneh, Dari tadi sakit perutnya datang dan pergi. Wanita itu duduk di sofa memegangi perutnya kebingungan karena semakin lama kontraksinya lebih lama dan lebih sakit dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Apa bayinya akan lahir sekarang?, Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia bahkan tak mempersiapkan tas untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa bisa dikontrol Ino merasa ada cairan mengalir membasahi celana dalamnya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk memeriksa apa itu darah atau bukan dan ternyata memang benar. Ia jadi ketakutan sesuatu tengah terjadi dengan bayinya.

Ia menelepon sang suami, dengan panik sambil meringis menahan sakitnya, Menyebalkan sekali di mana pria bodoh itu di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Ino kembali duduk di sofa mencoba menghubungi suaminya yang tak mengangkat panggilannya.

Itachi sedang melakukan presentasi dalam rapat dengan klien baru perusahaan. Mata awas Madara menatapnya dengan rasa tidak puas. 'Apa lagi yang salah kali ini' pikir sang pewaris cemas. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa sang Kakek tidak pensiun saja. Ayah dan dirinya lebih dari cukup untuk mengelola perusahaan. Itachi baru melihat ponselnya bergetar di atas meja.

"Maaf, Saya memotong presentasi ini sebentar." Ia meraih ponselnya keluar dari ruang rapat. Lima panggilan tak terjawab dari istrinya. Apa yang terjadi?. Cepat-cepat ia menelepon Ino kembali.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan singkat Itachi dibalas oleh rintih kesakitan. Pria itu jadi pucat dan panik, "Ino jawab aku, apa kau mendengarku!" teriak pria itu tak sabar.

"Aduh.., Itachi sepertinya bayinya mau lahir."

Itachi menarik nafas panjang mencoba untuk tenang, "Kau di mana sekarang?"

"Aku di rumah."

"Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai. Telepon orang tuamu. Aku akan memberitahu Ibuku."

Itachi segera meninggalkan kantor, Ia melupakan bahwa dia sedang memimpin rapat. Pria itu berlari menuju tempat parkir diiringi pandangan heran karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya. Kepanikan melanda dirinya. Bukankah dokter bilang masih ada dua minggu lagi. Mengapa bayinya lahir sekarang?. Ia menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke rumahnya.

"Ino..Ino.." Ia berteriak memasuki rumah dan menemukan istrinya berjalan tertatih-tatih ke pintu sambil memegangi perutnya yang besar. Wajah wanita itu tampak kesakitan. Tanpa pikir panjang Itachi langsung menggendong istrinya ke mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Itachi, Aku tak membawa apa pun" Ucap gadis itu di sela-sela kontraksinya.

"Jangan dipikirkan aku akan mengurusnya nanti. Yang penting kita ke rumah sakit."

Itachi mengendong gadis itu ke ruang gawat darurat. Seorang petugas langsung menghampirinya. "Ada apa tuan?"

"Sepertinya istriku akan melahirkan" Ucap Itachi panik. Ia menurunkan Ino dan seorang perawat segera memapah gadis pirang itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Tuan, Biar kami urus semuanya. Anda bisa menyelesaikan administrasi di kantor depan." Dengan enggan Itachi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ino dibawa dalam ruang perawatan, Mereka mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumah sakit. Setelah pemeriksaan singkat yang dia lalui, Dokter memberitahunya proses persalinan masih panjang karena ia masih dalam fase bukaan dua. Ino mencoba tiduran di ranjang tapi perutnya terus menerus merasa mulas. Ia mencoba berjalan-jalan di sekeliling ruang perawatan Vip itu.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Itachi muncul di sana, dasi dan jasnya tersampir di lengan. Ia menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan jari dan melangkah mendekati sang istri. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Ino?"

"Mulas, Rasanya seperti orang diare. Urgh.."

"Kenapa kau tak tiduran saja?"

"Sakitnya jadi lebih terasa. Biar saja aku jalan modar-mandir. Aku ingin anak ini segera lahir agar sakitnya berakhir."

Itachi memilih duduk di kursi, ia menatap istrinya dengan diam. Alis Ino akan berkerut setiap kali ia merasakan sakit dan Itachi jadi merasa prihatin. Melahirkan anak sangat tidak mudah dan dia sebagai pria tak akan pernah mengerti perjuangan wanita.

"Mengapa kau masih di sini?, Kembalilah ke kantor. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan istriku sendirian. Pekerjaan di kantor bisa menunggu."

"Bukannya kau ada rapat penting."

"Tidak sepenting kelahiran putraku." Itachi berdiri mendekati Ino dan menangkup wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Maafkan aku telah membuatmu mengalami semua ini."

Ino meletakan telapak tangannya di atas tangan Itachi. Tangan pria itu besar dan hangat menyentuh pipinya. "Jangan khawatir, Berdoa saja agar semuanya berjalan lancar."

Mereka saling tatap, dengan tubuh begitu dekat. Itachi ingin memeluk Ino dan memberitahunya ia akan selalu mendukungnya dan menemaninya. Tetapi pria itu malah diam membisu tenggelam dalam mata aquamarine yang tak pernah menyembunyikan emosi sang pemiliknya. Itachi melihat kecemasan membayang di sana.

"Tentu Ino, Aku pasti berdoa untuk keselamatanmu dan anak kita." Momen singkat di mana mereka merasa saling terhubung sirna dengan cepat ketika suara ketukan di pintu memecah keheningan menyejukkan di antara mereka.

Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari sang istri dan membuka pintu. Inoichi dan Istrinya datang. Keduanya juga tampak cemas.

"Bagaimana Ino?" Fuyuki Yamanaka langsung menanyakan kabar putrinya.

"Ino baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang proses persalinannya masih lama." Jelas Itachi. "Bisakah kalian menjaga Ino? Aku perlu mengepak barang dari rumah."

"Tak masalah, Nak Itachi. Biar kami yang berjaga di sini." Jawab Inoichi.

"Terima kasih, Aku akan segera kembali." Pria itu pun pergi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nak?"

"Ibu, Aku takut tak bisa melewati semua ini. Apa rasanya akan sakit sekali? Baru bukaan dua saja sudah begini sakitnya." Ucap gadis itu meringis.

Ibunya mengelus rambut Ino, " Aku tak tahu sayang, Aku melahirkanmu dengan operasi cesar. Pinggulku terlalu sempit untuk melahirkan dengan normal jadi aku tak tahu sakitnya."

"Aku pilih di operasi saja kalau begitu." Keluh gadis itu.

"Ino, Kau tak boleh begitu. Ayolah nak, jangan ciut nyali. Sebagian besar wanita di dunia mengalami proses melahirkan."

"Entahlah bu, Aku selalu merasa tak siap."

"Ino, Apa Itachi memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Tanya Ayahnya.

"Tentu saja ayah, Dia pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab."

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Ino tersenyum tipis, "Aku tak tahu, tapi aku mencoba ayah."

Ino mengernyit tatkala perutnya mulas-mulas kembali.

Ketika Itachi kembali, air ketuban Ino sudah pecah. Ibunya juga sudah datang ke rumah sakit. Selama enam jam Ino kesakitan. Wanita itu menggeliat dan merintih kesakitan. Itachi merasa sangat bersalah.

Perawat mendorong Ino ke ruang bersalin. Salah seorang dari mereka bertanya apa Itachi akan menemani istrinya. Tanpa ragu pria itu ikut masuk ke sana.

Ino duduk di kursi bersalin. Keringat membanjiri dahinya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan tulang pinggulnya seolah lepas. Ia menggenggam tangan Itachi mengikuti aba-aba dokter untuk menarik nafas dan mendorong. Ia merasa ingin mati saja.

"Brengsek...aku membencimu Itachi." Teriak gadis itu di sela-sela rasa sakitnya.

Itachi meringis, memang dia pantas dihujat. Ino nyaris meremukkan tangannya. "Ayo Ino. Kau bisa. Sedikit lagi sayang." Pria itu berusaha menyemangati Ino.

"Ayo nyonya, Dorong lagi."

Ino kembali menarik nafas seperti yang telah diajarkan di kelas prenatal. Dia mendorong dan mendorong. Meneriaki dan memaki-maki suaminya yang merupakan penyebab utama mengapa ia harus mengalami hal ini.

Itachi menyeka keringat Ino. Wajahnya pucat melihat gadis itu berjuang melahirkan anak mereka. Andai saja Ia bisa membantu. Dia akan senang menanggung rasa sakit yang sekarang sedang Ino rasakan.

"Kepalanya sudah tampak, Dorong sekuat-kuatnya sekarang."

Ino menuruti sang dokter. Tenaganya telah habis. Ia sudah lelah tapi ia harus mengeluarkan anak ini dari rahimnya. "Itachi kalau kau berani membuatku hamil lagi aku akan membunuhmu. Kau dengar itu...Arrghh.."

Ino langsung merasa lega begitu sang bayi keluar dari tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang ia derita lebih dari enam jam menghilang begitu saja. Suara tangis bayi memenuhi ruangan. Dokter memotong tali pusar dan menyerahkan bayi mungil itu pada Ino.

Gadis pirang itu menatap bayi mungil dalam pelukannya. Kulitnya merah dan keriput. Ia tampak begitu kecil, mata sang bayi masih belum terbuka. Tangannya mengepal. Rambut bayi itu berwarna hitam seperti ayahnya.

Dia bersyukur bayinya tampak sehat tetapi ia tak merasa bahagia. Ino ketakutan, Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan anak ini?.

Itachi mencium kening Ino dengan rasa terima kasih. Ia melihat sendiri perjuangan wanita itu untuk melahirkan anaknya.

"Bukankah dia terlihat seperti dirimu?" Tanya Ino pada suaminya.

"Ya, Aku rasa dia mewarisi gen Uchiha." Nada bangga terdengar dalam suara Itachi.

Setelah kontak pertama itu, Perawat mengambil sang bayi dan membersihkannya. Ino di bawa kembali ke ruang perawatan. Ia merasa lelah. Ino hendak menutup matanya tapi perawat datang lagi dengan bayi yang sudah memakai popok dan pakaian. Perawat bertubuh gemuk itu menyerahkan sang bayi pada Ibunya untuk disusui.

Ino tak sadar akan asi yang mulai mengalir setelah putranya lahir. Dengan bantuan suster itu ia berhasil menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk menyusui.

Gadis itu menatap sang bayi yang minum dengan rakus dari payudara ibunya dan Ino tak merasakan sedikit pun kehangatan. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Bukankah ini adalah momen indah seorang ibu? Dengan penuh cinta menyusui bayinya. Tapi mengapa ia malah merasa tak nyaman. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Mengapa ia tak merasakan hal-hal yang wanita lain alami. Ia merasa tak memiliki koneksi dengan sang bayi.

Setelah anaknya puas menyusu dan tertidur, Ino memanggil suaminya yang dari tadi duduk di kursi menemaninya sambil mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop.

"Itachi, Tolong panggilkan perawat. Mereka bisa membawa anak ini ke ruang bayi." Ia hanya ingin beristirahat sendirian. Ia merasa sangat lelah.

Itachi menuruti keinginan Ino. Bayi mungil itu pun. Di bawa pergi. Entah mengapa Ino langsung merasa lega. Ia menggulingkan badannya membelakangi sang suami yang masih berada di sana. Gadis berambut pirang itu menutup mata. Dia menangis tanpa suara dan sang suami tak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah Ino kembali dari rumah sakit. Ia merasa hidupnya begitu berantakan. Meski seorang _baby sitter_ datang untuk membantunya dari pagi hingga sore tetap saja Ino kelelahan dan kebingungan. Ibunya dan sang mertua selalu sempat mengunjunginya tapi Ino merasa kesepian. Ia merasa terkurung oleh keberadaan bayi yang diberi nama Arashi oleh ayahnya.

Dia bergadang tiap malam untuk menyusui bayi yang tak pernah berhenti lapar dan buang air. Hidup hanya berkisar pada meredakan tangis Arashi yang tidak ada hentinya. Ia membenci hidupnya dan ia membenci dirinya yang tak bisa menjadi ibu-ibu normal yang dengan senang hati berkorban demi buah hati mereka. Semua ini terasa begitu berat, Sangat berat.

Ino berjalan ke kamar tidurnya meninggalkan sang bayi yang telah terlelap di boks bayinya. Ia dan Itachi tidak tidur seranjang. Mereka sepakat untuk berusaha menjadi teman dan mencoba untuk saling memahami sebelum terjun lebih jauh. Ino tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama dengan mengikuti nafsunya dan tercebur ke dalam sumur yang tak bisa ia daki kembali dan selamanya tenggelam.

Ia menatap bayangannya di cermin, Bayangannya seolah menampilkan gadis lain. Bukan dirinya. Rambut pirangnya yang indah kini kusam dan kusut, wajahnya kian pucat dan layu. Lingkaran hitam tampak permanen di matanya yang lelah. Perut rata dan mulusnya kini tinggal kenangan. Ia masih tampak seperti wanita hamil lima bulan. Tubuhnya penuh dengan _sretch mark_ sementara payudaranya bengkak dan terus menerus meneteskan asi. Inikah dia sekarang? Ke mana perginya sang primadona Royal Konoha High School. Apakah dia masih gadis yang sama dengan gadis lincah, periang dan jadi panutan siswa lainnya?

Ino tak tahu siapa dirinya lagi. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengapa ia merasa tak bahagia. Bukankah setiap Ibu berbahagia dan mencintai anaknya. Mengapa ia tidak?. Dia memang tak seharusnya punya anak. Ino ingin bercerita tentang perasaannya, tentang kesedihannya atau bagaimana ia merasa seluruh kehidupannya tiba-tiba dirampas. Tapi ia tidak bisa karena mereka hanya akan memberitahu Ino betapa egois dan tidak bersyukurnya dia. Mereka tak akan memberikan simpatinya karena dimana-mana wanita sudah seharusnya bahagia mendapatkan berkah seorang anak. Lagi-lagi dia akan dihakimi atas perasaan yang tidak bisa ia kontrol. Siapa yang ingin merasakan hal seperti ini. Ia ingin berpikir positif tapi tidak sanggup.

.

Itachi menatap jam tangannya. Pukul delapan malam. Ia membereskan semua dokumennya dan berangkat pulang. Dia bahkan belum makan malam. Kian hari perusahaan Uchiha semakin besar begitu pula dengan pekerjaan dan tanggung jawabnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang lebih cepat, apa daya semua dokumen ini tidak dapat di tunda. Seharian ia memikirkan Ino dan Arashi. Apa mereka baik-baik saja di rumah?

Begitu Ia sampai di rumah. Tak ada yang menyambutnya. Ia memasuki rumah yang tak terkunci, Begitu sunyi dan gelap. Mengapa Lampu ruang tamu tak menyala? Ia pun melangkah mencari sakelar. Ketika ruangan terang oleh cahaya ia menemukan Ino terlelap di sofa dan bayi Arashi tergolek di _bassinet_ yang Ino letakkan di dekatnya tampak tertidur pulas. Ia menunduk untuk menyentuh wajah istrinya yang tampak begitu letih. Semenjak pulang dari rumah Sakit gadis itu belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di luar rumah dan Itachi menyadari Ino tak pernah tersenyum. Bahkan wajah lucu bayi mereka pun tak membuatnya tersenyum.

Sentuhan lembut di pipinya membuat Ino bergidik dan mengerjap. Mata lelahnya terbuka hanya untuk melihat Itachi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Aku tak bermaksud membangunkanmu."

"Tak apa, Aku ketiduran. Kau baru pulang?" Ino tak tahu jam berapa ini. Tapi pengasuh Arashi sudah pulang dari tadi. Pastinya ini sudah larut.

"Iya, pekerjaanku kian hari kian bertambah, Andai saja Sasuke mau bekerja untuk perusahaan mungkin aku akan sedikit terbantu. Bagaimana harimu?" pria itu melepaskan dasi dan jasnya untuk duduk di sebelah Ino.

Ino mengucek matanya, "Dari sore tadi aku sibuk mengendong dan menenangkan anakmu yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Akhirnya dia tidur dan aku ketiduran. Aku bersama Arashi seharian, tak mungkin aku pergi ke mana-mana."

"Apa kau masih berniat memberikannya asi eksklusif? Kau akan bebas ke mana-mana bila kau mengajarkan Arashi minum dari botol. Untuk apa kita membayar pengasuh kalau kau terjebak di rumah."

" Mei hanya akan bekerja sementara. Apa kau tahu aku berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik dan kau baru saja mengimplikasikan aku tak kompeten mengurus Arashi. Apa menurutmu dia akan lebih baik bila diurus pengasuh sepenuhnya?" Entah mengapa Ino jadi emosi, kemarahannya tak bisa dikontrol.

Itachi terkejut dengan reaksi Ino. Demi Tuhan ia tak punya keinginan untuk bertengkar dengan Ino, Ada apa dengan istrinya? Semenjak kelahiran anaknya Itachi sama sekali tak bisa menduga _mood_ gadis itu dan semakin hari _mood_ Ino semakin memburuk.

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan solusi. Kau tampak tak bahagia."

"Begitu, Aku tahu harusnya aku berbahagia. Aku menjadi istri seorang pria kaya dan berpengaruh serta memiliki bayi yang lucu. Bukankah kehidupanku terdengar begitu sempurna. Tapi aku lelah Itachi, Sangat lelah." Ino menunduk menatap tangan yang ia letakkan di pangkuan.

"Mengapa, Bukankah kita punya pengasuh dan pelayan yang membantumu?"

"Kau tentu tak mengerti Itachi. Siapa yang harus terbangun tiap malam untuk menyusui dan mengganti popok?, Siapa yang menenangkan Arashi dan mengendongnya berjam-jam agar dia diam. Aku melakukan semua yang aku bisa dan di mana dirimu?. Pernahkah kau membantuku mengganti popok anakmu sekali saja?. Tidak, Kau tertidur dengan pulas di kamarmu seolah tak mendengar tangisannya."

"Ino, Apa kau tak mengerti aku juga bekerja di kantor dari pagi hingga larut malam. Maaf bila kau merasa aku tak membantumu."

Ino terisak, tubuhnya terguncang-guncang karena menangis. Sepertinya perdebatan mereka membangunkan sang bayi yang kini ikut menangis dan menjerit. Ino bergerak cepat, mengendong Arashi dan menepuk-nepuk ringan pantat bayi itu sambil berkeliling. Dengan cemas gadis bermata aquamarine itu membisikan kata maaf pada sang bayi.

"Maafkan mama, Mama bodoh sudah membuatmu terbangun." Air mata masih menggenang di mata Ino. Setiap kali anaknya menangis ia jadi takut dan cemas. Ia merasa semakin tak berguna dan melakukan segalanya dengan salah karena sang bayi tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

Itachi tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia merasa pedih melihat kesedihan Ino. Ini semua salahnya. Dia akan memberitahu ayah dan kakeknya ia tak bisa mendedikasikan seluruh waktunya untuk perusahaan. Ino lebih membutuhkannya.

Itachi melangkah mendekati istrinya, "Biar aku saja yang mengendongnya. Kau duduk saja."

Ino menyerahkan sang bayi pada suaminya. Itachi meniru apa yang Ino lakukan dan dalam sekejap tangisan Arashi mereda. Gadis itu kembali duduk di sofa. Bahunya tersuruk dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum mulai berkata. "Aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi Ibu yang baik bagi Arashi. Seharusnya aku tak pernah punya anak. Aku melakukan semuanya dengan salah."

"Ino jangan berpikir begitu, Mungkin kau hanya lelah. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau tidur biar aku yang menjaganya."

"Kau memang tak mengerti Itachi, tak akan mengerti apa yang aku alami saat ini." Ino melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Ia menangis lagi. Gadis itu mencoba untuk tidur tapi pikiran-pikirannya membuatnya tetap membuka mata. Ia cemas bila Itachi menjatuhkan sang bayi. Ia cemas bagaimana bila bayinya berhenti bernafas saat dia tidur. Setelah beberapa waktu berguling-guling. Ino mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Ia cepat-cepat berlari menuju kamar bayi dengan panik. Ternyata Arashi masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

Suaminya muncul dengan sepiring sandwich. "Mengapa kau masih di sini. Bukankah aku menyuruhmu tidur."

"Aku tak bisa, aku merasa sangat cemas. Tadi aku merasa mendengar Arashi menangis."

"Ino kau harus mencoba tidur saat Arashi tidur. Ia akan baik-baik saja bersamaku. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Ino menggeleng lemah. Suaminya menyodorkan _sandwich_ yang dia buat tapi Ino menolak. Gadis itu memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Itachi sedih melihat Ino seperti itu. Apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk menolongnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang bayi. Karena kamarnya terletak di lantai dua ia tak pernah mendengar anaknya menangis. Setelah selesai makan dan berganti pakaian, Itachi merebahkan dirinya di kursi malas tempat Ino biasanya duduk untuk menyusui Arashi. Matanya berat dan rasa lelah melingkupinya pria itu pun tertidur meski dalam posisi kurang nyaman.

Itachi terlonjak, tangisan bayi membangunkannya. Ia bergegas mengecek popok anaknya tapi masih dalam keadaan kering. Ia mengendong dan menimang sang bayi tapi tangisnya menjadi semakin keras. 'Mungkin dia lapar' Pikir pria itu. Ia membawa anaknya menuju kamar Ino.

Gadis itu terbangun, dia bermimpi buruk. Tangisan Arashi yang menggema membuat mimpinya tadi tampak nyata.

"Itachi ada apa?"

"Mungkin anak ini lapar, Aku sudah berusaha menenangkannya tapi dia tetap menangis."

Ino memeluk sang bayi yang akhirnya diam begitu menemukan susunya.

"Ah, Dia memang lapar. Apa sering begitu? Terbangun setiap malam?"

"Iya, Arashi menyusu hampir tiap dua jam sekali dan tidur hanya sebentar-sebentar."

"Apa kau nyaman seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi yang kini duduk di ujung ranjang.

Ino menyusui bayinya sambil tiduran. Ia sebenarnya tak nyaman menyusui tapi bukankah semua wanita menginginkan menyusui bayinya eksklusif selama enam bulan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Aku tak ingin menjadi Ibu yang buruk dengan memberikannya susu formula."

"Ya Tuhan Ino, Apa menjadi Ibu membuatmu begitu stres?, Sungguh jangan membebani dirimu dengan berusaha menjadi Ibu yang sempurna. Tak seorang pun mengharapkanmu menjadi seperti itu. Aku tak ingin kau tidak bahagia karena anak kita."

"Tolong jangan beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa kau mau aku meninggalkan Arashi dan tak mau mengurusnya sama sekali?."

"Ino dengar, Aku tak suka melihatmu begini. Kau juga harus mengurus dirimu."

"Apa kau tahu Itachi aku merasa kesal padamu dan bayi ini. Kita punya anak dan lihatlah dirimu. Tak ada yang berubah. Kau tetap menjalani hidupmu seperti sedia kala bandingkan dengan aku, Yang harus merelakan kesempatan kuliah sia-sia. Tubuhku jadi gemuk begini, Aku tak punya teman lagi dan aku terikat pada tugasku mengurus bayi kita. Aku merasa tak berharga, Jelek dan Kesepian."

"Jangan berpikir buruk Ino. Tolong jangan. Aku selalu ingin membantumu tapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Itachi."

Pria itu menurut. Dia mencintai Ino dan pedih rasanya melihat gadis itu menderita karena pikiran-pikirannya sendiri. Ia pikir kesedihan dan kemarahan Ino hannyalah efek dari hormon yang tak seimbang setelah persalinan tapi sepertinya akar permasalahan lebih dalam dari itu.

.

.

Ino berusaha dengan keras untuk menemukan kebahagiaan dalam mengurus anak, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Rumah tangganya terasa akan hancur. Dia tak lagi peduli pada Itachi dan mengacuhkan pria itu. Kembali menganggap suaminya adalah penyebab dari penderitaannya. Mereka bahkan tak pernah lagi makan berdua. Ino mencurahkan seratus persen waktu dan perhatiannya hanya untuk sang bayi. Meski begitu keraguan dalam kepalanya tak berkurang. Dia masih merasa ia tak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang Ibu yang sempurna putranya. Dia bahkan berpikir mungkin Arashi akan lebih bahagia bila diurus wanita lain yang lebih kompeten.

Rasa kesepian juga tak membantunya. Ino berusaha mengontak sahabat-sahabatnya tapi yang terjadi dia sekarang merasa tak tersambung dengan mereka. Sakura dan yang lainnya begitu antusias dengan kehidupan kuliah dan teman baru yang mereka miliki sedangkan dia sedang berjuang mengatasi rasa cemas dan ketakutan untuk membesarkan bayi. Ino merasa dia dan teman-teman SMA nya kini terpisah dalam dunia yang berbeda dan Ino berhenti mengontak mereka semua sebab berbicara dengan teman-temannya hanya mengingatkan Ino dengan apa yang telah ia lewatkan.

Siang itu Ino berduaan saja dengan putranya. Sang _baby sitter_ permisi untuk istirahat. Bayi kecil itu sudah bisa tengkurap dan sudah mulai makan makanan padat. Arashi seratus persen terlihat seperti copy-an Itachi dan bayinya sangat rewel. Entah apa yang salah Bayi Arashi yang tadinya tenang di boks bayinya mulai menangis. Ino memberinya susu tapi sang bayi menolak, popoknya juga tidak kotor. Ino menimang-nimangnya hingga tangan dan lengannya pegal tapi tangisan Arashi tidak mereda. Ino mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan ketenangannya. Ia mulai berpikir bila Arashi lenyap hidupnya akan lebih mudah. Dia bisa membekap bayinya dengan bantal maka tangisannya akan berhenti dan dia bisa bebas. Ino sudah tak ingin lagi menjalani kehidupan yang menurutnya bagaikan neraka.

Kemudian gadis itu terenyak, ketakutan pada pikirannya sendiri. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan bayinya kembali di boks dan ia keluar dari ruang bayi dan menutup pintunya meski Arashi masih menangis. Ibu macam apa dirinya sampai hati memikirkan untuk menyingkirkan buah hatinya. Mungkin memang lebih baik anak itu tumbuh tanpa dirinya. Dia hanya akan menjadi ancaman bagi anaknya.

Mei, Sang _baby sitter_ muncul di ruang tamu. Ia melihat nyonya-nya bersender dengan wajah pucat di pintu kamar bayi. Tangisan Arashi bahkan terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Anda tak apa-apa Nyonya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong jaga Arashi. Aku pergi sebentar."

"Baik."

Ino langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Ia harus menjauh dari Arashi sebelum ia mencelakai bayi itu. Ya Tuhan dia memang sampah. Tak hanya gagal mencintai putranya dia juga ingin membunuhnya. Ibu macam apa dirinya. Ino merasa gagal dan hidupnya hannyalah sebuah kesalahan demi kesalahan. Ia gagal menjadi anak yang sempurna. Ia gagal menjadi istri yang baik dan kini meski ia telah berusaha Ia tak sanggup menjadi ibu bagi putranya.

Gadis itu hanya mengambil dompet dan jaketnya. Ia melangkah entah ke mana. Ino merasa hidupnya tak lagi penting apa lebih baik ia mati saja.

Mei kebingungan karena sudah jam lima tapi Nyonya belum pulang juga. Iya memutuskan untuk menelepon tuannya yang sedang bekerja.

Itachi yang baru menerima kabar berusaha menelepon Ino. Tapi panggilannya tak pernah terjawab. Ia menelepon mertuanya tapi mereka juga tak tahu di mana putrinya. Ia kemudian buru-buru pulang. Tapi Ino masih tak ada di rumah dan menemukan hand phone gadis itu tertinggal di kamarnya. Ia berusaha menelepon teman-teman Ino dan ternyata sudah lama Ino tak pernah menghubungi mereka.

Itachi menelepon Ibunya, Dia harus mencari Ino dan seseorang harus menjaga Arashi. Tak lama Mikoto datang, wanita itu menyadari kecemasan dan penyesalan di wajah putranya.

"Ada apa Itachi?"

"Ino menghilang, bu. Aku harus mencarinya. Jadi tolong jaga Arashi."

"Mengapa Ino pergi?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku merasa Ino menderita depresi. Sejak kelahiran Arashi, Ino sering menangis dan murung. Dia juga kembali bersikap memusuhiku. Aku gagal menjadi suami. Aku tak berhasil mendukungnya melewati semua ini."

"Jangan menyalahkan diri Itachi, Aku rasa kau sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik. Aku tahu kau mencintainya."

"Andai saja aku lebih mawas, lebih sabar dan perhatian aku akan cepat menyadari Ino mengalami depresi. Aku malah tak melakukan apa pun saat ia menderita. Seharusnya aku tak perlu mendengar kata-katanya dan membawanya menemui psikiater."

"Sudahlah nak, Kau harus menemukan Ino."

"Tolong jaga Arashi sampai aku kembali." Pinta Itachi pada Ibunya.

"Tak masalah. Semoga kau cepat menemukan istrimu."

.

.

Ino berdiri di pinggir peron kereta api. Bila ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari sini maka semua kesedihan dan kecemasan ini akan berakhir. Dia akan terbebas dari penderitaan ini. Wajah mungil Arashi dan Itachi muncul di kepalanya. Mereka berdua akan lebih baik tanpa dirinya. Arashi akan bahagia diasuh oleh orang lain dan Itachi, Apa kepergian Ino akan menyakiti hatinya? Ino sadar pria itu mencintainya tapi selama ini dia tak pernah berusaha untuk benar-benar menjadi istrinya. Itachi layak mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik. Yang bisa mengerti dan tak menyakitinya seperti yang sering ia lakukan. Suara kereta yang melintas semakin mendekat. Gadis itu menutup matanya.

.

Tbc.

.

.

A/N : Akhirnya saya bisa update juga. Semoga readers masih menyimak cerita ini. Sejujurnya sebagian dari cerita ini adalah pengalaman pribadi saya sendiri saat mengalami _post partum depression._ Menjadi seorang Ibu tak semudah yang saya bayangkan. Sebagian perempuan bisa menjalankannya dengan alami dan sebagian lagi benar-benar _struggle_ untuk menerima peran baru mereka. Bagi Ino yang masih begitu muda dan labil, ia tentunya tak menjalani ini dengan mudah. Semoga kalian menikmati _chapter_ ini. Selamat membaca.

See you!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Perfect, Imperfect.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **Friend**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika kereta sudah mulai mendekat Ino mendapati seseorang mencengkeram lengannya.

"Ino, Aku harap kau tak sedang berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang aku takutkan."

Suara bariton yang familier itu membuat Ino menoleh. Hampir enam bulan lebih mereka tak pernah berbicara. Ino tak pernah membalas pesan yang dia kirim dan Ino berpikir hubungan mereka sudah lenyap dimakan waktu dan perubahan. Tak seharusnya pemuda itu ada di sini. Mengapa dia selalu muncul di saat Ino berada di titik paling rendah dalam kehidupannya. Mengapa selalu pemuda ini yang muncul untuk menyelamatkan harinya.

"Gaara." Nama itu meluncur dari bibir Ino.

Pemuda itu tampak lebih dewasa dari yang Ino ingat sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Gaara mengubah gaya rambut merahnya yang jabrik menjadi lebih _sleek_ dan berpakaian dengan rapi tetapi ia tetap tak menghapus eyeliner hitam yang kini tampak permanen menghiasi mata berwarna hijau pucatnya. Dia membawa sebuah koper, Apa yang pemuda itu lakukan di Konoha. Bukankah seharusnya ia berada di Suna.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Ino?" Gaara khawatir melihat gadis itu. Matanya kosong, wajahnya pucat dan kelelahan tampak jelas dari bahasa tubuhnya. Gaara takut, ia melihat rasa putus asa dan sepertinya Ino telah menyerah untuk menghadapi masalah hidupnya.

Suara hangat penuh perhatian itu mengingatkan Ino pada saat-saat yang mereka habiskan berdua membolos di atap sekolah.

"Aku seorang monster, Gaara. Seorang manusia yang gagal menjalankan perannya."

"Aku tak setuju tidak ada orang yang gagal. Kau hanya sedang terpuruk dan membuat kesalahan tapi kau pasti bisa memperbaikinya. Jangan menyerah. Monster yang kau bicarakan tidak riil. Hanya ada di pikiranmu."

"Mengapa kau peduli padaku Gaara?"

"Apa kau lupa kita berteman?, Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu dan kami bertanya-tanya mengapa kau tak pernah menghubungi kami. Bahkan tidak dengan Sakura dan Temari."

"Aku merasa ditinggalkan, Gaara. Sendirian menempuh jalan yang berbeda."

"Ino, Apa pun masalahmu saat ini. Kau bisa ceritakan padaku."

"Tapi kau tak akan mengerti masalahku."

"Mungkin aku tak mengerti. Tapi biarkan aku tahu situasimu. Apa kau lupa semua orang hidup dengan monster di kepalanya masing-masing dan aku tak asing dengan hal itu. Apa yang membuatmu ingin membuang hidupmu?"

"Aku tak tahu." Ino baru sadar tangan Gaara masih di lengannya. Sepertinya pemuda itu masih tampak khawatir Ino akan melompat ke rel kereta lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di tempat lain." Anjur pemuda berambut merah itu.

Ino mengangguk dan membiarkan Gaara menggandeng dan menuntunnya ke salah satu cafe yang berlokasi di stasiun.

Mereka berdua duduk dengan tenang dengan secangkir minuman hangat mengepul di meja mereka. Gaara memulai pertanyaannya dan berharap Ino bersikap terbuka dan jujur.

"Apa Itachi memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Ino mengangguk, "Dia sudah berusaha untuk suportif, Aku mengerti Itachi juga punya banyak beban di pundaknya. Hanya saja bagiku menjadi seorang Ibu sangat mengejutkan. Arashi baru berusia enam bulan dan aku sudah merasa mengorbankan diriku terlalu banyak untuknya. Aku tak bisa menumbuhkan rasa cinta untuk darah dagingku sendiri dan aku membenci bayi itu. Seolah dia adalah kutukan yang harus aku tanggung. Di sisi lain aku juga tak bisa mengabaikan anakku. Siapa lagi yang harus menjaga anak-anak selain orang tuanya."

" Sepertinya kau masih tak ikhlas menjalankan peran ini karena itu kau merasa terimpit."

Ino menghela nafas berat, "Kau tahu aku tak menginginkan hal ini. Aku punya ide lain tentang bagaimana menjalankan hidupku. Kenyataan dan keinginan yang bertentangan membuatku tertekan dan aku tak sanggup menjadi Ibu yang baik. Aku ini begitu jahat. Sesaat aku ingin melenyapkan anakku sendiri karena dia membuatku sangat kesal. Arashi tak berhenti menangis padahal aku sudah melakukan semua yang aku bisa."

"Ino, Jangan menyalahkan diri. Kau sedang stres. Apa kau sadar kau sedang mengalami depresi? Apa yang kau alami tidak normal. Kau butuh pertolongan Ino. Apa kau merasa aku menghakimimu sekarang, setelah aku mendengar ceritamu?" Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Ino memberi dukungan.

"Gaara, Aku tak sanggup menjalani hidupku lagi." Ino menarik tangannya dari genggaman Gaara untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat menangis di cafe yang ramai ini. Telapak tangannya bergetar mencoba menahan isak tangisnya.

Gaara tak bisa berbuat banyak. Depresi merupakan penyakit yang sangat kompleks tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghentikan pikiran-pikiran yang merongrong kewarasanmu, "Ino, Apa kau tak memikirkan ayah ibumu? Atau Itachi dan putramu. Mereka mencintaimu dan membutuhkanmu. Bagaimana dengan aku dan yang lain? Apa kau tak berpikir kami akan sedih bila kau bunuh diri. Apa kau tak memikirkan penderitaan macam apa yang akan kau tinggalkan bagi orang-orang yang mencintaimu?"

"Itachi dan Arashi pantas mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik. Aku hanya orang tak berguna. Gagal dalam segala hal." Ino tertunduk, Bagaimana ia bisa menguasai pikirannya lagi? Dia begitu kacau, yang mana fakta dan yang mana opini ia sudah bisa lagi membedakan. Logikanya menjadi tumpul dan emosinya tak terkontrol.

"Please fight it, kau tak bisa mempercayai monster dalam kepalamu yang membisikan semua hal yang menakutkan dan menjatuhkanmu."

"Aku hanya ingin merasa tenang, Gaara."

"Oke, Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kau menjauh dari keluargamu untuk sementara dan menenangkan diri? Barangkali kau akan menyadari sesuatu."

"Ke mana aku bisa pergi?"

"Tinggal di rumahku sementara. Aku akan tinggal di sini sekitar seminggu lalu aku akan kembali ke Suna."

"Mengapa kau kembali ke Konoha?"

"Ayahku membutuhkanku."

Ino tak mengerti mengapa Gaara yang tak pernah menyukai ayahnya kembali untuk pria itu. "Bukannya kau membenci ayahmu?"

"Aku belajar untuk menerimanya, bagaimanapun ia satu-satunya orang tuaku dan dia membutuhkanku. Tentu lebih mudah untuk membencinya dari cara ia memperlakukanku, hanya saja setelah aku banyak berpikir ayahku punya bebannya sendiri."

"Kau memaafkannya?"

"Tentu saja aku tak punya alasan untuk menyimpan dendam. Ayah sangat mencintai ibuku yang meninggal saat melahirkanku. Rasa kehilangannya membuatnya membenciku karena tanpa sadar ia berpikir akulah penyebab kematian ibuku. Tetapi aku juga harus memikirkan fakta dia membesarkan kami bertiga seorang diri dan memutuskan untuk tidak menikah lagi. Dia juga selalu berusaha menjauhkan aku dari masalah."

"Bukankah dia ayah yang buruk?"

"Mungkin, tapi dia telah berusaha dengan caranya sendiri untuk membesarkanku. Apa kau berpikir orang tuamu adalah orang tua yang buruk karena mereka selalu menekanmu?"

Ino langsung menggeleng, "Mungkin mereka terlalu menuntut, mungkin juga mereka terlalu memaksa tapi tak berarti mereka buruk. Mereka hanya memikirkan kebaikanku."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau adalah Ibu yang buruk? Tak ada metode baku bagaimana kau harus membesarkan seorang anak. Aku pikir selama kau memberikan usaha, kasih sayang dan perhatian maksimal artinya kau sudah melakukan pekerjaanmu sebagai orang tua yang baik."

" _I am just worried too much._ Bahkan Itachi memaksaku keluar rumah dan mencari hal lain untuk menghibur diri, tapi aku merasa bersalah meninggalkan Arashi."

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah. Kau tidak menelantarkan bayimu. Kau harus berpikir kebahagiaanmu juga penting. Bila Ibu merasa bahagia bayinya juga akan bahagia."

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Kau selalu membantuku. Aku rasa aku akan kabur ke tempatmu satu atau dua hari untuk berpikir."

"Sama-sama. Kebetulan aku selalu lewat saat kau tampak kesulitan."

.

.

Itachi mengendong putranya yang menangis. Ia belum menemukan Ino setelah mencarinya ke mana-mana dari tadi. Ia telah menghubungi polisi dan rumah sakit untuk melakukan pencarian.

Wajah bulat Arashi memerah, dia sudah menangis selama satu jam lebih. Bayi itu lapar tapi ia tak mau minum susu formula yang Itachi tawarkan. Ia hanya bisa bersabar mendengar jeritan putranya. Barangkali sebentar lagi Arashi menyerah dengan rasa laparnya dan mau minum susu.

Pria itu tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Ino. Apa yang akan ia lakukan bila berdua saja dengan Arashi? Itachi berharap Ino akan kembali dan sekarang ia sedikit paham apa yang dialami istrinya. Tangis Arashi yang berkepanjangan membuatnya merasa terpuruk, seolah ia tak tahu cara membuat bayinya nyaman dan dia juga merasa marah. Dia baru saja mengurus Arashi selama beberapa jam dan dia sudah lelah fisik dan mental. Wajar bila istrinya stres. Ino mengurus putranya seharian ditambah kurang tidur dan kesepian. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat seseorang merasa begitu tertekan. Dia merasa kasihan. Hidup Ino menjadi berantakan begini karena kebodohannya. Ia hanya ingin melihat wanita itu tersenyum lagi. Itachi benar-benar mencintainya tapi ia ragu untuk menunjukkan perasaannya karena ia tahu Ino tak menginginkannya. Semoga Ino baik-baik saja.

Ponsel Itachi bergetar di kantong celana. Ia meletakan Arashi di boks bayinya meski sang bayi masih menjerit-jerit.

"Maafkan papa ya, Kau tinggal di sini dulu. Sebentar lagi papa kembali. Aku harap kau akan lebih tenang." Itachi keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintu. Arashi masih menjerit-jerit. Pria itu membuang nafas panjang dan meregangkan lengannya yang pegal karena menggendong sang bayi. Ia meraih ponselnya di kantong dan melihat panggilan dari Sasuke.

Ia menelepon balik adiknya. "Sasuke ada apa kau meneleponku tengah malam begini?"

"Aku mendapat kabar dari Gaara. Ino sedang bersamanya. Gaara bertemu Ino di stasiun dan istrimu berniat bunuh diri."

"Apa?" Itachi sangat terkejut. "Apa Ino sekarang baik-baik saja?"

"Ino tak apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi, kak? Mengapa Ino sampai ingin bunuh diri? Apa kau membuatnya tak bahagia?" Tuduh Sasuke.

Itachi memijat batang hidungnya. Tangisan protes Arashi masih terdengar dari balik pintu dan ia masih harus menyangkal tuduhan Sasuke, tapi tuduhan sang adik mungkin ada benarnya.

"Aku tak tahu. Semenjak Arashi lahir, Ino terlihat sedih. Awalnya aku berpikir normal dia mengalami _baby blues._ Tetapi ia semakin lama semakin tenggelam dan depresi. Aku bodoh tak menyadarinya. Di mana Ino sekarang? Aku akan menjemputnya."

"Kak, Sebaiknya kau membiarkan Ino tenang dulu. Bila ia ingin kembali dia akan menghubungimu."

"Oke, Aku akan menunggu. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku."

"Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau mencintai Ino."

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila aku harus kehilangannya. Bersyukur temanmu menemukan Ino di saat yang tepat."

"Tolong Jaga Ino baik-baik. Aku mengalah hanya karena dia mengandung anakmu."

"Aku berusaha Sasuke, tapi aku tak tahu apa gadis itu berniat untuk bisa berbahagia denganku. Aku dan Ino sangat berbeda." Tangisan Arashi yang semakin menjadi membuat Itachi menengok ke arah pintu ruang bayi. "Maaf, Aku harus mengurusi Arashi. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi," sambung pria itu.

Itachi menutup teleponnya dan kembali menemui bayinya. Ia menghangatkan botol susu formula dan mengendong bayinya dengan satu tangan. Pria itu membawa Arashi duduk di kursi malas.

"Nak, Aku tahu kau lapar, tapi mamamu sedang tak ada. Cobalah tenang dan minum susu ini."

Mungkin karena lelah menangis terlalu lama sang bayi mulai diam dan minum dari botol susu yang ditawarkan ayahnya.

Itachi merasa lega dan dia berharap putranya akan tidur setelah kenyang. Ia juga merasa lelah dan ingin membaringkan tubuhnya meski sejenak. Ibunya kini sedang tidur di kamar Ino. Akhirnya sang ibu kini tahu rumah tangganya tak berjalan mulus. Dengan susah payah ia harus menjelaskan mengapa ia dan istrinya memilih tidur terpisah.

Selama ini tak ada yang tahu bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan Ino dan dirinya. Mereka berdua merahasiakannya dengan baik. Menurutnya sendiri, Dia dan Ino akrab, meski tidak mesra. Mereka menjalankan peran sebagai orang tua dengan efektif walau selalu ada berbedaan pendapat.

Itachi tak memungkiri ia masih tertarik pada gadis itu, Ia selalu ingin memeluknya dan mencoba bersikap mesra. Sayang sekali Ino tak pernah menggubrisnya. Gadis pirang itu bahkan tak menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikan padanya. Jadi, Itachi tak akan memaksa. Ia bisa menunggu Ino belajar mencintainya.

Itachi menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dengan nada sumbang. Menyanyi memang bukan bakatnya, tetapi suaranya cukup menenangkan bagi sang bayi yang sudah kenyang. Arashi mengulurkan tangan gemuknya untuk menyentuh hidung sang ayah. Bibir bayi itu melengkung seolah tersenyum memberikan rasa hangat di hati sang ayah.

Itachi menatap putranya yang memiliki warna mata seperti ibunya. "Apa kau sudah kenyang dan mengantuk? Kau tahu, Nak. Aku berharap bukan kita berdua yang menyebabkan Ibumu merana, tapi aku tetap merasa dia sedih karena kita. Jadi, sebaiknya kau dan aku harus mencoba bertingkah lebih baik lagi agar Ibumu senang dan tersenyum. Janji _my boy_ , Jangan sering menangis, ya!"

Melihat putranya sudah tenang. Itachi kembali meletakkan sang bayi di boksnya dan Arashi sama sekali tidak protes. Bayi itu berkedip, lalu Itachi mengulurkan jarinya. Sang bayi memekik dan menggenggam jemari ayahnya. Itachi tersenyum sendiri melihat ekspresi lucu sang buah hati. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia melihat putranya mulai mengantuk. Pria berambut hitam itu berdiri di sisi bayinya hingga anak itu benar-benar terlelap. Ia berjalan dengan berjingkat-jingkat dan menutup pintu perlahan mencoba tak membuat suara yang mungkin bisa mengagetkan anaknya.

Itachi merebahkan diri di sofa. Dia mencoba untuk tidur sejenak, tetapi pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok istrinya. Ia merasa sangat takut karena hampir kehilangannya. Gadis itu pasti sangat menderita dan merana bila ia memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan Itachi tak bisa berhenti merasa bersalah.

Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk, mungkin dia kurang suportif. Itachi jatuh dalam pikiran negatif membayangkan apa yang terjadi murni kesalahannya dari awal. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantunya? Dia ingin memperbaiki situasi ini. Pada akhirnya kantuk tak pernah datang padanya karena ia sibuk berpikir.

.

.

Ino kembali menempati kamar Temari. Lebih dari setahun yang lalu ia juga mengungsi ke rumah ini ketika ia bertengkar dengan orang tuanya. Sepanjang sore Gaara menemani dan mengawasinya, sepertinya pemuda itu masih khawatir ia akan bertindak bodoh lagi. Ino bergelung di ranjang berukuran besar itu. Kepalanya menindih bantal bulu yang terlalu empuk menurut standarnya. Ia telah mematikan lampu karena berniat untuk tidur tapi kantuk sepertinya tak akan datang sebab pikirannya begitu penuh dengan kecemasan. Sudah lebih dari delapan jam ia berpisah dengan putranya. Ia mengira dengan menjauhi Arashi dia akan lebih relaks tapi dia malah semakin stres.

Ino terus bertanya-tanya, Apa Itachi bisa mengurus Arashi? Apa dia mau minum susu memakai dot? Apa dia sudah makan kentang tumbuk yang Ino buat tadi pagi? Ino tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Arashi. Bayi itu membutuhkannya. Mengurus anak memang sangat melelahkan tapi saat Ino jauh dari putranya seperti ini kecemasannya semakin memuncak. Mungkin dia bukan ibu yang baik tapi dia peduli pada anaknya sampai-sampai ia lupa memperhatikan diri sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang besok. Barangkali keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya hanya akibat fluktuasi kimia yang tak terkontrol di dalam otaknya.

Pagi-pagi Gaara sudah mengantar Ino kembali ke rumahnya. Dia tahu Ino tidak tidur semalam. Gadis itu cukup banyak bercerita dan dia hanya mendengarkan seperti biasa. Dia tak bisa menawarkan solusi tapi hanya meminta Ino untuk mencoba melawan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya. Dia telah memberitahu teman-temannya apa yang terjadi pada Ino. Mereka semua terkejut, tetapi mereka mengerti Ino membutuhkan banyak dukungan.

Gaara menekan pedal gas mobilnya dan melaju di jalanan yang cukup lengang. Ia senang menemukan mobilnya masih utuh di garasi. Ia sempat berpikir sang ayah telah menjual atau bahkan menghancurkan mobil kesayangannya ketika ia memutuskan untuk melawan sang ayah dan keluar dari rumah tapi ternyata mobil sportnya di jaga dengan baik.

Suara dentuman bass lembut mengalun dari stereo mengiringi percakapan yang mengalir di antara mereka. Ino menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Menatap lurus jalanan yang dipenuhi kendaraan lainnya.

"Mengapa kau memutuskan untuk pulang?" Tanya Gaara pada sang penumpang.

"Aku tak bisa meredam rasa khawatirku meninggalkan Arashi begitu saja."

"Hmm...Aneh, Kau merasa menjadi orang tua yang buruk tapi kau juga tak mempercayai orang lain untuk mengurus bayimu. Bukankah itu sedikit kontradiktif?"

"Aku tahu, tapi suara-suara dalam kepalaku melawan logika dan menyeretku jatuh."

"Kau harus memeranginya, Ino. Sekali kau merasa ingin menyakiti putramu, tapi apa kau benar-benar melakukannya? Aku rasa tidak."

"Belum, tapi aku takut suatu hari apa yang aku bayangkan dalam kepalaku akan terjadi."

"Semua orang punya kontrol diri. Ketika kau merasa sudah kesal dan hampir meledak. Tinggalkan saja bayimu sejenak. Pindah ke ruangan lain untuk mengatur nafas. Barangkali kau bisa tenang lagi."

"Wow, Kau menasihatiku? Berapa kali kau terlibat perkelahian hanya karena mereka membuatmu kesal."

"Aku mencoba segala hal untuk tak cepat marah belakangan ini. Aku bahkan mengikuti sesi _anger management._ Aku sadar di saat aku marah dan kesal aku sering bersikap kasar dan hal seperti itu tak akan membuat karier musikku sukses dan aku rasa kau juga butuh terapi, Ino."

"Aku tidak gila atau punya masalah mental," cetus Ino pada sahabatnya.

Gaara mencebik. Awalnya ia juga seskeptis dengan kunjungannya ke psikiater beberapa bulan yang lalu, tetapi kunjungan rutin itu kini membuatnya jadi lebih baik. Dia bahkan berdamai dengan sang ayah. Siapa yang menduga sumber dari segala kemarahannya adalah merasa ditelantarkan oleh sang ayah. Sementara Ino, gadis itu punya permasalahannya sendiri yang harus dia temukan dan selesaikan.

"Apa kau mau mengelak kalau kau sedang mengalami depresi? Kapan terakhir kalinya kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan menikmati hal kecil yang biasanya bisa membuatmu tersenyum?"

Ino menarik nafas panjang, enggan menatap pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Gaara memang benar. Sebelum Arashi lahir ia menikmati mendekorasi rumah, sekedar merangkai bunga, berbelanja, bahkan makan malam berdua dengan Itachi membuatnya senang. Kini ia tak lagi merasakan hal yang sama. Apa pun yang ia kerjakan terasa membosankan. Bahkan merawat Arashi pun terasa sebagai hukuman baginya.

Melihat Ino hanya terdiam, Gaara kembali bicara, " _It's ok to ask for a help._ Terkadang tidak semua masalah bisa di atasi dengan mencoba berpikir positif apalagi ketika kau depresi. _It's just hard to be positive._ "

"Aku tak ingin membawa Itachi dan Arashi jatuh bersamaku karena itu aku ingin mati," ungkap gadis itu.

"Kau amat salah. Ino, kau harus bangkit dari keterpurukan ini demi mereka. Aku yakin suamimu mencintaimu dan kematianmu hanya akan membuat mereka amat terpukul dan sebagai seorang piatu yang besar tanpa mengenal sosok ibu. Aku bisa bilang tumbuh tanpa cinta seorang ibu membuat hidupku terasa tak pernah lengkap."

"Aku merasa Itachi lebih baik mencari wanita lain untuk menggantikan aku untuk menjadi istrinya dan ibu Arashi."

"Hmm...Kau tak bisa membuat keputusan untuk suamimu. Lagi pula apa kau yakin wanita lain akan memedulikan anakmu seperti dirimu. Pada skenario terburuk mungkin saja Arashi ditelantarkan sang ibu tiri dan kau tak akan ada di sana untuk menjaganya."

"Kau benar, Anakku lahir dari rahimku. Aku berjuang dengan keras untuk melahirkannya. Meski aku merasa bayi itu menyebalkan aku tak bisa mengabaikannya."

"Seorang anak tak mengharapkan ibu yang sempurna. Ia hanya mengharapkan ibu yang mencintainya."

Kata-kata Gaara meresap ke dalam pikiran gadis itu dan ia mengingat saat dirinya masih menjadi seorang anak. Meski ayah dan ibunya jauh dari sempurna dan membesarkannya dengan penuh tekanan serta tuntutan, Ino tak pernah membenci mereka. Dia masih mencintai orang tuanya. Arashi juga akan sama saja. Mungkin saat ini ia tak merasakan cinta pada anak dan suaminya atau bahkan kehidupan yang ia jalani, tetapi suatu saat nanti barangkali ia bisa belajar menghargai apa yang dia miliki.

Ino mengetuk pintu rumah. Itachi membukakan pintu. Di lengannya satunya tampak Arashi bergelung hanya dengan mengenakan popok. Suaminya terlihat sangat berantakan dan putus asa. Pria itu langsung merengkuh dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku senang kau pulang," ucapnya lirih.

"Maafkan aku, telah membuatmu cemas." Ino menyadari pundaknya basah oleh sedikit tetesan air. Wajah Itachi tersuruk di bahunya. Suaminya menangis. Itachi yang selalu bisa mengontrol emosi dan ekspresinya menangis untuknya.

"Kumohon, Jangan lakukan ini lagi. Jangan mencoba bunuh diri. Pikirkan aku dan juga Arashi. Aku akan hancur tanpa dirimu, Ino." Pria itu mengetatkan pelukannya seolah tak akan membiarkan gadis itu lari lagi.

Ino melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang suami dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pria itu. Menghirup aroma detergen bercampur bedak bayi yang samar-samar tercium dari kaus usang yang dikenakannya. Tangan kecil Arashi berhasil menemukan rambut Ino dan menarik-narik surai pirangnya seolah minta perhatian. Itachi dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino dan mundur selangkah.

"Hei, Nak...Mama pulang." Ino mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan sang bayi di rambutnya.

"Ma...ma...mam..ma," gumam sang bayi sambil menarik-narik rambut panjang ibunya.

Mata Ino membulat besar, Seketika ia tersenyum lebar. Pertama kalinya ia merasa benar-benar senang setelah kelahiran anaknya. "Kau bicara, Sayang!" Ino memekik girang seakan dia melupakan rasa kesal dan tak sukanya pada sang anak.

Itachi pun tersenyum mendengar kata pertama meluncur dari mulut bayi berusia enam bulan. Ia membiarkan Ino mengambil bayi itu dari lengannya. Pria itu baru menyadari Ino tak sendirian. Seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri di undakan mengamati mereka.

"Gaara, Kemari!" teriak Ino pada temannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu melangkah menaiki tangga untuk bergabung dengan Ino. "Halo, Itachi," sapa pemuda itu dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Andai saja kau tak ada di sana. Aku rasa Ino tak akan ada di sini bersamaku."

"Kebetulan saat itu aku baru tiba di stasiun dan melihat Ino." Pemuda itu menolehkan wajahnya pada Ino yang sedang mengendong Arashi. "Takdir masih belum mengizinkan kau pergi sepertinya," ucap Gaara pada si gadis pirang.

"Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku akan mencari pertolongan."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Gaara, kenalkan putra kami, Arashi."

"Hai, _cute little boy._ Dia mirip itachi, ya?" komentar Gaara.

Ino mendengus, "Sifat menuntut dan menyebalkannya juga sama. Arashi, Ini sahabat mama. Sabaku Gaara. Cowok berandal paling beken se-Konoha."

"Apa aku masih terlihat seperti berandal?" tanya Gaara pada Ino.

"Tentu saja, Meski mukamu kaya preman, tetapi aku tahu kau baik hati dan setia kawan."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Tanggung jawabku sudah beres. Aku sudah mengantarkanmu pulang dengan selamat dan sekarang aku permisi dulu. Ino, Jangan bersedih dan menutup diri lagi. Sadarlah, Aku dan teman-teman yang lain masih bersamamu."

"Terima kasih, Gaara." Ino berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi pemuda berambut merah itu.

Gaara tersenyum singkat, " _Fight your own monster!_ " ucapnya pada Ino. Lalu ia menjabat tangan suami Ino. "Sampai jumpa lagi Itachi."

"Terima kasih sudah mengurus istriku, Gaara, " ucap Itachi dengan memberi tekanan ekstra pada kata istri. Kecupan _inocent_ yang Ino berikan pada pemuda itu membuat hatinya tak tenang. Yang Itachi tahu Gaara adalah teman Sasuke. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya pada adiknya seberapa akrab Ino dengan putra senator Sabaku itu.

Setelah Gaara pergi, Ino memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang bayi. "Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa putraku kau biarkan telanjang begini?" Mata Ino menyipit curiga pada sang suami.

"Uh..oh...Aku sedang mencoba menyuapinya, tapi ia menolak untuk makan. Pakaiannya jadi kotor," jawab Itachi membela diri.

"Kita masuk, yuk! Aku akan menyuapimu lagi, Arashi."

Ino berjalan ke dapur diikuti oleh suaminya. Matanya terbelalak melihat kekacauan di hadapannya. Makanan bayi berserakan di lantai. Begitu pula dengan pecahan cangkir dan kopi hitam yang menetes dari atas meja konter. Botol susu kotor dan piring bertumpuk. Ya Tuhan, ia hanya meninggalkan rumah semalam.

"Apa-apaan ini, Itachi?" Suaminya adalah orang yang rapi dan teratur. Rumah berantakan seperti ini hampir tak pernah terjadi.

"Aku mencoba membuat sarapan sambil menjaga Arashi dan hampir mustahil melakukannya dalam keadaan mengantuk sambil mengendong bayi yang mengamuk."

"Apa sekarang kau mengerti kesulitanku?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Kemarin ibuku datang dan menginap tapi ia harus pulang pagi-pagi dan _baby_ _sitter_ memberitahuku ia baru bisa datang jam sebelas."

"Apa Ibumu tahu kita pisah ranjang?"

"Iya, Aku memberi alasan tidurmu terganggu karena aku hobi mendengkur."

"Aku harap mereka tak curiga kalau hubungan kita tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan."

"Mereka harus bersyukur, setidaknya kita masih bersama."

"Itachi, Kau bereskan dapur. Aku akan memandikan Arashi."

Itachi membereskan semuanya dan membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Tak lama Ino kembali dengan putra mereka yang kini sudah berpakaian dengan bersih. Gadis pirang itu meletakan bayinya di lantai beralaskan karpet tebal dan lembut. Putranya berguling dan mengapai-gapai bola berwarna merah yang tergeletak di depannya.

Itachi menyodorkan secangkir kopi susu pada istrinya, "Ino, Aku tahu kau sedang kesulitan. Apa kau mau menemui dokter?"

Ino meneguk kopinya sambil memerhatikan sang bayi bermain. "Tentu saja, Aku harus mencari bantuan. Aku tak mau terus-menerus berhadapan dengan emosi dan pikiran negatif."

Itachi meraih tangan Ino dan mengecupnya. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku berada di sini untuk mendukungmu."

Ino tahu perasaan Itachi padanya, tetapi ia tak pernah menyangka pria itu akan menyuarakannya. "Aku selalu berpikir kau layak bersama gadis lain yang mencintaimu."

Pria itu menggeleng tak setuju dengan pendapat Ino. "Aku tak peduli kau membalas perasaanku atau tidak. Selama kau bersamaku dan Arashi aku cukup senang. Mungkin aku yang egois di sini. Akulah yang menghancurkan sayapmu dan membuatmu merana menjalani hidup yang tak pernah kau inginkan."

Perasaan pria itu begitu tulus. Itachi memberikan banyak hal padanya meski Ino tak memberikan suaminya apa-apa. Meskipun demikian, Itachi tak pernah berhenti memberi. Mendengar rasa sesal dalam intonasi pria itu. Ino meletakan cangkirnya di meja dan memeluk pria itu. Ia merasa bodoh telah mengabaikan suaminya dan selalu fokus pada penderitaannya sendiri. "Bukan salahmu, Ini sepenuhnya salahku. Aku mengerti bila aku terpuruk seperti ini, kau dan Arashi juga akan terkena imbasnya. Kalian akan ikut jatuh bersamaku."

Itachi mengelus rambut pirang istrinya. Betapa menenangkan merasakan tubuh gadis itu menempel ketat pada tubuhnya. Ia bisa mencium wangi lavender menguar dari tubuh Ino. Dia berpikir alangkah menyenangkannya bila mereka bisa seperti ini selamanya. "Bangkitlah untuk kami, perangi depresimu dan berjanjilah, jangan pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri."

Ino menatap mata onyx suaminya. Dia bisa melihat rasa putus asa dan takut, tetapi ia juga melihat rasa cinta yang begitu besar hingga membuat Ino merasa hangat dan meleleh. Ino menempelkan kepalanya di dada pria itu, mendengar detak jantung dengan irama yang teratur. Dia merasa bersyukur Itachi begitu sabar menghadapi dirinya yang labil dan kekanak-kanakan. "Kau layak mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik."

"Tidak, Aku hanya membutuhkanmu." Pria itu bersikeras. "Aku tahu kau merasa berat mengurus Arashi dan aku tak menyalahkanmu untuk berpikir begitu karena itu memang kenyataan. Bersabarlah Ino, dia tak akan menjadi bayi selamanya. Suatu hari dia akan jadi dewasa dan tak membutuhkan kita."

"Barangkali Arashi bisa mencuri hatiku, sehingga aku tak lagi merasa terbebani."

Seolah mendengar kata Ino, sang bayi terlentang dan mengapai-gapai. " ..ma... ma..ma...mama" ucap bayi itu. Mata hijau kebiruannya bersinar ceria

Ino berjongkok dan meraih putranya. Arashi begitu lucu. Saat sang bayi memanggilnya mama ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia mengendong sang bayi dan mengecup pipinya. "Mama sayang kamu."

Itachi merasa lega. Masih ada harapan untuk mereka berdua. Ia berharap masa-masa sulit ini akan berlalu dan Ino bisa segara bangkit. Ia bersyukur melihat Ino tersenyum sambil mengendong putranya. Sepertinya Arashi berhasil mencuri hati istrinya dan ia berharap suatu hari hati Ino akan menjadi miliknya juga.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Perfect, Imperfect**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **Restart**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino merasa hidupnya lebih baik. Emosinya kembali stabil meski harus dibantu dengan obat-obatan. Anaknya yang kini berusia sebelas bulan sudah tidak lagi rewel. Arashi mulai belajar berdiri dan berjalan. Dia juga tidak mau digendong dan selalu berusaha melakukan sesuatu sendiri. Gadis pirang itu mengawasi sang bayi merangkak dan merayap, mencoba berdiri dengan meraih sisi meja. Ino tersenyum kecil saat Arashi mulai melangkah dan jatuh terduduk di atas bantalan karpet yang tebal dan empuk. Dia memastikan rumahnya tidak berbahaya bagi bayi yang mulai belajar menjelajah dan sangat ingin tahu.

Itachi bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tamu untuk menyapa istri dan putranya sebelum berangkat ke kantor pagi itu. Melihat sang ayah berdiri di tak jauh dari meja, Arashi berdiri dan mencoba berjalan mencarinya. Dengan langkahnya yang masih tak sempurna Ia berhasil meraih kaki sang ayah dan berteriak dengan gembira.

"Pa..pa.. Dong..dong," ucap bocah itu dengan tatapan memohon. Kedua tangannya terentang ke atas mengapai-gapai.

"Kau mau digendong, Baiklah." Ia mengangkat Arashi dan membiarkan putranya bermain-main dengan dasi yang ia kenakan. Bocah itu tertarik dengan warna-warna mencolok seperti halnya dasi biru yang ia kenakan.

Ino melangkah mendekati suaminya. "Apa kau akan makan malam di rumah?"

"Tidak, Aku harus menemui calon investor pukul enam nanti. Aku tidak tahu jam berapa akan pulang. Maafkan aku, selalu sibuk. Aku harap kau tak akan bosan dan kesepian"

"Kalau begitu aku dan Arashi akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Gaara."

"Baiklah, Aku harap kau dan Arashi bersenang-senang. Aku berangkat dulu." Ia menyerahkan putranya pada Ino dan Arashi langsung menangis. Ia tak mau papanya pergi.

"pa..pa..pa..!" Meski sudah dipeluk oleh Ino, Arashi masih mengapai-gapai ayahnya. Setiap pagi memang selalu seperti ini. Ino tahu sang bayi ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan ayahnya. Apa daya, pekerjaan di perusahaan Uchiha dan Yamanaka membuat Itachi harus bekerja lebih lama. Ino tak bisa protes dan menambah beban pikiran Itachi lagi. Tiap malam suaminya pulang dengan wajah lelah. Mereka tak banyak bertukar kata, apa lagi bertukar pikiran. Itachi menyimpan masalahnya sendiri dan begitu juga Ino. Meski mereka menikah dan punya anak bersama Ino merasa Itachi masih seperti pria asing yang ia jumpai di klub malam itu.

"Arashi, Papa mau kerja. Jangan menangis nanti juga pulang." Ino mencoba menenangkan anaknya.

Itachi mencium pipi Ino lalu mencium kening putranya, "Bye Arashi, Papa pasti pulang. Tunggu ya, anak baik." Ia mengelus-elus kepala sang bayi. Seolah mengerti dia mulai terdiam.

"Bye papa!" Teriak Ino sambil mengajari anaknya melambaikan tangan, mengantarkan kepergian Itachi.

Begitulah rutinitas mereka di pagi hari. Setelah membuat sarapan, makan dan mandi. Suaminya akan pergi ke kantor dan jika tidak sibuk ia akan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam, tetapi lebih sering Itachi pulang malam ketika Arashi sudah tertidur.

Pagi ini ia harus ke klinik. Sebulan sekali ia dijadwalkan untuk terapi dan konseling. Obat-obatan membantu menenangkan pikirannya meski terkadang ia masih gundah, sedih dan mengalami Insomnia. Hal baik yang terjadi adalah ia belajar mencintai Arashi. Ino tak ingin memendam rasa benci pada bayi tak berdosa. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan bayi itu atas semua yang menimpanya.

Ino telah belajar melepaskan semuanya. Stres yang dia alami berakar dari apa yang ia harapkan tak sejalan dengan kenyataan. Hal itu membuatnya kecewa dan sedih tapi ia belajar membuat penyesuaian. Tak adil bagi Arashi untuk tak memperoleh cinta dari Ibunya hanya karena dia adalah hasil dari kecelakaan dan Ino tak sampai hati untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan anak tak berdosa dengan membuat anak itu merasa tak diinginkan. Memang ia dan Itachi tak pernah menginginkan Arashi dan kehidupan seperti ini, tetapi senyum dan tawa mengemaskan anak itu membuat hati Ino luluh dan mulai mencintai bayinya. Andai saja ia juga bisa mencintai suaminya segalanya akan jadi sempurna.

Entah apa yang salah, Itachi memperlakukannya dengan baik. Pria itu telah berusaha melakukan segalanya untuk Ino. Memberi dukungan moral dan sedikit waktu yang ia miliki di luar pekerjaan untuk keluarga kecilnya, tetapi hati Ino tidak tergerak. Bukannya dia tak peduli pada suaminya, tetapi Ino merasa tak bisa mencintai Itachi seperti Itachi mencintainya. Gadis itu merasa mereka berdua tak memiliki kesamaan. Perbedaan usia mereka yang terpaut jauh membuat mereka memiliki pandangan dan selera berbeda. Satu-satunya yang menyatukan mereka hanya Arashi. Jadi percakapannya dan Itachi hanya seputar anak mereka.

Sepulangnya Ino dari klinik. Ia mampir sebentar ke cafe tempat dulu ia sering nongkrong bersama teman-temannya. Ia duduk sendirian menyeruput _ice cafe latte_ sambil mengenang masa-masa menyenangkan. Dulu ia mengira kehidupannya sebagai siswa SMA sudah berat. Sekarang ia baru menyadari betapa mudahnya menjalani hidup seorang remaja daripada menjadi dewasa. Dulu ia berpikir dia telah bersikap dewasa, tetapi bila dibandingkan dengan Itachi ia tetaplah seorang remaja berjiwa labil yang sedang mencari jati diri. Meski sekarang ia menerima fakta ia adalah seorang ibu dan telah menjalani perannya dengan cukup baik, tetapi ia tak pernah menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang istri bagi suaminya. Kontak fisik absen dari kehidupan rumah tangga mereka selain kecupan ringan di dahinya setiap pagi. Cukup aneh karena pada awalnya ia memilih Itachi karena ketertarikan fisik di antara mereka dan ketika api itu padam seperti sekarang yang tersisa hanya status. Dari awal pernikahan ini adalah kepalsuan. Sekedar penyatuan pria dan wanita demi memberikan seorang anak rumah yang lengkap dan nama keluarga. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghabiskan sisa kopinya. Mengapa ia masih merasa terperangkap. Ino yang sedang melamun tidak menyadari pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat berdiri di depannya memegang segelas kopi.

"Ino?"

"Sai, Lama sekali kita tak bertemu."

Pemuda itu menarik kursi dan duduk, ia memutuskan bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Ino.

"Yah, Terakhir aku melihatmu saat hari pernikahanmu."

"Hampir dua tahun ya, Padahal kau satu-satunya di antara kita semua yang masih tinggal di kota ini tapi kita tak pernah berjumpa."

"Aku merasa ragu untuk menghubungimu Ino, Kita tak pernah dekat. Mungkin kita berenam selalu makan siang bersama, tapi kau dan aku tak begitu akrab. Lagi pula aku merasa enggan pada suamimu."

"Kau pikir suamiku akan cemburu bila aku menghabiskan waktu untuk bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Ayolah Sai, Itachi tidak seposesif itu. Malah aku selalu bertemu Gaara bila ia mampir ke Konoha."

"Kau masih akrab dengannya? Aku tak tahu Gaara sering datang ke kota ini."

"Yah, Dia mengunjungi ayahnya. Teman macam apa kau ini Sai. Apa kalian berempat tak saling kontak lagi?"

"Hanya Naruto yang sering menghubungiku. Kau tahu sendiri kami berempat berteman karena Naruto yang melekatkan kami. Saat kesibukan dan jalan hidup berganti perlahan hubungan itu merenggang. Dulu kita tiap hari berkumpul di kantin atau nongkrong di sini sepulang sekolah, tapi sekarang kita terpisah dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Aku kadang merasa kesepian."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Keseruan masa SMA sekarang tinggal kenangan. Aku kemari hanya untuk bernostalgia."

"Bagaimana hidupmu Ino, Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Aku tak bisa bilang aku benar-benar bahagia, _but it's fine_. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan mengurus anakku."

"Apa kau tak bahagia dengan Itachi Uchiha. Kami semua tahu dia mencintaimu."

"Kau benar, tapi aku tak membalas perasaannya. Hatiku tak tergerak, padahal ia berusaha dengan keras menjadi sosok suami dan ayah yang sempurna. Apa aku perempuan jahat Sai?"

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana hati dan cinta bekerja Ino. Waktu itu, kami percaya kau punya perasaan pada kakak Sasuke. Bila tidak, Kau tak akan tidur dengannya."

"Oh, Itu terjadi karena ketertarikan fisik. Semenjak aku jadi hamil dan sibuk mengurus bayi. Kami tak lagi merasakannya. Apa yang mengikat kami berdua hanya Arashi."

"Bukankah itu cukup untuk melanjutkan rumah tangga kalian?"

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak, Suatu hari Arashi akan tahu kalau Ayah dan Ibunya hanya berpura-pura harmonis dan bahagia. Sai, Aku dan Itachi terlalu berbeda. Bila ini terus berlanjut akan berakhir menjadi ketidakpuasaan."

"Kalau memang begitu bercerai saja, Kalian masih bisa menjadi orang tua tanpa harus bersama."

"Aku tak yakin Itachi mau dan aku juga bingung apa aku akan jadi lebih baik tanpa dirinya."

"Hidupmu, pilihanmu. Aku berharap kau benar-benar mendengarkan hatimu. Aku merasa khawatir kau sengaja menghalau Itachi hanya karena kau merasa dendam ia memaksakan semua ini padamu. Apa kau masih marah pada dirinya?"

"Barangkali, Aku tidak tahu."

Sai melihat jam tangannya. "Maaf, Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Lain kali kita bertemu, kalau suamimu mengizinkan."

"Tentu saja Ia akan setuju. Bulan depan Anakku berulang tahun. Yang lainnya akan datang. Aku harap kau juga bisa datang di pesta. Sekalian kita reuni."

"Tentu saja aku akan datang. Bye Ino."

Begitu Sai pergi, Ino juga meninggalkan _cafe_ itu. Senang bertemu dengan temannya dan nanti sore ia dan Arashi akan bertemu dengan Gaara.

.

.

"Kau terbang Arashi, yiha!" Gaara mengangkat Arashi hingga sang bayi melayang di atas kepalanya. Sang bayi memekik gembira dan menarik-narik rambut merah pemuda itu.

Ino tertawa melihat rambut Gaara yang tadinya rapi sudah acak-acakan. "Sepertinya Arashi menyukaimu."

"Tentu saja, Bayi pun tak kebal dengan pesonaku. Mana suamimu? Sudah sore begini ia belum pulang juga."

"Biasalah, Dia sibuk di kantor."

"Aku merasa tak enak, datang kemari ketika ia tak ada. Aku tak mau menyebabkan rumor yang tidak-tidak."

"Ayolah Gaara, Itachi tahu kita berteman dan aku sudah memberitahunya kau akan datang. Aneh sekali, Sai juga berkata hal yang sama. Ia tak menghubungiku karena enggan dengan suamiku."

Gaara meletakkan Arashi di lantai dan bayi itu mulai merangkak dan memanjat dengan senang hati. Pemuda berambut merah itu duduk di lantai sambil mengawasi sang bocah. "Wajar, Kau wanita yang sudah menikah. Tentu ada batasnya bagaimana kita berteman. Tidak bisa lagi seperti dulu. Apa Sasuke pernah kemari?"

Ino menggeleng. Ia hampir tak pernah melihat adik iparnya itu. "Naruto dan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan kegiatan kampusnya. Bulan depan mereka libur panjang dan akan kembali. Kau harus datang agar kita bisa seru-seruan lagi."

Gaara melirik Arashi yang tampak tertarik pada kaus kakinya. Bocah itu terlentang dan mengangkat kakinya mencoba meraih kaus berpola polkadot biru itu. "Arashi benar-benar mirip Itachi."

"Yah, Hanya matanya seperti keluarga Yamanaka."

"Apa kau sudah menemui psikiater?"

"Yap, Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik, tetapi aku masih merasa terkekang."

"Bagaimana bisa Ino? Orang tuamu tak lagi menuntutmu ini itu dan suamimu sepertinya membebaskanmu melakukan apa saja."

"Entah mengapa aku merasa Itachi terlalu mendominasi. Selalu saja semua harus sesuai keinginan dan rencananya. Aku merasa tak didengarkan. Seolah aku hanya anak kecil yang tak mampu mengambil keputusan. Ia mengambil alih peran orang tuaku. Apa mungkin karena usia kami terpaut jauh?"

"Apa kau pernah menyuarakan pendapat dan pikiranmu padanya?"

"Buat apa? Paling dia berkata tidak atau malah menertawakanku."

"Mengapa aku merasa kau tak mempercayai suamimu, bahkan untuk mendengar pendapatmu sendiri. Kau tak bisa menyalahkan Itachi bila kau tak pernah mencoba bicara dengannya. Mengapa kau takut ia tak menghargai pemikiranmu?"

"Karena aku tak pernah melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan respeknya."

"Jadi lakukanlah sesuatu. Kau gadis yang cerdas Ino. Menurutmu mengapa Itachi jatuh cinta padamu. Pasti karena ia melihat sesuatu dalam dirimu. Seperti halnya diriku."

Ino menatap Gaara dengan bingung. "Kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Pengakuan pemuda itu memang tak terduga. Selama ini Gaara selalu menggodanya ia mengira itu hanya iseng belaka karena ia juga menggoda gadis-gadis lainnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Kau pikir mengapa aku peduli padamu? Aku menyukaimu sejak kau menumpahkan ramen dikepalaku ketika aku mengejekmu sebagai cewek _barbie_ tak berotak. _Anyway_ , Aku tak berniat merusak rumah tanggamu dengan memberitahumu perasaanku. Aku sudah menerima kenyataan kita tak bisa jadi lebih dari seorang teman."

"Aku...Aku, Andai saja kita bisa memutar waktu."

"Well, Kau tak akan suka padaku. Kau mulai akrab ketika aku mau mendengar pengakuan tentang kehamilanmu di atap. Sebelumnya kau hanya menganggapku pemuda bajingan dan parasit."

"Ha..ha..ha. Itu karena kau memang _play boy_ tengik. Di antara kalian berempat aku paling anti padamu, kau juga merayu Sakura dan juga semua makhluk yang memakai rok mini. Mana sudi Ratu Ino pacaran denganmu," ujar wanita pirang itu bercanda. Lelah berdiri Ino memutuskan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu sambil memangku Arashi. "Aku tak mencintai Itachi." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan serius. Seolah Ino sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri ketimbang memberitahu temannya.

Gaara menatap Ino dengan pandangan menyipit. "Apa kau sudah berusaha membuka diri dan hatimu?"

"Meskipun Itachi sangat baik, Aku masih merasa dipaksa untuk menjalani ini. Hal itu membuatku tak bisa berpaling dari keburukannya."

"Aku rasa kau harus melepaskan egomu dan memandang Itachi dengan lebih objektif dengan begitu mungkin kau akan menyadari kalau kau ternyata tak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Coba kau pikirkan baik-baik. Bila memang benar kau tidak bahagia dengannya. Kau bisa lari ke pelukanku yang nyaman." Gaara menyeringai lebar sambil bercanda.

"Ha, Kau selalu saja bilang begitu. Bila Temari dengar dia pasti akan menonjokmu."

"Dong...dong..dong." Arashi berteriak meminta perhatian kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Oke, Om akan gendong kamu." Gaara mengangkat si bayi dari pangkuan Ino. Dengan cepat tangan Arashi memukul hidung Gaara. "Ouch, Sepertinya kau tak setuju kalau aku mencuri mamamu."

"Hey, Aku lapar. Apa kau mau pergi makan?"

"Hm.. Baiklah, tapi ke mana kita bisa makan dengan tenang dengan membawa bayi."

"Kau benar, Sejak Arashi lahir aku tak pernah makam malam di restoran. Terlalu merepotkan membawa bayi."

"Pesan Pizza saja. Kita bisa makan pizza sambil menonton film kartun. Kau setuju bos?" Gaara menanyakan si bayi.

"Ok, Oke.. Hawaiian Pizza?"

"No.. aku tak suka nanas. Meat lover ekstra keju."

"Oke..Oke.."

Mereka bertiga duduk di atas karpet ruang tamu. Membiarkan TV menyala dan menemani Arashi bermain sambil makan pizza. Ini jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menunggu suaminya pulang hanya bersama anaknya. Andai saja ia bisa berkumpul bersama teman-temannya pasti akan menyenangkan sekali.

.

.

.

Itachi melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Pertemuan dengan calon investornya baru saja berakhir. Ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam setengah delapan malam. Ia akan tiba di rumah ketika Arashi sudah tidur. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini. Setiap hari ia hanya punya waktu satu jam bersama putranya. Belum lagi dia sering keluar kota. Dia khawatir pada istrinya terutama. Itachi sudah berusaha semampunya tapi Ino tak kunjung mencintainya. Apa memang cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan. Ino tidak memperlakukannya dengan dingin. Mereka begitu sipil dan bersikap bersahabat sebagai pasangan. Akan tetapi Itachi tak dapat menggoyahkan kecurigaan bahwa Ino meski bersikap hangat menjaga jarak darinya. Istrinya tak pernah mau bersikap terbuka dan sekarang ia kerap menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sabaku Gaara. Ia tak membenci pemuda itu, tapi salahkah dia merasa sedikit cemburu meski Ino bersikeras ia dan Gaara hanya berteman.

Barangkali ia salah menganggap Ino tertarik padanya dan berharap dia bisa menyalakan kembali keajaiban yang mereka rasakan saat pertama kali berjumpa. Nafsu dan keingintahuan ternyata tak bisa berubah menjadi cinta. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia menyerah untuk memenangkan hati gadis itu. Mereka berdua bisa bekerja sama menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi Arashi, tetapi hubungan mereka sebagai suami istri tidak berjalan dengan baik. Sekeras apa pun ia berusaha bila Ino tak berniat menyambut dan membalas usahanya hanya akan jadi sia-sia. Itachi merasa tidak puas. Dia tidak bahagia Ino tak membalas perasaannya dan ia tak bisa berbohong sekali-sekali ia merindukan sentuhan wanita dan istrinya tak pernah memberikannya. Tentu ia tak bisa memaksa, gadis itu tak pernah lagi menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Barangkali kehamilan, depresi dan mengurus Arashi menyita seluruh perhatian Ino. Ia bisa maklum tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri ia merasa ditelantarkan. Seolah ia bukan prioritas Ino. Hal ini membuatnya sedih.

Itachi berjalan keluar dari restoran dengan terburu-buru, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang wanita.

"Maaf, Aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Itachi? Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan dirimu lagi."

Pria itu membeku menatap wajah wanita yang sangat dia kenal. "Izumi, Kau kembali ke Konoha?"

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan sedih, "Aku kembali tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Apa kau dan suamimu tinggal di Konoha sekarang?"

"Tidak, Kami sudah berpisah. Aku baru sadar sungguh bodoh meninggalkanmu untuk dirinya. Aku sudah dengar tentang pernikahanmu. Selamat ya, Aku harap kau bahagia."

"Terima kasih. Aku pulang dulu Izumi."

"Aku harap kau sudah memaafkanku Itachi."

Pria itu tak membalas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat keluar restoran. Dia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan Izumi setelah wanita itu memutuskan hubungan mereka dan menikah dengan seorang pengusaha dari Iwagakure. Izumi adalah wanita pertama yang ia cintai dan mematahkan hatinya. Tentu saja Ia sudah melupakan wanita itu.

Ketika ia tiba di rumah. Sabaku Gaara masih di sana. Duduk dengan santai bersama istrinya di sofa.

"Bukankah ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bertamu Gaara." Ini sudah jam sembilan. Itachi tak ingin terdengar cemburu atau curiga, tapi ia tak suka melihat istrinya begitu dekat dengan lelaki lain.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya tinggal sampai kau pulang. Aku bosan hanya sendirian bersama Arashi. Jarang-jarang Gaara mampir ke Konoha. Jadi kami mengobrol lama." Ino membela temannya.

Melihat wajah tidak senang Itachi. Gaara memutuskan untuk pergi, "Maaf, Aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku harap kau tidak marah Itachi, Aku merasa tidak sopan bila aku tak memberi salam padamu jadi aku menunggumu. Lagi pula besok aku sudah akan kembali ke suna."

" Maaf, Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah. Kau sahabat Ino. Rumah ini terbuka untukmu."

Ino mengantar Gaara ke luar. "Oke, Hati-hati di jalan. Pokoknya kau harus datang ke acara ulang tahun Arashi bulan depan. Apa kau tak kangen mem _bully_ Naruto."

"Oke, Pasti akan menyenangkan bisa ngumpul-ngumpul lagi. Sampai jumpa Ino."

Itachi melihat wajah gadis itu berbinar ceria ketika bicara dengan Gaara. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Mungkin kah ada sesuatu di antara mereka dan dia adalah penghalang utama gadis itu untuk bahagia?

Melihat senyum Ino lenyap begitu menatap dirinya. Itachi jadi merasa semakin pilu. Mungkin ia harus melepaskan Ino. Usahanya untuk membuat Ino bahagia terbukti gagal. Dia membuat Ino kehilangan masa depannya. Dia membuat Ino depresi hingga nyaris bunuh diri dan keinginannya untuk membuat gadis itu mencintainya hanya membuat Ino tak bahagia. Meski ia banyak mengalah dan tidak menuntut sepertinya hal itu tak cukup bagi istrinya. Mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk melihat Ino bahagia hanya dengan membebaskannya. Arashi juga akan lebih baik bersama Ino. Pekerjaan dan kesibukannya membuat ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk membantu Ino mengurus anak mereka.

"Itachi, Kau terlihat letih. Apa yang terjadi?" Setelah percakapannya dengan Sai dan Gaara. Ino menyadari ia tak pernah memperhatikan suaminya. Ino merasa pria itu sanggup melakukan apa saja. Jadi ia beranggapan mubazir memperhatikan orang yang tak butuh diperhatikan, tapi sepertinya ia salah. Ia melewatkan wajah letih tidak bahagia suaminya. Sekali lagi rasa bersalah menerpanya. Dia sadar. Dialah penyebab pria itu tak bahagia. Setulus apa pun perasaan cinta seseorang bila tak terbalas tentunya akan terasa menyakitkan. Ino tak punya alasan membuat Itachi menderita. Hanya saja bagi Ino ia tak bisa dan tak ingin mencintai karena dia harus. Ia ingin punya pilihan dan Itachi menempatkan dirinya dalam sebuah komitmen yang Ino tidak inginkan dan dia merasa terpaksa dan terjebak meski ia telah memberitahu dirinya ini semua demi kebaikan Arashi. Ino masih belum benar-benar merelakan.

Itachi menaki tangga tanpa menatap istrinya lagi. "Hanya terlalu banyak bekerja. Aku mau mandi dan tidur. Selamat malam, Ino."

Gadis pirang itu menatap kepergian Itachi dengan heran. Itachi bersikap dingin ketika ia mencoba menunjukkan sedikit perhatian. Mungkin pria itu memang tak butuh perhatian darinya.

.

.

.

Keputusannya sudah final, Pria itu memanggil pengacara untuk mendiskusikan perceraiannya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tak bisa memaksa Ino. Ini jalan terbaik. Berkas perceraian terongok di meja kerjanya. Ia masih bisa menjadi ayah Arashi meski ia dan Ino tak lagi menikah. Itachi telah menyerah. Ia sempat berpikir suatu hari Ino akan mengakui perasaannya. Suatu hari mereka akan bahagia dalam cinta, tetapi suatu hari itu tak akan pernah tiba. Mungkin ketertarikan Ino padanya hanya kepingan imajinasinya sendiri. Sebuah halusinasi yang ia paksakan sebab ia begitu mencintai Ino, tapi ia tak bisa membelenggu gadis itu selamanya dan bahkan lebih buruk dengan menjadikan Arashi sebagai borgol yang mengikat kebebasannya. _She still so young and deserve to fly._

Ketika ia tiba di rumah, Ia menyodorkan berkas itu pada istrinya.

"Apa ini?" Ino menatap map di tangannya dengan bingung.

"Berkas perceraian. Tinggal kau tandatangani dan kau akan bebas dari komitmen ini," ujar pria bermata gelap itu dengan lesu. Bahunya merosot dan wajahnya lelah. Dia terlihat seperti serdadu yang kalah perang.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau menceraikanku, Mengapa?" Ino kebingungan. Ini sangat mendadak. Hubungan mereka memang tak manis tapi juga tidak buruk.

"Bukankah kau tak bahagia denganku. Kau bahkan tergantung dengan pil-pil itu untuk mengontrol kecemasan dan kesedihanmu. Barangkali terbebas dari komitmen yang aku paksakan akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Ino marah dan tak menyembunyikan emosinya. "Inilah hal yang aku benci darimu, Kau tak pernah bertanya apa keinginanku, apa yang aku pikirkan. Selalu saja berbuat sesukamu. Kau memaksaku untuk menikah tanpa punya pilihan lain dan sekarang kau memutuskan untuk bercerai."

"Apa kau lupa, Aku selalu meminta pendapatmu. Rumah ini dan segala isinya adalah pilihanmu, tapi begitu Arashi lahir kau mengabaikanku dan semua pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan. Membuatku harus mengambil keputusan sendiri."

"Kau tahu sendiri aku mengalami depresi bagaimana bisa aku berpikir dengan jernih jika semua isi kepala dan hatiku hanya kesedihan."

"Karena itu aku memutuskan kita lebih baik berpisah, Aku pun tak lagi bahagia. Tidakkah kau melihatnya. Aku memberikanmu segala hal yang aku mampu selama hampir dua tahun ini dan kau sama sekali tidak tergerak. Pernahkah kau memberikanku sebuah pelukan? Aku lelah terus berusaha tanpa melihat sedikit pun balasan darimu."

Kata-kata Itachi memberikan pukulan telak bagi Ino. Suaminya benar, Ia tak berusaha mencintainya. Sial ia bahkan menolak untuk mencintainya, tetapi mengapa permintaan Itachi untuk bercerai membuatnya merasa sakit. Seharusnya dia bahagia karena tidak lagi harus bersama orang yang dia benci.

"Maafkan aku." Ino menggenggam berkas itu dengan erat.

Itachi melangkah, berdiri di depan istrinya menangkup wajah Ino dengan kedua tangannya. Meski ekspresi wajah pria itu melembut, Ino melihat penderitaan di matanya. Ino sadar ia telah menghancurkan hati pria itu dengan sikapnya dan sekarang Itachi menyerah. "Dengar, Aku memutuskan untuk bercerai karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa melihatmu menderita di sisiku. Kau masih begitu muda, tak adil rasanya bila aku merantaimu hanya agar aku bisa memilikimu."

"Bagaimana dengan Arashi? Kita menikah untuk memberikannya keluarga."

"Apalah artinya keluarga bila kenyataannya kedua orang tuanya tidak bahagia. Kita masih tetap bisa menjadi orang tuanya meski tak lagi bersama."

Air mata menetes di pipi Ino tanpa ia bisa kontrol. Mengapa ia harus merasa sedih?

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Itachi dengan suara lirih.

"Aku tak tahu, Rasanya menyakitkan."

"Awalnya aku pikir aku akan cukup bahagia bisa hidup bersamamu meski kau tak mencintaiku, tetapi aku salah. Aku menginginkanmu membalas perasaanku. Aku menginginkan hati, jiwa dan ragamu menjadi milikku, tetapi sepertinya aku tak akan mendapatkannya. Di atas segalanya aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia karena itu aku memutuskan melepaskanmu. Meski rasanya menyakitkan." Itachi melepaskan Ino. Menatapnya seolah ini terakhir kalinya ia akan melihat Ino. "Besok aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini." Pria itu pun pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Ino masih syok, Ia terperuk di sofa. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam, Memeluk dirinya. Dia tak mencintai suaminya tetapi perpisahan terasa menyakitkan. Pernikahan ini hancur karena dirinya. Yang dengan egois memanfaatkan cinta Itachi tanpa berusaha membalasnya sedikit pun. Ia telah memperlakukan suaminya dengan tidak adil. Sejak kapan ia berhenti memandang Itachi sebagai manusia yang juga membutuhkan cinta dan sekarang terlambat untuk memperbaikinya. Itachi sudah menyerah. Menyerah untuk bersamanya.

Itachi duduk di sisi ranjang dengan wajah tertunduk. Dia bukan pria yang menunjukkan emosi tapi sekarang ia menangis hanya karena seorang gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun. Istrinya, wanita yang ia cintai tapi tidak bisa ia bahagiakan. Perceraian ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa dia ambil. Mungkin kebebasan akan membuat Ino melihat keadaan dengan perspektif baru. Itachi masih ingin berharap gadis itu akan kembali padanya suatu hari atas kemauannya sendiri.

.

.

Ino terbangun mendengar tangisan bayinya. Iya bergegas menghampiri Arashi. Ia mengendong anaknya sambil menyiapkan susu dan membuka tirai. Matahari baru saja terbit masih begitu pagi. Ino mendudukkan sang bayi di kursi dan ia pun menyeduh kopi. Ia bertanya-tanya apa suaminya tidur dengan tenang? Ino belum menandatangani berkas perceraiannya. Ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua ini. Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh dan Itachi belum turun ke dapur seperti biasa. Ino memutuskan untuk mencari suaminya. Sambil mengendong Arashi ia mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi, tetapi tak ada jawaban. Ia membuka pintu yang ternyata tak di kunci. Ruangan itu kosong. Ino meletakan putranya di ranjang. Suaminya sudah pergi dan Ino merasa sangat kesepian.

"Hanya kita berdua sekarang _._ " Bisik Ino pada putranya dengan sedih.

Itachi tiba di apartemen lamanya. Menyeret koper yang berisikan pakaian-pakaiannya. Ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena ia sejatinya tak kuasa berpisah dengan Ino. Dia mampir melihat putranya yang masih tertidur pulas dan mengintip istrinya tertidur dari ambang pintu. Ino tak pernah tahu, hampir setiap malam Itachi berdiri di pintu kamar gadis itu berharap ia akan mengundangnya masuk tapi suara yang ia dengarkan hannyalah kesunyian. Istrinya tertidur dengan lelap tanpa menyadari dia menatap wanita itu dengan keinginan, hasrat dan rasa putus asa. Dia begitu menyedihkan dan sekarang Itachi sendirian lagi. Berusaha merangkai kembali kehidupannya.

.

.

Author Note : _More hurts before hapiness._.. Ah...maaf pada para pembaca yang menunggu-nunggu lanjutan kisah ini. Saya masih berusaha menulis, meski sekarang mungkin hanya bisa _update_ satu ff tiap minggunya. Terima kasih reviewnya. Mengingatkan saya kembali untuk tetap update cerita ini.

Happy Reading

AnnA.


	16. Chapter 16

**Perfect, Imperfect**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **Recovery.**

"Apa yang pernah aku bilang soal menyakiti Ino?" Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tajam. Ia baru saja kembali ke Konoha dan dihadiahi berita buruk.

Itachi tertawa kering, "Apa kau buta, Lihat siapa yang tersakiti di sini? Aku telah berusaha tapi ia sama sekali tidak luluh. Apa hati Ino Yamanaka terbuat dari batu?"

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian dan seingatku Ino adalah gadis yang lembut. Tak ada alasan dia mengabaikanmu bila kau tak bersikap layaknya bajingan."

"Dia bersikap sopan padaku, tapi bukan itu yang aku harapkan dari seorang istri. Dia tak mau mencintaiku dan menerimaku sebagai suaminya."

"Jadi kalian positif bercerai?" Sasuke mengempaskan dirinya di sofa kulit hitam yang mendominasi ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha.

"Belum, Ino tidak menandatangani berkasnya. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia menunda proses ini."

"Aku rasa ia masih ragu. Beri dia waktu untuk berpikir."

"Aku hanya akan diam dan menunggu. Bila ia memang punya perasaan untukku ia akan kembali padaku dengan kesadarannya sendiri."

"Kau masih mencintainya ya?"

"Sangat mencintainya. Ini kesempatan terakhir untuk Ino. Jika dia memang menganggapku tak berarti, Biarlah kami menjalani hidup masing-masing. Aku sudah cukup berusaha dan aku ingin melihat Ino berusaha."

Itachi merindukan Ino dan Arashi. Tapi ia menahan diri. Rumah tangga tak akan bertahan tanpa kerja sama dan sekarang ia memasrahkan keputusan pada Ino. Gadis itu menginginkan kendali. Itachi sudah menyerahkan keputusan final pada Ino. Dia sebenarnya gembira Ino belum menandatangani berkas itu. Artinya mereka masih punya harapan. Apa yang ia inginkan hanya Ino mencarinya dan mereka bisa memperbaiki semuanya.

.

.

Sakura menyuapi Arashi makanan. Ino kembali tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Tanpa Itachi rumah yang mereka tinggali terasa hampa. Sebulan sudah mereka berpisah dan Ino kian menyadari betapa besar sosok Itachi telah terpatri dalam kehidupannya.

Dia gadis yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Betapa jahat dan egoisnya Ino membuat suaminya merasa di telantarkan dan tidak dihargai. Ke mana empatinya selama ini. Tertelan oleh kemarahan yang salah. Dia telah memperlakukan suaminya dengan tidak benar dan tidak layak. Wajarlah Itachi kesal padanya.

"Aku dengar dari Sasuke, Izumi Uchiha sudah kembali."

"Siapa itu Izumi?" Ino tak kenal nama itu. Dia bahkan tak pernah mendengarnya.

"Mantan tunangan Itachi. Dia baru saja menjanda."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan suamiku?"

"Sasuke bilang mereka berkencan lagi. Sepertinya Itachi _move on_ dengan cepat darimu. Apa kalian sudah benar-benar bercerai?"

"Tidak, Aku belum menandatangani surat cerainya. Dia juga tak memberi ultimatum untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya."

"Mengapa, Bukannya kau ingin bebas?"

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa dirinya. Sebulan ini terasa bagaikan neraka."

Gadis berambut pink itu menarik nafas panjang. "Mengapa kau tak mengakui kalau kau mencintai Itachi."

"Aku dibutakan oleh amarahku dan kini semuanya terlambat"

Sakura menepuk bahu temannya, "Mengapa kau jadi lembek begitu. Tak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk minta maaf dan memperbaiki situasinya."

"Tapi...tapi aku sudah berbuat bodoh dan memperlakukan Itachi dengan buruk."

"Ino yang aku kenal pantang menyerah. Itachi telah berusaha untukmu dan sekarang tunjukan kau juga bisa berjuang untuknya. Kau begitu bodoh Ino."

"Aku tahu Sakura. Aku harap belum terlambat untuk menunjukkan perasaanku padanya."

"Oke cukup sudah curhat soal lelaki. Apa kau punya es krim? Kita bisa memanjakan diri dengan makan makanan manis sambil nonton drama."

Ino memutuskan untuk menemui Itachi dan berharap pria itu mau mendengarkan dan memaafkannya.

.

.

Itachi setuju untuk menemui Ino di kediaman Uchiha. Gadis pirang itu tampak tegang dan cemas. Itachi sendiri tetap bersikap kalem meski ia senang melihat Ino dan putranya kembali. Ino menitipkan Arashi pada Mikoto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua bicara di taman yang menawarkan privasi.

"Mengapa kau ingin menemuiku."

'Karena aku merindukanmu' kalimat itu tak terucap dari mulutnya. "Aku ingin menyampaikan, Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Arashi di hari Sabtu dan minggu. Aku pikir kau merindukannya."

"Terima kasih mengizinkanku menjaganya. Aku merindukan Arashi."

"Kau ayahnya, Aku tak berniat untuk menghalangimu untuk bertemu Arashi kapan saja."

"Ino mengapa kau belum menandatangani berkasnya?"

Ino tak tahu harus berkata apa. Seharusnya ia harus bicara jujur bahwa ia tak ingin bercerai tetapi pandangan dingin Itachi membuat nyali gadis itu ciut. Bahkan aroma bunga dan kehangatan musim semi tak memberinya keberanian untuk bicara sambil menatap mata gelap yang menusuk itu. "Aku masih butuh waktu. Mengapa kau terburu-buru? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan wanita bernama Izumi?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku dan kehidupanku Ino. Dua tahun kita menikah pernahkah kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan seharian di luar rumah. Sekarang ketika kita berpisah tiba-tiba saja kau tertarik dengan kehidupan asmaraku."

Pernyataan Itachi begitu menohok. Sebab pria itu benar. Dia begitu buruk. Kebenarannya adalah Itachi memang tak layak bersama gadis bodoh dan tak tahu terima kasih seperti dirinya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, Aku pergi sekarang. Kau bisa mengantar Arashi ke rumah orang tuaku nanti sore. Permisi."

Ino meninggalkan rumah orang tua Itachi dengan keadaan kacau. Rencananya bubar begitu bertatapan dengan mata gelap sedingin es. Dia lah yang menyebabkan Itachi seperti itu. Ino hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya dan bersembunyi. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya menyesali kebodohannya. Pria itu bahkan sekarang sudah bersama wanita lain. Bagaimana Ino bisa memenangkan hati Itachi sekali lagi setelah ia menghancurkannya dengan sikap apatis dan egois yang ia tunjukan selama ini.

.

.

Sepertinya semua telah berakhir, Ino tidak datang untuk memintanya kembali. Wanita itu sudah menandatangani berkas perceraian dan mengembalikan kertas-kertas itu padanya. Harapan terakhirnya pupus sudah. Dia tinggal menyerahkan surat ini ke pengadilan dan menunggu sidang perceraian berlangsung. Mereka berdua akan menjalani hidupnya masing-masing.

Dia menjemput Arashi setiap hari Sabtu dan minggu di rumah Yamanaka, Tapi Ino tak pernah ada. Sepertinya gadis itu sengaja menghindarinya. Dia juga bersyukur mereka tidak bertemu karena ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan bila mereka bertatap muka.

Dia dan Izumi menjadi cukup dekat. Rumah tangga yang gagal membuat mereka bisa akrab kembali. Malam ini ia habiskan duduk di bar bersama wanita berambut gelap itu dan Itachi sudah minum cukup banyak.

"Sulit dipercaya aku masih tersihir oleh bocah berusia sembilan belas tahun. Aku membiarkannya meluluhlantakkan kehidupanku."

"Ayolah Itachi, Ini bukan akhir dunia. Masih banyak gadis lain yang bisa kau cintai."

"tapi Izumi, Aku hanya mencintainya. Aku tahu gadis itu tak layak dicintai. _She is a bitch, but still i love her."_

"Aku datang kemari tidak untuk mendengarkan keluhanmu, Itachi."

Pria berambut hitam itu mengangkat alisnya, membuat ekspresi bingung. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku Izumi?"

Wanita itu menjentikkan jari telunjuknya dan mengusap pipi Itachi. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu melupakan gadis bodoh itu?"

"Kau pikir ini akan berhasil?"

"Kita bisa mencoba."

Izumi mencium Itachi dan pria itu membiarkannya. Sentuhan wanita itu berasa bagai hujan di padang pasir. Sejak ia tidur bersama Ino dua tahun yang lalu ia tak pernah menyentuh wanita lain, bahkan istrinya sendiri. Tubuhnya merindukan hubungan fisik. Meski ciuman Izumi melegakan, Itachi merasa ini tidak benar. Begitu lidah Izumi hendak merangsek masuk. Ia mendorong bahu wanita itu menjauh.

"Maaf, Aku rasa aku tak bisa." Itachi membenci dirinya karena tak kunjung bisa melepaskan dirinya dari bayangan Ino.

Izumi hanya tersenyum kecut. "Perasaanmu pada gadis itu lebih dalam dari yang aku duga."

"Aku tak yakin akan bisa melupakannya. Ia ibu dari anakku."

"Suatu hari mungkin saja, tapi sekarang kau akan menderita."

"Oh, Aku sudah menderita cukup lama. Aku pulang dulu, Izumi. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang naik taksi, Kau mabuk."

"Tidak, Aku baik-baik saja."

Itachi menyetir mobilnya dengan kencang. Pikirannya penuh dengan masalah, pekerjaan di kantor. Arashi dan yang paling menyita perhatiannya tentu saja si gadis berambut pirang. Apakah Ino sudah bahagia sekarang? Apakah gadis itu kembali tersenyum? Apa Ino menemukan penganti dirinya? Seorang yang lebih mengerti Ino daripada dirinya. Mengapa ia masih saja memikirkah Ino padahal gadis itu tak peduli padanya.

Itachi melaju dengan kencang tanpa menyadari dia menerobos lampu merah. Sebuah Truk melintas dari arah lainnya dan terlambat untuk menginjak rem. Bagian depan truk menghantam sisi samping mobil Itachi dan membuat mobil sedan hitam itu terguling. Itachi tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Begitu mendengar Itachi kecelakaan Ino langsung pergi ke rumah sakit bersama ayah dan ibunya serta Arashi. Ino merasa panik, seolah dunianya akan berakhir dan melihat wajah muram Mikoto dan Fugaku membuat Ino merasa lebih buruk.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Itachi?"

"Mobilnya ditabrak truk, beberapa tulangnya patah dan kepalanya cedera. Mereka sedang mengoperasinya."

Mendengar itu kaki Ino langsung lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai lorong rumah sakit menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis sesenggukan. Tak seorang pun paham mengapa Ino begitu terpukul. Inoichi mengangkat putrinya dan membawanya duduk di kursi terdekat. Mikoto duduk di sebelah Ino bertanya pada gadis itu dengan suara lembut.

"Mengapa kau tampak begitu sedih Ino? Bukankah hubunganmu dan Itachi begitu buruk hingga kalian harus bercerai."

"Aku mencintainya, tapi aku tak pernah memberitahunya atau berusaha menunjukkannya. Sepanjang pernikahan kami aku berlagak seolah-olah menjadi korban. Padahal aku tak lebih dari gadis manja egois tapi Itachi selalu sabar menghadapiku. Jika Itachi pergi sekarang aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidupku."

"Ino, Itachi akan baik-baik saja." Fugaku mencoba menyemangati menantunya.

Operasi berjalan selama beberapa jam. Kondisi pria itu stabil, tetapi ia masih tak sadarkan diri. Ino tak beranjak dari sisi suaminya. Sesekali ia menengok Arashi yang kini di jaga Mikoto dan Ibunya. Sudah tiga hari pria itu koma dan semakin hari Ino semakin cemas.

Gadis itu duduk di sisi ranjang. Menggenggam tangan Itachi yang masih tak sadar. Ia mencoba mengajak pria itu bicara.

"Itachi, Aku belum sempat minta maaf padamu atas segala kebodohanku. Aku ingin kau mendengar isi hatiku. Apakah kau akan memaafkan aku? Aku harap kau membuka matamu dan memberikan aku jawaban."

Pria itu tetap tak bergeming. Ino meneteskan air mata. "Andai saja aku berhenti menyalahkanmu kita berdua bisa berbahagia. Aku membohongi diriku sendiri, aku tak memedulikanmu dan bersikap sekeras batu hingga membuatmu menyerah. Aku membuat kita menderita. Begitu banyak kesalahanku padamu, tapi aku berharap punya kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya." Gadis itu kembali terisak. Dia baru menyadari betapa pentingnya Itachi bagi dirinya ketika pria itu pergi.

"Bangunlah Itachi, Kumohon. Aku ingin kau mendengar ini. Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin bersamamu. Mungkin sudah terlambat bagiku atau hatimu juga sudah berubah, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku."

Seperti halnya sebuah keajaiban mata pria itu terbuka. Ia mengerjap dan mengerang. Perlahan matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan. Ia terkesiap melihat Ino berdiri di sisinya. Mata sembab, pipinya basah. Dia tampak letih dan kuyu. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Itachi melihat Ino tersenyum padanya. Senyum kelegaan dan kebahagiaan. Dia bingung apa yang terjadi.

"Ino, Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan dan tak sadar beberapa hari. Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu."

Itachi meraih tangan Ino mencegahnya pergi. Ia berusaha berbicara meski tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering "Mengapa kau disini?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tak akan percaya betapa takutnya aku bila kau pergi."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?"

"Sejak aku mengerti apa arti dirimu dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku selama ini bersikap buruk. Aku tak peduli perasaanmu masih sama atau sudah berubah. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu."

Senyum terkembang di wajah Itachi. "Butuh satu perceraian dan aku nyaris mati untuk membuatmu mengakui perasaanmu. _You really something else._ "

"Kau masih bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Aku senang, Aku menantimu untuk datang kepadaku sendiri. Aku tak mau lagi mendengar alasan kau terpaksa. Aku sudah melepaskanmu dan sekarang kau membuat pilihanmu sendiri."

" Aku tak mau kehilanganmu Itachi. _It's hurt like hell_. Jika sekarang aku harus berjuang untuk meraih kembali cinta dan perhatianmu. Aku akan melakukannya."

" _You don't need to_ , Aku selamanya milikmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah pernikahan mereka Ino mencium suaminya. Bibir mereka yang bersentuhan membawa kembali perasaan menyenangkan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Perasaan dan keajaiban itu kembali bersamaan dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Tak ada lagi pengingkaran. Ino sejatinya selalu mencintai suaminya dan ia berjanji akan menjadi lebih baik untuk membahagiakan pria yang sudah melakukan segalanya untuk dirinya.

"Bisakah kita mengulanginya sekali lagi."

"Tentu saja, Kali ini kita akan melakukannya dengan benar."

Mereka berciuman lagi dan tidak menyadari pintu telah terbuka.

"Ehem, Sepertinya pasien sudah sadar." Dokter menyela mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Drop bass mengentak mengiringi tubuh yang meliuk-liuk di lantai dansa. Seorang wanita berambut pirang duduk di bar sendirian menyesap _champagne_ -nya. Tubuhnya berbalut dress merah yang seksi mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tersenyum geli menyadari jumlah mata laki-laki yang menatapnya seolah dia adalah hewan buruan.

"Kau tampak cantik, bolehkah aku membelikanmu minuman?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat gelasku masih penuh, tuan"

"Ayolah, Satu gelas lagi tak akan menjadi masalah." Desak pria itu.

"Mengapa aku harus menurutimu?"

Pria yang kini duduk di sebelah Ino menyeringai. "Karena aku suamimu."

Ino cekikikan, "Sepertinya kemampuan _flirting_ -mu dengan wanita begitu buruk. Aku tak terkesan."

"Maaf, Sudah lama tak menjadi pria single membuat kemampuanku karatan. Jadi Nona cantik, berkenan menemaniku malam ini."

"Tergantung, Apa kau bisa membuatku tergoda." Ino kembali cekikikan melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya. Sudah lama ia tak merasa sesenang ini.

"Baiklah, Aku bertaruh malam ini aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta. Aku punya banyak hal untuk ditawarkan." Pria berambut hitam itu bicara dengan penuh percaya diri sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Seperti?" Ino menaikkan alisnya.

"Kecerdasan, wajah yang tampan, selera humor, Kekayaan dan status dan yang paling keren. Performa bagaikan dewa seks di ranjang," ucap pria itu tanpa malu-malu pada Ino.

"Aku tak tertarik." Ino mencoba terdengar sinis sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ayolah Nona, Beri aku kesempatan. Maukah kau menari denganku?" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino.

"Baiklah, Aku akan terkesan bila pria tua sepertimu masih bisa lincah di lantai dansa."

Musik mengalun pelan dari ritme seksi reggeton yang menghentak menjadi lagu pop ballad yang sendu. Suara George Michael melantun merdu dari sistem audio. Para pengunjung merapatkan diri mereka pada tubuh pasangannya. Bergoyang perlahan mengikuti irama. Tak terkecuali Ino dan Itachi. Ino mengalungkan tangannya di leher Itachi dan pria itu menarik Ino merapat sampai tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Tangan pria itu memeluk pinggangnya. Tubuh mereka bergoyang dengan harmonis dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. Berputar dengan langkah-langkah kecil.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendongak untuk menatap suaminya. "Berapa lama kita tak pernah punya waktu untuk berduaan saja."

"Terlalu lama, Sampai aku lupa ternyata kau gadis yang seksi dan menarik." Jawab suaminya bercanda.

" _It feels like the old time._ Aku jadi tertarik padamu lagi, tapi sekarang aku tahu di balik wajah tampan dan karismatikmu kau adalah seorang _control freak_."

"Hm... Melihatmu duduk di bar, mengingatkanku mengapa aku terpesona padamu waktu itu dan sekarang aku punya pengetahuan baru. Gadis dengan senyum menggoda itu bisa menjadi duri dalam daging dan memberikan banyak masalah."

"Jika saja kau tahu siapa aku. Akankah kau mendekatiku?"

"Tentu saja tidak Ino, Pria waras tak akan mendekati gadis di bawah umur yang jelas-jelas membawa masalah, tapi aku tak menyesalinya. Semua yang kita lalui membawa kita di sini."

"Mungkin bila aku tak keras kepala, jalan yang kita lalui akan sedikit lebih mulus." Ino mendesah.

"Aku senang semua ini berakhir manis."

"Omong-omong bagaimana dengan proses perceraian kita. Sudah tiga bulan aku mengembalikan berkas itu, tapi tak ada panggilan dari pengadilan."

"Itu karena aku tak pernah mengirimkannya. Aku membakar berkas sialan itu."

"Mengapa?"

"Simpel, Aku tak pernah ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku hanya mencari cara agar kau benar-benar melihatku."

"Jadi itu rencana busukmu untuk membuatku mengaku?"

"Bukan rencana, tapi improvisasi. Ada tahap ketika aku benar-benar putus asa menghadapimu. Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak Itachi, Jika kau tidak meninggalkanku aku tak akan pernah sadar betapa pentingnya kau dalam hidupku. _Sorry i took you for granted._ "

" _Never mind, My love._ Kita tak bisa menghapus kesalahan tapi kita bisa memulai lagi lembaran baru yang lebih baik."

 **Tamat**

 **Author's Note :** Yay...Satu cerita tamat. Maaf bila ada yang kesal dengan Ino. Terkadang kita tidak bisa menghargai sesuatu hingga kita kehilangan. Kalau dalam kenyataan mungkin pria yang diperlakukan seperti Itachi tak akan kembali dan memaafkan Ino yang keras kepala, egois dan menyebalkan, tetapi ini fiksi yang memang dibuat melenceng dari realitas yang kejam sebagai hiburan semata. Cerita berakhir sampai disini karena saya sudah tak bisa mengembangkan plot yang masuk akal. Saya harap ending-nya memuaskan.

Terima kasih atas dukungan dan kritiknya selama ini. Sampai jumpa pada kisah lainnya.

AnnA.


	17. Chapter 17

**Perfect, Imperfect**

 **.**

 **Bonus Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Ceritanya memang sudah tamat, tapi karena ada request saya buat chapter tambahan. Semoga bisa dinikmati.**

 **Warning : Lemon.**

Itachi memasuki pekarangan rumah. Tangannya menggenggam rangkaian bunga favorit Ino dan sebuah kotak yang dihias dengan pita berwarna ungu muda. Dia sengaja tidak memberitahu istrinya ia pulang ke Konoha lebih awal untuk memberikan kejutan. Seharusnya dia baru bisa pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya tiga hari lagi, tapi karena Ino berulang tahun ia berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Selama mereka menikah dia selalu melewatkan ulang tahun istrinya atau hari pernikahan mereka, entah karena dia lupa atau karena ia sibuk. Dia tak menganggap hal seperti itu penting dan Ino juga tidak pernah mengeluhkan sikapnya. Meskipun begitu kali ini ia benar-benar ingin membuat istrinya senang dengan memberikan hadiah istimewa.

Empat tahun sudah mereka menjalani pasang surutnya pernikahan. Banyaknya cobaan yang harus dilalui dan perbedaan yang harus dijembatani membuat Itachi sadar betapa kuat komitmen mereka untuk bisa tetap bertahan dalam pernikahan ini.

Mereka telah melalui jalan terjal untuk saling memaafkan dan mencoba mengerti. Terhanyut dalam pusaran amarah dan emosi yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka menyadari dan membuka ruang untuk cinta dan menjadi keluarga seutuhnya. Itachi tak lagi bisa membayangkan kehidupannya tanpa Ino dan Arashi. Istrinya telah belajar banyak dan mendewasakan diri dan dia sendiri belajar bersabar dan mengayomi. Istrinya wanita yang brilian dan pantang menyerah. Ia membesarkan Arashi sembari menyelesaikan kuliahnya di universitas dan Ino tak pernah mengeluh, tatkala rekan-rekan sebayanya sibuk bersenang-senang dan dia harus mengurus anak dan suami. Di teras ia melihat putranya Arashi tengah bermain dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah. Dahi Itachi langsung berkerut.

Dia terkadang masih suka sedikit cemburu melihat kedekatan Ino dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, terkadang juga ia suka berpikir bila ia tak menghamili Ino mungkin gadis itu akan menjadi kekasih Gaara, Sai atau bahkan adiknya sendiri dan membayangkan mungkin Ino akan lebih bahagia menjalani hidup selayaknya orang seusianya.

Arashi melihat dirinya datang dan langsung menghambur memeluk kakinya.

"Hore ayah pulang." Pekik bocah berambut hitam itu.

"Hai, Itachi." Gaara menyapa si empunya rumah.

"Hai, Gaara. Apa yang membawamu ke rumahku?" Tanya Itachi dengan sedikit rasa curiga. Ia tak suka ada laki-laki dekat dengan istrinya. Apalagi ketika ia sedang tidak ada.

"Sebenarnya..."

Penjelasan Gaara terpotong oleh suara benda di banting dengan keras.

"Kau bermain curang, _Teme_!" terdengar teriakan kesal seorang pria dari dalam rumahnya. Di susul suara cempreng seorang wanita.

"Kalian, daripada bermain game sebaiknya bantu kami di dapur. Jangan makan saja."

Kerutan di dahi Itachi semakin dalam. Ia menatap Gaara memastikan apa yang ia duga benar adanya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku celana dan menoleh pada pintu rumah yang terbuka. "Aku rasa kau tak akan menyukainya."

Itachi memasuki rumahnya sambil menggandeng anaknya diikuti Gaara.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kalian merusak konsol game yang baru saja aku beli?" keningnya langsung berkedut melihat _controller_ game yang jauh-jauh hari ia beli secara _pre-order_ retak. Tergeletak di lantai. Dia bahkan belum sempat mencobanya karena sibuk. Belum lagi tumpahan bir dan remah-remah keripik kentang mengotori karpet mahalnya.

"Oh, Hai Itachi. Ino bilang kau baru akan kembali minggu depan."

"Aku kembali segera untuk memberikan kejutan, tapi sepertinya aku tak dibutuhkan. Kalian kelihatannya asyik bersenang-senang."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya. "Kalau kau kesal karena game-mu rusak salahkan Naruto. Dia yang membantingnya."

"Diam kau _Teme_ , Kalau kau tak bermain curang aku tak akan marah."

"Kau kalah terus karena kau bodoh tak bisa bermain dan kau kakak, Sampai kapan mau tak suka pada kehadiran kami? Kami cuma bertamu dan jangan lupa, kami sahabat baik istrimu dan aku adik kandungmu. Sudah sewajarnya kami diterima di rumah ini."

Sai yang duduk di sofa menatap Itachi dengan serius. "Kau masih cemburu dan berpikir salah satu dari kami akan mencuri istrimu?"

Itachi berdehem, mencoba membersihkan tenggorokannya dari tuduhan Sai. "Tentu tidak, Aku tak mungkin meragukan Ino dan berpikir macam-macam."

"Aku rasa bukan itu yang kau pikirkan saat melihatku di teras bersama Arashi tadi." Ucap Gaara menyudutkan Itachi.

"Maaf, Aku salah paham, Aku pikir kau sendirian. Jadi kalian datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun Ino?" Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja. Ino bilang dia kesepian karena kau pergi. Jadi kebetulan kami semua libur datang kemari sekalian reuni."

"Dimana istriku?" tanya Itachi pada para tamunya.

"Di dapur bersama Sakura menyiapkan makan siang."

"Arashi panggil mama ya?"

"Oke" Jawab bocah empat tahun itu berlari ke dapur berteriak memanggil Ino. "Mama...papa sudah pulang."

Ino dengan terburu-buru menyambut suaminya. "Kau pulang? Aku pikir minggu depan."

"Aku buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaanku agar kita bisa merayakan hari ulang tahunmu."

"Bukankah biasanya kau lupa?"

"Aku menyuruh sekretarisku untuk mengingatkanku dan aku punya hadiah untukmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya." Itachi menyodorkan bunga dan bungkusan yang ia bawa pada istrinya.

"Oh terima kasih, Aku senang sekali." Ino langsung mencium suaminya.

"Yuck.." Gumam Sasuke. "Aku tak mau melihatmu dan kakakku bermesraan Ino."

"Kalau begitu kalian bantu Sakura menyiapkan makan siang di dapur." Ino mengusir teman-temannya.

Mereka semua menyingkir dari ruang tamu dan membawa serta Arashi ke dapur membiarkan pasangan suami istri itu berduaan saja.

Itachi mengusap tepung yang mengotori pipi Ino dengan ibu jarinya. "Mereka bilang kau kesepian."

"Tentu saja, Kau pergi lama sekali, Aku merindukanmu."

Belum sempat Itachi menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukan. Empat orang pemuda di tambah Sakura muncul dari dapur.

"Ino, Mereka bilang tak mau makan masakan kita." Sakura melapor pada sahabatnya.

"Benda yang kalian siapkan dari tadi di dapur itu bukan makanan. Kami bisa mati kalau memakannya. Lebih baik kita pergi mencari makan siang." Komentar Naruto.

"Aku setuju. Aku tak akan memakan arang yang kau panggang dalam oven."

"Itu kue coklat." Desis Sakura

"Tak terlihat seperti itu. Kalian berdua mungkin gadis yang cerdas dan pintar, tapi jelas kalian tak punya bakat memasak." Tambah Sai.

"Ino, Aku rasa kami akan makan di Ichiraku. Apa kalian mau ikut?." tanya Gaara sambil mengendong bocah bermata aquamarine.

Ino menatap suaminya, meminta pendapat.

Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu langsung membuat keputusan untuk mereka. "Aku rasa aku dan Ino akan makan di rumah saja. Aku tak keberatan memakan masakan yang Ino buat."

Kelima orang itu langsung menyeringai mendengar keputusan Itachi. Mereka semua sadar Itachi senang kalau mereka pergi.

"Bagaimana kalau kami ajak Arashi juga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Boleh saja kalau Arashi mau. Sayang kau mau pergi jalan-jalan sama paman-pamanmu dan tante Sakura?"

Arashi langsung menatap Gaara. "Ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"Cari es krim mau?"

"Mau paman Gaara."

"Nah, Ayo kita tinggalkan pasutri ini. Agar mereka bisa makan siang berduaan dengan tenang." Sakura mengerling ke arah Ino dan memimpin yang lainnya keluar pintu.

Restoran ramen favorit Naruto tak jauh dari rumah Itachi jadi mereka memutuskan berjalan kaki.

"Mengapa papa dan mama tak ikut kita makan es krim?" tanya Arashi dengan lugu.

"Sebab papa dan mamamu berencana membuat adik bayi." Jawab Sai dengan wajah tak kalah lugu dari Arashi.

Kepalan tangan Sakura langsung mendarat di kepala pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Apa-apaan sih, Sai. Beri anak-anak penjelasan yang baik dan benar. Jangan ngaco begitu."

"Ngaco? Kau pikir Itachi tertarik dengan prospek berduaan dengan istrinya hanya untuk makan masakan Ino yang mengerikan itu. Aku rasa ia punya ide lain."

"Tch, Aku tak ingin mendengarkan kalian mendiskusikan kegiatan ranjang kakakku. Aku jadi tak nafsu makan." Sasuke memotong perdebatan Sakura dan Sai.

"Paman Sasuke, benar papa dan mama mau bikinin Arashi adik? Arashi ingin punya adik bayi."

"Itu paman tidak tahu. Nanti kalau pulang kau tanya saja pada mereka." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oke, Nanti aku tanya. Terus paman bagaimana caranya bikin adik bayi?"

Mereka semua saling pandang, bingung mencari jawaban yang tepat. Gaara mengacak-acak rambut bocah yang dia gendong. "Kami tidak tahu. Kau tanya papa ya. Papamu lebih tahu."

"Jahat kau Gaara." Ujar Naruto tertawa.

"Biar saja Itachi yang menjelaskan pada Arashi nanti. Dia harus berterima kasih kita mau jadi _baby sitter._ "

"Aku rasa Ino sekarang sedang menikmati waktunya." Ucap Sakura sambil terkikik geli. Ia tahu kalau Ino dan Itachi sama-sama sibuk dan jarang punya waktu berduaan. Punya anak membuat waktu bermesraan dengan pasangan amat sangat berkurang.

.

.

"Serius kau membelikan ini untukku?" Ino berkacak pinggang menatap isi kotak yang dibawa Itachi. "Kau sebenarnya memilih kado untuk dirimu atau diriku?"

Satu alis Itachi terangkat. "Kau tak menyukainya. Padahal aku pesan jauh-jauh dari Paris."

"Cantik sih, tapi rasanya aneh saja." Ino mengeluarkan artikel garmen itu dari kotaknya. Perpaduan renda dan sutra berwarna ungu terasa lembut di tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh sayang, Kau coba saja dulu." Itachi mencoba meyakinkan sang istri

"Hm.. Ya sudah. Aku coba." Ino pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan sang suami duduk di sofa. Ia memutuskan untuk menyegarkan diri sebelum mencoba _lingerie_ yang dibelikan suaminya. Ia mematut bayangannya di kaca dan memutuskan menyukainya. Renda-rendanya menempel sempurna di setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Ino pun mengambil _high heels_ -nya dan memulas lipstick. Suaminya menginginkan pertunjukan. Sedikit _fashion show_ tak akan menyakitkan.

Itachi duduk santai di sofa sambil memindahkan saluran televisi. Ia tak mendengar langkah kaki istrinya mendekat. "Mengapa Ino lama sekali. Hanya mencoba dua potong kain saja. Lama." Gumam pria itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf ya kalau aku lama." Ujarnya sewot.

Itachi menoleh dan ternganga melihat tampilan istrinya. Ino tak kalah dari model-model _victoria secrets._ Ia tak sadar _remote_ yang ia pegang terjatuh karena sibuk menatap istrinya.

Ino melangkah pelan menuju arah suaminya. Lalu ia berputar di hadapan satu-satunya penonton. Memamerkan bagian belakang tubuhnya pada sang suami. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam dan _high heel_ hitam sepuluh senti.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Itachi menelan ludahnya. Terkadang ia lupa betapa seksi istrinya. Rutinitas kadang membuat mereka melupakan hal-hal yang menarik dan menggairahkan dalam rumah tangga.

Melihat suaminya tak berbicara Ino hanya tersenyum. " _Speechless_?" tanpa rasa malu Ino duduk di pangkuan suaminya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu.

Wangi vanilla dan lavender membuat Itachi mabuk kepayang. Ia menyurukkan wajahnya di leher Ino untuk menikmati aroma wanita itu.

"Sekarang aku ingat mengapa malam itu aku langsung membawamu pulang tanpa pikir panjang."

"Karena kau _horny_?"

"Yep, kau membuatku tergila-gila. Meski kau masih bocah dan sekarang pun aku masih tergila-gila padamu Ino." Dia mencium kulit sensitif di belakang telinga Ino membuat bulu kuduk wanita pirang itu meremang. "Aku punya hadiah yang lain untukmu." Bisiknya dengan suara rendah.

"Sedang bermurah hati ya, sayang? Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku." Ino mendengkur dengan manja.

Dengan mudah Itachi mengendongnya ke kamar tidur dan membaringkan istrinya di ranjang. Ino berguling untuk berbaring dengan perutnya. Jari tangan suaminya meluncur menyusuri tulang belakang wanita pirang itu membuat Ino mendesah senang. Perlahan Itachi menjejakkan ciuman dari tengkuk hingga pinggul istrinya. Membuat Ino menggelinjang karena geli dan nikmat.

"Hm...Aku lupa kalau kau juga mahir dalam hal beginian."

"Sudah terlalu lama kita tak punya waktu berduaan dan kau masih memilih untuk pisah kamar." Ucap Itachi sembari berkutat dengan kancing kemejanya.

Masih setengah telanjang pria itu merebahkan dirinya di samping Ino dan memeluknya. Ino menatap suaminya dan menyisirkan jemari di antara helaian rambut gelap suaminya. "Kau tahu kan, Aku memilih pisah ranjang agar tidur kita tak terganggu. Aku tak mau membangunkanmu bila aku harus bergadang membuat tugas. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan menolak keintiman. Aku mohon jangan salah sangka."

"Apa kau tahu, Aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu tiap malam."

"Apa kau juga siap diganggu Arashi, dia suka terbangun tengah malam dan minta tidur bersamaku."

"Ranjangku cukup besar untuk kita bertiga."

"Ya sudah, Aku akan tidur di sini bila kau senang. Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Bercinta, Sayang." Itachi melumat bibir istrinya dengan sensual. Ia tidak terburu-buru. Dengan rileks ia mencicipi bibir penuh Ino kemudian memperdalam ciumannya. Ino merespons dengan membelai lidah yang mengintrusi rongga mulutnya. Ino merasa gairahnya mulai berkobar. Meski sudah empat tahun menikah tubuhnya masih bereaksi dengan cara yang sama seperti saat mereka pertama berjumpa.

Pria itu tak pernah ragu untuk menyentuh istrinya. Untuk sesaat Itachi menangkup dan meremas payudara Ino, membuat wanita itu mendesis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya tatkala Ibu jarinya menyentuh bagian yang sensitif. Puas dengan reaksi Ino, tangan ahli itu meluncur turun menyelinap di antara renda dan sutra ungu yang menutupi bokong Ino.

"O...Oh," desah Ino dengan erotis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Ino?" tanya Itachi pada sang Istri yang tampak memejamkan mata.

"Hanya dirimu, Aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain saat kau menyentuhku di sana..Ah..." pekik Ino terkejut, Jari-jari pria itu telah berada dalam tubuhnya.

"Lihat dirimu sayang, begitu cantik dan menggairahkan tak sedikit pun aku menyesal membuat kesalahan karena itu membuatmu menikahiku."

" _Please_ , Lakukan sesuatu." Ino merasa dua digit jari Itachi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya merasa terisi. Rasanya bagai tergelitik, tanpa sadar Ino membuka pahanya dengan lebar. Berharap suaminya menyentuh lebih dalam.

Itachi mengabaikan sinyal yang diberikan Ino. Dia malah memutuskan tambah menggoda istrinya dengan menciumi bagian dalam pahanya yang mulus. Ino hanya bisa merintih. Itachi yang memegang kendali.

"Apa kau ingin membuatku gila?" tanya wanita itu sambil menjambak rambut hitam yang kini berada di antara kedua kakinya. Ino belingsatan, perpaduan antara sapuan lidah yang basah dan isapan pelan di bagian intimnya membuat perutnya menegang dan jari kakinya melengkung. "Please, Itachi...Aku menginginkanmu sekarang!" Ino kembali memohon.

"Sabar Ino...Kita punya banyak waktu."

"Tidak, Arashi dan yang lainnya bisa datang segera."

"Oke, Bagaimana kau menginginkannya?" Itachi berdiri untuk menanggalkan potongan terakhir pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Bibir Ino melengkung ke atas menatap sosok suaminya yang tampak lebih dari siap memuaskan dahaga yang ia rasakan. " _Quick and Hard_. Buat aku meneriakkan namamu."

" _Oh, I will._ " Itachi menyeringai dengan yakin.

Ino berbaring di ujung ranjang dan Itachi menarik lepas celana dalam yang dia hadiahkan. Dia senang melihat istrinya memakai pakaian dalam seksi, tapi ia lebih senang lagi melepaskan benda itu dari tubuh Ino. Wanita pirang itu menyandarkan kedua kakinya di bahu sang suami. Menanti dengan pasrah.

Dengan satu dorongan ia berhasil menyatukan tubuh mereka. Ino terasa begitu rapat dan hangat. Dia diam sesaat membiarkan Ino menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghunjamkan pinggulnya dengan keras seperti yang Ino minta.

Wanita pirang itu merintih dan meringis. Sekarang ia merasa utuh dan penuh. Itachi mengisinya begitu dalam. Hingga ia bisa merasakan pria itu di setiap sudutnya. Tiap gesekan memberikannya kenikmatan. Tiap sentuhan membuat percikan. Tubuhnya bak terbakar dan semua indranya semakin responsif. Itachi beraroma _musk_ dan kayu manis. Feromon pria itu menyelubunginya. Begitu memabukkan. Dia pria pertama dan pria terakhir bagi Ino. Mereka bertengkar, mereka tertawa dan menangis bersama dan Ino mencintainya bahkan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Perlahan kenikmatan berkumpul dan membuncah dalam perutnya. Sedikit lagi Ino merasa akan meledak. Di tengah-tengah sensasi yang luar biasa Ino memfokuskan diri pada wajah suaminya yang berpeluh dan terengah. Itachi juga tampak menikmati permainan mereka. Lalu ia merasakannya getar menggelitik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Seolah mampu membaca ekspresi minor istrinya. Itachi bergerak dengan cepat. Layaknya sebuah musik epik, Nada-nada kresendo dimainkan sebagai _perlude_ menjelang klimaks. Ino melengkungkan punggungnya. Satu tusukan terakhir membuat bendungannya bocor, kenikmatan datang bagai air bah. Membuatnya memekikkan nama Itachi sembari merasakan terjangan badai orgasme dalam dirinya. Seluruh ototnya berkedut dengan spastik sebelum akhirnya kembali rileks dan membuatnya merasa damai.

Itachi masih belum berhenti, Ino bisa merasakan suaminya tengah berpacu menuju garis akhir. Otot dalam organ intimnya yang masih sensitif beraksi dengan mencengkeram lebih keras. Tak lama Ino merasakan suaminya bergetar memenuhi dirinya dengan cairan semen sebelum kolaps dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Ino.

"Hei, Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menempel di kening Ino. Lalu mendaratkan kecupan di dahinya.

"Aku tak apa-apa. _That was a lot of load."_ Ino bisa merasakan cairan lengket itu mengalir ke luar membasahi pahanya.

Itachi hanya tertawa, "Harap maklum, Kapan terakhir kau memberiku jatah."

"Aku sampai lupa kapan." Jawab Ino tertawa.

Setelah tawa Ino reda, Itachi menatap istrinya dengan serius. "Ino apa kau bahagia menikah denganku?"

Ino menarik nafas panjang dan balas menatap sepasang mata berwarna gelap itu. "Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita yang sedih?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Kau terlihat senang."

"Jangan meragukan hubungan kita lagi. Sudah empat tahun berlalu dan kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Aku tak berniat mengubah apa pun. Kau dan Arashi adalah hidupku."

"Terima kasih, Ino."

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih atas kesabaran dan dukunganmu selama ini." Ino menangkup wajah suaminya dan menciumnya.

Ketika Sakura dan yang lainnya kembali. Ino dan Itachi sudah duduk manis di meja makan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Itachi melahap tempura keasinan yang dibuat istrinya dengan senang hati.

"Kami pulang." Teriak Naruto membuka pintu. Kelima orang teman Ino langsung memenuhi ruangan. Arashi begitu turun dari gendongan Sasuke langsung duduk di pangkuan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana makan siangmu, kak" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Memuaskan." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai seperti kucing.

Tak perlu dijelaskan mereka semua paham makna lain jawaban Itachi.

Ino menyodorkan gelas pada suaminya, "Ini tehnya ayo diminum."

Itachi membawa gelas itu ke bibirnya dan menegak isinya saat Arashi mulai berbicara.

"Papa, Benar papa dan mama lagi bikin adik?"

Itachi langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Ia langsung menatap kelima orang yang mungkin bertanggung jawab atas pertanyaan anaknya.

"Memang kamu ingin adik?"

Bocah itu mengaguk, "Aku mau adik laki-laki, biar bisa diajak main bola."

"Membuat adik itu tak mudah, Arashi."

"Memang bagaimana caranya?"

"Um...papa jelaskan nanti kalau sudah besar nanti."

"Arashi kan sudah besar, sudah bisa pipis di toilet sendiri."

Itachi memutar otak mencari jawaban sementara yang lainnya hanya terkikik melihat ekspresi polos bocah berusia empat tahun itu.

"Kalian senang ya melihat Itachi kesusahan" ucap Ino pada kawan-kawannya.

"Suamimu sekarang bagian dari geng kita. Meski dia terlalu uzur untuk bergabung dengan darah muda seperti kita."

"Aku belum setua itu." Balas Itachi dengan cepat.

.

Lima tahun kemudian.

Ino duduk di ruang kantornya, puas menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya tepat waktu. Ia menatap foto yang ia letakkan di atas meja dan tersenyum. Siapa sangka ia bisa duduk di kursi direktur perusahaan Yamanaka seperti yang diniatkan ayahnya. Sembilan tahun yang lalu ia merasa menyia-nyiakan masa depannya karena hamil di luar nikah dan terpaksa harus memilih jalan lain, tapi sekarang ia senang. Tak hanya berhasil meraih tujuannya dia juga dikaruniai dengan kebahagiaan lainnya.

Dia membuat kesalahan dan dia sempat berkecil hati, tapi Ino bersyukur ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang positif dan memiliki suami yang suportif seperti Itachi hingga ia bisa melalui semua ini. Tentu segalanya tidak sempurna. Ada kalanya ia merasa tidak selalu ada bagi anak-anaknya. Ada saatnya ketika ia merasa sedih melewatkan perkembangan mereka karena ia sibuk kuliah dan bekerja. Ia sadar tak bisa mendapatkan segalanya dan menjalankan perannya dengan sempurna , tapi Ino sangat bahagia putranya mengerti dan tidak merasa terabaikan oleh kesibukannya dan Itachi tak pernah mengeluh. Ino tak ambil pusing ketika orang-orang berkata ia terlalu ambisius dan mengabaikan keluarganya. Pada kenyataannya keluarganya merasa bahagia bila ia bahagia.

Pintu kantornya terbuka, Ino berdiri dan tersenyum lebar menyambut suaminya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Kami datang menjemputmu sekalian makan malam."

"Baiklah, Ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Arashi kau mau makan apa?" Ino bertanya pada putranya yang berambut gelap.

"Pizza."

"Dan kau Inojin?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah pirang berusia tiga tahun yang digendong Itachi.

"Pissa...pisaa."

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu kita semua makan pizza." Putus Itachi.

"Bagaimana kalau sekali-kali makan di rumah? Mama yang masak."

"Nope, Masakan mama tidak enak. Papa lebih pintar memasak. Ayo kita berangkat. Aku sudah lapar."

"Iya..iya.." Ino menggandeng putranya. Mereka berjalan bersama ke tempat parkir dan Ino merasa bahagia atas karunia ini.

Tiba di mobil tiba-tiba Itachi merangkul pinggang Ino, wanita itu menoleh dan sang suami menciumnya dengan singkat. "Meski kau jadi sedikit berisi dan bertambah tua aku masih mencintaimu."

Ino tersenyum, "Lihat siapa yang bicara, seharusnya kau yang khawatir. Ubanmu sudah mulai tumbuh dan keriputmu mulai tampak jelas, tapi tenang saja Itachi. Aku tak akan pergi."

"Di mana lagi kau bisa menemukan suami sepertiku." Ucapnya dengan pongah.

"Papa keyen." Inojin tiba-tiba berceloteh

Ino tertawa."Kau mencuci otak Inojin."

"Aku memang keren. Benar kan nak, Papa itu keren."

"Iya, Papa keyen" Bocah pirang itu mangut-mangut dan Arashi memutar bola matanya mendengar perdebatan konyol orang tuannya.

Siapa bilang menikah muda tidak bisa sukses, jalannya mungkin lebih terjal dan tentunya tak bisa dilalui seorang diri, tapi jika kita berusaha kita pasti bisa. Ia bersyukur sekali tidak tenggelam dalam penyesalan dan lebih bersyukur lagi dengan lingkungan yang mendukung. Dia sadar banyak gadis di luar sana yang lebih tidak beruntung yang tak hanya harus memerangi stigma, tapi juga berjuang sendirian. Dia hanya bisa berharap agar orang-orang lebih bersimpati daripada menghakimi.

We are perfect in our imperfection. Just do the best we can do.

.

.


End file.
